Challenging Humanity
by mehek18
Summary: Bella Swan is mute and new to Forks High School. Edward Cullen is the popular, but sweet, captain of the Varsity team. Bella hides away from attention, but what happens when she catches the eye of the captain and his friends? AH AU CANON. Now ALL EDITTED
1. New Town

Beta One: Belle of the Boulevard

Beta Two: Diana Wolfskill / Diana in Houston

Beta Three: Hayleehoo

Beta Four: icul8er

Summary:

Bella Swan is mute and new to Forks High School. Edward Cullen is the popular, but sweet, captain of the Varsity team. Bella hides away from attention, but what happens when she catches the eye of the captain and his friends? AH AU CANON

Chapter 1: New Town

Bella P.O.V.

I stood in front of my bedroom door. This would be my new room for at least the next two years, or until I was accepted into the University for the Disabled.

My dad, Charlie, is the caring, but silent type he's also the only person I can rely on in my life. and the only person my life. We hadn't seen each other in years, but we still loved one another.

Renee was blaming herself for my decision to come to Forks. But now, as I looked around my new room, remembering the simple memories with Renee, I realized how late my decision really was. Charlie should have been a part of my life since I was born, instead of living hundreds of miles away.

I wished that Renee didn't resent Charlie as much as she did. It was not his fault that she didn't want to live in Forks, and that I was born mute. Somehow, I knew that I was the reason that they had gotten a divorce. If I wasn't mute, Renee wouldn't have thought of moving closer to a disabled school, and Charlie wouldn't have to make the choice between living so far away and living in a dreary, little town.

Renee had recently gotten engaged to a fairly nice person. He was too young for my liking, but he took care of her. I'd felt guilty for so many years when Renee had been forced to take care of all of my needs, instead of going out and having fun in the dating world. I also felt sorry for Charlie. He was never able to be in my life because Renee was too stubborn and wanted to prove that she could take care of me all by herself. She took full custody of me, making the distance even further between Charlie and me.

Now I was here after so many years. Charlie was a little uncomfortable when he tried to speak to me; he didn't understand sign language. I wasn't upset with him; he simply hadn't been able to practice. Renee and I had always been in sync with each other when we were communicating. She took up a job at my old school as a kindergarten teacher for disabled students. This enabled her to speed up the pace that she was learning sign language at.

I sat down on my bed, looking around my room at all of the drawings that Charlie had never taken down. Outside the window it was raining lightly, making the atmosphere smell like a pungent mixture of wet asphalt and grass. Backed up against the wall, at the foot of my bed, was a table with an old computer. I appreciated Charlie's efforts to make this transition easier for me. The internet had been practically my best friend back in Phoenix.

Glancing away from the computer desk, I caught sight of a picture frame with a photo of Renee smiling back at me. Renee had objected to me moving here several times. She loved her new baseball player husband, Phil. He had to move around a lot because of games and switching teams, and it wasn't easy for me to move after I had already settled in one place. My disability had made it hard for me to do anything that a normal person would do. When I had suggested that Renee travel with Phil and that I would just move in with Charlie, she had thrown a gigantic fit. That incident had just proved how childish she had gotten from being around a younger husband all the time. My mother was never what anyone would call mature, but she had turned into what most people might call a drama queen.

Phil was a nice person, but I didn't like the "pity look" he gave me all of the time, especially when he often forgot that I was mute and that I couldn't answer him. Eventually he started ignoring me; he just didn't know how to act around me. I was slightly hurt, but I got over it. I had other disabled friends who were treated much worse. Being around them taught me how to improve my reactions towards other people.

I had many disabled friends from my old school and from the Internet. With my friends' help, I had gotten new technology to be able to communicate with others without using my voice. Whatever I typed on my keyboard, it could be heard out loud. Since I couldn't talk properly with my friends, I took advantage of text messaging and IM chatting. On the Internet, I found many unique people to chat with.

Before coming to Forks, I had given my Mom back the cell that she had given me; she had decided to give me the silent treatment that day. I knew that Charlie couldn't afford a cell phone or Internet. But Charlie told me on the way he had dial- up internet. Now I knew that I would have internet here at Charlie's, and it was a relief, but it _was_ dial up. Either way, now I will be able to keep my promises and email my mom and my internet friends.

In one way, I was glad to be in a new place; away from the high-speed Internet, away from and common bullies, but closer to my dad. I wanted to start over as a real person, have the chance to see if I could make a real and normal friend. All of my old friends made the world seem as if it were an evil place where only devils live. I wanted to see how disappointing the world could get. It would seem crazy to someone else, but I needed to see the hurt myself to learn from the pain. I had found happiness in my own imperfect life. I wanted to discover if there were actually advantages to being a mute.

I was also hoping to get to know Charlie a bit better. I wished that I could tell him how happy I was to be at his house. Sometimes this mute thing really made me upset. I couldn't even tell Charlie that I was ecstatic to finally be living with him.

I also missed Phil, even though he might not have been the most welcoming person in the world he had still been family. I remember watching him playing baseball with little kids and wishing Charlie could be there with me. He loved sports and loved to participate. I remember from when I was little, Charlie always insisting that I play catch with him. I almost never caught the ball, my clumsiness getting the better of me.

Before I had moved to Forks, I had decided that I would change two or three things with Charlie; permanently. The first would be that I would get my dad back. The second would be to be able to attempt to play sports with him. The third and final step that I wanted to take was to teach – and improve- Charlie's sign language. When he reached for my bags at the airport, he signed to me, "I wish I had cheese". When I frowned at him, he said he was trying to say that he missed me. I chuckled until we reached his cruiser. For now, I decided that we could communicate by writing on notebook paper. He could get the text lingo down; eventually. I laughed again at the thought.

I sighed as I opened my old book. This year, I might lose every last shred of my barely-there confidence, and wouldn't be able to find it again, but at least I would find my dad. As they say, "To gain some, you have to lose some".

_(A mile away from Bella's House)_

Edward's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the bench, playing the piano when I felt my mom's hands brush my hair.

"How was your day, honey?" My mom asked, going through her normal after-school routine.

This was my everyday way to talk to my mom. I was my mom's youngest, so I was considered 'her little baby'. Once, on Mother's Day, she had wished for no one to buy her gifts. She had demanded each sibling to have bonding time with her when she realized that we never hung out or talked to her anymore.

My dad promised to take her out on a date once every two weeks. My oldest brother, Emmett, had made a promise to have cooking lessons for their bonding time. My twin sister, Alice, didn't have to promise anything, because she spent the majority of her mother-daughter-bonding-time shopping. In addition, I had to promise piano lessons each day after school with her. However, contrary to my original beliefs, most of the time I appreciated the lessons with her. It would get me more emotionally closer to her than I had ever felt before.

"It was okay. A lot of girls came to talk to me during practice. The coach got mad and gave me a detention for disturbing practice, but Alice came to my rescue just in time." I smiled at the memory. Coach had made a new rule the first year that I had made the varsity team, because of the girls who would jump between the courts to talk to me: no talking unless I wanted a morning detention of running three miles.

My mom started to shake with laughter. "What am I going to do with you, Heartthrob? At least I am happy that you're not like your brother. God only knows how many girls he's gotten up into his room."

I laughed at her disgusted look. "You make it sound like he's a man-whore!" _Oops!_ The words came out before I could edit them.

"Edward," my mom chasten, while grabbing my ear and twisting it.

"Oh! Ouch! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Mom, please!" I pleaded, twisting away from her grip.

"You know the rules, Edward," my mom reminded me while putting more force on my ear.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes, making my best "puppy-dog" look. I repeated the saying that all of my siblings had learned to repeat. "I won't curse in public or under my breath. Cursing is wrong. I am sorry, Mom." I sighed as she let go. The saying itself was embarrassing enough.

I looked at the keys on my piano. From the corner of my eye, I caught my mom fighting a smile. "Where do you boys learn such horrible language…? Anyway, did you practice the piece I gave you a week ago?"

_Uh oh_. "Well, actually, I, um…practiced it a few times, but you know with school and stuff, I wasn't able to fit much practicing in." I looked up at her with a guilty expression. The piece was hard, but if I had memorized it, she would sign me up to play at the church. I really didn't want the whole town to know that I knew how to play the piano.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Edward, you had a week to practice the piece_"

"Mom, I'm home," Alice's tinkling voice called from the front door. _Saved by the pixie. Phew._

I took that as a hint from her and ran upstairs to my room. I could hear my mom protesting while Alice distracted her with events from school.

_I owe her one._ It actually paid to have a twin sister sometimes. She would always go and bail me out of any problem without a second thought.

I started to play some random classical music from my stereo and lay down on my stomach on top of my bed. I could feel myself drifting to sleep when I felt a bag on my back. I looked around my shoulder to glance at my twin, standing with her hands on her hips and grinning at me. I knew that look very well.

"I bought new clothes, Edward. Come on! You have to try them on right now. We're going to the movies tonight and you can't bail." She pointed toward the bag full of clothes that was still on top of my back.

I looked at her pleadingly, already knowing that no one could stop the force of Alice Cullen. She placed the bag down on the ground and grabbed my arm to pull me up from the bed, while I whined in protest.

"Edward, stop arguing and go change or this one bag will change into two bags!" she threatened.

I shut my mouth and sighed in defeat, grabbing the clothes in the bag and leaving to go change in the bathroom.

I hated trying on outfit after outfit, but it was better to do it in the confines of my bathroom than in a mall dressing room.

Though Alice and I were twins, there were many differences between us; differences which made us individuals. Alice is the complete opposite of me. Alice was really hyper, but I was naturally a quiet person. She had short, black hair that she could style differently every day, while I had messy, untamable, bronze hair. She was a shopaholic and I was music obsessed. You could always find her switching her outfits ten times a day, whereas, I could keep on the same outfit for a week time. I had severe anger issues while she was bubbly. We both agreed on the same things most of the time. We both hung out with the same people, and sometimes finished each other's sentences. But, she had a stable relationship, while I was single and planned to stay that way until I died.

Our many similarities didn't go unnoticed either. Both of us had bright green eyes; unlike Emmett with his blue eyes, like our father's. Emmett was a muscular, looks-like-he-lives-at-the-gym kind of person, but his child-like personality made him more likeable than the typical jock. He could be intimating if he wanted, but he was usually just a fool. He had women around him constantly. He was quarterback of the senior football team. He didn't care what anyone thought of him; he was spoiled and loved attention. He always pushed me to center of attention too. Emmett also had the capability to be a very deep down and wise person when he wanted to.

My parents adopted Emmett. My mom, Esme, had two miscarriages, and my dad tried to convince her into trying in vitro fertilization or other therapies and techniques, even adoption, but she insisted that they keep on trying. After one year, my mom conceived Alice and me. My mom was the happiest woman in the world. She always wanted to know what it felt like to be a mother. When she was pregnant, she would cherish every moment of it, from the first kick to even the agonizing labor pains. She hardly complained during the conceiving process because she was too grateful to be able to have the experience.

Being adopted didn't make a difference to Emmett. Emmett, Alice and I were only one year apart. Alice was my dad's favorite, that much was a given. She is Emmett's favorite too. Whenever someone would look at her funny, Emmett would step into full protective mode. I didn't have to worry; I knew my little twin was stronger than she looked. Sadly, Emmett turned into a player when he reached high school. Mom and Dad were strong believers in respecting women, both continued to push us to be gentlemen, but Emmett just ignored it all.

I remembered the time my dad and mom had told Emmett he was adopted. He was thirteen. Emmett had cried for the first time, thinking that his real parents didn't want him and that was why he had been put up for adoption. Alice turned the tables on everyone. On the day Mom and Dad spilled the news; she was at a summer camp. When she came back, and I told her everything, she cried and ran away. She refused to come home until Emmett would come and get her. Eventually, my twin telepathy came in handy. I saw her crying by the shore at First Beach in La Push. Emmett had run as fast as he could. He had wrapped his big arms around her, promising her that he was her brother, and that he wouldn't ever leave her. She clung to him the whole ride home while I tried to wipe her tears, whispering calming words to her.

Mom and Dad were more comfortable talking about the subject after that. Mom had explained how she had fallen in love with Emmett. He had dimples, blonde hair, and blues eyes that reflected my dad's. Dad had looked into Emmett's adoption file. Dad was a doctor and one of his patients was a pregnant fifteen-year-old girl who had Emmett. Sadly, she had died during labor. She was raped, so no one knew who Emmett's biological father was. My dad just couldn't give Emmett up. He showed Emmett to Mom and after that, they were hooked and had begun to spoil him rotten with gifts.

Emmett used to act like a spoiled brat, but that all changed when he met Rosalie Hale, the daughter of a famous lawyer. She used to go to an all-girl boarding school in Italy, but was transferred here when her father started to work in Forks. She could have taken a job as a runway model. She was very vain and selfish oftentimes; she went from being rude to downright hurtful sometimes. Her personality was something no one could take, except for Emmett. He was absolutely crazy about her.

Jasper moved here from Texas. He was Rosalie's twin brother. They had nothing in common. Rosalie and Jasper's parents were divorced, forcing Jasper to move to Texas, leaving his father to live with his mother. Two years ago, their parents had remarried after working out their differences. The distance was huge between Jasper and Rosalie. They had only agreed to disagree on everything. Jasper was more emotional in relationships, while Rosalie was all about physical appearance.

Jasper started to date Alice right around the same time that Rosalie started to date Emmett. Neither brother could object, but promised to protect them. I objected strongly, until I started befriending Jasper. I realized that he was nothing like his sister. He really cared about Alice. The way they looked at each other was enough proof of undeniable love. Dad was also a little wary of the situation, but after he talked to Jasper, man-to-man, he realized that he was actually a caring, and overall good person.

Between the two couples, I was the odd man out, the third wheel, well in this case the fifth wheel. Emmett was horrible, but at least Jasper and Alice had the decency to be respectful towards me and not perform PDA. I just don't think that the right person, for me, really exists. And if she did exist, I would surely have found her by now. Right?


	2. New Realization

Challenging Humanity Chapter 2

Bella POV

Tonight would be my last night as a happy child. Tomorrow my torture would start, as my friends put it.

My fabulous friends since first grade: Kevin, Chelsea, Kelly, Kristy, and my friend forever Casey. They all were 'special' like me. Disable in some way. I had been the center of attention in my old school. There were only 150 students, we all knew each other and had classes together since first grade. However, my five best friends were always in my entire friend circle. With them, I had experienced all my normal experiences.

Chelsea is blind, Kelly is paralyzed from below the waist, Kristy has blurred vision, Kevin is deaf and Casey has Cataracts (partial loss of vision). However, we never call each other that. We always believe ourselves to be special and very cool even with our disabilities. We call Chelsea, 'One who sees no one,' Kelly is 'moving only the top,' Kristy is 'see things move,' Kevin is 'hears no one to care,' Casey is 'Sees only between the lines,' and they all call me, 'silent who makes the loudest sound.'

These five people are the only ones I have shared my deepest secrets and sorrow thoughts with in hard days. Now moving here made me feel emptier without them. They all had seen the normal world once upon a time. Every one of them left school, only to come back in tears and scared to move on. I had never left my circle of disable because I never needed to. My mom was always there for me to understand my needs and wants. Whenever I voiced my opinion on joining the normal world, she would explain to me how much better I have it between disables than normal.

"You don't need to see normal honey, you are normal, look at how many friends you have and never have a problem to shed a tear on." She would always repeat the same thing.

My friends would say the same thing except wouldn't sugar coat it. "Everyone treats you like some trash or disease to hide from! They pressure you an early retirement home," or my favorite, "They make fun of you when they think you're not listening."

I want to see for myself what's the fuss about. I want to cry too, be grateful for what I have and not think about what I might be missing. When I told my school teachers about my moving to a normal place to live like a normal human being, many just disapproved, others cheered me on for my bravery. My principal had said the one thing I hadn't (Hey, I'm not sure what you meant here, but my best guess was that it was supposed to say 'hadn't') expect in all my life. I still remember when she called my over to her office on my last day.

FLASHBACK

"_Isabella, I hear your moving to Washington, where you dad lives. Plus, attending a normal government high school for the first time in your life."_

_I nodded my head while trying to think about where this conversation is going. _

"_Well, I wish you all the best Isabella. You are my most confident student in all the years I have taught and I hope those confident stay with you for the rest of your life." _

_I smiled back. _

"_However, I hear you also agreeing to do this because you have challenged your friends to prove there is no humanity in this world besides the world you live in, am I correct?"_

_This school was too small! Word gets around to the principal too! I nodded my head again, keeping my smile. That was only the reason I agreed, I really wanted to see a normal life and be grateful for what I have. _

"_Well Isabella, I hope you are wrong."_

_I gaped at her and could feel my jaw drop._

"_Because if you are not, I would see you again, but without your confidence, just as I have seen in many students in my years of work._

"_I hope never to see you again in my school as a student Isabella because these walls are not the only thing that exists. Many disables can make a change in the world, but are not willed enough to do it. You need to be a fighter to live a different way, but you are always human inside the heart." _

_I finally nodded my head, but I was still rather confused in her logic. _

_She smiled, but it was a sad one. _

"_I have personally made your transcript, and all your student records. You should have no problem getting registered in your new school; however if there is just give them my number that I have attached to the papers. I would take that up individually with them." _

_I thought for a moment I saw her face go dark, but it flashed back to a polite smile, making me wonder if I imagined it. _

_I nodded my head again and signed to her goodbye and she returned it. _

FLASHBACK END

I snapped back out of my thoughts when I checked my e-mails, every one of the students in my school had sent me one. Kelly posted it up since everyone wanted to say something to me. They all had given me advice on what to do for my normal school and what to expect.

Nathan the eighth grader's email was the most humorous one I had read, ignore people, and walk away when they are talking to you, if you don't want to talk back.

Why would I do that, it would seem amusing if I did, but wouldn't this action hurt their feelings?

Candy, the sixth grade student was scariest to read. She said to carry a knife around and if anyone looked at me I should take out the knife. Sharpen it, and while I'm doing so, look at that person and mutter, "Soon, soon...."

Wow talk about crazy, but it's not her fault; she has a bipolar disorder, (manic-depression). We call her 'malfunction only for strangers.'

While I continued to read, I heard my bedroom door knock,

"Hey honey, you okay?" I could hear Charlie's concern voice. It made me laugh how much he worries for me.

I walked over to the door, with my notebook and pen in hand. I opened the door, expecting to see Charlie, instead I met face to face with a big teddy bear. (Picture on my profile.)

I grabbed the hand of the teddy bear when some sound came out, "I missed you honey, give me a hug…." The voice sounded robotic, made in a baby voice.

I smiled and gave a hug, while taking it out of Charlie's hands. He smiled when I placed the big bear on my bed. I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I got the thing on your tenth birthday, but the stupid UPS people didn't have a big enough box. I saved that toy to give you when I could get the opportunity." He had a smile on his face, but I could sense in was forced. I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes until my vision became blurry. I ran to him full force and gave him a huge hug.

His arms wrapped around my tightly, "I missed you so much kiddo. I am very glad you came." His voice sounded as if he was holding his tears down.

I wish I could tell him that I wanted to come sooner and I wanted him to visit me, but mom had stopped me from asking him. She always said how busy he was, but right now, that seemed like such a lie.

However, my mom wouldn't lie to me. I know Renee must have thought he would be busy. I wouldn't blame her.

I slowed my breathing and felt his arms loosening around me. He turned around and grabbed something from the corner of the door. I didn't even notice the new comforter set until he threw it on the bed.

I was about to shake my head in disapproval when he cut me off, "Come on Bells, I won't have you sleeping in old sheets. Anyway these I brought long time ago, I just got them out for you. No arguing!" He was trying to sound stern, but his voice sounded like he was pleading. I smiled in appreciation.

"So, how about I take a day off tomorrow, we could take a look around town. This town is small, but afterwards we can go to Port Angles and catch a movie. I just want to hang around and catch up with you." He suggested while placing his hands inside his pockets.

As much as the suggestion was appealing, tomorrow I will want to start my school. I grabbed the notebook I dropped on the floor.

"Actually I want to register for school tomorrow. Maybe we could hang out on the weekend?" I wrote and turned the notebook toward him to read.

His face turned worried. "Honey, you just came, can't you just wait until a week or so to sign up, look around town, meet people, then maybe later you could join. Anyway, you won't be missing anything; you were in all advanced courses in your old school. Come on, how about you take online courses instead and we could hang out more during the weekdays?" His eyes were looking worry and his voice turned to plead again.

I looked at him, feeling my face turn into a frown, "Dad, I want to join school here and we have many days to hang out after school. Why would I take courses online?" I wrote back to him.

He sighed in defeat and sat on my bed, patting the spot beside him for me to join. "Baby, I know you want a normal experience, Renee told me all about it when you first wanted to come. But honey, how about you take things slow now? I want some us time too, and people know everyone here, it's a very small town. I want you to first get used to people, then join school. Just you know, I …" he looked loss of words.

I knew what he was saying, the same thing, Renee, and my friends have said. But I wanted to see for myself!

"Dad please, I want to join tomorrow, I don't care what mom has said. I want to JOIN!" I wrote in capital letters the last word. I needed him to take me seriously.

He let out a big sigh, "Stubborn like always! Okay, I'll call the school and inform them, but do you want me to tell them your…you know" he didn't finish his sentence, looking embarrassing.

I wrote my answer, I had already decided how it should be, "I want you to have already inform them. I am not going to hide the truth, and they just have to deal with it!" that is not up for compromise.

My dad gave me a proud smile at my answer, "That's my girl, they will have to deal with it, and if someone doesn't, they have to deal with me!" My dad changed his voice into a cop tone.

He hugged me again, while I laughed silently. No one would dare go against the daughter of the town's sheriff.

"Well now that's decided, what do you want for dinner? Pizza?" he gave me apologetic looks at my choices.

I laughed and nodded, Charlie couldn't cook if his life depended on it. My mom told me how he only survived on can food. One day he actually got the courage to make soup, but burned the stove instead! How he did that, even he didn't know.

"Great, then you could tell me, what is your favorite food? And your hobbies… god kid, so much about you I don't know." His gaze turned to the ground while his voice became smaller.

His actions bought more tears in my eyes, so much he didn't really know about me. I wrote my response for him, hoping to make him feel better.

"I don't know how to play sports, you think you could help me with that?" I hope my clumsiness come in the way. I really wanted to play some sports with him.

I became rewarded with a loud laugh, "Oh Bells, how about I give you some pointers on walking without tripping instead." He teased back.

I gasped, but couldn't wipe the smile off my face and swatted his arm playfully with the notebook, making him laugh more.

"I'm kidding squirt, you're on. I'll teach you how to play football, and even if you fall it wouldn't be a problem." He laughed more. "Come downstairs, I'll start making some calls to your school for tomorrow and we will have dinner." I nodded while standing up.

Once we both had dinner, I taught Charlie some easy signs to remember. He actually is a fast learner. He just needs more practice to speed up his signals. Throughout the night, he never once got impatient or tired. I realized for the first time, I had spent a full day with my dad without feeling anything but happiness. Charlie is the complete opposite of Renee. Renee is much more childish, always needing comfort. On the other hand there is Charlie who is always the protector and caretaker. He is very easy going but doesn't express himself in words, only in his actions.

When I tried to do the dishes, he refused. It was a change for me not to take care of anyone. I am used to caring about Renee like a child. Charlie wasn't as picky on needs. He just did the minimum chores as possible to only comfort himself.

I explained to him during dinner how Phil and mom were. It made me sad to see sadness in his eyes when I mentioned how she met Phil, when I apologized he explained that he was sad because the Renee he married is really gone. The Renee I am talking about is not the same woman he fell in love with it. He is happy for my mom's happiness.

My dad and I had one same thing in common; we both are happy for anyone else's happiness.

I told him about my friends and our weekend sleepovers. All my friends use to come over every day after school just to hang out. I actually never felt other than normal when they were around.

He told me about his friends. There is Billy Black and his son Jacob and Harry and Sue, another old couple he is friends with. He loved to fish on the weekends with his friends. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him. I smiled, as he turned defensive on it.

"What? What's wrong with fishing?" I just shook my head wrote down my answer.

"Nothings wrong, only wasting hours of life when you could visit an aquarium, or museum, spend the day as if there is no tomorrow instead of on a boat!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Hey sitting on a boat is very relaxing you know. It's like sitting in a garden and enjoying the view." He grumped.

I knew my logic was reasonable and so did he. "Dad, fishing is what old people do for retirement. Young and strong men, especially cops, spend their time on enjoying what life can offer." I smiled in my victory answer.

He groaned. "Oh fine, you win, what do you want me to do on the weekend instead of fishing?"

Now he is speaking my language, "I want you to go to some amusement park, sit on most fun rides, and look at all the people and just enjoy a good atmosphere." I smiled at the picture I created on doing the activities.

"We can do that on a boat too! Go boat riding, fast, and make ripples in the water." He was trying to get me on a boat again.

"NO BOAT! At the end of this week, we will find you a new hobby!" I decided.

"Sure Bells, sure, whatever you say…" he rolled his eyes. I shook my head at him, he didn't know how stubborn I could be. His 'sure' will change into 'fine' very soon.

I decided to leave the conversation at that. I was going to bed when Charlie called me back, "Hey kid, wait, I want to show you something." He opened the front door and told me to follow.

I was wondering what happened when I heard Charlie told to cover my eyes. I didn't want to, but I wanted to speed up the time for what he wanted to show me.

"No peeking! Bells. Okay turn to your right and open you eyes very slowly." I followed his instructions.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a big Chevy truck. It was old but classic. I completely fell in love with it. If I could squeal I would have broken all the windows. I started jumping up and down like a five year old who was getting candy.

I heard Charlie laughing behind me, "I guess you like it?"

I shook my head without taking my eyes off the truck, "You love it?" He guessed. I nodded and turned to hug him. "Well, that's good, it's yours, but I should warn you, it's slow and you have to be patient with it. Other than that, it's all good. I thought you would like to drive on your own and I already have your old license transfer to this state. I didn't want to embarrass you on your first day of high school here in a police cruiser. I've heard it is humiliation to last a century?" He laughed while I nodded in agreement. A century wouldn't even cover it.

I kissed his cheeks in appreciation while he blushed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, my first day in Forks High School. The first and only disable there. I anticipated the challenge of what the world could throw at me.


	3. Facing the Day

Challenging Humanity Chapter 3

Bella POV

Like I had agreed with Charlie, everyone will know the truth from the beginning. I am mute and everyone has to deal with it. I am actually excited to see everyone ignore me, at least that is what my friend said they would do in the email. I took my sketchbook to write large notes in markers, carefully separating them. 'Okay, just stay calm,' I prepared myself as I parked my truck in the parking lot.

Without looking around, I walked over to the office, and me being me, tripped on the curb.

Just as I was about to hit the concrete someone grabbed and stopped me from falling. I looked up to see bright blue sees, with a mischief filled smile, looking at me. "Hey I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to throw yourself at me." He responded to my utter shock.

He thinks I am throwing myself at him! Well that is one point to disabled children for respect. Obviously, this guy is full of himself.

I straightened myself up when I felt myself pushed two feet away from strong arms. "Get your grimy hands off my Emmy, he's mine!"

I looked up to see a model like girl looking at intensely me with hatred. Wow, I made an enemy by just falling on a guy. Whatever happened to being ignored? "Spread the word! He is mine!" the blond girl sneered at me as if I had snakes growing out of my head.

'Spread the word' I repeated in my mind, oh wait until I tell Chelsea and the gang about this! I could not hold it in much anymore and started cracking up. I followed Nathan's rule, 'ignore and leave middle of when someone is talking.' I walked the other way, leaving them confused.

While walking toward the office, I could not help but think of the coming day. I could still just leave, go to Charlie, and take up online classes like the ones that he suggested. No one has ever spoken to me that way, not to mention ever something so ridiculous!

I stopped walking for a few minutes to take a few breaths. If I walk away now, I will never be able to prove myself right or wrong. My friends would all match their faces with matching 'I told you so' looks. I needed to be strong, I just started the day, and I can not quit when the game has not even started yet. No. I needed to do this, if I back out now, I will not have enough courage to repeat this step again.

I felt flames of determination shoot through my veins as I entered the front office.

The secretary looked up at me as I handed Charlie's note to her.

"Oh, Isabella Swan, of course, we were all expecting you. The teachers know about, um, your problem." She said looking embarrass...

I nodded reassuringly, "This is your schedule, if you need someone to show you around I could send someone with you."

I shook my head before she finished. I opened my notebook and wrote, "It's fine." I turned to leave.

The school was anyway the same size as my old school, with the same number of students.

I turned to building eight when a blonde guy with a baby like face came up to me. "Hi, I'm Mike, aren't you the girl who fell for Emmett?" I could feel my mouth open and a deep blush in my cheeks. Can these kids be any vainer? Wow! Not to mention gossipy, I haven't even entered the classroom yet! Another point to disable. This will be along list to remember, I had better write it down. I obeyed Nathan's rule again and ignored Mike walking into the classroom.

The teacher was talking to some students when I entered. When he turned, I walked over to him with my schedule; he looked at it, and nodded toward his class. "Class this is our new student, Isabella Swan." I grimaced at my full name. "Please take a seat," he pointed to one of the empty seats.

I walked down the aisle, tripping twice, but not falling. I had just sat down when a strawberry-blond-haired person's hand came up. "Sir, isn't she going to introduce herself?" she smiled evilly at me. I knew she did not know what my disability was, obviously the girl was embarrassing a new student, one more point to disable. I smiled internally and stood up, composing myself before the teacher answered for me, I walked slowly toward the board while the teacher threw me an apologetic expression. I took the erasable marker and wrote in capital letters. "I AM MUTE." Let the reality begin I thought. From across the class I heard gasps. I grinned at everyone; their gasps were victories of applause.

Alice POV

I heard from Tyler, who heard from Jessica, who heard from Mike, who Emmett told, that the new girl threw herself at Emmett. I grimaced at the words. I was making plans to be friends with her and here she turned into clone of Jessica too, but what really was confusing was that when Rose got possessive and that the new girl started to laugh silently and left for the office. Rose just got more pissed for being ignored. I really was not expecting chief Swan's daughter to be like Jessica, Tanya, or Lauren.

They are the cheerleaders of the school and all three are always hitting on Edward and Emmett. Good thing Jasper is Rosalie's brother. The three witches hate Rosalie for 'stealing our Emmett' as they put it and Jasper for siding with Rosalie. That left Jasper all for me! I smiled at my wonderful luck.

Now, all three of the crazy lunatic girls were after Edward. It is a good thing mom is strict on him or else he would turn like Emmett.

Just like me, Edward did not like fact girls. I rather have selfish, rude Rosalie over Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren any time. Unlike them, Rosalie is at least sincere and faithful.

I waited in the cafeteria for my two brothers and boyfriend to come up. My luck is definitely good. If Jasper and my brothers weren't good friends, they would never approve of me having a boyfriend.

I saw the cafeteria room open, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie by Jasper's side. Jazz's eyes found mine and I could feel my smile getting bigger.

"Hey baby," I felt his hands wrap around me and I kissed his cheeks. Emmett and Rosalie just rolled their eyes while taking their seats. Right behind them, were Angela and her huge crush Ben. No matter how much I told her Ben like her, she never believed me, but it is cute how they both crush on each other.

"Did you know the new girl is completely into me?" Emmett suddenly started bragging while Edward and I rolled our eyes. However, Angela looked livid and Ben kept on shooting glances toward her.

As if on cue, a brunette girl opened the cafeteria doors. She moved slower than others, keeping her head down and hiding behind her straight hair. She is actually cute, I thought. Her shyness is definitely sweet. She walked over to get her lunch, but ended up stepping on her own foot, grabbing the lunch rail for support. I could hear chuckles around our table. The girl finally balanced herself and began paying for her lunch. When she turned to find a table, she tripped again, but composed herself. She did not glance towards anyone. Her walked slowly to the empty lunch table in the corner and sat down.

"Man, she's a klutz, I'll call her over here, and she'll fall on me again." Emmett snickered at his own joke.

Angela and Ben's looks masked disgust.

"Whatever Emmy, she's just a slut."

At that word all of our heads turned towards Rosalie. I don't care that she is rude to the other school bitches, but Rosalie did not have to say that about the new girl. I glanced at Edward whose expression agreed with me, we were just about to tell her off when Angela smashed her fists on the lunch table.

"You know what Rosalie; you're the most disgusting person I have ever met! I wish I was never your friend to begin with!" her voice was the angriest voice I have ever heard. Angela and Rosalie's words were said in a range that the entire cafeteria could hear.

Angela grabbed her stuff and made her way toward the table where the new girl was sitting, her head down, looking at her untouched lunch tray.

Ben grabbed his stuff too, "You guys are disgusting! Popularity has finally screwed up you guys." He looks in rage while walking after Angela.

"What's their problem?" Rosalie screeched, for the first time I saw her shocked by someone who told her off.

"Oh my god, can you believe Angela! Taking sides with her..." Tanya screeched running toward Rosalie as if they were best friends. "And to think, going against you!"

"I know! Can you believe her?" Rosalie ran her hands on Emmett's hair.

"Just for a Mute!" Tanya finished with a smirk.

All of our heads turned toward her. Mute! As in she could not talk!

"Mute," Rosalie whispered while all of us were stiffening from the shock.

"Yeah, she's a mute! I asked her to introduce herself since the teacher only told her name in front of the class today, and guess what? She actually wrote on the board she's mute!" she started laughing.

I felt so mad; I just wanted to hit her. How is this funny? It is horrible! I turned towards Rosalie who had a face on that seemed like someone slapped it. Emmett looked scared while Edward expression looked mad. Both Edward and I stood up from our chairs at the same time when I saw Angela and Ben throw their hands around the new girl and take her out of the cafeteria. I wanted to go after them so badly; I turned to look at Edward in the same predicament.

Esme POV

Hmm, am I forgetting something? I asked myself as I looked down at my cooking material list. Nope, got everything. I started to turn to my cart when I saw Chief Swan pulling his cart toward the frozen meat section.

"Hey Charlie!" I called waving my hands. He suddenly turned dumbfounded and blushes when he sees me.

I laughed involuntary; obviously, it was embarrassing to be shopping for food for a police officer. "Hey Mrs. Cullen, how are you this afternoon?" He asked awkwardly.

I started laughing out loud "You sound like I caught you stealing chief." I teased him.

He grumbled in return. "What brings you to the grocery store? Last time I heard you almost burned the stove when making soup!" How he ever did that, no one could figure out.

"I wasn't making soup, it was stew!" he defended himself, I only laughed louder.

"Well anyway what brings you here; you know I could always cook! How long can a person last on can food?" I planted my hands on my hips.

He shook his head while reading the green bean labels. "You tell me, your husband is the doctor."

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to shoo me away!" I narrowed my eyes.

He smiled at me, "I won't if you don't tell anyone you saw me here and how to make an Italian dish."

I smiled back in return, "Don't worry I don't gossip like Mrs. Stanley!" I shook my head at the thought of Jessica's mother. "And if I told you how to make Italian, you would end up burning it. No offence. How about I make it and drop it off." I started mentally making a list of lasagna.

"Well I wanted to make it myself." He turned to the cans again, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled putting his situation together. "Oh, is this for a special person?"

He turned and grinned the biggest smile I had seen yet. "Bella is here, after so many years! I want to do something special for her."

I mentally "awed." I remember the little girl with red cheeks, she was mute and after divorce Charlie's wife took her. "Your daughter! Wow Charlie, this is special. I am so happy. You have to bring her for me to meet. The last time I saw her was in Carlisle's office when she was scared to get a vaccine for chicken pox!"

Charlie started to laugh and nodded his head. After a few seconds, he got quiet. "I don't think it will be good for her to socialize yet. You know her..." I nodded my head before he finished. "She had many friends back in Phoenix, but that was because of her school." I nodded again remembering the disable school Renee applied for as a teacher. "I just think it might be too soon for her to be around...you know."

I nodded my head smiling. "I understand Charlie, I apologize for being so fast, you take your time, and I'll drop off an Italian dish at your station."

His eyes went wide, "Are you crazy? If you do and the smell of your food gets out, that dish will be finished even before I see it. Drop it off at home; Bella's going to come home after school anyway."

I felt myself frown, "School?"

"Oh yeah, she was stubborn and adamant to join the school here, I told her it wouldn't be a good idea, but she said she wanted to explore being normal...I don't know how to explain to her that she is too special for normal!" he seemed in confusion and hurt.

I understood his predicament, but she is too young to understand. "She has to be the one to explore that truth Charlie. You cannot keep her separate from the other world. If she gets hurt, you will be there to make her stand, but right now let her walk."

"But what if she gets discourage by this?" I cut him off.

"Then all of us will help, but let her do it this time. Let her at least try to see it herself that 'the thing that doesn't kill only makes you stronger.'" I quoted well-known words of Frederick Nietzsche.

He grinned back; suddenly his walkie-talkie went off. "Chief Swan this is Chief Johnson, I repeat Chief Johnson, is Chief Swan in?"

Charlie gave me an apologetic glance before unhooking it from his belt. "Chief Swan here, I repeat Chief Swan here." He responded in his cop voice.

"Chief Swan, there is a phone call from your daughter's school. She has left the school premises without permission. I repeat she has left Forks High school." Johnson's voice caught my attention.

Charlie's face went pale. "I'm coming." He finished while pushing his cart away, running down the aisle.

"Wait Charlie," I called after him. "I'll come with you." All my kids went to the same school, they would know what happened, and as far as I knew, Charlie did not understand sign language.

I took out my cell to inform Carlisle and Charlie was already in his cruiser by the time I left a message to the reception. I drove right behind him, reaching the parking lot at the same time. Both Charlie and I stepped out of our cars when we saw three kids approaching. However, the figure I did not recognize made me shock out of my mind.

A beautiful girl, with long shiny brunette hair and dark brown eyes just like Charlie's, with a deep crimson blush and tears running down her cheeks, was approaching Charlie with Angela Webber and Ben Cheney huddled together.

"Honey, are you okay?" Charlie worried voice reminded me of Carlisle's voice for Alice.

Instead of answering, she just looked to the ground. Poor thing, couldn't even talk. I approached her instead. "Honey, I can speak sign language, I'm here, don't worry, just tell me."

She looked up from her wet eyelashes, my heart went out for the poor thing, and she started signing very quickly. "It was a mistake to come here. I proved my point, the world is evil, I rather be disabled for life than normal. I will do home schooling, I just want to stay with Charlie. I hate every ...normal...human...being..." she just sobbed at the end.

I didn't realize when I grabbed and hugged her, giving her full permission to let it all out. I felt the memories of the past envelope me, but I still held her firm. I looked up to see Edward and Alice chasing after Angela and Ben. Charlie was still starring at Bella helplessly; I motioned for him to leave. I knew Charlie wouldn't understand a girl's point of view and she needed a woman right now. He nodded without speaking, but his steps were fighting to run and hold his daughter. Bella started to move her hands again signing.

"I might be a disabled mute! But I am not an S-L-U-T!" At first, I did not understand the spelling of the last word, but when I looked at her figures moving, adding each letter to spell the word she was trying to sign. I couldn't help, but gasp in realization; did she just sign what I think she did? Oh god, I hugged her even tighter, stopping her wrists making her unable to sign again.

"No, No you're not honey, never!" How can life be so cruel! "Come on. Let's go." I couldn't leave her, she needed my help, the poor thing, and I saw my twin kids starring at me with fascination. I decided both of their presences would help Bella calm down. "Alice, Edward, how about you help Bella inside the car, while I go to speak to..." I was cut off when Bella glared Edward and Alice down. Automatically both Edward and Alice took a step behind. Alice looked like she was going to start crying and Edward looked frozen in mid-step. At that moment, I knew this situation had to do with my kids. I looked at them with disapproval as I touched Bella's arm to move her toward my car. Looking over my shoulder, I told my kids my decision, "I will see all of you after seven, and not a minute before do you even think about coming into the house." I knew my voice sounded sneer, but if they were the unknown reason Bella is crying, then they completely deserve it. Suddenly I realized, I had just told my kids off for a complete stranger, but I felt a thug in my heart telling me what I was doing is completely right. I sat in the car with Bella and drifted away.


	4. Edward's First Day

Challenging Humanity Chapter 4

Edward POV (from the beginning of the day)

I woke up to the sound of my sister's voice yelling around six in the morning. She was screaming at Emmett again to wake up and shower quickly and if he didn't take the shower now, he would end up getting cold shower. The great Alice likes to hog all the hot water, so we are all on schedule showers. I would purposely go last, but it was a good compromise; I get to sleep in, and I didn't mind cold showers after 17 years of living with Alice, but right now I couldn't sleep because of the shrilling shouts.

I grabbed the pillow underneath my head and brought it in front of my face, wrapping it around to reach my ears in hopes of silencing the screams.

No such luck, how could someone so small be so annoying? I groaned when I heard Emmett yelling back at her. Can my morning be any worse?

After an hour, I finally selected my shirt to wear and went downstairs. My family was in kitchen, eating breakfast. Emmett was glaring at Alice like every morning for waking him up early and Alice was doing a great job of ignoring him. She is always the perkiest in the morning, actually anytime of the day. She animatedly conversed with mom about new clothes while mom cooked pancakes. My dad had his morning coffee in his hand and newspaper in the other.

I walked up to the table, where he would notice me. He smiled and put his coffee down. "Hey Edward, did you have a chance to read the newspaper? Apparently you made the headlines!" he said proudly.

I took the paper, to see it for myself. "THE YOUNGEST FOOTBALL PLAYER HAS TOUCH DOWN AGAIN!" and printed on the side was a picture of me from the yearbook. I was happy, but the whole article was about me. The game on Friday was a whole team effort, not just me. This is exactly what created the heated arguments in the locker rooms. I shook my head and threw the paper on the table. Everyone turned to look at me, "What? It was the whole team that won, not just me!" I could sense my rage grow, I don't deserve everyone's compliments, it wasn't just me who ran on the field!

Emmett started to shake his head in denial, "Little bro, you pumped most of the team. Your speed is what kept us ahead of the opposing team."

I wanted to smash his head in two, how could he give me all the credit. It was the same arguments we had after every game. This time, Alice ended our argument before it went too far. "Okay you guys, calm down. Emmett there is no "I" in team and Edward, you helped the team more than others. There, now let's go before we get late." She grabbed Emmett's and mine arms while pulling us toward the door. I heard Emmett sigh of defeat; no one could argue with Alice.

I drove my favorite possession, my Volvo, at the fastest speed possible. I loved to drive fast and would do it all day long if I could. Alice called the shotgun causing both and Emmett and I to groan. She had the most chick-like taste in music than any girl I knew. We ended up listening to 'Barbie girl,' which added the cherry to the top of the horrible morning. I mentally reminded myself to start bringing earplugs.

I parked my baby by Rosalie's BMW. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting inside waiting for us like always and Alice jumped out before I even parked properly. I rolled my eyes; as much as I liked Jasper, I didn't like him with my sister. It's clique to say my brotherly instincts kicked in, but the only reason I didn't say anything is because Alice is never as happy as she is when she is with Jasper.

I climbed out after Alice, "Hey man" Jasper waved his hand, while Alice ran to hug him.

"Hey" I replied back, walking over to the gym lockers. I just didn't want to see both of them making out, I didn't have enough patience for that.

While I was walking in the gym, Tyler caught up to me. "Edward, hey did you see the paper?" he asked as he slapped my shoulders playfully.

I resisted the urge to hit him. "It was a team effort," I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, tell that to the team members." He laughed with a smirk. I knew what that meant. Newton and his posies would provoke coach to get me in trouble. Ever since I joined the team, there was an argument everyday in the boys locker room. Tyler didn't take sides; he just humored himself by watching Newton's performance.

Mike Newton, the ultimate piece of trash in the world. He is not only a scumbag, but also a pervert. He doesn't have any respect for any girl and uses her only for one-night stands. If that's not enough, he talks about them to every other guy. The first time I had met him, he didn't know Alice was my sister. He made the mistake of talking about my sister's looks. Needless to say, that the same day he met my dad… as one of his patients.

The principal had called my mom on the first day of school, informing her why I was getting suspended for a day and detention for two weeks.

*flashback*

_Emmett, Alice and I walked into Forks High School on our first day of school. Everyone was starring at us like we were the first humans to enter a planet. All the girls were fluttering their eyelashes at Emmett and me while the guys checked out Alice in a perverted way. Emmett and I both felt we would have problems with the guys at this school._

_We all had different classes for our first period. When I went to world geography, the teacher asked me to introduce myself. I wasn't easily embarrassed in public and very confident in speeches because of my mom's tendency to introduce us in her little ladies parties. _

"_My name is Edward Cullen, I moved here from Chicago, Illinois because my dad was offered a job as a doctor here and he accepted." I said in a confident voice. I could sense the surprise in everyone on my confidence. I smiled in victory, receiving flirty looks of girls. _

'_This will be interesting class,' I thought as the teacher, whose name I have already forgotten, told me where to sit. Five minutes after he started the lecture, the door opened—successfully interrupting the class—as a blond, spike haired guy walked arrogantly to his seat as if he was the king of the school._

"_Mr. Newton, it is the first day of school! See me after class." The teacher glared at him for a moment before going back to his lesson. _

_After the period ended, my schedule directed me to gym. It made me shake my head in despair; apparently, I had to take gym all four years. As I made my way to the gym, I walked past what looked like lockers when suddenly I felt something touched my shoulder. I turned around to find myself starring at a blond hair girl wearing a short skirt and small shirt that was showing her cleavage. Her eyes were twitching as if she had something in them. _

"_Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley, you're new here, right? I could show you around." I felt her arms tightened around my shoulder. I shook my shoulders, pretending to change positions of my backpack, inconspicuously shaking her hands off. She was actually making me very uncomfortable._

"_Um, that's okay, I can find my own way…" I said trying to remain a gentleman. _

"_Oh, are we shy? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She said in a, supposedly, flirty voice as she came closer while I took a step back. _

"_Jess!" I heard a shrilly, husky sound some where from behind and I turned around to find another blond girl, with clench fists glaring at Jessica. _

"_Um..oh…hey..Tanya. I was just asking Edward if he needed any help…" Jessica stuttered looking scared. _

"_He doesn't need your help!" she sneered then turned to me, plucking her lips. "I could help him." She pushed her chest out a little while walking closer toward me. _

…_Awkward, I thought. I heard the bell ring and didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in relief. "Saved by the bell," I thought. _

"_Actually I'll find the way myself, thanks anyways." I escaped my way through the crazy girls._

_I went into the gym. The word small was an understatement, in Chicago gym was three times in it size. I went directly to the coach to have him sign my sheet. He took a look at me and nodded his head. "There are basketball try-outs after school. If you're interested, it will be right here," he said while signing. _

_I nodded my head and went to the bleachers. I knew Emmett would make me try out, like he did in Chicago. Maybe it might be fun since there aren't many people here. _

"_Hey, I saw you met, Jess and Tanya. They're beauties, aren't they?" I turned to see the same blond guy from first period talking to me. _

_I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, I don't know where he was going with this, but I knew it wouldn't be a good direction. _

"_Those two are really fun, I mean they could go on all night…you know what I mean." He smirked and winked at me._

_I could feel myself stiffen. What a pervert! "Whatever," I clenched my jaw trying not to say anything else. _

"_Yeah, but now I heard, there is a new a addition. You know the new girl with black spiky hair. Man I can't wait to try her!"_

_My patience exploded! He better not be talking about my sister! I didn't realize when my fist came in contact with his face, but I felt proud when I saw him bounce off the bleachers like a basketball while clutching his bleeding nose. "That's my sister! Stay away from her!" I sneered murderously._

_By now everyone had come to his rescue. "Edward Cullen! Principal's office! Now!" the coach bellowed towards me. Crap! I thought. There goes my weekend. My parents will kill me! When I saw Newton trying to stand up, I couldn't help but laugh as he wobbled on his legs like a chicken._

_I walked away ignoring the crowd, I couldn't careless of what others thought and said. Just as I walked inside the office, the secretary shook her head in disapproval and pointed toward the principal's room. 'Man, the word travels fast at this school,' I thought._

_I knew I should feel uncomfortable or uneasy having to face the principal for the first time, especially for hitting someone on the first day of school. However, I felt too good to feel negative even though Iknew I would get hell for this at home. _

_I took a seat while the principal gave me looks resembling the secretary's. "Mr. Cullen, you're a freshman in a new school and the first day, you decided to practice violence! Are you trying to make an image of yourself? Taking out your frustration to move to a new school? Well what do you have to say for yourself young man!" he kept up his accusations while I looked at my shoes. Better he lets out his anger now then when I start speaking. _

_He moved his hands toward the phone, "I'm afraid I will have to call your parents." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I was afraid of that. _

_My dad's cell was off and he was busy, but the old man left a menacing message explaining part of what happened at school. Then he called my mom, asking her to come and get me. _

_My mom entered the office after a few minutes, looking concerned and worried, "Edward is everything okay? What happened?" she took a seat next to me. _

_The principal interrupted her concern, "Well, Mr. Cullen here punched a student." He gave me a pointed look, continuing, "There is a no violence policy we strictly follow, and specially a bad impression on the first day of school." My mom's face turned into a glare by the time he was done. I didn't dare look up. _

"_Well I am sorry on his behalf, I will make sure this won't happen again." She just stood up to leave. "Let's go Edward." I nodded standing up. _

_The decrepit, old man interrupted, "He is also getting suspended for one day, and two weeks of detention." _

_There goes my record, I wanted to groan, but just kept my eyes downward. I didn't say anything all through the ride home; I just went to my room, grounding myself before mom had to do it. I knew she would call my dad anyway and it was better to deal with both of them at once. _

_I didn't know I had dozed off until I heard a knock on my door. When it opened, I saw my dad with his arms folded across his chest and standing with a stern face. _

_I heaved a sigh while sitting on my bed, looking at the blanket wrapped on my legs. I resisted the urge to squirm. Usually if I did something wrong, I squirmed the whole time under his gaze, but I felt nothing I did nothing bad by hitting a pervert, especially one that was eyeing my sister. _

"_So Edward," he started "I would have to thank you for sending me my first patient, Mr. Mike Newton, in tears with a bloody nose!" he glared. _

_I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my laugh bottled up. The big baby, he couldn't even handle a nosebleed! Well, it was probably more that a nosebleed, I did hit him kind of hard. I tilted my face down so Carlisle wouldn't see the smirk that was fighting to appear._

"_Edward! It is the first day of school! You have never hit anyone in your entire life, besides Emmett for fun, but you started now, what is going on? This will not be acceptable, not ever. Your attitude started today and will end today too, your grounded for a month, no arguments, I am not going to deal with your rebellious actions, plus, you ruining your school record even before it started is also unacceptable." He took a deep breathe while pinching the bridge of his nose. _

_I wanted to protest so badly, but I held myself together. If I say anything now, he would double my punishment. I just nodded my head, mentally making note of explaining everything to mom tomorrow; tonight dad was too mad to listen to hear my side. _

"_Good, since you are suspended tomorrow, you could help your mother with all the boxes. You will not get help from Emmett or Alice, understood." I guess my punishment wasn't over. _

_I nodded again, never looking up. Crap! The boxes were heavy, Emmett helped with all the packing while Alice easily could tell where each box went. Tomorrow would be a long day. _

"_You will also clean your record that you messed up, I don't care what it takes, I want your record the it was. Taking community service or sports, I don't care, you will do it." He ordered, ignoring my nods. _

"_Yes, sir," I answered. That was not an option. I would have to do them; I didn't want to ruin my record. I would have to join the team. I just hope the coach would let me still try out, maybe I could talk to him one on one. _

_Carlisle gave out a sigh, "This is not over Edward; we will be talking about this some more. Come down for dinner, this talk will continue tomorrow." He walked out._

_I let out a breathe of relief. I could live through tonight._

_Next Morning_

_Last night was horrible; Alice kept glaring at me for not telling her why I'm suspended while Emmett was telling how someone hit Mike Newton. Those two idiots didn't make the leap of me hitting him. I guess that was expected, since I have never hit anyone before in my life and was always a good student. When they both left for school, they were still glaring until the door closed this morning. _

"_Okay take all these boxes to Emmett's room, and these on the left are the living room things." Esme ordered pointing to each of the boxes. _

_Not moving I turned my pleading eyes toward her. "May I say something, please…" I pleaded. _

_I heard Carlisle come downstairs, joining us too._

_Esme nodded, "I was expecting an explanation." She waved her hand telling me to continue. _

_By now I had Carlisle's attention too. I took a deep breath, "Okay, what I did, I knew it was wrong. Although, if I had to repeat…I would!" I stopped and looked at their shock face before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is, for every coin, there are two sides…all you saw was tails. Yes, I did hit Newton" I sneered his name, but continued without hesitation, "but it was his fault. He said something that he shouldn't have. If he says it again, then I hope he has medical insurance." I clenched my teeth and kicked my shoe. _

"_Edward…" Esme's voice was full sympathy, "was it something about us?" _

_I shook my head, taking slow breaths. "Worst," I said above a whisper._

"_Whatever he said, I don't care, you shouldn't let it effect you," Carlisle spoke loudly. _

"_It does effect me as a brother! If that was the case maybe you should have sent me to all boys school or something." I wanted to scream, but my voice didn't have permission to be raised in front of my dad, so I just used my normal voice. _

"_What did he say?" my mom repeated._

_I sighed in defeat, slumping on the chair of the dinner table. I placed my head in between my hands. "He said he would like to try Alice out since he already tried out every other girl in his bed." I mumbled keeping my eyes shut. _

_I felt my mom massaging my stiffened shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes to find my mom's comfortable sight and my dad fighting back a smile. _

Flashback over

I walked over to my locker, chuckling softly. My dad just grounded me for a week instead of a month, but it didn't make a difference because the whole week both of my siblings helped me unpack. After I told them what happened, Emmett was proud, but wanted another round with Newton and Alice was mad, because she thought she could take care of herself; she took martial arts when she was little. That didn't mean I couldn't protect her, she got even madder when dad sided with me and accused him of stating "double standards." That accusation went out the window the minute dad gave her, his credit card. I knew he just didn't want Alice to start crying; however, Esme got frustrated then saying, dad was bribing her daughter. Emmett and I laughed when dad promised her a special dinner out of town the coming month.

My dad still disagreed with me for messing my record, but I knew he was proud I looked out for Alice. My mom called the principal that same day and stirred quite a fire and the school board all agreed my mom. Apparently Mike Newton was a troublemaker. I still had to serve detention, but now it wouldn't go on my permanent record. I still decided to try out for basketball.

The coach first objected saying he didn't want any fighting in his team, but after I ran a couple of miles, he was sold out. Apparently I broke the record of being the fastest runner in the team. I became my coaches' favorite soon after my first game, creating jealousy for Mike Newton.

Mike always tried to provoke me into hitting him in front of the coach to get me kicked out, but ever since Emmett joined the team, Newton kept his mouth shut.

Once Jasper moved into town, Emmett and I convinced him into the team. Alice began to come in often to watch all of us play, worming into the coach's good side, being the only girl there. She pretty much yelled she's in love with Jasper and after that even the coach warned Mike, that if he creates any problems with Jasper or me he would kick him off the team in a second without listening a word he says. Since then Mike just holds a grudge on me for everything bad that happened to him.

I entered the class, getting mobbed by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. "Oh Eddie.." I cringed from the name they called me. "You were so, like, great last night." Tanya squeaked loudly in my ears.

"Ladies! Please go to your class" Mr. Johnson yelled to the cheerleaders. He didn't like loud noises in the morning. I didn't blame him, their voices were enough to make your ears bleed. "Mr. Cullen, take your seat please." I nodded sitting down while the cheerleaders glared at the English teacher for throwing them out.

Jasper entered right before the bell rang. Taking his seat next to me. "Alice is excited today, there is a new girl coming today. She's hoping to get another shopping buddy." Jasper smirked toward me.

I rolled my eyes, "Poor girl," I sympathized while Jasper snickered. We both know how crazy Alice gets when shopping.

In my next class Emmett joined me. "Hey, man, did you hear? The new girl completely fell into me!" he chuckled. I raised my eyebrow, the new girl did what? "Yep, Rose got possessive and you should have heard how she called me hers," He bragged.

I shook my head and went back concentrating on what the teachers were saying. Emmett was sometimes too crazy to be listened to.

Lunch Time

Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and I walked toward the cafeteria with the cheerleaders following behind me. They didn't dare walk near Emmett; Rose was a fighter, she took self- defense classes couple of years ago and would go off on them the minute a fingernail touches Emmett.

I sat at our table, ignoring Emmett and Alice and their lovers. When Ben and Angela joined us, Emmett started bragging again about the new girl falling on him. At the same time I saw the cafeteria doors open.

A beautiful girl with long brunette hair walked slowly toward the lunch line. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she kept on tripping on her own foot but she balanced herself. I wish I could see her eyes, but she kept looking at the floor. I would hear the chuckles around the table, and I couldn't help but feel protective of her. I wish I could help balance her, wrapping my arms around her slim wrist. Her tries to balance were so endearing. My concentration was broken when I heard Rosalie call her a slut. I could feel my rage coming on, Rosalie didn't even know her and I was about to tell her off when Angela already said what I wanted to say.

I have never seen Rosalie so shocked, but she deserved it. I saw Angela and Ben get up after sneering at us, and walked toward the table the new girl was sitting at. I felt the urge to go with them, just then I heard a screech from Tanya, who was running up to us.

"Oh my god, can you believe Angela! Taking sides with her..." Tanya screeched running our table and looking at Rosalie while winking at me. "And to think, going against you!"

"I know! Can you believe her?" Rosalie was running her hands though Emmett's hair, but I knew it was a way to make Tanya believe she didn't care what just happened; however, Rosalie really did liked Angela and her words effected her more than she led on.

"Just for a Mute!" Tanya finished with a smirk.

All of our heads turned toward her. Mute! Did Tanya just say she was mute?

"Mute" Rosalie whispered I stiffened.

"Yeah, she's a mute! I asked her to introduce herself since only the teacher told her name in front of the class today, and guess what? She actually wrote on the board she's mute!" she started laughing.

I didn't see or focus on anything. The new girl is mute! I could shock waves coming on me. I saw Alice's face in same shock. Rosalie looked speechless. My rage returned toward Tanya, how is this funny? I didn't notice Angela and Ben leaving the cafeteria side-by-side with the new girl. I wanted to follow her. I couldn't take it; I jumped from my seat causing my chair to hit the floor.

"What the heck Tanya! She is a mute! How is that funny?" Just as she was about to say something I cut her off, "You know what? I don't care!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag and made a run toward the doors. Alice was right next to me; I could feel she was on the verge to cry.

I reached Ben and Angela when I saw my mom, walking toward the brunette girl. I froze when I saw the girl moving her hands really fast. Esme moved her hands too and hugged her fiercely repeating "No, never" I was mesmerized. I never knew Esme could understand sign language. The way both their hands moved, reminded me of origami. The girl kept on sobbing on Esme's shoulder, "Come on, let's go" she said quietly to the girl. She finally noticed us standing. "Alice, Edward how about you help Bella inside the car, while I go to speak to…" the sobbing girl looked up then at us. Not even looked, it was more like a deadly glare, the saying "if looks could kill," has never been truer.

I don't know why, but I felt thorns in my skin through her glares. No one had ever affected me this way before. I met her angry filled chocolate, brown deep eyes and took an involuntary step back. I realized that she is mad at me! No girl has ever looked at me this way; I wish I could remove her anger. Esme was saying something that I didn't catch. I just starred into her eyes, watching her tears nearing to spill behind her anger. Her cheeks were bright red, reminding me of cherries. Those features of her face were the most beautiful sites I had ever seen. The girl suddenly started to walk away with Esme. I tried to follow them when I felt a familiar hand restrain my moves. I turned around to find my twin in tears.

My brotherly instincts kicked in, "What's wrong?" I moved my arms around her.

"Mom is so mad, I can't believe Rosalie and Tanya, she's mute! Mute! Edward!" Alice sobbed on my shoulder.

Reality suddenly sunk in, everything that happened from lunch to now, recapped in my head.

"Let's go home," I decided. I didn't feel like facing the stupid situation.

Alice shook her head "We can't, didn't you hear what mom said? Not to dare come before seven!" I frowned, when did she say that? Alice continued, "Didn't you notice? We're so going to get hell for this. She must be the chief Swan daughter that was supposed to join. Didn't you see Chief Swan behind Mom?" I shook my head.

How could I miss so much? I was standing right here. I heard the bell ring in the school building.

"Come on, you'll get late," Alice pushed me inside. However my mind kept wondering if I was in my senses or not?

**A/N okay guys. All these chapters are now edited. I am working on chapter 5 now. I will have it done hopefully in a week. Thank you all for reading the unedited chapter 4 and ignoring the errors but now all chapters will be hopefully error free. Just heads up, the first chapter is edited by another Beta while 2-4 chapters by Girlwithoutaname. Chapter one beta was hayleyhoo.! So thanks to both my story is ready to continue. I hope to make this story to the good completed twilight fiction group. Hopefully even 1000 reviews but that is up to all of you who read it. I love you all!**


	5. Action Causing Reaction

**A/N: this chapter is made possible by my beta ****girlwithoutaname****, the fastest beta I know, she's great. This is my longest chapter yet. Please review. **

**If I was you, I would listen to the song THE CLIMB BY MILEY CYRUS.**

Challenging Humanity chapter 5

Bella POV

I was shaking with sobs, I was so mad at myself and my weaknesses. I let defeat take over! How could I be so stupid, I shouldn't have ever come here. It was wrong. Everyone was right. I want to go back, I want to be back with my friends. No one had ever spoke to me that way, no one. I always took my friends side if someone said a word to them, but no one stood up for me here. Even the people who did know the truth!

I have never been embarrassed this way before! I could be mute, disable, plain, klutz, anything but…a slut! I don't know what is right or wrong now. I just let my sobs take over while a strange woman took my hand squeezing it tightly.

No one had ever comforted me this way before Casey, I never had cried like this before, besides on father's day, even that was only infront of Casey. She was the only to see me weak and now, I just didn't look weak infront of Charlie, I broke down infront of strangers! Now everyone in the school will know how weak disabled people are, this thought only made me go into hysterics. The woman besides me pressed harder on my hands.

"Honey please calm down…I know your upset. I promise whoever said that will apologize," She said with determination.

That made me cry again, the whole school will laugh at me for getting a parent involved.

"Honey, what ever anyone said, it isn't true, they don't know you," Her voice sounded between defeated and desperate.

I just nodded like I always do when adults say something like that. They are programmed to repeat rubbish into children's head since birth. I just kept crying away. It didn't make a difference; I would have made friends before going to school. I wish I had met Angela Webber before the school year started. I could have the same classes with her. She was the only one, who seemed sincere. She reminded me of Casey in so many ways, she didn't push for me for anything, and she treated me normally.

Flashback

_After first period, everything went easy, everyone just walked away from me. The disease advice was true I guess. I made a mental note to thank Kristy and just as I was about to go to 2__nd__ period I tripped and dropped my books. I heaved a sigh in annoyance and started together my books._

"_Eddie…!" a irritating sound grabbed my attention. I turned to see the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had bronze hair, his arms looked like he worked out often, and he was tall, but just as I was about to get a proper look at his face, he turned away to the lockers. The strawberry blonde, who embarrassed me in class, jumped onto the mystery guy like he was a horse!_

_I rolled my eyes. Of course, beauty with beauty, I should have expected it. I'll have to stay away from all of them. People like that weren't worth my time. Just as I was about to carry my books another pair of arms grabbed my books out of my hands. I looked up to find, two people smiling at me. _

"_Hi, I'm Angela." The girl signed. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I thought no one in this school knew sign language. The guy next to her looked uncomfortable, but still maintained his smile._

"_This is Ben, my friend" Angela pointed toward the boy. My smile widened, I was actually making friends. "What's your next class?" she said out loud this time._

_I took out my schedule and handed to her. After she looked over it, she handed back to me with a surprised, but happy, look on her face. _

"_Hey, you have the same class with me! I'll show you where they are. Ben I'll see you later." She turned to Ben a little shyly. _

_I felt a light bulb lit in my mind when I saw Ben unwillingly, but shyly, saying bye to her. If Kristy was here, she would be sing on top of her lungs the 'sitting on the tree and kissing' song. I laughed at the thought._

_Ben waved both of us goodbye and left. Angela turned to me and smiled, saying, "Come on." I nodded and followed her. _

_I started signing to her, "How do you know sign language?" I asked sitting next to her after the teacher signed my slip. _

_She turned and looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what your saying, the only thing in sign language I know is hi, goodbye, and how to spell out names." She looked apologetic. _

_I quickly pulled out my notebook to calm her. Don't worry it's okay. I was only wondering how you knew sign language," I gave her the notebook to read. _

_She smiled back, "Actually my grandfather used to smoke a lot, he had to have his voice box removed, so he communicated by sign language. I learned from him, but he passed away when I was little. I forgot mostly al of my sign language. When I heard you could only speak sign language, I thought it would help. I remember what it's like being a new student, very scary. Jessica told me what happened to you in first period. That Tanya can be a real witch, just ignore her. No one likes her anyway." _

_I turned my head side ways, and wrote back to Angela, "Who are Jessica and Tanya?" _

_She rolled her eyes, "Tanya was the one who made you introduce yourself infront of the class and Jessica is her wannabe. Also, she's the school gossiper; she gets it from her mother. She told me you fell for Emmett…" she raised her eyebrows, hiding her smirk. God, she is so much like my friends back home._

_I shook my head at the stupidity of the morning, I explained her what actually happened. First her expression was shock, then pain, and last anger._

"_I can't believe Rose! She actually thought you were like those cheerleaders! And that Emmett has lost his mind! I am so sorry about the, Isabella. Don't worry, I'll talk to them. I know his entire family and they are really nice once you got to know them, even Rose. She really is nice, but she has high protective streak. She has some vainness with her beauty, but still has a nice heart. One time a guy tried to make a move on Emmett's sister and Rose completely stood up for her. Once you get on her side, you always safe," she said thoughtfully. _

_I nodded my head, I wanted to forgive this Rose and Emmett, but the morning action was hurtful. I guess I didn't blame her. I had already met Tanya and understand the protective concern. _

"_How about you sit with me during lunch, I'll introduce everyone to you," She sounded hopeful, but I wasn't ready to face Rose and Emmett yet. _

_I shook my head, I wrote my reason down, "I don't want any action. I still need time from the morning incident." _

_She nodded and surprised me by not pushing it. I liked her. I guess I could survive. _

Flashback over

I ended up facing the silent tears that were coming down. I just couldn't stop crying. I wanted my friends; I just wanted my life back. I wanted to stand up and just yell. I wanted to yell on top of my lungs. I didn't realize that I had smashed my fists to the window, just to make some noise, the pain in my hand made me cry harder. I didn't notice the car stopped.

"Oh honey, please don't hurt yourself. Please calm down. Shhh…" the still unknown woman pulled me in a warm hug and started rocking me. I actually felt myself calming down. No one had ever calmed me down before. However, I never cried like this either. I actually felt mad about not having a voice just to scream, why am I like this! "Come inside honey, I promise everything will be okay." She started to unplug my belt and helped me down. I felt weak enough just to fall down and started to cry again, shrinking to my knees, and bringing them against my chest.

I really hated here. I never felt so alone. Tears burned my eyes, but still fell down my face. What I only wanted was to make both my parents happy. To find a world where disable doesn't exist. I want to be normal, but here normal is an insult. There is no such thing as respect or care. Am I not human enough for the respect that others get? What did I ever do? Just tripped by accident, maybe I should break my leg and limp away. I felt all alone now that Charlie just left. I am with an unknown woman, trying unsuccessfully to hide my weakness and tears.

I felt warm hands envelope me in a hug. "Honey, please calm down. I know your upset, but breaking yourself up won't do any good. Come on, get up." She helped me to my feet and I held myself together long enough to get a look at my surroundings.

Am I in Forks or Europe? The house, no mansion, infront of me was actually real! A huge white mansion stood out. The front of the house had a two-step stair and on the door was a sign that read 'home sweet home.' However, it was the entire appearance that amazed me. The windows on the top weren't made of glass, but looked like crystal shining and from another direction I could hear water running, like a river or a waterfall.

On the corner of my eyes, I saw the woman push her front door open and motioning for me to follow. I moved my steps self-cautiously around. I was about to step on the stairs, when I suddenly felt dizzy. I didn't realize that I was losing conscience.

Esme POV

I turned on all the lights of the living room the kitchen. I was so furious with my own children! That sweet girl hadn't stopped crying the entire time she was with me. I felt so weak, I let her cry out, but part of me wished to stop the tears. I tried to say comforting words to her, but even I could see that she was in denial.

I quickly decided to cook something, I wondered if she had breakfast or not. Just as I was about to ask, I noticed that Bella was lying by my front door. "Bella…Bella..." I shook her slowly, wondering what happened. I ran inside and got the phone. I Dialed Carlisle's number with shaky fingers, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't carry her inside either! '_Come on Esme, do something!'_ I said to myself. Carlisle's office finally picked up after three agonizing rings. "Hello? Hello? Carlisle?" my voice shook.

"I'm sorry, this is his receptionist Karen, who is this?" her voice sneered. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle just had to hire a woman to be his receptionist. Karen knew who I exactly was. She hated me the minute she found out I was married to Carlisle, jealous witch!

"I need Dr. Cullen on the line please, this is an emergency!" I put a little edge on my voice.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Cullen is unavailable right now, I can give him a message for you, if you wish," She answered back smugly.

I snorted, yeah just like all the other messages I left with her that never got to him. I had enough. "Listen Karen, if my husband is there, you better put him in line, this has to do with Officer Chief Swan!"

I heard a gasp on the other side of the line, and a shuffling of papers, "Um... Dr. Cullen, um, you have an important phone call." Karen's voice shrilled. If this wasn't such a serious situation I would have laughed.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen here." His calm voice came on.

I heaved a sigh in relief, "Carlisle it's me. I brought Bella here, but I think she fell or something, she's lying infront of the door. I don't know what to do!" I wailed.

"Esme calm down, I'll be right there, why don't you call Edward and Emmett, Edward knows enough medical facts to help. We will know if it's serious or not okay? By the way …who is Bella?" his voice sounded confused. I took the phone out of my ears and starred at it. Did I dial the right number? I shook my head, "Carlisle just come home, quick!" I shut the phone without waiting.

Next I called Edward, against my better judgment. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Mom" he sounded worried. _Good, just wait until I get Carlisle on them tonight. _

"Come home immediately." I ordered and shut off the phone. I went back outside to Bella. Oh, the poor thing, I placed her head on my lap and messaged it. She had such a harsh day.

It was not five minutes later that I saw Edward's silver Volvo speeding toward the house. _I will scold him for that later. _Behind I saw Rosalie's car keeping up. I shook my head; _I would have to give Lizzy a call._

All the six of the kids looked panicky, and approached me slowly. "Mom, what happened?" Alice voice cried first, looking at Bella.

I overlooked her. "Take her up to one of the rooms. Then I want to speak to each of you." Edward took a step first, but Emmett already took hold of her. I watched Edward frown, but without a word followed him in. No one glanced my way and just went inside.

"I think we should lay her in Edward's room, it has the best view" I heard Alice gently say to Emmett. He nodded while walking upstairs. All the others were following when I stopped them.

"Where are you all going? Go sit in the living room. All of you, except Edward, I want you to check what happened to Bella then come straight down!" Edward and Emmett looked at me with terrified eyes and nodded swiftly. While rushing upstairs, I pointed to the direction of the living room to the others. Without saying a word they trailed along with me.

I took the phone to the living room; no one was meeting my eyes. That confirmed my suspicions. I dialed Lizzy's number, "Hello?" my best friend's voice came on. "Yes, Lizzy, this is Esme, I wanted to tell you that Rosalie and Jasper are with me." I looked at both the blonde twins on my couch who looked shaken while I continued, "Something happened today at school," I was going to tell her about Bella when she cut me off, "Wait, they're in your house? Hold them there, I am at the hospital, I am coming with Carlisle." I could sense she was infuriated. I didn't have time to ask what happened, she shut the phone off. Just as I was about to turn to the kids, I heard the front door slam, with Lizzy livid coming in.

"ROSALIE LILIAN HALE AND JASPER LILIAN HALE!" she shouted while walking straight to the living room.

Both Jasper and Rosalie jumped right when she came in, Carlisle entered, "Okay calm down Lizzy, it could be a misunderstanding," he said coming in.

"What happened?" I asked looking at them.

Lizzy answered, "That's what I like to know!" she narrowed her eyes at her children.

I was about to ask again when Edward and Emmett came down stairs, glaring at each other.

My thoughts turned to Bella, "Is she okay?" I looked at Edward anxiously.

He nodded, "I think she hyperventilated, she looks really pale and I think she hurt her head, it's forming a bruise. Her breathing is slower then usual, too." He turned to Carlisle.

I looked at my husband, "Bella's in Edward's room, can you look at her?" I followed him out of the room.

"Who is this Bella? And why is she in Edward's room?" he asked leading to the stairs.

I glared at the back of his head, "Just look at her, trust me you'll recognize her!" I said, remembering when I looked at her.

Carlisle POV

I walked to the bed to take a closer look and saw that she had a bruise on top of her head. I grabbed the first aid kit from the side and got to work, she was actually very pretty and very familiar looking, too. I took her wrist when she started to stir, she opened her eyes slowly, when she did, I just starred at her, _where have I seen those eyes before?_ Bella just starred at me until her cheeks turned red. This action suddenly clicked together the answer. Charlie Swan! Bella as in, Isabella Swan, she was Charlie's daughter. _But what is she doing here? Wasn't she with Renee? Going to the school for disable? _

The girl looked scared, "Hi, I am Carlisle," I was hoping to calm her down. "I'm a doctor, you're Chief Swan's daughter right?" I smiled. Her eyes turned a little calm at the mention of her dad's name. "I'm just going to check your pulse, okay? I heard you hyperventilated and fell, mind if I check?" Her eyes looked cautious, but she gave me a small nod of consent. I decided to finish my procedures.

Her face did look pale and weak, "Have you had anything to eat?" I asked while moving my hand to her bruised head. She winced a little but shook her head yes slowly. I fought back a smile as I saw her eyes went guilty and she blushed, giving her lie away. I nodded to Esme, who was standing behind me, "Sweetheart, can you bring something for Bella." Bella immediately started to shake her head in refusal, but Esme had already turned around. "Now Bella, did you eat breakfast this morning?" I looked at her a little sternly. She shook her head yes again the same way before and looking guilty at the end. I ignored her answer, "Did you eat lunch?" she turned her head away this time and shook her head yes, to not show her guilt. I sighed. "Bella, you shouldn't lie to me, I am a doctor who is trying to help" I gave her a pointed look when she looked at me with wide eyes. "Since this morning you haven't eaten anything, and I think that is why you felt dizzy and fell unconscious. I expect you to eat the food Esme brings you and if you refuse, I don't think Charlie would like it." She looked away blushing. I turned my voice easy, I had a vision of the little Bella who refused to get her shot for chicken pox. "I don't want you to starve, you are too pretty to look anorexic." I smiled when she blushed furiously red.

Suddenly she started to sign something. I cursed myself for not remembering sign language when Esme came from behind with plate full of lasagna. "Of couse you can use the internet honey, go ahead." She pointed to Edward's laptop. I nodded in reassurance.

"We will let you rest, you can come down when you are ready, and finished eating, okay?" I asked standing up. She nodded blushing again. _Oh so much like Charlie. _Esme and I made our way downstairs and heard the yelling voice of Lizzy. Probably about something Mrs. Stanley said in the hospital while I was talking to another patient. I sighed, I was hoping she would calm down, first Esme now her, those children are in big trouble. I went to the living room. I saw Lizzy glaring at Jasper, while Rosalie was looking at her hands on her lap and crying quietly.

"What's going on Lizzy?" Esme asked coming behind her.

"Why don't you ask dear Emmy," she emphasized Emmett's nickname that Rosalie gave him. I looked at Emmett who refused to meet my eyes. I turned toward Lizzy, feeling really tired and fed up.

"What happen, just tell us. This day has been not the best days. My work in the hospital is less stressed than this!" I grumbled. Esme messaged my shoulders with her hands, running calming movement on my back.

Elizabeth turned to me. "I want to the hospital today, to get my regular check up done, and you know who I met? Mrs. Stanley! She came up to me and started saying how Emmett told everyone, a mute girl is falling for him, and Rosalie here, called her a vulgar word infront of the whole school. It was Jessica who went up to them, saying it's not right to make fun of a mute and then she called Esme, to pick Bella up." Lizzy finished glaring at everyone. All the kids jumped up at once, all eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's not true!" Alice exclaimed.

"She's a liar!" Rosalie said standing up.

"Enough" I screamed causing everyone in shock silence and my sons to jump. "Rosalie and Emmett, you have no say in the situation, Alice, Jasper and Edward, what happened?" I moved my eyes to them.

Esme answered before them, "Alice and Edward, don't either. Bella was mad at both of them when I picked her up."

"Who is Bella?" Jasper asked in a small voice.

Esme huffed, "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, but she likes to go by Bella! However, you wouldn't know that, since you called her…" she didn't finish when all the kids winced.

"What did they call her?" I asked. Alice started to cry, immediately Edward and Jasper went to her while Emmett went to Rosalie. "Jasper" I prompted. He looked up in terror. His eyes moved from me to his mother.

"Well um...it started in the morning. Emmett just said she fell..." he looked worriedly to Emmett, who was squirming. I cut him off right there.

"Jasper…if you lie, we will know. Bella is here and Esme knows sign language. Think before you speak." I warned him harshly. Now all the kids looked nervous.

"Wait, dad," Edward stood up, Jasper sighed and sat down. "Honestly, we don't know the whole thing. The only thing we do know is...Emmett said she, I mean Bella, fell on him. When she was in the cafeteria, she sat alone, then I don't know Rosalie called her something." He clenched his teeth, and shot her a look the continued. "After that Angela and Ben flipped and went after Bella. It was Tanya who came laughing and saying that Bella is mute, we didn't know anything." He sighed looking down. "If you don't believe us, you could ask Ang and Ben. Alice, Jasper, and I didn't say anything. I guess that's what we did wrong. We will apologize to Bella." He bowed his head in shame.

I shook my head, "And what was the thing that Rosalie said?" Lizzy glared at Rosalie who shrunk into Emmett, not meeting anyone's eyes. I placed my back against the wall; I knew this will take time. My hand accidently pressed the intercom of upstairs.

"Slut!" all our heads turned to the speaker behind my back, I turned around, seeing the intercom lights was on, and a robot voice appeared.

**A/N: okay, Bella is Bold, her friends Are Italics**

"**SLUT! CASEY! They called me a slut!" the robot voice repeated.**

"_Bella, Bella, calm down, where are you? I thought you said Charlie doesn't have speakers or cameras?" _Another voice turned up and this time it sounded like more than one girl's voice.

"**Casey focus! I don't know where I am; this whole day has been a mess. It was a mistake to come here. I am in some doctor's house; his wife knows sign language. I am using their laptop, it has built in speakers and a camera. I downloaded the software for speaking. Is Kristy and others there to listen?" **

"_**Yeah we're all here except Kevin, do you want me to bring him? Oh, wait you attached the camera, let me attach it too, wait…okay can you see me? Wow the picture is nice, very clear, ohh are you infront of the river or something? The background looks beautiful!"**_

"**No, it's fine, leave Kevin, he will just get angry anyway. God, I missed you guys. And yeah the view is great, but it's freaky since I have no idea whose room it is. Anyway so how are you?"**

"_Oh, god, Bells, are you crying! No! What happened?" _Another voice shook.

"**Kristy I missed you! I miss all of you. I want to come back, I don't want normal!" **

"_What?" a _girl's shrilling voice erupted. _"Wait, Bella, back up, what happened? Was it Charlie? Did he ignore you? What happened, wasn't today your first day of school?" _another girls voice came on. _"Yeah, you should have gotten pity glances. Is that what bothered you?" _another voice asked.

"**Oh, guys, you are so wrong! Charlie is great! I wish I came here sooner. I missed him so much; he missed me too! He gave me a huge teddy bear that he saved for me for years, and wanted to know everything about me, and he gave me a car! He is so great. He really does care about me!" **

I guess that was Bella talking through computer. Her words made me smile. It was true; everyone in Forks knew Charlie was crazy about his little girl. Her leaving had left him in depression for many months.

"_Then why did he only call you on your birthday? No Christmas, New Years or any other day of the year! Why was he so busy that he didn't even visit you when you were at the hospital! Bella are you sure you with Charlie? Or are you kidnapped or something?" _

I was shocked. Charlie didn't know Bella was at the hospital, if he did, he would have been on the first flight to her. He adores her. Charlie was the most worried about her when even the littlest thing made Bella sick. I looked at Esme and judging from her face, her thoughts were the same.

"**Yeah that be just my luck, but I'm serious guys. Charlie is great, he even promise o teach me how to play sports!" **

I could hear laughter of girls, _"Well it's a good thing you know the doctor!" _I heard the teasing laughter. I couldn't help but think back to the past. It was true. After I came into town Bella was my regular patients for falling down here and there.

"**Guys be serious," **robot commended. I started to wonder, if speech was available, maybe in my hospital patients will be able to also communicate without using vocal speech. I will have to remember to ask what she downloaded, so I could download it on the hospital computers.

"_Wait, Bella, if everything is so great, then why do you want to come back?" _

"**I don't want to be normal, I went from mute to slut within hours!" **I narrowed my eyes at the word, how could she think about herself like that?

"_What SLUT! Who said that? I'll kill them! Who was it? Get Charlie on him! He is the cop right?"_

"**It doesn't matter! It was a whole group! Look I'll tell you from beginning, anyway I'm no where ready to go downstairs. In the morning I left early, so I could get my schedule and my new car is actually slow. So I skipped breakfast and just left. I was walking to the school office when I almost fell. Another guy saved me, then, okay, listen to this, he said, I quote, 'Hey, I know I am sexy, but you don't have to fall on me!' he actually said that. I was frozen. I just stood there, and then his girlfriend pushed me off saying, again quote, 'Get you grimy hands off my Emmy!'" **at the end of the robot voice, I turned my gaze to Rosalie and Emmett, who had there heads down.

"_Emmy? Are you serious? Are you sure it was a guy and not a girl? I mean come on! Emmy!"_ The girls laughed again, Emmett's cheeks were turning red.

"**That's not even the end of it, then she said 'He's mine, spread the word' I wanted to yell at her, spreading the word is hard to do, especially when you're mute! But I just ignored her and walked out." **At this point everyone in the room was glaring at guilty looking couple. **"Then when I went to class, another guy, I don't know I think Mike was his name, came up to me saying, 'Is it true you fell for Emmett.'"** I could see Edward clench his fists at his name. **"I mean, talk about gossip. In our school we say what is true not what you don't even know about. Like Chinese telephone, you say something, and it ends up with something else at the last person. And if that wasn't enough, the first class I went to, this cheerleader tried to embarrass me by telling me to introduce myself!" **robot voice continued. I could see tears form in Esme's eyes. That is embarrassing.

"_So what? Tell me such a small problem already didn't shake you up?_ The girl said calmly. I raised my eyebrows, how could they be calm about this?

"**Oh hell no! I went up to the board and wrote in bold letters 'I am mute.'"**

"_Yeah that's our Bella!" _the girls cheered on.

"**After that, I knew everyone will know I am mute, like you warned me before, everyone ignored me after that class. Like I was a disease, no one came near me, or infront, just starred from afar, and I think they were talking about me. Maybe thinking of I'm mute, I might be deaf too!" **I felt ashamed for the behavior of others, that is just not right. Esme's expression held the hurt emotion I hadn't seen in a long time.

"_Oh Bella, we told you that would happen." _

"**I know and I was prepared, but what I wasn't prepared for, was a girl who knew sign language! Her name's Angela, she's just like you guys, really nice. Doesn't judge me for my disability. She understood what happened this morning and from the gossip, she heard I was mute so she approached me. She even has a crush on a guy name Ben. Anyway she knew who embarrassed me and who were the couple I met in the morning. She said they are good people, and just didn't know I was mute. But during lunch, that same blonde girl who told me to 'spread the word' called me a slut!"**

"_Oh my god! Are you serious, well, it's clear. There are some crazy people in school, I mean you just found a friend, how did you go to a slut! You were still worried about losing your virginity" _I shut the intercom at that point. This was getting to personal. I turned to my kids, killing myself to control my anger and not kill Emmett and Rosalie for their stupidity. At the same time, Lizzy was having more problems than me controlling her fury; her hands were in fists.

I was just about to scream when I heard some random keys of Edward's piano sound come from his room. Before I could comprehend what happened, Edward ran to the intercom and pressed it on. The same girl that was talking to bella, her voice started to sing.

"_Bella, this is the song you wrote for me when I came back to school after my parents left me. It gave me the courage to fight and live. Now it's your turn to hear your own music. Don't give up, and if you are brave as I know you to be. You'll play the music for me while I sing the lyrics you wrote." _The girl's voice came.

"**I hate all of you, but just for you I'll play. I hope the people who live here don't mind. The piano is really smooth though. Its perfect." **the robot voice said.

"_Bella this is about you, come on..." _the girl stopped talking after that and just then the most beautiful song played.

**[A/N: pretend Bella wrote this song]**

(THE CLIMB BY MILEY CYRUS)

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Edward took out his cell phone and started to record the song, before I could stop him.

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,  
cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Somebody's you're going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith  
Whoaaa Ohwaoooh

When music stopped, everyone's mouth was wide open of awe. I myself was shocked. Bella wrote the song.

"_So what do you think, still want to give up and come back?" _the girl asked.

"**No way, Bella swan doesn't give up!" **the girls cheered on, with '_Yeahs!_' "**I am going to face this. Screw any one else. I have to do this for Charlie too. I am not going to hurt him by leaving, just because of my mistake, and those people who insulted me have another thing coming. They might know I am mute, but they don't know my silence makes the loudest noise. I have a perfect plan now to get them back!" **both Rosalie and Emmett looked troubled, and I bit back my smile. She sure is a aggressive.

"_Ohh tell us what??? Come on Bella," _the girls asked.

"**I am going to the announcement mike tomorrow morning during first period, and infront of the mike, I'll play the song 'girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne and dedicated to Emmy's girlfriend!" **I turned to see Alice, Jasper and Edward holding out laughter at Emmett's and Rosalie's shock face.

"_Yeah, I so want to be there Bella, this will be great! Do it during lunch, they insulted you during this time. Do the same!" _Another girl suggested.

"**Oh yeah, payback is a bitch! I can't wait until tomorrow. Okay I am ready to go down now. I have to call Charlie and ask where is he? I hope he doesn't know what happened today, I don't want him to fight my battles. I can fight for myself. I will email you tonight. I want to spend some time with him anyway." **

"_Bella be careful, Charlie sounds too good to be true. Since you moved to Phoenix, he only visited and called you once or twice a year. Now, suddenly, he is doing all these things for you is sounding too weird just be careful, and why cant you come on IM tonight?"_

"**Guys, you are thinking too much into this. Charlie really missed me. And I can't IM because Charlie doesn't have high-speed Internet; it's dial up. It's really slow! Oh! I am at someone else's house using their high speed to chat! I feel like a criminal!" **I frowned at Bella's words, is that what she thinks.

"_(LOLS) Think of yourself as a person who is burrowing Internet time, and give them some of your homemade food as a trade. Now your cooking is to die for. I miss your chewy, chewy chocolate cookies so much. I think I am just going to visit you just for your cookies." _Laughs filled up the room again.

"**Oh shut up, wait your right about the food, the doctor's wife is really nice person in the house, she cooked my favorite lasagna and even calm me down when I was breaking. I owe her huge. I think I'm going to surprise her today with my cooking special, for her at dinner." **I smiled at the thought. Bella was really caring girl.

Just then I heard the doorbell ring.

"**Oh guys I think someone is at the door, I am going downstairs. I will email you later,"** the robot voice said.

"_Ok, we'll talk later. Take care, and keep us posted. We luv you," _three different girls voice joined in.

"**LUV you too. …SILENT MOUSE HAS SIGNED OFF," **messenger voice came on.

When I turned from the intercom I heard someone in the hallway say in a concerned voice. "Where is Bella? Is she okay?"

**A/N: hope you like this chapter. If anyone was confused, bella was talking to three girls at once, Casey, Kristy, and Chelsea who were mentioned in chapter 2. the song was really THE CLIMB BY MILEY CYRUS. Casey sang it, bella wrote it. **

**If you want an update soon, please review. I uploaded this chapter quicker than others and longer so I would love to hear your comments. **

**Next chapter will include Edward POV! So review and I will update. Love all my reviewers and readers. **


	6. Edward's Scorn, Everyone's Shock

**A/N: thnx everyone for reviewing! I like to thank my beta, she's the best Girlwithoutaname. **

**I decided to make playlist for this story. For this chapter the song it **_**THE BEST DAMN THING BY AVRIL LAVIGNE**_

Challenging Humanity Chapter 6

Bella POV

I took a deep breath to prepare myself; _it is time to face the music._ I thought while taking a step toward the door. I heard someone's voice echo. From the voice I could sense it was my worried dad. I smiled to myself and went downstairs, just as I took the fourth step I slipped from the edge, ending up stumbling down.

"Bella! Bella are you okay!! Bella!" Charlie came into view, running to hold me in place on the stair right before I tripped to the ground. His face was nothing but concern written when taking me down stairs. "Carlisle, can you come here?" Charlie raised his voice enough to be heard.

I rolled my eyes while trying to balance myself. He reacts worse then Renee. He made me sit on the couch. I blushed deep red when I realized everyone was looking at me. I couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact, that, those people who made offended me were in the room too. I had to stay clear of them; Charlie was in the room too.

"Honey are you ok?" Charlie's expression was heartbreaking. How could I doubt he didn't care about me? I nodded and tried to sit up to reassure him. The doctor came in front of me.

"Are you okay Bella, did you hurt yourself somewhere?" he started to look at my hands as if searching for a bruise. I shook my head.

"I'm just fine," I signed to them. The unknown woman, thankfully translated for me, but Charlie still didn't look convinced.

"Bella are you okay honey? What happened today? Do you want me to go to school and talk to them?" he looked more serious then I had seen him.

My eyes grew wide in worry. Charlie can't go to school, I could solve my own problems, I tried to think something else to say that won't sound l like a lie. I was the worst liar. Even the doctor who I have never met caught me.

"Nothing happened, I overreacted, I missed my friends." I signed, praying I didn't blush. It was true; I did miss my friends.

Charlie didn't look convinced, "Do you want to go back?" he asked. His expression appeared to be wounded, but he tried to hide it. I gasped in surprise, how could he think I would just leave when I just got here? I shook my head furiously. "Then what happened, I don't buy the excuse you missed you friends, was it some student in the school?" my eyes grew wider. "Was it some teacher? Tell me something at least, it's not like you to leave school and run crying!"

When did Charlie become so observant, "Dad, it was nothing, honest, I just missed my friends," just when I finished signing, I hide my face, behind my hair, I knew my expression looked guilty. I hated to lie. With Renee I could lie easily because I could distract her, I forgot my dad isn't just my dad but a cop too.

He heaved a sigh, "Ok, don't tell me. Look Bella I know your lying, but if you don't want to tell me, I won't push you, except if it's something serious you need to tell me. I know every student in your high school and their parents. If it's something big, I will find out. I mean it!" he looked stern but his eyes were calm and that made me relax a little. "I will let it go this time, but if you want to leave or you're unhappy, just tell me. I won't force you to stay. If you want to go, I will drop you off to your mother myself." His eyes looked like they were stopping its tears but mine already fell down my cheeks.

I hugged him energetically back, trying to make him understand, I came here for him. I wanted to live with him. I let go and started to sign, "How can you say that? How could you even think I would want to go back? I want to live with you, don't you want me to live with you?" It aggrieved me to sign the last part.

Before the woman can translate, I was shocked he understood what I said, Charlie answered, "Of course I want you to stay, but I also want your happiness! I won't stand by let you cry everyday after school!"

I shook my head to stop him, "It won't happen everyday, I promise, I just wasn't expecting today to be this hard, but now I know and I am okay." I signed, trying to convince him.

He nodded, but I knew he didn't believe me, "Ok, so are you ready to go home?" I smiled and nodded. I was more than ready; I just wanted to end the day already. "Alright, I brought the cruiser, since your car is still at the school's parking lot we'll pick it up on the way. Did you want to stop by somewhere to eat?" he asked while getting up, I followed him and shook my head. He suddenly turned toward our audience, "Oh Carlisle, Mrs. Cullen, sorry about today." He started talking to them, "Bella," he turned to me, "This is the best doctor in the forks, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is his wife who you already met, Esme Cullen," he pointed to both of them, while I nodded.

"Thank you," I signed to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They were really nice people.

"Call me Esme, it was nothing honey, but I'm really glad to finally meet you. Charlie here has been grinning like a fool ever since he found out." Esme said, making me and Charlie both blush while Dr. Cullen chuckled expectantly.

"And this is Elizabeth Hale, Lizzy for short," Charlie pointed to a woman with blonde highlighted hair and light bluish eyes, she looked as young as the Cullens. She smiled at me. "She is Mrs. Cullen's, I mean Esme',." he quickly corrected himself when Esme tried to object, "best friend, and this her children, Jasper and Rosalie." There faces caused mine to scorn. I will get them back tomorrow. Jasper was looking at me with pity while Rosalie looked guilty. Charlie missed my grimace look, but Lizzy caught me, instead of looking puzzled or disturbed, she looked like she was expecting my reaction to be like that. I guess everyone hated them. "And these three are Cullen's kids," I was a little confused how Charlie just kept introducing them. He really does know everyone. It shouldn't surprise me but the chances of him finding out what happened today at school were raised. "This is Alice," he pointed to a pixie like girl with black spiky hair. I had seen her in lunch and the parking lot, I hate her she was part of the 'Emmy' group.

She smiled at me, "Hey". I just starred at her with a blank expression causing her face to turn hurtful. I felt guilty, but then I remembered the word her friend used. My guilt went away.

Before my dad could introduce, 'Emmy face' and 'Tanya's horse' I turned toward my dad. "Can we go, I'm tired," I signed to him. I just turned toward the door, with out waiting, turning to face the opposite direction from the two other guys. I refuse to look or waste my time on people like them.

"Um yeah sure, you go sit in the car, I'll come in five minutes." He motioned for me toward the door. I frowned; I hope he didn't try to pry Esme on what happened today.

While going to the door, I turned toward her "You won't tell him, right?" I signed to her. She smiled and shook her head. I smiled back; I knew I could trust her. I somehow felt a motherly love to her. Too bad her children don't get her nice side. I opened the door and left for the car.

Edward POV

I tried to show I wasn't upset, unlike Alice who plainly looked like she was going to cry the minute Bella left. She completely ignored Alice, but she refuse to acknowledge Emmett's and my existence. I guess Emmett deserved it, but I wish she gave Alice, Jasper, and me a chance, because of those two idiots, all three of us were getting punished. It was kind of baffling how I felt more harm with her reaction then any other girl I have met. No one just turned there head around and refuse to see me. Actually, the opposite always happened. The girls always found reasons to look at me. Even coming to practices and games just to see me. Alice even told me that girls had pictures of me in their lockers. Her action aggrieved me. I felt fury at myself for letting it effect me that way, but damn it, it wasn't fair. This is all Emmett's and Rosalie's fault!

"Mrs. Cullen," I turned to Charlie who was talking to my mom now.

"Oh Charlie, just call me Esme!" she smiled before he could say anything else. I smiled; mom never let anyone call her by first name except close friends.

"Esme, did you make the dish?" he smiled, back.

She frowned, "yeah I did, but it was all in a quick hurry."

"Oh its ok, I was planning to take her to Port Angles, maybe to some Italian restaurant, that way she could see something different then this town."

I couldn't help but be surprised at Chief Swan's plans. I never thought he would get out of his house, forget town. Bella had really changed him in just a day. I had never even seen him in the daytime. He was always working.

"Oh there is a new restaurant that just opened, it's called Bella Italia, Carlisle and I went two weeks ago. The food there was great, wait and let me write down the address." My mom went into the kitchen; I suddenly wished I could go too. I wanted to spend time with Bella, I wish I could take away her resentment, and maybe explain what really happened. I promised myself I would talk to her tomorrow in school. Right now she wouldn't listen, I could understand. I was surprised she didn't tell Charlie about the lunch incident, but I presume she did say she would fight for herself. The payback was really a bitch. Just looking at Emmett's and Rosalie's face when she explained what she plan to do was enough to know, she wouldn't forgive them. I was having hard time holding my laugh. No one ever had stood up to Rosalie and Emmett this way before. "Okay, here it is, it closes at ten so you have plenty of time," she handed the piece of paper to him.

"Thanks Emse I owe you one. Anyway I'll see you later, wait and Esme, today, Bella was alright, right? Do I need to go to school?" Charlie's eyes turned to my mom in concern. He was right; Bella was a bad liar. Everyone caught that she wasn't telling completely truth.

"It was fine Charlie, high school here is just a little different, but don't worry, she's a rebel, she doesn't need anyone's help." I could hear my mom's proud voice, the one she only uses for us siblings. I felt a little bothered. For the first time she used it for someone else, but I guess I wouldn't blame her. The way Bella's day went bad to worst, but is still willing to go for herself and her dad is a strong point to be proud of. Just then I heard cruiser's car horn blazing. "Oh, Bella's in the car, maybe she's wondering what's taking me so long, sorry, I'll meet all later, bye." He went to the door and while he was closing it, I heard another horn. I knew Bella was only doing that because of us.

Carlisle and Esme turned to us, while Lizzy turned to Jasper and Rosalie. I prepared myself for the verbal abuse we were about to receive; sure enough, Lizzy was the first to fire her wrath. "How could you guys? Do you have no respect? To think our kids knew better! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! I can't even believe what that girl has been through. First Emmett, then you Rosalie? I am ashamed of my own daughter today! Is this how I raised you? ANSWER ME!" She grabbed Rosalie's chin and raised it to meet her own eyes. Rosalie just got up and ran out the door. Lizzy sighed but her scorn was still on her face, she turned to my mom, "I will talk to you later Esme, I'm not through with that girl yet." She turned and went after Rosalie.

Emmett's face was torn between going after Rosalie and staying, but Dad's glare was stern, implying him-not-even-think-about-it. I knew now it was our turn. Just when Dad turned to Emmett fully, Alice started to yell.

"I didn't even do anything! Did you see that she just ignored me! She wouldn't even wave a 'hi!' I mean I didn't do anything! I wanted to be her friend, now she won't even listen, I went after her after lunch, I thought we would be …best...of…friends.." she sobbed while running to her room and slamming the door hard!

If this situation didn't upset me, I would have laughed and called her drama queen. But she was right. She did go after Bella and so did I. I looked up at dad, his face wasn't at all surprise, Alice was anyway the little ball of unpredictable button. Always doing unexpected. Her little jump was known to all now and Mom would talk to her later.

Again Dad turned to us. "Okay, I won't even bother talking to you tonight. You guys have really disappointed me today. And you Emmett forget leaving the house for a long time. Both of you, empty your pockets: car keys, license, and credit cards, right now on the table." I sulked, I hated this punishment, but I expected it, this was how Carlisle got started on us. Taking away our possessions, then slowly torture us with lectures and chores. Both Emmett and I placed the ordered objects on the table, "you guys are grounded for further notice, no TV, computer or video games, go hit the books." He stated firmly. Both Emmett and I looked down while going to our rooms. I was a little stun that Emmett didn't argue, usually he would be saying words right back but I think even he was a little shaken by the thing Bella went through today. Being mute at the same time not understanding what's going on is a shameful experience especially on the first day of school in a new place. If that's not enough, the vulgar word really was a cheery on top to end of the day.

I went inside my room, but stopped infront of the room. Somehow, **B**ella's touch made a difference in my room. She slept on my bed, used my laptop, and played my piano. Her touch was lingering everywhere. I didn't want to sit anywhere. It felt like I would destroy the presence she left behind. I walked over to my bed, I sensed myself smile at the memory of me touching her wrist to check her pulse, her forehead to feel if she has a temperature, and her hand for bruises. When I stroked her, I experienced a heated electricity, creating nervous butterflies in my stomach. I remembered when Emmett carried her. I never felt as much rage at him before now, then when he did that. I wanted to carry her, touch her waist, bring her near my arms and hold her close. When I saw her on the steps, I almost had a fright, thinking maybe she had a seizure or something. Thank god it was only because she hyperventilated. That could be fixed easily.

I went to lay on my bed, finding the smell of strawberry and freesia covering my pillow. I dug my nose in deeper to salvage the memory, wishing it would never go away. I never had this feeling for another person before, but her smell brought me in a dizzy state, where I couldn't think of anything, besides Bella. _Isabella Marie Swan_. Perfect. Isabella means beautiful in Italian. I laughed at the irony— she liked Italian food. I moved my hands to my cell phone, where I now recorded the most precious song I had ever heard. I placed the speaker near my ears, and let the sounds fill me…

"Edward…Edward…" I was aware of someone moving my body side to side, but my eyes were closed, I wanted to keep sleeping. "Edward wake up man, I don't have much time..." I felt a hard kick against my back, and I rolled off the bed. I could hear loud chuckles from Emmett. I jumped up to beat him, when I saw Jasper standing infront of me with his football uniform on. Emmett was behind him looking the same. "Go man, get ready, we're getting late!" Jasper threw my team shirt to me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why?" I threw the t-shirt back while going back to bed, but Jasper pushed me off again. I glared at him in annoyance, "what do you want Jazz!"

"Don't you remember what today is?" he asked, tossing the shirt on top of the bed.

I pretended to think, "Uh Halloween!" I replied sarcastically.

"Man, it's the football game between La Push Mutts and Forks Bears. Coach called you a 100 times already. You'll be lucky if he lets you play today." Jasper revealed.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. How could I forget! Shit I'm dead now. I reached for my cell phone. I just saw a blank screen, realizing it was dead. "Crap!" I shouted throwing it hard on the bed, causing it to bounce. I got up, running the bathroom with my t-shirt and other gear for the game. My breathing was running fast while I quickly got ready in record time. I went downstairs to discover, both dad and Lizzy glaring at Emmett and Jasper, then turning their eyes at me, uh oh, that's not good.

"All three of you are grounded, so you're not playing in the game, but you will help set up tents for the food booth tomorrow, I will speak to the coach personally, but all of you will not participate." Dad stated with a stern face. All three of our mouths were hanging open. He can't be serious! It's a school game and I'm the captain! That is not possible.

"That's not fair, it's a game, I'm a quarterback, I have to play. We'll lose! No way, I'm playing, you can ground me extra time but I'm playing!" Emmett objected immediately. Jasper and I were still too shock to say anything.

"Give me your cell, I'll just talk to coach about this," Carlisle ordered looking at us. None of us made an effort to take out our cells. "Okay, never mind, Lizzy…" he turned to her.

"Jasper Lilian Hale, if you don't want your entire team to know what were your most embarrassing moments in your life, I would suggest you give me your cell right NOW!" Lizzy screamed louder then Rosalie, whose vocal cords are loud enough to break my car windows. Jasper instantly took out his cell and placed it on the table, I guess too afraid to go near his mother. I have to admit if Esme gave me that threat, I would not hesitate either.

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle said sarcastically. "My children just don't know what's good for them." He added. It was a threat to remind us, he'll get us for this later. Both Emmett and I gulped at the same time. He dialed the number, purposely placing it on speaker.

"Hello?" Coach Clapp's voice sound came in a rush, he must be at the gym, still working out strategies.

"Yes, Coach Clapp, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking, Edward's father." My dad said formally, but there was no need. Coach already new my parents when he appraised my game infront of them.

"Oh hi Dr. Cullen, is everything okay, Edward is coming right." _I wish it was that easy. _

"Yes, that was what I wanted to talk about. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are grounded for personal reasons. I don't want them to participate." I shut my eyes, this can't be happening. My own father is speaking to my coach about grounding me. Why can't God just dig a hole to drop me in, instead of creating dirt on me?

"Well I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, that's not possible, they have to attend the game unless medical purpose. They made a commitment to the team. Without the three main players, no one in the team will be able to play. That's not fair to other players." **(a/n: I don't know if that's true. Just go with it.)**

"I understand your concern, it isn't fair to the other players, but I need to put through them some lesson," Dad glared at all three of us, as if he's saying, I'm-not-through-yet.

"That's fine Dr. Cullen, I understand. But the game doesn't have to be fun for them. If you let them play, I will enforce my own punishment. In my team, everyone needs a passing grade in every class in the school, and if they can't keep that up, they can't play. This works in an opposite way too. If they create problems at home that affect my team, I won't take it lightly. You tell those three men, they will be doing workouts, not just before the game, but also all through midnight tonight. Day after tomorrow is the school fair day and I think we could use all their help. And plus, for as many as days they are grounded they will be staying more hours after school, working out, including early mornings. By the time I'm through with them, they'll wish they were better off grounded at home." Coach Clapp promised causing Carlisle to smirk at our frozen states. That's unbelievable!

"No way, that's not fair!" Emmett yelled.

"There is no need to tell them, you are on speaker coach," My dad sounded satisfied.

"Good, saved me the time, listen you boys, I meant every word I said. You better show up for the game and you will go to all the practices, and if you miss or are late to any, it will double. And if you try to get out of the team, I'll have every, coach, teacher, and teammate on you. Think about that, boys! Well, I better see you soon for the warm up, I'll talk to you later Dr. Cullen, I hope I met your standards of grounds." Coach Clapp now replied to only dad.

"Oh of course, not equal but much higher, I think that is a fantastic idea, and you have full consent from me, my wife and Lizzy." He replied, getting off the speaker and walking to his office.

All three of us just stood there like statues. Suddenly my mom turned to us, "What are you boys waiting for, go. You don't want to be late for warm up, unless you want to double your consequences."

"What about my car?" Emmett glared, not at all happy about the extra work out.

"What about it? Your forbidden to drive for father notice, get in my car and wait. I'll drive all three of you and pick you up." Esme replied to them.

"But I drove Rosalie's car, since she's forbidden too." Jasper looked worriedly between mom and Lizzy.

Emse turned to Lizzy who shrugged, "I have to get to work in the morning, I can't drop them off and you know I don't have a certain time to come home, with my company running." Esme nodded then smiled in a evil way toward us three.

"That's fine, I could pick up Rosalie and Jasper myself in the morning, with my own kids, it will be just like going to middle or elementary school for them. Except few years late!" Both women burst out laughing at our expense.

"I'd rather walk!" grumbled Emmett.

" I WILL walk!" Jasper amended.

"Then have fun walking to your morning practice!" Lizzy smiled mischievously. _Damn she got us there. _

"What about you Edward, what do you say?" Carlisle came through his office door, looking at me.

"I think this is cruel and unusual treatment!" I scorned. "Why are you so mad at me, I didn't do anything. I told you I would apologize to Bella. Do you know what's it like to run mile after mile, in the morning and after a game! Ask someone who does it on regular basis when coach yells at you for stopping practice when someone else is purposely distracting you. But if that's what you want then fine, I'll take it!" I spoke in a calm voice, knowing my dad was in the room. I took my game material and went outside to Esme's car.

They think we need to learn a lesson in what we did was wrong, but I didn't do anything! Before I could react, Bella, Ang and Ben had walked away! Alice and I went after them! Damn it. This is unfair!

My family climbed in the car, they didn't say a word to me, which was fine. I prepared myself for the torture I would face on the field. I looked at me cell phone in my gasp. I felt annoyed at myself for not charging it. I wanted to listen to Bella's song one last time before I made it to practice.

We all reached the field doors. I saw the La Push cars already parked. We liked the La Push guys— they were cool and more carefree. Each person had a relation to another, and had known each since birth, but on the field we were natural enemies. They were the only team who had given us a hard time winning a game against them. Once the game was over, it was like nothing had ever happened. No offences or enemy remarks. We were the only team who actually got along with each other unlike other teams who we didn't even say hi to.

Since we were kids, dad would visit La Push to help any patient who was injured and they would invite us to beach parties. Our families were good friends with the adults, too.

I went to the entrance and watched the Mutt gang arguing, bickering and laughing. "Hey Edward, about time you got here. Do you guys have the key to the gates, we've been waiting for around 15 minutes now," Embry said.

"No, you've been a pain for the past 17 years, if we can take it, you can wait at least 15 minutes!" Leah yelled behind her boyfriend Sam while the whole team hollered over laughter. Emmett, Jasper, and I over went to them laughing. Embry and Leah never got along.

"Why are you guys waiting? The gates should be opened," I said reaching the gates then frowning at the lock when it wouldn't open.

"Yeah that's what we thought until we checked, we were waiting on you, maybe you guys have the keys." Seth, the youngest player in the team, replied.

"What's wrong boys?" Esme came from behind with Lizzy.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen," multiple guys replied.

"Hey players! Ready to play!" Lizzy exclaimed trying to get excitement started.

"yeah!" Leah and her cheerleading team shouted. Esme laughed.

"Why aren't you warming up?" Esme asked.

"We've been waiting, we don't have the keys and the gates are locked," Paul answered while shoving Quil off the car window.

"I think we should just go from the back of the field, it's an open lake and has space to park the car," Sam suggested getting up. "I'm getting tired just sitting around."

"Okay, all you kids go ahead and go from behind, I'll inform the other adults and get the cars parked." Esme replied, going toward the cars.

We all made our way to the other side of the field where it was open access to anyone since it was infront of the highway. It was always fun to play on this field, whenever we played some of the drivers going by would stop and watch us cheering. It was always fun to have an audience while practicing.

By now all the adults had come, and the coach was walking toward us, most everyone was following us. "Alright boys start warming up once you reached the center," Coach Clapp shouted from far away. We all nodded and kept walking. Once we reached the field we stopped dead on our steps because of the sight infront of us.

A huge red truck was parked on the back with the radio was blazing from the car, while Charlie and Bella ran around and playing football.

Charlie was running around with the ball, Bella was trying to keep up with him. Both of them were filled with dirt and mud, Charlie kept laughing and Bella was laughing silently. Bella was wearing some gears on her knees and arms and grinning a huge smile while running. Charlie ran to the corner and threw the football on the ground yelling "touchdown!" Bella quickly ran and tackled him down. Charlie laughed and got away. Then Bella took the ball running to him, Charlie turned around and opened his arms to stop her from going behind him. She fell on her knee and skied through the ground and threw the ball on the ground. She raised both hands fisted and looked at the sky.

It was one hell of a sight.

Charlie turned and tackled her on the ground laughing while Bella tried to get away silently shaking with her chuckles. They started playing again this time Charlie had the ball and was running to the other side; Bella was raising her arms trying to tackle him.

"Well, you look at that, someone finally decided to come out of his office!" I didn't notice, Billy Black, Jacob's dad rolling on his wheel chair and coming to stand in the front of the crowd. I looked around to find everyone starring at the game.

"Who is that?" Jacob asked, "Is that Bella?" His question was aimed at his dad.

"Of course it is. I could never forget that little girl. The same red face girl who was scared of going in the lake," Billy replied while laughing.

"Man, its about time Charlie got out on the field, it has been more then a decade since I have seen him here." Chief Johnson came from behind Jacob. "Hey Charlie what's the score?" he yelled. He caught Bella's attention when she was just about to get the ball from Charlie, Charlie dodged her and ran to his end zone, dropping the ball and claiming touchdown.

He turned toward the crowd. Bella just sighed and fell to the ground, laying on it like she was sleeping. Both her dad and her were beet red and gasping for breath. Charlie came toward us, while Bella just laid there taking gulps of air.

Esme POV

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the cutest sight in the world. It reminded me of Carlisle and my two sons playing around. I haven't seen Charlie ever laugh, but right now he couldn't hold it in.

He was grinning like he won like a million dollars. Bella looked dead on her feet, but I could see how much she was enjoying it.

"Hey guys, whoa huge crowd, were you guys watching the game? You better empty your pockets, we're professionals here, don't play for free!" Charlie laughed and slapped Johnson's back. Everyone laughed at his humor. I didn't know that he, a serious officer, had a sense of humor.

"Man, its been too long!" Billy Black cheered.

"So what's the score? Looked like your daughter beat you!" Johnson said a little loudly for Bella to hear.

Charlie howled in laughter, "Obviously you didn't see the game, it was a tie!" Charlie mimicked Johnson's loud voice too, catching on.

I looked at Bella who didn't stir and I got a little concern. "Charlie, is she okay?" I was still looking at Bella.

He laughed again, "Oh she's rebel don't worry, she can hold her own," he quoted my word for Bella. "Wait..." he went to toward Bella, saying something and then raising his hand out for her to grab, she did a double take, jumping on top of his back. Grabbing the football out of his hand. She placed one hand infornt of his eyes and with another hand she threw the ball in the opposite direction then started jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Ahhh CHEATER!!! That's a foul!!!" Charlie laughed rolling around in a circle with Bella still on back of him. I couldn't help but laugh at them. I heard everyone cheering and laughing at Charlie who was oblivious to the crowd and Bella in her own happy world laughing and clapping.

"Ohh, I guess you lost Charlie!!!" Johnson yelled laughing.

"Yeah you lost your edge!" Billy joined in laughing with Johnson.

I shook my head at them. I forgot, Johnson and Billy were best friends with Charlie since high school. Those two were the only people who saw Charlie regularly.

"Ohh, shut it traders!" Charlie yelled back, laughing while walking back to us. Bella was laughing too while getting piggyback ride behind Charlie.

"So what's the score" Johnson smirked, while Bella climbed off when they were infront of us.

Bella raised four fingers on her right hand and pointing to Charlie, then adding a thumb finger on her right hand while pointed the other hand on herself.

Charlie grabbed her fingers and pushing them down, "Ah, cheater! It was a tie! Last one didn't count!" he laughed when Bella squirmed and pushed him away silently laughing too.

I decided to help the poor girl out. "I don't know what you're talking about Charlie, Bella won fair and square." I smiled when Bella grin and came up to hug me and gave a winning smirk to Charlie.

"All of you are liars!" Charlie laughed tickling Bella. She squirmed chuckling and came closer to me. "So what are you guys doing here?" Charlie now asked looking at the crowd behind us.

"It's La Push Mutts versus Fork Bears football game tonight," Jacob answered with his eyes were on Bella. I hid my smile; I wonder how Charlie will react to Bella having a boyfriend.

"That's today? I forgot about that. Bella and I will leave, we're anyway tired, we've been playing for hours now." Charlie frowned looking at his watch, which was full of mud now. He was cleaning the glass with his hands.

I turned to Bella who was signing to me, "Thank you again for today, I brought you something, but its in the car, let me go and get it."

I stopped her, "Oh honey, its fine, really. I don't want anything." She shook her head and turned to walk away. Charlie was busy talking to his friends, who were forcing him to stay for the game. I was watching Bella walk to the red truck. It started to rain a bit and I got worried that she would trip. She had just opened her car trunk when suddenly she turned. Another car was parked on the opposite side and in the middle a truck was driving. Bella ran in the direction of the truck. She dropped to her knees and slide down the highway, right infront of the truck.

I didn't realize I screamed and ran to Bella at full speed. Edward and Jacob got ahead of me but stopped when the truck hit the brakes infront of Bella, by just two feet. Bella got up and in her arms was a little kid who was crying.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled running to Bella who was cuddling the little kid.

A woman I didn't know ran to us. "Adam! Oh god Adam!" The woman was crying and took the little kid, hugging him with all her life.

Charlie hugged Bella, "Are you okay honey? Don't you ever do that again, you now how close you came to getting hurt! Do you!" His voice got a little louder, but his face betrayed the tears that were going to come.

"I'm ok dad please, I'm ok. That child was right in the middle of the highway, I couldn't just leave him." She signed quickly. Hugging him.

He nodded, "I'm going to talk to the driver," He left without elaborating, but I could see his muscles twitch from holding back the tremor.

I threw my arms around Bella and started to sob. She really did come close. The image of the truck infront of her was running through my head. "Oh Bella, oh Bella! Please be careful!" I said in her ears. I could feel her shaking in my arms. She was just as scared as everyone else, but was trying to sound brave for Charlie. I felt my heart go out for her. This girl was terrified, but to save a child, she didn't care about herself and ran infront of a truck. "Shh...shh... honey, it's ok, it's over," I whispered. I felt someone's arm behind me. I turned to see Lizzy with frightened eyes, silently asking if I'm ok. I nodded, but didn't move my hands off Bella.

The woman who took the little boy came behind Bella, "Thank you, thank you so much for saving my child, you're an angel. I don't have words to thank you enough. You saved my life not just my son's." She touched Bella's shoulder. Bella turned around and smiled, but I could see it was forced.

Bella shook her head and started to sign. "It's fine, I'm ok, I hope your child is fine." The woman looked confused. I translated for her.

That was a mistake.

The woman now looked up at Bella with pity, she comprehended Bella was mute. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that your daughter…" I saw the change in belle's eyes when she understood what the woman was apologizing for.

"It's ok, I hope your son's ok too." I gave a look at her son, who hid his head on her shoulder. She nodded leaving.

Bella put her head on my shoulder, too, in a way mimicking the little boy. Her fingers were curled in a fist. I knew pity is worse than a scare in front of a driving truck.

"Esme, we should get her comfortable," I turned to the voice of my best friend who had a smile in her face. I nodded, moving Bella along with me to the crowd.

Alice POV

I couldn't believe Bella did that. She just ran right in the middle of the highway to stop a truck! I mean a huge truck! Right in the MIDDLE of the HIGHWAY! I didn't know how to respond to that.

Rosalie just sat there as if she were bored. I don't know what's wrong with her. She had been acting as a bitch ever since we got here. I was jumping up and down during Bella's game. It looked like so much fun. I'm going to tell dad to play with me, too. But I didn't want to get dirt on me like Charlie and Bella were covered in. Ugh, I shivered at the thought of mud on my cloths.

I wanted to see if Bella was ok, that was actually like the movie Speed. Just sliding down and grabbing the child! It felt like I was watching a 3D movie. It was so unbelievable— but completely real.

I stood up to go to her when someone's hand, grasp my wrist and dig in their nails. I let out a yelp from the pain.

"Ouch, Rose! What the hell! That's my hand not a sponge!" I glared while rubbing the bruise her nails left.

"Why are you going to her? Didn't you see how your mom reacted! And she just hugged her like they were best friends. Don't you see what she's doing!" Rosalie hissed.

I frowned, so, what does that have anything to do with it. Everyone loves my mom. She's the most caring person I know.

Rosalie glared at me like I was some bimbo. "She has your mom wrapped around her finger, didn't you see how your mom was worried about her! She's not even that worried when Edward or Emmett are on the field. Isn't it weird how Esme is getting close to that girl in just a day! Not even a whole day! She actually scold all of us, but turned all super mom in front of her!" Rosalie fumed.

I looked down thinking about what Rose said. It was true, mom was different, but so was everyone else. And, I mean, hearing what she had to go through, I would be too. And mom doesn't have to worry about Edward or Em, they can handle themselves on the field, but Bella is a girl. Any mother would be worried for another child.

I shook my head at Rosalie's irrational mind. "Rose your overreacting! Anyone would do what my mom did. And mom wasn't the only one who scolded us. Your mom was worse than mine. Now come on Rose, I want to talk to her, maybe she could be friends with me. Please, come on..." I grabbed her wrist sleeves and pushed her up. She huffed, looked unconvinced but still walked with me unwillingly.

We reached my mom when she was holding Bella in her arms. It looked like Bella was shaking. Another woman was talking to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that your daughter…" Rose and I stopped walking right there. I was waiting for mom to correct her, but Rose's mom came out from behind us and started talking to my mom. I just stood there shocked. Why didn't my mom correct that woman? I am my mom's only daughter. Just me. Why didn't mom say that?

_No, what are you thinking Alice— Bella is mute. If my mom corrected the woman, it would hurt her feelings. Yeah that's why mom didn't say anything. I can't think against mom's love for me. She always took my side. She loves me a lot. Bella just needs someone to hold her. Yeah that's it. I mean if I was away from my mom, I would miss her too and hug another person in hope of filling the loneliness. Yeah Alice, just put yourself in her shoes…_

I shuddered looking at her muddy shoes. No I will never think about her shoes again. Rosalie turned me around and we walked back without saying a word. Rosalie's face was glowing with a smirk look. She didn't have to say what she was thinking I already knew she wanted to say I-told-you-so. But thankfully she kept quiet.

_Mom's just trying to be caring._ I reminded myself again. But I don't know why I felt flames of tears behind my eyes thinking about my mom's and Bella's hug.

**A/N: Well how did you all like Edward's POV, I found it very exciting to write. Now I am confused on one part, do you want bella to forgive him quick or make him work for it? I need reviews here lolz not a mind reader as much as I want to be!!! Anyway, for my last chapter I had around 32 reviews. Thnx all for reviewing, I'm soo glad you all liked it. It was the most reviews I got so far for a chapter. I want to request people to review because I really want my story to reach the community of 1000 reviews. If you all really like this story plz review. And what do you think about the chapter so far. What do you think will happen now? I would like to hear what all you think. **

**Another thing I like to say is, I updated my profile, where I added the link for Bella's first day of school cloths. I love visuals. So I will randomly update things on my profile for this story. If you like visuals too, I would suggest checking my profile after reading the chapter. I have also wrote a random summary of a story I want someone else to write so I could read. I won't be able to write the story for it. However, I would love to read someone else's. I knw, I'm really random!**

**The last thing I would like to add are the crazy reviews I got. I will write someone's best review on the recent chapter. These reviews are the most creative and funniest reviews I had ever read lolz. What ever review makes me laugh I will share it. Thnx soo much for the reviews. They really make my story worthwhile to write!**

**Funniest reviewers!**

**HMF : Toothache alert! haha This is super sweet. :) Bella's adorable.**

**Miley's a bit much... (ok I secretly like this song..) but its a cute story :) I hope you continue this!**

**-Xx-Vampire Princesss-xX- :love it continue im lovin it like mcdonalds**

**LOLS thnx to both! And all my other reviewers too. I luv them all. **

**The more review- the more early update.**

**P.S. preview of the next chapter : the story behind Esme and bella's plans**


	7. Kodak Moment

**A/N: This chapter does not go with the preview like I said in last chapter. I had many reviews that asked about Alice and her jealousy. Everyone wants Alice to be Bella's friend. Well this chapter will focus more on Alice, plus a little mystery builder from Esme's side. This chapter goes from serious to very funny, since it's the time of holidays. Enjoy a good laugh! **

**Playlist for this chapter :Freak Out by: Avril Lavigne **

Carlisle POV

I sighed in relief when we got home. It was a rush. I just about had a heart attack when I saw Esme run after Bella. I knew what was happening. I would have to talk to her tonight. She needed to come with me again. The past never left her.

I now was remembering Charlie, how he ran after Bella, worried and more frightened then I had ever seen him before. Today was the first time I saw a smile on his face, while he laughed and swung Bella on his back.

After a few minutes, I closed my laptop for the night. I jumped up from my seat when I heard the front door slam. _It must be one of the kids— do they have a death wish? Wasn't the action in the afternoon enough?_ I walked down the hall to see Alice run to her room. Esme came in afterwards, with very tired looking sons who sulked and gasped for breath. I knew coach must have stuck to his promise. Both of them were having trouble balancing themselves. Emmett threw himself on the couch, while Edward who had better reflexes went straight to the kitchen, I could hear him getting himself filling a glass of water from the filter.

I smiled to my beautiful wife, "How was the game, sorry I had to leave early." I opened my arms, invitingly to comfort her. If I didn't need to work on a patient file for tomorrow morning I would have been there. It was my children's fault, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have to come early home, causing me to delay my workload.

Esme sighed in my arms. I knew today she worked herself over with Bella and my kids. She tightened her arms around me.

In the living room, I heard the television turned on, I sighed. Those kids knew the rules, no television when you're grounded. I loosened my grip on my wife, instantly missing her comfort. I looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey, we'll go to bed soon as I run those two boys of ours to their respective rooms with a review of grounding rules." She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"I'll go in change my clothes and wait in the bedroom"

I nodded and walked to the leaving room.

Edward POV

My throat was burning, and going dry every five seconds. Coach was the worst today. We had to do everything from running five miles, to doing 100 sit ups and crunches in the same night as the game is the most hectic thing I had ever done. If that wasn't enough, he warned us to get to school an hour and half, early to warm up again. I closed my eyes, drinking the ice cold water down my throat. My whole body was in flames and I couldn't move a muscle in my legs.

I sulked on the kitchen chair, but continued drinking. I would have to go to bathroom really soon to pee more, but at this time, I didn't care. I had no breath or energy. (**A/N: Esme's Kitchen picture on my profile.)**

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, I heard dad lecture Emmett to shut off the TV, he lost the privileged when he got grounded. I shook my head; it was because of him we had a tough night. I wished he would believe me. I will apologize to Bella. I didn't deserve this. I took another gulp of freezing cold water. My stomach growled from hunger, but I ignored it. I could barely walk to my room— forget about getting myself dinner. Maybe if I could be extra special to mom she would do it. She was quiet all through the car ride. Every second she would look at me with guilt when I moaned, and Alice wouldn't meet her eyes or say a word. I could sense she was mad, but didn't know why… maybe it is still because of the lectures this afternoon.

Something was bothering Alice, and Rose too, from the time she saw Bella leave. I couldn't pin point what was wrong but I had a feeling it was bad. I didn't like it at all.

My stomach growled again, I groaned in protest. I took another sip then prepared myself to yell. "Mom! Mom!" my voice was dry again, I took a large sip and repeated to call my mom.

I saw my mom walk toward me, looking amused. "Mom," I breathed smiling.

"What happened honey?" she cooed, running her hands through my hair, like I was a child.

"Mom, please, mom, can you give me some dinner? Please, please, I'm too tired to get it myself, please" I begged, it seemed childish but my stomach was aching for food and my legs weren't cooperating.

She smiled and pretended to think about it, "Ok, I think you earned a rest for the night, I'll warm up something." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I took more gulps of water to calm my impatient tummy.

"Any one else want dinner?" my mom yelled. She pressed the intercom to Alice's room, "honey do you want dinner?"

"NO!" Alice screamed, I looked at Esme who just starred at the intercom with wide eyes.

I didn't see Dad come behind Mom, he pressed the intercom again, "Young lady, you do not speak to your mother in that tone, is that clear!" Dad shouted, I jumped, Dad never screamed at Alice. But Alice never spoke to Mom like that either.

"I'm sorry," I heard quiet voice of Alice answer. Nobody but me knew that she didn't mean it. Something was definitely up. I look toward Emmett who joined us, he and I looked at each other to see if we were on the same page. We were.

My dad shut the intercom, leaving it alone for right now, "Why are we having dinner right now?" he frowned.

Emmett and I rolled our eyes, Dad left after the first half of the game for some hospital work, he didn't know the game went over time, causing all the teams to lose time to eat.

My mom forced her smile and started in the kitchen, "No team ate dinner, I wish you stayed longer, you missed Bella's special food."

Emmett and I groaned at the thought, those were the best cookies I had ever had.

"What do you mean? Bella cooked you the special something she was telling her friends about?" My dad took a seat on the dinner table.

My mom nodded, placing the plates for us, "After you left, Bella and Charlie were going to leave too. Bella needed to email her mom and friends before they went to sleep and Charlie had work in the morning. He changed his shift from morning to evening so he could be with Bella after school. Bella is a better cook than me! She cooked the best cookies. Although they were for me, I got only one cookie, while both the football team players jumped on the tray like a pack of wolves!"

Emmett and I laughed loudly remembering Mom trying to shoo everyone away unsuccessfully.

"Charlie went and got it out the truck, he warned me to let him put it in my car, but I made the mistake of thinking I could share with Lizzy and told him bring it on the field. Once Lizzy yelled how could they were, everyone jumped on us." Dad started laughing at that point.

"I wish I could have seen Bella's face, poor girl must be a tomato!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't hold it in; I moved my plated and hit my fists on the table, repeatedly laughing with Emmett being the loudest.

"Her face was permanently red, we all asked her to cook for us for the fair. She said she'd try. But everyone had surrounded her after that. Plus the mom's child, who Bella had saved, donated 10,000 dollars to both La push and Forks high school, when she saw how good both teams were. The coach was speechless. Charlie was enjoying it too, he was too busy playing around with his friends to notice the game, but he promised to bring Bella to the fair. It took a while for him to come around after what happened with Bella."

Everyone had grown quiet at my mom's voice; it sounded like she was holding back her tears. My dad placed his hand on top of hers. She smiled in response.

"Anyway you missed another thing, you should have seen Bella and Charlie bickering and playing, when they were leaving, they both played water fight with each other with the water bottles. It was such a sight. Both laughing and running, I think even the football team stopped playing just to watch them. They both left before the game ended though." She replied.

I smiled at the memory— it was true. The whole team had stopped to watch them. I wish she would have stayed and watched, I was playing better than any of my other games just for her. I didn't know she was looking at me or not. Whenever I tried to look at her, she would be talking to some lady.

"Yeah, I can't believe she ran in front of a truck!" Emmett being the idiot he is brought out the subject Mom was trying to avoid. "She almost went underneath that truck!" All of us at the table visibly shuddered. "It was the first time I saw Charlie run as fast as he did toward Bella. Well it was the first time I seen him in public, besides today and few years back on Alice's birthday. But he stopped coming on those days too." Emmett frowned at the end. I realized at the same time Dad did.

"Yeah, you're right, I invited him every year, but he just stopped coming after Alice's eighth birthday. So did Billy and Matt Johnson, I don't know why?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

"I know," my mom answered. All our eyes turned to her; "I pulled him aside one day when I went to give invitations to La Push for Alice's birthday. Charlie refused, with him, so did Billy and Matt. I asked him why," my mom stopped to drink some water before continuing, but her tears started to fall, which made me choke on my breath, "he said he couldn't face Alice when his own daughter is not with him. When he saw Alice, he missed Bella and he couldn't face it anymore. The pain was too much for him. His friends were not going because they wanted to stay with Charlie, but they sent their family members instead. And today, he was so close to losing her, the truck…" Emmett stood up and hugged Mom. Dad's eyes met mine, silently telling me to take Emmett and go upstairs to give him some space with Mom. I nodded my head and stood next to Emmett, I placed my hand on his shoulder, signaling him to follow me. He nodded, while walking past the living room I heard my dad call us.

"Edward, Emmett, you guys are still grounded, I want your cell on dinning room table please." My brother and I and walked back. We just took out our cells, place them down without a word.

"Wait, come back here you two." My mom voice called from the kitchen. Emmett and I stopped our steps in the middle of the stairway and turned, curiously going back downstairs. I hope she doesn't give us chores to do.

Esme was now hiding her face on my father's shoulder, not looking at us, "You two are not grounded, take all your things and just go to your room for right now." She said in a calm voice, but I felt pain at the way she said it. It was too calm, too easy. She couldn't just leave us without punishment. Emmett and I didn't move, waiting for her to say, something to make us learn a lesson. But mom wouldn't look at us; she just kept her face hidden.

We both turned to Carlisle, expecting him to tell us to ignore our mom, our punishment stands but when we looked at his face, for the first time I saw pain. He never looked at mom this way like he was looking at her now. It was like he was waiting for her to return to him. Emmett made his way upstairs, leaving his things behind. I followed him slowly, still looking back and forth between Mom and Dad. Something wasn't right. I had a bad feeling in the bit of my stomach. I inhaled and exhaled large gulp of air to calm myself. For the first time I wished Esme had yelled at me like she did every time I did something wrong.

While we were walking I heard my mom's broken sob that froze us in our path. "It's my fault Carlisle, all my fault, did you see what happened today? Did you? I could have stopped her. Oh Carlisle, it's all my fault, he could be here right now if I …" I heard mom sob out.

"No Esme! Don't you dare! It was never your fault. I told you not to think or talk like that, I said no Esme. Look at me; it is not your fault. Do you hear me?" My dad used the tone he used on Emmett on the days he was mad. His voice was like a judge, full of order. "Come on, you're coming with me outside."

"No Carlisle, please, I don't want to, please," my mother pleaded. I felt the urge to run and stop her.

"Come on Esme, its for your own good. Come with me." I heard their voices get lower. The front door opened and close, leaving Emmett and me alone.

I went to my room when Alice burst through my door, "It's all her fault! Did you see what she did? She made mom cry! That's it, I'm never going to forgive her for this!" she screamed. Emmett came running to my room because of the commotion.

"What happened? Alice, why are you crying? What did you do?" he growled at me while putting his arms around her.

I quickly jumped before he hit me, "I didn't do anything, I swear, I just got here when she started screaming." I looked at Emmett, trying to calm him. He finally stopped glaring when Alice nodded in reply. I sighed in relief and went over to her. Emmett made Alice sit on my bed.

"Ok, why are you crying, did Jasper do something?" Emmett flexed his muscles. I stiffened at my side. If he did anything to hurt her, he is dead man! I ran downstairs, to get my cell phone, at full speed and came back in record time. Ignoring the pain in my legs I came to Alice's side. "I'll go get some water..." Emmett said while going to his room. He had his own mini fridge. I took Alice in my arms.

She sobbed while Emmett came back, she hiccupped in between she sips, but when she emptied the glass we demanded what was wrong. "It's Bella's fault." She finally blurted.

"Bella?" Both Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Yes! Bella, because of her mom cried! Didn't you see how she reacts to Bella! How she's always worried... she even yelled at us because of Bella!" she wailed burying herself in my shoulder.

I smoothed her hair, while thinking, somewhere in Alice's accusation I could sense some jealousy, but I knew it was because of my twin instincts, no one else would catch on.

"Alice what brought this on? Bella has been here only for a day. And how do you know it was Bella's fault? Maybe mom is just overreacting now days?" Emmett frowned wiping Alice's tears.

"Didn't you see how mom reacted to Bella?" Alice glared at Emmett like he was stupid. "Mom has never cried, but look what happened because of her!" She wept on Emmett's shirt.

I shook my head in disagreement, but didn't say anything. I dialed Jasper's number. After three to four more tries, he picked up, "Whoever you are, I don't care, I am going to sleep, call me back again, I will have my girlfriend stick it to you!" Jaspers said breathlessly. I winced as I remembered Jasper had the same torture as Em and me.

"Jasper this is about your girlfriend, she's going a little emotional here!" I said while narrowing my eyes at Alice.

"Alice? What's wrong with her, is she ok?" he yelled, I could her him getting off the bed.

"She's ok but just come here." I said while lying on my bed. My energy was finally defeated. As much as I hate tears in Alice's eyes. Tonight was just not the day for these things. My feet are killing me, my back feels broken, and I had an early morning warm up too. Can't a guy get some free time?

"Edward, come on, go warm up some food for Alice, she didn't eat dinner with us." Emmett shook the bed, I whimpered but got up. I should just face the fact that I'm not getting any rest tonight.

After a few hours Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and I were sitting in the dinner table, eating anything we could get our hands on. Alice was laying her head on Jaspers arm, while Rosalie was arguing with Emmett for no reason. I just sat with my head bowed in my arms. I felt so tired.

No one knew where Mom and Dad were and Jasper's parents were soundly sleeping having no idea of Jasper and Rosalie's where abouts.

All of us froze when we heard the front door open. Dad came in, carrying mom bridal style. Immediately I was at Mom's side. Mom was just sobbing on my dad's shoulder.

"What's going on here? Is this some kind of party we didn't know about? Do you guys even know the time? It's a school night!" My dad's voice seemed dead too.

"Honey please…" my mom's soft voice got Dad's attention. He took her upstairs without saying a word. All of us were speechless. I had never seen Mom like this. I could feel Alice glare behind my head.

He came downstairs looking more worn out them me. "Okay guys, here is the deal, your mom thinks you guys could just skip school tomorrow. She wants to talk to you all, but not right now. Rosalie and Jasper, I want you to call your parents and inform them you're sleeping in the guest room tonight. Now all of you just go to bed. Explanations can wait until tomorrow, good night." With that he left.

I frowned. Did dad just give me permission to skip school? I sighed in relief, realizing I get to sleep in for today. I guess the universe does like me. "Good night, I'm out of here." I said while using as much energy I had and ran to bed.

Emmett POV

I was confused with dad's actions. What happened to mom? Why was he carrying her? My head felt like it was going to blow. It didn't help that Rosie kept ignoring me. Whenever I tired to talk to her, she would give a bitchy answer and watch Alice. It didn't make sense. I glared at Jasper who was falling a sleep in my baby sister's arms. I will kill him for that.

I sighed and got up. We are not going to school tomorrow so what's the point of sitting here? I went to bed, without saying bye to Rosie, her attitude was getting to me and I had my limits.

Next Morning

Edward POV

I felt like the earth was moving. Slowly very slowly I fell off the edge. I opened my eyes to see Alice glaring at me. I glared back, it was her fault I didn't get much sleep last night. How dare she wake me up.

"Alice I don't know what happened last night, but I swear if you annoy me today, you will regret it." I warned. Today I will only rest!

Her expressions changed from anger to regret, "Mom was calling you down." She spoke softly and walked to the door.

I sighed, how could someone so little make me feel so guilty! "Wait Alice, wait..." I stopped her. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I just wanted to rest a couple of hours." I admitted.

Her face turned animated, "I could give you a spa treatment. You don't have to do anything. You will only relax, I promise." She smiled. I rolled my eyes. It was too early to make any plans. I shook my head, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Let me think about it..." I suggested shutting the door behind me and smiled. I will get a warm shower today… life's good.

Bella POV

I woke up feeling better about today then yesterday. Today I will get 'Emmy's girlfriend' back. I smiled at the thought.

After taking a shower and getting ready I went downstairs to find Charlie reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad!" I signed while getting the breakfast made. Maybe I could make some pancakes. I looked at the kitchen for supplies, shaking my head..._he has no supplies for pancakes! _

"Good morning honey, I look like Homer Simpson" he signed back to me, causing me frown.

"I'm saying hi, honey" he said when he noticed my expression. I turned away from him hiding my chuckles. I couldn't correct his sign language just yet, he just looks so funny signing that.

I nodded to acknowledge his efforts. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked now, while looking at me.

I thought about it, "Today is school, after school maybe we could go to a bookstore. I need some new books and maybe you could find something interesting." I signed to him.

His expression turned guilty, "Maybe you could take a break today, I wanted to take you to La Push, to meet some of my old friends. I took up the afternoon shift because Jacob's friends wanted to spend time with you. The La Push guys have a day off to relax before the school fair." His eyes looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed, I wanted my revenge... but I didn't want to worry Charlie, maybe it would be fun to meet his old friends, "Okay, I will but only if you promise you won't stop me from going back to school the next day." I compromisingly signed.

He grinned, "Great, I'll call Billy to inform him we're coming," he started to climb up the stairs, "and Bella, there is no school the day after tomorrow, it's the school fair..." his voice came from his bedroom after he closed it.

I gasped and stomped my feet like a five year old. That cheater! That meant I couldn't get my revenge until after the weekend! Ugh! I glared at the direction of the stairs.

Alice POV

I walked back to the kitchen; I was feeling bad about being bitchy to Edward. I knew he sensed what I was feeling. After talking to Jasper last night, I admitted out loud I was jealous of Bella. I mean my mom and me always been close. To me, it was a bit upsetting for sharing her. I felt really regrettable of my actions, especially when I snapped at Mom before dinner. Her guilty look didn't help my conscience either. Mom felt bad for Em and Edward. I won't lie to myself, I have been feeling Edward's feelings, and the fact that Edward has a thing for Bella couldn't hide from me. Yesterday night really cleared up stuff.

Flashback

_I was crying on Jasper's arms, while he was holding me tight. Emmett was worried but too tired to really think. Jasper was calming me down. I was just about to eat the food that Edward warmed up, when I saw Dad walk in with Mom, at that moment I wanted to kick myself for not eating when she asked. I pushed the plate away, losing my appetite and left for my room after Dad ordered us to. I didn't notice Jasper following behind me with my untouched food. He gave me a patient smile when I glared at him. I didn't want to eat._

_He opened up his arms while climbing to my bed._**(A/N: Alice's bedroom picture on my profile.)**_ I smiled; he didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped willing into his arms, and wrapped my arms around him. I pushed my hands under his shirt to feel the heat of his body. No one knew, but last summer, Jasper had slept with me. I wanted to always lose my virginity with him, but losing myself in him at the age of 16 was more appealing, I knew he wanted to wait until after marriage, but I couldn't especially when Rose, explained in detail what sex was, I was on the pill the very next week. _

_I sighed in bliss as Jazz, moved his hands through my hair, but slowly untangled himself. I frowned as he brought my dinner plate on his lap and placed the spoon full in front of my mouth. He coaxed my mouth to open and take the bite unwillingly. I knew he wanted to talk, after the third bite he looked at the plate, playing with the food. _

"_Is Miss Alice Cullen jealous?" he suddenly asked. My eyes grew wide with shock. _**I am not jealous! What is he talking about?**

_He kissed my lips before I could get a word out. After a few seconds he allowed me to breath. He laid his forehead against mine, but his expression turned to smirk. _

"_My little shopaholic girlfriend, you could trick anyone, but not me__. __I can sense what you feel and it's clear you're jealous of Bella. It didn't go unnoticed how Esme was holding Bella after the truck incident. I saw your broken expression when Rosalie was walking back with you. Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"_

_I opened and closed my mouth, I looked into his eyes for accusation, but the only thing I saw was love and patience. I sighed and looked at my lap. _**Was I really jealous?**

_Japer raised my chin up and smiled at me, "Alice, I love you, I know how close you and your mom are but I have never seen you react this way." _

"_Well Mom had never called someone else her daughter besides me!" I blurted out without thinking. Japer smiled, pleased with himself. I finally heard what I said. As much as I wanted to deny it, it was true. I was jealous. I looked at the patterns on my comforter so I didn't have to meet his eyes. _

"_Alice, it's okay to be jealous, it's actually healthy, but instead of keeping it inside yourself, why don't you talk to your mom. It's obvious something's up with her, but you shouldn't take this out on Bella…it's not even her fault, God. You know Alice, I've been feeling so sad for her. First Rosalie and then the whole being mute thing… It's like putting salt on her bruises. If your mom can help her, then I think you should help with her-"_

_I cut him off, he's right, I should help her too. I could be her best friend, like I always planned to be. I shouldn't be jealous, I should be happy she's close to mom. Now she could come here often. _

_I am Alice Cullen! I shouldn't act like this. Maybe something is wrong with me. Oh my God, am I crazy? I should talk to dad. Maybe I need therapy…._

"_Alice, baby..." Jazz shook me looking concerned. _

_I smiled to calm him. "Oh jazzy, I figured it out…I need therapy!" I clapped my hands together. _

_His face turned from frown to shock. "Why... I mean... what?" I didn't let him finish._

_I pushed him up, "Come on Jazzy, call your parents and go to the guest room. We don't want anyone to catch you here in the middle of the night…now go. I need to plan time between therapy and shopping with Bella. I will be her best friend!" _

"_No…Alice..." I shut the door on him and started to plan, I needed to apologize to Mom and Dad for my behavior. And Edward and Bella. Bella would be hard but Edward was easy. Wait, why should I apologize to him?_

Flashback ended

I frowned to myself, I didn't have to apologize to Mr. Grouchy, he should thank me I let him sleep in! And I'm giving him a spa treatment! I scowled and went downstairs.

Mom and Dad were waiting for us in the old dinning room.(**A/N: picture on my profile**) I hated this room; it was the old dinning room. We used it as a family meeting room. This talk was serious, ohh I know what's it about…

I entered and saw Mom was sitting with Dad but Mom's eyes were red and puffy. Dad was holding Mom's hand.

Rosalie POV

I walked with my retarded brother, who wouldn't let me sleep in my boyfriend's room, just because his girlfriend kicked him out. I rolled my eyes; I'll get that pixie later. I walked and sat down far away. I never sat in this room before. It looked very antique, but the room gave me the creeps. I saw my Emmy coming down, behind him was the asshole Edward. Ever since I called Bella a slut, he's been giving me the cold shoulder. Which was fine with me...who needs him.

Esme POV

I saw all my kids sit down one by one. Carlisle squeezed my hand for the tenth time. I gave him my forced smile of reassurance. I didn't if know my kids will accept me after this, but today I will tell them. I could only hope my children don't consider me an outsider. Finally after all my own kids, I looked at the Hale kids. They had all right to know like my own kids. I knew that in the future both will be part of this family, even if Carlisle doesn't think that. My mother's intuition is never wrong. I heard the doorbell ring and Carlisle squeezed my hand again. I smiled and nodded. Carlisle went to answer it. I knew who was it. I looked at my kids who were either starring at each other or gazing at the table in fascination. I fought back a smile. I saw Carlisle joining us with Lizzy behind him. Her glare made her kids squirm, but her eyes softened when they landed on me. She came quickly to my side and hugged me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Lizzy whispered in my ear. I nodded, but didn't meet her eyes. I was ready. I have to do it now or else I won't be able to do it ever. Lizzy sat down on my other side, while Carlisle took his seat. Both took each of my hand for support.

"Okay," I started, "I have something to say..." I took a deep breath.

"Wait mom, I know what your going to say..." Alice cut me off; Jasper's eyes grew wide, "I completely agree with you."

"Alice… don't," Jasper shook his head, moving his hands in front of his face.

Alice ignored him, "I NEED THERAPY!" Alice smiled like she was getting some award.

I frowned. Emmett burst out laughing. Rose threw her hands to her mouth. Jasper was smacking his head on the table.

Edward placed both his hands together on the table as if to say grace, he bowed his head and closed his eyes, "Dear god, thank you for showing Alice the light of reason, even if it's seventeen years too late."

I gasped, "Edward!" I shrieked.

Emmett laughed harder, Edward started to chuckle, I saw Lizzy from the corner of my eyes, it looked like she was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Alice was shooting daggers toward her brothers.

Carlisle cleared his throat to bring the attention back.

"Hey, Alice, Dad can give you therapy, he did go to medical school for a reason!" Emmett suggested causing Lizzy to break her straight posture and began coughing to hide her laugh.

Carlisle shook his head, not at all amused, "Alice, where did you get an idea like that?" He looked toward her brothers who were having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Jasper did." Alice exclaimed as if to declare she won lottery.

Both Edward and Emmett lost it again. "Alright bro! You did something that even Dad couldn't do!" Emmett's booming sound echoed through the room.

Jasper just shook his head while hiding his face behind his hands.

"I would have been much prouder if you had made Alice stop shopping even for a day." I turned my head toward Carlisle in a shocked expression.

"No problem Dad, charge for her therapy, take the money from her shopping trips. That will save her the trip for the day." Edward answered between his chuckles.

Lizzy finally stopped choking and laughed along.

I shook my head at my kids. Even Carlisle wasn't helping. I waited patiently for everyone to calm down. I needed to have some serious talking with Alice.

"Mom did you hear what Edward, Dad, and Emmett are saying! Do you?" Alice whined through her glares. This only caused more laughter from her brothers.

I didn't say anything, just waited.

Bella POV

I looked around the kitchen; the yellow color of the cabinets was really getting to me. It reminded me of Renee before she met Phil. She used to get crazy ideas to keep herself busy; maybe I could get Charlie to let me repaint it.(**A/N: the kitchen's yellow cabinets on my profile.)** Something that will make this house more alive, like Esme's, I loved her kitchen.

I was thinking of cooking breakfast, since I had more time now I could make myself useful. I shook my head, scorning to Charlie's plan. I knew my little break down scared him, but come on! I heaved a sigh and looked at the plates. _Well I at least I will hang out with Dad's friends._ I started to cook pancakes, taking my time.

"Hey Bells, you still awake?" Charlie came down dressed casually in jeans and shirt. I smiled. Renee once confined in me, Charlie never wore anything but his uniform everywhere, but now I hardly see him in a uniform. Maybe we could take a shopping trip for his clothes. I laughed at my thoughts. "So I was thinking, maybe you could make those wonderful cookies, that you made yesterday. Don't worry I'll be your taster." He looked like a child waiting to open Christmas presents. I smirked, he purposely ate the cookies I made yesterday for Esme, claiming he was "tasting" them. I shook my head in refusal toward him, "Oh come on. The La Push guys loved them!" Charlie exclaimed, I turned around to hide my blush of embarrassment; the person I made the cookies for only had one cookie while all the team players took it like it was candy falling from piñata. I decline yet again. When I turned back toward him, my hand accidentally pushed the flour bag toward the edge of the counter, making it fall all over my shirt. I heard Charlie laughing at my expense.

I glared back, _Oh it's war... _I grabbed the eggs in the counter and threw one right in his face. He stopped laughing and closed his eyes. Real slowly his cheeks turned red, for a moment I was frightened that I might have gone too far, but my face smirked when he opened his eyes and signed "It's war." I squealed silently when he took the rest of the flour bag and flipped it over my head. I started to run, grabbing the eggs on the counter and ran to the living room. He finally poured all the flour on top of my hair that went down my face. I ran further and tossed more eggs at him. However, we were having trouble running around since it was a small space.**(A/N: Charlie's living room on my profile.)** Charlie took hold of some pancake syrup; I gasped and gripped some strawberry syrup as I ran out the door. Charlie was right behind me empting all the syrup on me. I turned all over and attacked him with my syrup weapon. We were both running around and laughing while chasing each other in Charlie's yard. Charlie and I dashed back inside to raid the kitchen and ran outside again while chasing each other, to continue our war.

After a few minutes, Charlie ran out of his weapons and attacked me, making me fall to the ground. Both of us were laughing. We didn't notice the eyes around us. I think Charlie noticed too because he stood up and looked up. I followed suit realizing, all of our neighbors were outside their house and starring at our breakfast war from their own back yard. I could feel my blush glowing. I groaned to myself, _why does the town see me at my worst?_

Charlie laughed nervously, but sounded like he was choking, he forced a smile and looked at me, "And this is how you stop a food fight!" he said loudly, motioning for me to the house.

I starred at him, _is that the best he got?_ "Smooth dad, very smooth…" I signed to him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes while rushing in the house with me. He closed the door, at the same time as I ran to the window, holding the couch right before I tripped. Discreetly I peeked; Charlie was behind stealing a look too. The neighbors were laughing and going back to their own homes. I heard Charlie sigh in relief. I turned around frowning, "I feel like Peeping Tom," I signed.

Charlie nodded laughing, but suddenly turned pale, "You... read.... Peeping Tom?" His face filled with shock.

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing, _I wonder what he would say if he knew Renee read some other adult books to me. _

Esme POV

Right now, I was sitting on the couch, my daughter crying on my lap, the poor thing thought she needed therapy because she didn't want to share me. I hugged her again. All my kids were sitting around watching some old cartoon. (**A/N: picture of livingroom and tv on my profile)** Today seemed like Christmas to me. Everyone surrounded me. I didn't share my secret once more with my family. I guess the time wasn't right again. My little brat took the attention on herself once more.

"Here sweetie," Lizzy smiled sweetly toward Alice, giving her a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled in return at the sight. Lizzy adored Alice, more than even Rosalie; Alice brought more changes in her children than she could ever believe. Alice just touched Lizzy's heart with her personality.

Alice had a big heart. She heard yesterday, a woman called Bella my daughter. Today she spilled her tears on how much she was jealous and disliked Bella for it. Now she thought she was crazy because she never felt this way before. "Something's wrong with me!" she wailed over.

I shook my head, "Sweetie it's fine really. Bella is a very sweet girl, but she will never replace you. No one can. You know what? How about I teach you sign language, that way we could do something together and it will be easier for you to talk to Bella." I suggested kissing her forehead.

"But she doesn't like me mom, didn't you see?" she buried her head around my stomach.

"Oh honey, that's because she doesn't know you, I promise if you talk to her she will." Lizzy soothed her, "Nothing is wrong, it's actually good you're admitting you're jealous, that way we know what's bothering you and know how to fix it. I promise, she will be your friend." Lizzy smiled.

"How could she not want to be friends with a girl who is not afraid to speak her mind and thoughts, with a clean heart? Who wouldn't want to be her friend?" Edward grinned coming back to Alice and wrapping his arms around her.

My heart swelled with pride. I cherished my children's closeness. I smiled to Lizzy who was pretending like something was in her eye, but actually hiding her tears.

"She'll go shopping with me?" Alice jumped up. We all chuckled.

"Yeah, but only the first time. Next time you ask her, she'll pretend to commit suicide like Emmett." Edward laughed ruffling her hair. Causing Emmett and Alice both to throw pillow at him.

"Edward..." I warned playfully.

"I'm going to her house, I want to talk to her." Alice squirmed out of Edward's grasp.

"Wait" I called out, "she'll be at school-" Lizzy cut me off.

"Actually no, she's learning how to stop a food fight outside her house." I frowned. Everyone turned to her. She was looking at her cell phone. "You know Charlie's old neighbor, Mrs. Gennie, she sent me a picture message, look." Lizzy laughed and passed me her cell phone.

I burst out laughing. The picture was of Bella covered in flour and syrup, while Charlie was dripping with egg yolk and pouring more syrup on Bella's hair. Both of them were wearing a big grin. On the bottom was a caption saying _– "And this is how you stop a food fight!"- Charlie Swan claimed during his sweet breakfast brunch._

I laughed while giving it to my kids who impatiently waited. Lizzy sat by me, laughing too. "Your friend is horrible, spying on them like that." I stated, in a joking manner.

Lizzy shrugged. "But helpful, that picture was a perfect Kodak moment!"

**A/N: hey guys, I hope you all liked this chapter. I had a hard time wrapping my ideas together. I wanted to show Alice as a nice person. With a clean heart, but not spoiled too much. she likes to grab attention but doesn't mean too. She's an outgoing sweet person. Some people can call her living in a fairy tale because she doesn't grasp pain of reality. She is immature right now, but will grow up in later chapters.**

**I am not going to make Alice a bad character and she will be friends with bella. This little chapter only determines her more. Rosalie is being bitchy but don't worry that will soon change. I always wanted Edward to be close to Alice which he is in this story. Emmett is very protective of Alice being the youngest and favorite. In this chapter you can also see how Emmett does not take all shit for Rosalie. I don't like it when he takes Rosalie's side, knowing she's wrong. **

**Another important thing I like to clear up. I didn't go with my original thought like the preview of last chapter, because Esme's truth is a huge climax for this story. I want to build it up. Plus, I was a little sad, for my last chapter I got only 26 reviews but for chapter 5, I got 33. I decided to delay my climax chapter and write something fun and humorous with building the climax. **

**And for the last chapter reviews answer: I decided to make Jasper, Alice, and Edward squirm but bella will forgive them soon…I don't knw, keep reading lolz. Emmett and Rosalie? I dnt knw, I will see how bella's revenge first goes lolzzzzz**

**I was going to post this chapter at the end of the week but I reached 100 reviews yestuday, which made me really happy. I was stuck in 99 reviews for a long time lolz. But now because of Kittygirl5558, her one review made me rethink my decision and I decided to upload today. Each review makes a difference to me. I luv you all for reviewing. Thnx soo much too all. **

**Funny reviews winners **

**1.**

**cullensroc :**

**UPDATE!!**

**if you value your bunnies and don't want Emmett to come hurt them then UPDATE!!**

**...**

**by the way, great chapter :)**

**i want bella to accept the cullens into her group quickly and see that they had not meant to hurt her, and also coz i have had enough of bella/ rosalie animosity and well, rose can be good when she wants to!**

**so please make her forgive them *puppy dog eyes***

**xox cullensroc xox**

**2. **

**Kittygirl5558 **

**Oh my Gosh!! this story is amazing it made me cry so many times!..Go Esme props to her =). Plz update Soon!**

**(this is not a funny review but it really touched me to knw that my story effected someone like this. It's the most sweet comment I got!) **

**Lastly, plzzzzz review, I luv you guys feedback. The more reviews I get, the more fast I will upload and not delay like this tym. Plzzz review. Luv you all!**


	8. Start of Fair Day

Challenging Humanity Chapter 8

**A/N: This is not a Jacob, Bella and Edward triangle love story. There are many of them lolz**

Bella's POV

I laughed as Charlie got on the passenger seat. Grumbling, after fifteen minutes of arguing he finally agreed to take my car to La Push instead of his cruiser. I didn't care if people knew Charlie was a cop, I just didn't want to be seen, driven in a cop car. Around twenty minutes we made it to La Push. Dad swore that he would never ride in my truck again. It didn't help my case that a kid riding his bike past us at the exact moment his complaints started.

I grabbed my notebook and marker, while maturely sticking my tongue out at him. Once I stepped out of the car, I suddenly felt self conscious, wondering what their reaction would be. I remember the La Push kids. Big and huge, I wished I got advise from my friends before coming. I forgot to email them in the morning, they would still think I went to school and took revenge, my face scrunched up in anger. I wanted to get even with those 'Emmy group' I couldn't wait for this weekend to be over.

"Having a stare contest with the ground Swan?" I turned around toward the husky voice. He was from one of the members of the football team. "So who's winning?"

I couldn't help but laugh, I pointed to the ground. He started laughing with me.

"Hey Bells, you met Jacob," my dad came behind Jacob, laying his hand on Jacob's shoulder, "he is the captain of the La Push Mutt Football team." I could hear the pride in his voice. "He plays the same position as me at his age." He smiled.

I looked up at him in shock; Renee never told me that Charlie was the captain of his football team during high school.

After a few hours, everyone was sitting on the edge of the La Push riverside. It was beautiful. Thank god, today was sunny. My hair reflected a little red. Charlie left for work leaving me with a pack of dogs. I laughed again when I saw Leah push Embry, making him push Seth, who was eating his sandwich, making him drop the sandwich on Jared. It wasn't long when every one started pushing and hitting each other. This whole gang was crazy. They ate everything Sue Clearwater had made. It was a sight to see Paul eat a whole sandwich in one bite. Everyone laughed when my mouth dropped open.

Dad was right; the La Push team was great. No one gave me weird looks when I responded by writing on my notebook, and they all talked to me. I even taught Leah's cousin Emily some sign language. Ashley was the funniest— she was younger cousin of Sam's. She kept yelling at Sam and Jacob for teasing her, whining and stomping her foot repeatedly. "STOP IT…" She whined again when Quil pulled her hair. If Jacob hadn't told me she was fifteen I would have thought she was ten, but she was as tall as Leah.

Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts and Jared was in the way to purposing his long time crush, Kim, to be his girlfriend. Quil was in love with Claire, but was too scared to tell her because of Emily and Leah since Claire was their cousin. Later on Sam revealed to everyone that one of the boys were relatives or cousins of each other because all their grandparents from the past were related.

It was overall a huge family; I felt a pain of jealousy realizing I was just a guest and not part of them. I wanted a huge family with sailings too. But I was grateful for what I do have. Charlie was a great father; I wish I had come sooner or at least during the summers.

"Hey everyone, you guys aren't being rude to Bella are you?" Sue yelled at the boys.

"No way, right Bella, you not bored right?" Leah and Seth came up. I laughed and shook my head. How could I be, no one had left me alone for a moment since I got here, each one of them had asked how I was enjoying Forks and promised to show around. They invited me to a bonfire that the La Push kids do on special time of the year. I felt touched when I realized that they consider me like family. Maybe just maybe I would be normal here. I smiled when Quil took my picture without my knowledge.

"What's the smile for?" Sam asked, getting others attention. I blushed.

I started writing, "it just feels normal to be with you guys, I didn't know something like that could happen to someone like me. I can't wait to tell my friends back in Phoenix that I had a chance of being normal." I passed the note around.

Sue had tears in her eyes when she read it. She wrapped her hands around my shoulder from back. The rest of the crowd got quiet. Leah, Claire, and Ashley all came to join Sue in hugging me. I could feel tears starting to spill but I held them in.

"Oh Bella, you are normal, and don't believe anyone who tells you other wise." I heard Jacob voice say.

"Yeah I would like to meet your friends and tell them we're not perfect but we are normal just like them." Sam added.

"I don't know why someone wouldn't call you normal Bella, you don't look like an alien to me." Seth exclaimed causing me to laugh and Jacob and Sam to push him off the couch.

Charlie came in afterwards around midnight. I emailed to my friends from Jacob's computer and fell asleep on Leah's lap, whose head was on Sam, who was sleeping on Jared's lap. Basically everyone was sleeping on each other. Billy had hit Jake with his cane to wake him up. I was surprised to see that he didn't even stir, but just went on snoring. Harry slapped Seth behind the head but Seth continued sleeping. I laughed silently, walking slowly with Charlie to my truck.

"So how was La Push, no problems right?" Charlie asked while entering in.

I smiled and signed to him, "For the first time I experienced being normal." Charlie beamed in response.

**FAIR DAY**

Edward POV

I groaned and stretched, shutting off my alarm, that was ringing loudly by my ears. I got off the bed, looking outside my window. It was serene view of the waterfall.

Yesterday was relaxing; Alice gave me a spa treatment like she promised. She used her massage machine on my back while Rose gave Jasper and Emmett a head massage. Now I was fully ready for the game today. Mom had called the coach yesterday, letting everyone off the hook by his torture. Dad still grounded us, but we had to apologize to Bella today or else it was back to painful practices.

I heaved a sigh, thinking finally today I could actually wipe her anger away. I was a little afraid of Alice. She claimed, she would be first to apologize and take her shopping. I shuddered at the thought. Alice's shopping was more torture than 100 crunches.

Bella POV

I scowled at the computer. Apparently no one believed that in my old school that I could have a normal life. Back in phoenix everyone was mad at me.

Renee emailed me a five-page pile of words stating that La Push boys were just my dad's followers. That the only reason they were nice to me was because of my dad! My five-support gang thought I was too innocent and naïve to understand they just pitied me. All the teachers said it was too soon for me to judge others. And the rest of the school body laughed stating I was making up stuff to just build false hope for others and myself.

I hit the delete key on all my read and unread emails. _I will prove them wrong!_

Dad was downstairs placing the cookies and cakes I made in foil. I made extra set of cookies just for Esme this time. I had woken up extra early just to make them.

"Hey Bella, can you come down here, I have something for you." Charlie yelled from the kitchen. I changed quickly and walked downstairs, but this time taking one step at a time. This morning I had learned a new lesson: I don't know how to climb the stairs without hurting myself, so I should just pretend I am a toddler. Take one step at a time, and don't expect improvement.

I came downstairs to find Charlie looking nervous, I raised my eyebrows at him suspiciously. He smiled and held up a jersey. It had a number one drawing and Charlie's last name SWAN in scripted in yellow. My eyes grew wide with realization.

"I thought you would like to wear my old jersey, I mean you don't have to..." I stopped his rant by squishing him in a hug. I never wore sports jersey before, this would be my first time, and I get to wear it with my name on it. I let go, trying to hide my tears. I took the jersey while Charlie grinned widely. "If I had known that you would be that happy, I would have given it to you the first day you came." He laughed while I rushed to my room to change into it.

I closed the door and looked appreciatively at the old high school jersey. I looked at the color of the jersey and my mind started getting creative...

Esme POV

All my kids were taking their own car. It took a lot of convincing on my half to Carlisle for this, but I had a good reason. Today they all were getting a free trial of freedom; if they apologize, they will be off the hook. But not Emmett and Rosalie, who are both still grounded until for further notice. What Rosalie said and Emmett did was out of line, something they accepted and didn't argue about.

Right now, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were helping set up booths for the school fair. Last time I came to the fair was two years ago, I stopped coming when Emmett decided to set up a kissing booth for it. I was beyond furious at the disgraceful act. I was glad Rosalie moved into town, declaring end to the public show. I didn't have a problem with the others' booths, Alice set up a booth for hair cosmetics and this year Rose will work with her. Their first trial customers were the three boys. I had to admit, all three looked cute, with spike cuts and different dye color for each person. Emmett's hair color was red (Rosalie's favorite color) and Jasper's hair was pink (Alice's favorite color). Edward's hair color wasn't changed since his bronze hair was perfect color, but his hair was the most spiked. Alice had to work on it longer than others since his hair is always messy.

"Good morning Esme," I smiled to the old Baker's widow wife, Mrs. White, as she pushed her thirteen-year-old son on the wheelchair toward me. I smiled sweetly at the boy who glared in return. He greeted everyone that way since he was paralyzed from head to toe,

He broke his spinal cord in a car accident **(A/N: don't know if you get paralyzed from it but just go with it)** and lost his father in the crash. Since then he doesn't talk only scowls at others. I felt bad for his mother, that boy didn't make it easier for her, he never corroborated. Carlisle said he doesn't push himself and with the right motivation he would have been able to move his legs around and talk. Ms. White never brought him anywhere longer than an hour. He would embarrass her by reacting rudely in front of an audience.

"Good morning to you too Ms. White. How are you and Cole doing?" I asked politely, brisling my hands on top of Cole's hair, which made his face more menacing.

"Cole and I are doing great, I decided to come for a little community fun. I heard Chief Swan's daughter came to town. Mrs. Stanley said something about her saving some boy in the middle of the highway?"

I nodded my head while avoiding her glance, "She did, but I wouldn't mention it to others, it shook up Charlie." I mumbled, hoping to stop word getting around about the incident.

She nodded in sympathy "I just wanted to welcome the girl, Mrs. Ginnie says she turned Charlie 180 degrees around."

I smiled remembering the picture she sent to Lizzy, "Completely! He doesn't only come out in public, but finally stays long enough to have fun!" I laughed.

"I'll look forward to meet his daughter—" she was cut off when Cole started making noises from his throat. Ms. White shook her head in apology and annoyance.

"It's okay, you should go check out the student booths. My daughter Alice set up the hair cosmetic booth. She can give a new style to you and Cole." I suggested.

"I'll try Mrs. Cullen." She smiled walking away while Cole glared at his mother.

I sighed walking back when I spotted Charlie's cruiser coming into view. I grinned watching Bella duck her head down as if to hide and Charlie laughing getting out of the car, I walked over to them. "Charlie why did you make Bella ride the cruiser!" I demanded coming to Bella's door and opening it. She was blushing and looking at the ground.

"Hey its not my fault, her truck wouldn't start, and even if it did, by the time we reached the fair would be over." He laughed loudly. Bella playfully shook her head.

"Well she can ride back in my car after the fair," I decided winking. She hugged me in response while sticking her tongue out at Charlie.

Edward POV

I sighed while finishing the boxes. All things were now set up for Alice and Rose. Mom and her friends already set up the food on display for sale. Just the sight of cakes brought water in my mouth. My nose kept picking up scent of different flavors every five minutes.

"Hey Edward," Emmett called over to me.

"What's up?" I laughed again looking at his hair color. I would never let him or Jasper live this down. They both looked like "punks" as my dad claimed. I thanked my lucky stars my hair was already another color, no dye needed. But Alice made my hair extra standing. It was like my head on fire. Pure hell. The whole time I was wishing she would dye my hair just to save my hair from the twists and turns.

Emmett rolled his eyes, sensing my humor, "Can you cover for me? I want to take Rosy for a ride, this will be the last time we meet outside of school." He pleaded.

My eyes turned to slits. I clenched my teeth together. Emmett narrowed his eyes. "Come on Edward, Rosy didn't know, you know it was by accident." He huffed.

I shook my head, and turned my attention back to the boxes, "You know, I don't care she didn't know, but even afterwards she doesn't care. Did you sense even one percent of apologetic feelings about it? No, instead all she did was bitch out with her attitude. She didn't even stop Alice from thinking wrong about Bella! She knew what was going on. Alice tells Rose everything. Don't deny it!" I looked at him in anger when he started to argue.

"Come on, please Edward, for me, just this once cover for me, I might just figure out what's going on with her? You're not the only one who noticed her behavior. Let me deal with her." He made his face determined.

I sighed and looked at the field, mom was busy talking to others. Dad was going to come in a few hours. Alice was getting all women together to begin her booth. "How long will it take?" I didn't turn to see his face.

"Just a few hours." He answered cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes, "What about the parentals? And Lizzy is already mad as it is, the only reason she let Rosalie come was because of Jasper and Alice. Mom had to argue with her for hours just to calm her down. You know you will just get in more trouble if anyone finds out. Emmett is this really necessary, I mean you could just walk far away and talk." I resigned, looking at mom. "Honestly, you know all of us are on probation right now." I scorned looking at my priced Volvo; it was a relief to drive it around this morning. I purposely took a long way from my house just to drive extra minutes.

"Edward don't worry, I know you can handle this man. I already talked to Alice and Jasper; she will cover for Rose while Jazz and you cover for me. I parked my car further from sight. They won't know we left."

I nodded my head in yes and heard him run away, back to Rose I guess. I didn't care; I just hope he didn't get me in trouble enough to lose my Volvo. Turning back I saw my mom walking toward to an incoming vehicle, I felt myself smile when I saw it was Charlie's cruiser. I could apologize, to Bella right now—it was a misunderstanding. I wonder if she made those cookies. I walked toward them, but paused for a few minutes to look at Bella climbing out of the car and into my mom's arms.

She was wearing the old forks high school jersey, the one Jacob and Sam wear they belonged to their fathers'. From the size of it, I looked like it was Charlie's. I didn't know Charlie was on a football team. Bella looked cute in it. Her jeans were hand colored marks of green and yellow, matching the jersey, and her hair was tied back, but in ribbons of yellow and green. She reminded me of Alice and Rosalie, when they would dress up to represent our team in games.

I kept walking. I was determined to apologize to her. At the same time, I wished to wash her anger gaze that had been bothering me since the first time I looked into her eyes…

**A/N: hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for the late update, it's the finals week and last month for my classes. I had many tests, homework and projects to do. This is the reason for the short chapter, but I will make it up with a longer chapter next time. Anyway this is an important chapter because this starts the fair day. Many things will happen so expect a lot of drama, action, and Edward and Bella (hint * hint*) lolz. Anyways. No long note for this. Just hope you all like this!**

**Review please and I will update quick. **

**Best humorous comments from last chapter ----**

**cullensroc **

**YAY! I WON 1st prize!1**

**'And that is how you stop a food fight!'**

**that particular line had me laughing so hard that my stomach hurt, + the 'I NEED THERAPY!' part was awesome!**

**You have gotten me addicted to your story. It is all your fault that I stayed up late on a school night to read this ; )**

**PeaceChick13 **

**If you want to keep your hands that helped you to type the wonderful story, you would do the right thing by updating... Just warning you...**

**Lolz last one had me cracking up. Anyway thnx for all wonderful comment. Keep reviewing. Luv you all!**


	9. Fair Day Part 1

Challenging Humanity Chapter 9

Fair Day Part 1

Edward POV

I was just about to wander over to them when I heard my name being called out, I spun around to see the moron Mike himself; I just rolled my eyes and overlooked him. When I whirled around again, I saw Chief Swan and Bella walking toward the benches where the La Push gang was sitting. I ran toward them too, discreetly sitting toward Jacob and Sam.

"Hey Bella," I heard Emily and Ashley yell while at the same time springing up to hug her. I felt baffled, when had she met them?

"I love the jersey," Sue winked toward her who was reddening in response. I couldn't help but smirk. I had never seen a girl who blushed so much before or so easily except for Charlie himself.

Charlie was grinning like he had won a lottery, "Well it's about time number one came in the field," Billy laughed rolling his wheels toward us.

"I agree with Billy here," my mom added. "Did you bring something for the bake sale sweetie?" Esme got everyone's attention now.

Bella nodded she pointed toward Charlie's cruiser.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Charlie started to go to his car when Jacob stopped him.

"Wait, we'll help too." Sam, Jared, and Seth all stood up with him. I was going to help too when I saw Bella take a seat right across from me. I couldn't lose this opportunity. It didn't help that she wouldn't even glance my way. She was moving her hands and looking at my mom. I grew frustrated; no girl has ever ignored me. I tried again to talk to her; I just couldn't sit here like a statue. I opened my mouth, but then closed it when Mrs. White came pushing her son on the wheel chair toward us.

Bella POV

Oh there is a god! I was thankful someone came. I didn't notice the guy before I sat down. It was the same guy who ran after me during lunch on the first day. Part of the 'Emmy group' I played it cool and ignored him. I busied myself in the discussion of cooking with Esme. She reminded me of Kevin's mother. I was grateful for the distraction. Did he have to be beautiful; it just made it harder when his face looked puzzled every time I ignored him. I could see he wanted to talk to me; his mom probably put him up to this. That thought made me flare with rage, but I controlled myself. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. I decided it would be just be better for me to place some space between him and me. I wonder why he was still sitting here, but my thoughts were dismissed when I saw an old lady pushing some kid on a wheelchair toward me. I smiled looking at him. His face was filled with hate, but I could see his predicament of expecting pity for him. However, that would be something he would not get from me.

"Hi, I'm Ms. White and this is my son, Cole." She pointed toward the scornful child. He looked the same age as Nathan. I stood up and hugged the lady, at the same time shaking Cole's hand. He made his gaze menacing toward me. I hid a smirk; his attitude was not new, nor was is something I didn't know how to deal with.

I pushed his wheelchair toward me and sat down smiling sweetly at him. I looked at my board, but when I reached for my marker it rolled away for me and fell off the table. I heaved in annoyance. Instead of getting the marker, I grabbed a cell phone that was on the table. It would be faster to type than write I thought.

Edward POV

I was on seventh heaven. Is it possible to freeze your jaw by smiling forever? It seemed that way. Bella was using my cell phone. She touched it. I felt like an idiot, but if she is using my cell maybe she does notice me?

Charlie and others were coming back with trays. Jacob and others joined the table again and Charlie left to talk with officer Johnson.

I starred at her while she typed on my cell. I wish I could see what she was typing, but Cole's expression told me it must be something interesting. First his face was agitated like always then turned expressionless. Slowly it turned to smile. It was the first time I had seen him smile. He has dimples. It reminded me of his dad. His dad was a great man, I had cried with Alice at his funeral. Cole sat looking at Bella while she laughed silently and typed away. Suddenly Cole started to laugh too. He was laughing openly. I starred in shock.

Mrs. White had stopped talking and she was watching Cole in amazement, everyone was. Bella and Cole noticed. Bella stood up and pushed Cole away from everyone. Mrs. White was about to follow when my mom and Mrs. Clearwater stopped her.

"Let him go Galen, his just laughed. Whatever Bella is doing, must be something good." My mom smiled.

"I was startled to see her wearing Charlie's jersey, it has been a long time since I seen that number one. The last time I saw it was when Renee was with us. When she caused a scene with Charlie." Sue said, her face turning dark.

" I remember, she was yelling and screaming at Charlie for no apparent reason." Mrs. White joined in. I saw everyone turned their attention to their discussion. I didn't know much about Mr. Swan's ex wife, but watching the three women choice of words I could guess she wasn't likable.

"Oh there was a reason alright, the reason was she hated the jersey, the small town was coming to eat her and she was mad at Charlie for making her come to a town's event. It was when she was planning to leave Charlie." Sue said. I starred in horrified wide eyes.

"But she wasn't even pregnant then, right?" Esme asked. However her expression was curious not shock.

"Oh no, but she was thinking about leaving him way before then even. She was a piece of work. I hated her. The only reason anyone put up with her was because of Charlie. I don't understand a man like him fell for a woman like that!" Mrs. White scrunched her face in disgust.

**(A/N: Sue Clearwater is in bold, **_**Esme in Italic, **_ is normal)

"**I know I wanted to kill her myself, she treated Charlie like a door mat. She just wanted Charlie to do nothing but follow her like a little puppy." **

"_I remember when she came to Carlisle when she was pregnant. She was actually mad for becoming pregnant!" _

"**That wasn't even as bad as the time when she married Charlie. Charlie took care of his parents since he was in high school, and because of Renee he had to leave them! They met again by accident few weeks later. She didn't have even a slightest bit of sympathy. Instead she pointed out how old they were and it was just time for them to go. Harry had to hold me back for giving her piece of my mind." **

"I know, I was there when Charlie just walked out from the house. Their parents were the most helpful people in the world. I remember his mother used to bring me food when I was newly wedded and didn't know how to cook for myself."

"_I wish I knew them. I heard about them often. When Bella was little everyone used to point out how much she resembled Charlie's parents." _

"**Looking at Bella right now, it seems like she just like them. Helps everyone and is always very sweet. Look at Cole now." **

**(A/N: conversation ended)**

We all turned to see Cole and Bella. She was laughing and smiling while Cole just sat smiling. They both were sitting in the direction of the sunlight. I wish I was over there. Just sitting and laughing, being part of the small bubble she made around her. Suddenly her face grew sad and she turned toward us. She waved her hands around calling out to us.

My mom stood up, with Mrs. White. I watched as they started to walk over, but Bella ran started to run toward us instead. Charlie walked toward us too. I groaned under my breath when I saw Mr. and Mrs. Denali walking with him. Tanya was trailing behind them. I hid my smirk when I saw her hair standing like it was shocked from electricity. That would be the creation of my wonderful pixie. Speaking of Alice I wonder where she was…

Right on cue she skipped toward us. Bella hugged Charlie at the same moment. She started to move her hands causing him to laugh. Mrs. White rolled Cole next to everyone.

"Ok ok, which flavor do you want?" Charlie asked. Bella jumped clapping, pointing toward the sky. "Blue, raspberry? Fine!" he went toward the cotton candy booth. Bella was impatiently jumping behind him.

Mrs. White hugged Cole. He wasn't smiling anymore; instead, his face was filled with anger once again.

Charlie came back with Bella eating a cotton candy on her hand. Everyone started to laugh when they saw she was getting more on her face then inside her mouth. She glared at us in response, but continued to eat.

"Bella!!!!" Alice ran toward her yelling.

_Oh no…_

Charlie started to talk to Billy and Matt. I watched Alice as she pulled Bella to the side. First Alice smiled, then she made her face pleading, the one no one could resist. Then she looked at her sadly. Bella took out my cell and typed something showing it to Alice. Alice started to jump up and down and hugged Bella tightly.

I was suddenly nervous when Alice yelled Jasper's and my names.

Bella POV

This girl was crazy, just crazy that was just one word to describe her. I was excited to eat my cotton candy. No one knew here that I had a sweet tooth for cotton candy. I knew it would fill my face with sugar, but I didn't care. Renee always refuse to buy me it because she said it had too much cavities and calories. At that time I had Kevin sneaking it for me. I wish he was here right now.

I was having a lot of fun today, I wish Cole wouldn't be distant in front of others.

I was just about to go talk to him again when I saw the girl from the "Emmy group' run up to me. I gave her a death glare, but she just stood there and gave me the saddest face I had ever seen.

"Bella, I am soooo sorry that happened to you. I mean, I knew you were coming, I mean everyone did, but no one knew you couldn't speak. And what Rosalie said, I am really sorry about that too. I would never say that or believe that. Really. No one knew, not that I am giving excuses. I just want to be you friend honest. I want to learn sign language. And we could go shopping too. I know that we will be best friends. My brothers and my boyfriend and Rosalie all want to apologize to you. You don't have to forgive us if you don't want to, but can we still be friends please?" When her speech was done I just stood their starring at her. How could someone talk that fast? I wanted to stay mad, but her face made that nearly impossible. It was so sad, as if someone ran over her puppy.

I smiled and took out the cell phone I typed with before. I started to type the message, _Alice I don't know if your being honest or not, or should I forgive you, but if you honestly didn't know then I might. I still need time. Shopping sounds great._ I bit my lips, but showed her the message. It was true, I didn't know if she was telling the truth or her mother made her do this. But it was only one way to find out.

Alice was sad when she read it, but at the end she was jumping up and down and grabbed me in a tight hug. I just stood their hoping she would let go and I could breathe again. "Oh Bellllaa...we're going to have sooo much fun shopping! Oh my god, let's go now! Oh wait, let me call my brother and my boyfriend. They want to apologize too. Jasper! Edward!" she yelled.

I hid my frown. I didn't know what to say to them, but I couldn't trust them. I just hope they would get through this and I could go back to Charlie, my candy cane was finishing. I saw the blonde guy, who looked at me with pity walked toward me cautiously, today his hair was spiky pink, I wonder how did his parents agree to let him do that. Her brother walking over to us, too. I groaned quietly, I just noticed his hair was spiked too, making it look like a model's hair. Life is so unfair to me. Why are the good looking always the bad people? I wish I could just ignore him again. I hate to admit it was fun to see him confused every time I looked at something else while ignoring him.

"Ok, Bella, this is Jasper and this is Edward. And they are both very sorry. They really didn't know and they want to apologize." Alice looked toward both of them.

The pink hair spoke first, "I am really sorry Bella, Alice's right, I didn't know, if I did I would never let Rosalie say that."

I didn't say anything; I just looked toward the ground. I didn't have reason to believe his wasn't mom making him do this.

The bronze hair went next, I thought about his name, Edward. That was my favorite character name in the books I read. Why did his name have to be Edward? I wished it would be something arrogant or cocky. He is popular looking at how cheerleaders throw themselves on him like a horse. I glared at him when I remembered his girlfriend was the same girl who embarrassed me in front of an entire class on the first day of school.

His green pleading eyes met my glare, and he took a step back. Instead of meeting my eyes he just looked at my face, "Bella, I am really sorry about what happened, and I promise it won't happen again. It shouldn't have happened. I think it's cool you know sign language, maybe you could teach me, I would like to get to know you. You seem to won everyone's heart. You think you could give me a chance too." His eyes were pleading again, but this time looking at my hands.

I turned my face down too, seeming speechless in how to respond. He wanted to learn sign language from me? Did his mom really put him up to this? Then why did he sound so honest? What am I suppose to say? I blushed thinking what would my friends do. They would laugh at me for being naïve or push me to forgive him?

I narrowed my eyes when I saw a bulky guy with red spiky hair coming toward us. I was grateful. That brother of theirs reminded me why I should stay mad. I didn't and wouldn't trust them. Not yet at least. I wonder what would happen after I did my plan of revenge. Hmm, I have to wait. Maybe when they realize I am not some mute, I am silent who could make the loudest noise, maybe then they will see how hard forgiveness is. Not that I am asking. They have this coming. I moved my chin up and looked them straight in the eye. I took the cell phone and typed the question that has me running my mind wild, _are you sorry because your parents found out or because I am mute or you think what you did wrong? Either ways, why should I believe you?_

I showed both guys the message. Both of them crunched their eyes dejectedly, but didn't reply, that's what I thought. I turned to Alice and waved a goodbye, she looked hurt but that didn't stop me from walking away.

I stepped carefully on the grass and went toward cotton candy booth, I was about to buy a new one when my eyes caught flyer.

"**Old team versus new team in a old fashion foot ball match. La Push High school against Forks high school. Wear you parents or relatives old numbers and play their field. Must be older than 16 and have to wear an old jersey to participate. Join in the fun and live up the tradition of your family!" **

I read the flyer twice. At the bottom was the score chart record. All the numbers of jerseys had at least five tallys but number one had none. I smiled to myself, _this year number one won't be left blank. _

**(A/N: the end! Ha! I'm just too nice! Aren't I) **

Esme POV

I smiled toward my children when I watched them talking to bella. She was typing on Edward's cell. I wasn't going to question it. I think I should get her a cell phone for a present. She was a fast typer.

I couldn't stop smiling when I thought of Cole. She made him laugh. It was the first time I had seen him smile after his father's funeral. Mrs. White was trying again to make react, but he was right back the way he was. Maybe Bella could give him some motivation and make him lose the wheelchair.

I joined Charlie and his friends. Carlisle just came from the hospital and he took a seat next to me.

"Guess who laughed for the first time?" I whispered to him. His eyebrows rose in question. I laughed at his expression and pointed at Cole, "Bella made him laugh. He actually showed a reaction."

Carlisle face turned into a smile and looked at Cole too, "I'm happy for him, I hope she could get him moving from those wheelchairs. I will talk to Mrs. White later about his physical therapy."

I nodded and looked at Lizzy who was scowling, but sat with us. "What's wrong now Lizzy?" I hope the kids behaved. They were already on thin ice with Carlisle and her.

"Well Emmy and Rosy went for a joy ride, I saw them come from the car just few minutes ago. I forbid her specifically that she will not be alone with Emmett for any reason! That's it; I am taking Jasper's car away. I will drive them myself everywhere!" she clutched her hands around her purse and looked toward the booths.

I shook my head when I saw Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. Emmett just couldn't follow the rules. "I will take care of it Lizzy." Carlisle promised. His expression was no longer carefree. Those kids were really testing him this week.

Charlie sat with us grinning ear to ear, "Dr. Cullen, I didn't know you came to these things."

Carlisle smiled, "I didn't for a few years, but today my daughter opened up her own booth for hair cosmetics and I thought why not join in a town's fun. It's been a while since I have seen you here."

Charlie looked at the crowd, "Yeah it sure has," his voice turned quiet ending the discussion.

"Hey Dad, we are going on the field for the tradition game," Jacob yelled toward Billy. The La Push team followed walking.

"I will be right here, rooting!" Billy wheeled himself next to Charlie. Matt sat down with them. We all turned toward the teams jogging to the center.

The referee came on the mike, "Ladies and gentleman, today we are having the traditional match of football, Forks versus La Push high school. They are wearing the jersey's that were worn by best players in the years before. This is more of an paying remembrance to them. Win or lose the numbers will live on. This year the number representing in today's game are…

Number 36- Sam Uley

Number 34- Jacob black

Number 32- Seth Clearwater

**(A/N: soo on pretend he called out all numbers and names from La Push)**

And now we are naming the team for Forks. The school opened a few years ago. They have no one to represent, but will be wearing old design of the school…

Number 12- Edward Cullen

Number 13- Emmett Cullen

Number 6- Jasper Hale

Number 9- Mike Newton

**(A/N: soo on pretend he called out all numbers and names from Forks)**

Okay, that's everyone, oh wait, we forgot one more player. Player number one, who is representing La Push but lives in Forks... well whatever.. Player number one Isabella Marie Swan!" the referee waited for everyone's clap that never came. Everyone was looking at Charlie.

Charlie's expression was pale. And he spilled his coffee on top of himself. "There has to be some mistake!" he exclaimed jumping from the bench and ran toward the field. Almost everyone was behind him.

**(A/N: I know I know I am very bad! sorry for the cliff hanger!) review = new chapter!**

**I said I would give you a longer chapter but I decided to save more action for later and I didn't have time to write too much because I was enjoying the holiday season. I will give you a clue of the next chapter – bella and Edward somehow save the day. That is all I am saying lol. **

**Review winners----**

**blood-velvet angel **

**Is it just n your NATURE or something to write a particularly good chapter then cut off for about a month? I politely suggest you fix that little quirk . . . just saying, you know, its not like im threatenign you or anytihng . . . not like you can prove it . . . LOL! Plz update, your story IS quite addictive. like british comedians addictive.**

**.fOrKs **

**OMG luv ur story! I cracked up on the last chapter; "I NEED THERAPY!!"**

**lol **

**but if you value ur life, u wud update this as soon as possible.**

**just saying.**

**.fOrKS**

**Love the funny reviews, keep reviewing! Luv you. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	10. Fair Day Part 2

Challenging Humanity Chapter 10

Fair Day Part 2

**Playlist for this chapter - Mitchel Musso - The Girl Can't Help It (Princess Protection Program)**

**Fast new chapter because of my great beta, girlwithoutaname!**

Bella POV

Oh, I was so excited. I wanted to jump up and down but I held myself together. If I didn't I might just embarrass myself. The man on the mike said it didn't matter if I win or lose. I just wonder which team I will play in. My jersey was the same as La Push, but I went to Forks. Oh well who cares I get to play for Charlie's number.

Speaking of Charlie, he was glowing red and walking toward me with a lot of people. I shrugged it off, they must be looking at someone else I didn't do anything.

I walked toward the coaches and smiled at them they were just starring at me. I wanted to scream asking if have they never seen a girl play football before, but I kept smiling and pointed at the football gear that was on the ground.

All the football players formed a line and were looking at me with wide eyes. I had the same urge to yell, but I grinned widely. I took out the cell and typed –_so whose team am I on?_ I showed it to them.

"Ours, ours, ours!" Both team players were yelling causing me to jump back.

"Wait, what is going on?! There has to be some mistake!" Charlie's voice grabbed my attention. He was really red now and anger with worry was filled in his eyes. "Bella what are you doing? Who signed you up? Why are you on the field?"

"Calm down dad," I signed to him, "I signed myself up and I want to play, your number was never played on the field. I want to play, and you taught me how to play football anyway." I rolled my eyes; I didn't know what the big deal was.

"Bella have you lost your mind! You can't play on the field, do you know how easily you could get hurt. There is no way am I letting you play. Do you see any other girl playing?"

I narrowed my eyes. I was with him until he said the last sentence. Is he saying girls can't play better than boys! I glared at him murderously. I threw up my hands to argue with him when Esme approached me.

"Ok, ok, calm down everyone. Please Bella, Charlie think about this. Look honey Charlie is right you could get hurt. You're thinking about playing with boys, who put physically all their strength in a game. They don't think about strategies or other's safety. They take this game seriously, I know because I have two sons that play this game and get injured time to time. And Charlie, don't be hypocrite. Girls can play this equally as well as boys. But Bella you haven't played this game a long time and you could hurt yourself easily. Your dad is just worried. I know my husband wouldn't let my daughter play football either because he would be worried just as much."

I glared at Charlie not moving my stand. I will play this game now. I could play with boys and not get hurt. I am not that fragile.

"Bella, I'm sorry maybe what I said came out wrong, but honey I mean it, you will get hurt. We could play football later for fun, but not right now. This is a traditional game, okay." He said it slowly as if I was a toddler. I glared at him. I turned around and pointed to my _traditional_ number and name. While walking toward the center the field I could hear my dad calling my name, but I chose to ignore him.

Esme POV

Billy started laughing, "Well you look at that, she has your temper Charlie. The Chief of Police just got quiet in front of his own daughter. Where is the camera?" Matt joined him laughing.

Charlie just stood dumbfounded.

I shook my head in disapproval, "Charlie, you don't ever say things that are double standards to daughters, especially if they are teenagers. I mean 'boys are better than girls' is the worst thing you could say. Come on Charlie you should know better."

"It's not his fault, poor guy just got a daughter at the age of seventeen. The worst age if you ask me." Harry laughed.

"Hey now that's not true. Sixteen is the worst age." Sue joined in.

"Actually it's starts at the age of fourteen, that's when Alice started to worry me." Carlisle added his thoughtfulness.

"Is all this supposed to help me? Because it's not!" Charlie exclaimed in frustration. Poor guy.

"Look Charlie, I don't think Bella will listen right now, just let her play one round. I will talk to both coaches and make sure the boys take it easy. The coach will understand too, his daughter is on the volleyball team." Carlisle looked at Coach Clapp.

Charlie's expression didn't changed, it just was more dejected at the thought he couldn't stop his daughter from getting hurt. I sympathized with him; I remembered how much Emmett had reasoned for him and Edward for playing football. I couldn't face the injuries they endured.

Everyone took a seat on the benches. The food was untouched by Charlie who was sitting on the edge the entire time.

Edward POV

I looked around, at the players. We were all watching Bella wear football gears. She already was wearing the jersey. Her helmet fell in front of her eyes. And her shoulder gear was too large on her petite body. I was waiting for someone to stop her. No one would let her play right? I mean never has girl played in the traditional game. Or any football game with guys for that matter.

"Edward man, what's going on?" Tyler asked impatiently.

I shrugged my shoulders, we saw coach clap run to us with disapproving face. "Alright boys, I want the La Push guys to join in." we all made space in the circle. Everyone squished in. "Okay this is the plan. Charlie's daughter wants to play. Since she has the old jersey we can't stop her and nowhere does it say the girl can't play. She will be playing from Forks side because she lives in Forks—"

He was cut off from Jacob, "But she has the La Push jersey. And Charlie went to La Push high school. Shouldn't she play for our team—"

He didn't finish because Newton interrupted "Oh come on, she can't play for any team, she's a girl! Girls can't play football. She will start crying when she just breaks a nail!" he started to laugh loudly, but no one was laughing with him. I wanted to break his nose again then point out who cries.

Coach Clapp was finally provoked, "NEWTON! WATCH IT! I don't appreciate discrimination on this field. Don't forget girls have all kinds of football and basketball national teams. I better not hear you again. Or I will send all women teachers in school after you. They might teach you the power of women. Your mother's is in PTA, do you want me to point out how much her son considers women?" He glared at Mike who had moved his eyes away from everyone in embarrassment. "Now as I was saying, I want everyone to take it easy on the field. I know you don't play it this way, but this time I can't do anything. And frankly I am not going to argue with her. Charlie did and he was left standing speechless. Whatever you do, just let her come back in one peace without a bruise." He sighed.

"But coach we can't control the field. I mean we all run after the ball. It's football not baseball. We run into each other all the time. How could we stop the girl from getting hurt?" Paul whined.

"The girl is Bella, and we will guard her. She's in our team so we will figure it out." I spoke out loud glaring at Mike and Paul. I suddenly had an idea.

Bella POV

I was mad at the teams who were talking in the circle. I bet Charlie had something to do with this. I want to stomp and whine that I wanted to play. If they did anything to stop me from playing then... I don't know what I would do. But what is so wrong in playing. I won't get hurt. I won't talk to Charlie then. I would show him! I glared looking at the teams. Waiting for something to happen. I was going to play either way.

I checked all the equipment; I didn't dare look at the crowd on the bench or Charlie. Out of embarrassment at the attention, it might make me quit.

I saw the teams separate. It made it hard for me to see them clearly with the helmet coming in front of my sight. I moved my head around checking myself head to toe to see if I forgot anything. I raised my head to see the green eyes I was hoping to avoid.

Edward smiled sweetly at me. Behind him I saw other teammates. The baby face person from school was glaring at me. Other than that every guy had a resign expression. Which made me wonder if what I was doing was right? The thoughts were stopped when I heard Edward's voice.

"Okay guys get around, this time, instead of Jasper playing my blind side, he will be in front of Bella. Guarding her. Bella whatever you do, just don't touch the ball. Let Emmett run after it. I will go as far as I could by touchdown." I glared at him. What does he mean not touch the ball? What's the point then?

"What about you, who will guard you?" 'Emmy' looked at Edward worriedly.

"Don't worry, I am hoping looking at you guarding Bella would confuse them and make my way. I will run without them noticing don't worry." Everyone looked more worried at him before.

"The odds aren't looking good, are you sure you want to risk it?" The pink hair guy looked at Edward too.

Edward smiled crookedly, _damn, why is he cute! _I shook myself out of the thoughts. "Yeah let's do it. On three Forks, one…two...three...FORKS!" every guy screamed. I jumped at the sounds. For the first time I thought this might not be a good idea. The way the were talking it meant someone could get hurt. I didn't have time to think clearly. I saw everyone line up at the field line. I took a deep breath and followed them.

"Bella, stay behind me ok?" the pink hair guy looked at me, from his eyes I could see he was serious. I nodded my head, but didn't promise. I wanted to play, for that I needed the ball.

On the opposite side of me was the La Push gang. They all looked apologetic at me. I was puzzled as to why. Did they think I couldn't play? I narrowed my eye. My sight flashed to the ball. Edward and Sam were the only ones in the center. The coach came and started the count down.

**(A/N: I don't know anything about football. Just go with it. I am trying my best to explain properly. Lolz. This time I wished I was a guy to explain the play by play.) **

Once the ball was thrown, everyone was running all over the place. I didn't know where I was running. I followed the guy who was guarding me. I hoped I didn't trip. I ran to the other team side. Seth had the ball and baby faced guy was running after him. Paul and Jared weren't letting Emmett pass. I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I ran toward Seth. The person guarding me had disappeared. I didn't have to run far, Seth was coming to our side for touchdown. I ran backwards, but froze when I saw not just Seth, but Paul, Jared and other two guys were coming straight at me. Seth was running and didn't see I was standing in front of the touchdown line. His huge body pushed me to the floor. I waited for other guys to pounce on me like I had seen on TV. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact.

Esme POV

Charlie's eyes never left the field; his legs were shaking. Billy and Matt were sitting on each side of him for support. I wish I could say something to end his worry, but that wasn't possible since I was worried about Bella myself. The faces of my kids in pain during the game came again and again in my mind. I prayed it wouldn't happen to Bella. The game began. We all watched the start. I saw Edward moved after Sam who stole the ball and threw it to Seth. He was surrounded by other teammates. Jasper was guarding Bella, so my worries decreased. This was good, Jasper guarding Bella, Edward could handle it being the fast runner. My worries grew when I saw Jasper leave Bella's side. Jacob guarded Edward and Jared and Paul weren't letting Emmett go forward. Jasper went toward Emmett, pushing toward Paul and Jared. Emmett and Jasper took off to Edward. Jared and Paul however were running to the other side where Seth was running full speed. His head was looking straight. If he tiled his head to the ground, he would have seen Bella standing by the line of touchdown.

Seth pushed Bella to the ground, "NOOOO!" Charlie jumped up in response and started to run toward the field. Matt and Billy tried to push him back. I looked up to only find myself smiling.

Bella POV

I felt myself move, someone was pulling my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Emmett and beside him was the guy who was supposed to guard me, and Edward hovering over me. Behind them was the impact that was supposed to drop on me. I saw Seth had dropped the football right beside my head. I grabbed the ball just as I felt myself jumping on someone.

Edward had pulled me on his backside. I put my hands around his neck and legs around his waist. He took off running from the crowd. I held the ball tightly with all my life. It was like I was flying. I started to laugh; I wish I could remove the thing on my head to feel the wind. I saw we were close to the touchdown line. I stole a glance from behind to see Jacob and Sam on the other running to stop us. Edward passed the touched down line and I threw the ball right down. I started clapping and jumping when I figured out I made a point.

Edward slowly got me down from his back. He started chuckling when I started jumping. I laughed and threw my hands around him. "Does that mean you forgive me?" he whispered. I started laughing and let go. I nodded furiously. I didn't think anything right now. Just that I was on top of the world. I scored! I was just about to get myself squished, but instead I scored a touchdown!

I took of my helmet and started jumping up and down. My luck gave out when I tripped over my foot. I closed my eyes, waiting to meet the floor, but the floor never came instead strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I heard Edward laugh "Bella I made my best effort to keep you from getting hurt. I could use some help here from your side." His voice sounded worn and breathless, but I couldn't help the blush that spread through my cheeks.

I nodded while he moved his arms slowly. "Bella!" I turned around to see Charlie's pale face filled with worry and relief. I bit my lip in guilt. I shouldn't cause him this worry. Playing the field made me realize what he was trying to say about not playing with the guys. I smiled and lifted the football hoping to show him I'm okay.

"Bella, please just get off the field honey." His voice tore me to the core. I nodded while running to him. I hugged him with all I had.

"Okay everyone, its all good. Should we continue the game?" The referee came in the center.

"Yes, go ahead with the game. Bella will be part of the audience this time." Esme spoke up coming to hug me too. I nodded in agreement. The game looked fun until I looked at the muscles on the guys.

"Sorry Bella!" I heard Seth yell.

I smiled and nodded for them to keep playing. I walked across the field with Charlie sighing and Esme laughing. "That was some game!"

I nodded in agreement. It was a game I will never forget in a lifetime.

**A/N: hey guys, I loved everyone's reviews. They were great. The chapter was again small but I had a reason. Every chapter will have some action. If I placed too much action in just one chapter it wouldn't be as interesting and the important details will be missed. Now the chapter length will depend on the action. This chapter would be longer if I knew the way to describe the game. Hope you guys got the gist of what I wanted to say. Anyways next chapter I promise will have DRAMA. Review and you will get update like this time! **

**Review winners—**

**kkjones3 **

**It's 22:11 here in Norfolk, VA and I just finished reading your story in thirty minutes. I only logged on to see if my favorit authors had updated but as I brought the page up I caught sight of your story and thought it sounded intresting. As I started reading I couldn't stop. I'm fighting burning/drooping eyes, yawning, and a slight headach letting me know it's time to get to sleep, but I can't log off until I let you know how much I enjoyed your story, nor can I wait patiently for the next update. I hope it's soon. I absolutely love this. Take care. All my best,**

**KKJONES3**

**blood-velvet angel **

**Hm . . . . i spose this is acceptable. but, u and i need to have a heart to heart about this thing you have for Cliffy's. . . . I'd be MORE than happy to cure you of this little . . . imperfection, shall we say? GREAT CHAPPY. UPDATE SOON!**

**authors-ideas-stories **

**lol, u get alot of death threats? Though that reviewer was right your story is much too addictive, and faster updates would make ALOT of happy readers, me included.**

**hope Bella forgives them soon though, or at least the innocent ones, lol.**

**update soon please?!?!?!?**

**Sparkles OUT!!**

**24-7reader **

**lolololol. Your story makes me laugh SO much!! I love it! But it also has its serious and dramatic points. Such a great blend of emotions. xD You make my day!! Make my day tomorrow with a new chapter? . . . please?**

**Veronique24 **

**Love it, wonder when she will realize it's Edward cell?**

**Sendmeonmyway **

**Oh come on Bella! I get that she was predisposed to not like them but now I think she is just being extra stubborn. They apologized and they want to be friends...and even if they were just apologizing for their families why should she sink to their levels and be mean right back? **

**Holding grudges just makes you bitter and if she keeps this up she is going to be just as bitter and cynical as the other kids she used to go to school with and she is too beautiful of a person both inside and out for that. **

**I really think she needs to think through how her attitude affects her view on the world. I, for one, am all for second chances. Maybe that makes me niave or gulliable, but I guess if I were Bella and I had heard all those horror stories from my friends I may be like that too. I just hope she really does keep to her plan and make her own view on the world and not base it off her friend's unfortunate incidents. Yes there are bad people in the world but not everyone is like that. It's all about who you meet and how open you are to meeting new people.**

**Okay I'm stepping off my soap box. Basically I love this story. Mute Bella is my hero. I seriously don't know how people can chose to not love her. If she were real I would totally want to make her my new best friend. She is just such a sincere girl...something that is incredibly rare nowadays.**

**Alright longest review ever. I am going to shut up now...unless you don't update soon. Cause I could keep typing. I'm a rambler by nature so you better update soon. Or the next review is going to be longer. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway =]**

**Lolz some of these reviews made me laugh, and some made me shock from surprise. Because people took time to really pay attention to details. I really appreciate it. Thnx soo much. the longest review was actually funny and agreeable. REVIEW AND UPDATE RECEIVE!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**


	11. Fair Day Part 3

Challenging Humanity chapter 11

Fair Day Part 3

Bella POV

I sat with Charlie and Esme on each side of me. I saw Alice walked toward me; the other blonde friend was standing from distance so I wasn't sure it she was glaring at me or watching someone else.

I didn't finish my thought when I saw Alice approaching. "Hi, that was great game, are we still on for shopping?" I started chuckling. She was very persistent. I nodded but jumped back when she squealed and huge me tightly.

"We are going to have soooo much fun!!!" She exaggerated the word so. But I smiled at her; her excitement was contagious.

Beside me, Charlie and Esme were laughing. I gave them a questioning expression. Charlie laughed more then answered to the unspoken question, "Best of luck, Alice is the best shopper. Have fun. I will just work." I moved my head to the side in confusion.

Alice moved her hands to her hips. "Mom! Tell Chief Swan not to scare Bella!"

I smirked when Charlie raised his hands in surrender. "You will have fun. Alice is one of the sweetest girls in Forks." Charlie smiled lovingly at Alice.

Alice grinned and gave him a hug. I realized Charlie might have known her for many years before I came. Even he knew how she was like while in many ways I was still a stranger.

After a little while we all turned our attention to the game. This time I saw many changes, like Jacob and Sam using all strength to run and push. Edward was running full speed and catching the ball out of nowhere. I winced when I saw five to six guys jump on Emmett for ball. The same thing happened to Jared after five minutes. The game went on. I couldn't help but blush at watching Edward scoring a touchdown here and there. I remembered what it was like climbing on his back and feeling the freedom of flying. Just for a few seconds I closed my eyes to relive the moment. The seconds went fast; I opened my eyes in fright when I heard a loud ringing noise. It was the buzzer that declared the end of the game. Forks won by 23 and La Push lost just by the score of 20. I was surprised at the points. The team having runner like Edward had a huge advantage. I laughed when I saw the La Push team shove Edward in a joking manner. There was no anger or resentment. It made me think of the tag game I used to play with my friends when I was little. When one of us was caught everyone laughed with them instead of blaming them. It seemed that both teams were together instead of against each other.

I saw from the corner Esme smiling fondly at them too. Every guy went to his parents; Jacob went to Billy while Edward and Emmett came towards Esme. Esme jumped from her seat and hugged both of her sons together. "You guys were great. I am so proud."

"And thanks Edward; because of you Bella didn't break any of her bones." I glared at Charlie who was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Edward laughed loudly, causing me to get distracted. His laugh was mesmerizing; I shook myself out of shock of my thoughts. I shouldn't think like this.

I smiled and laughed while I watched Charlie joking around with Alice. I jumped to stand when I saw Cole rolling with Mrs. White. I walked up to him grinning. He was someone I could relate to. He started looking at me with annoyance when I waved toward his mom. I rolled my eyes; he needed to relax. I took out the cell phone (which I had to still return) and started to type something to him. It was one-sided conversation right now. I guess he didn't like it in front of his mom since his face was full of contempt.

My attention disrupted when I heard a sneering voice.

"Hi Chief Swan. I didn't know you came to school fairs." Tanya cheerfully came to Charlie, with other girls trailing behind her. I guess she had a group of followers. I shook my head at them in pity. Didn't they have something better to do?

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" Charlie's voice lost its playfulness. He sounded more like a cop talking to a stranger. "Where is your father?"

"Right here Charlie." I turned around to see a gray haired man, smiling they same disgusting way as Tanya. I could see the family resemblance in their faces by the envy in their eyes. It screamed superiority complex. He was standing stiff and wearing a suit. From the way he stood I could tell he must be some rich man in this town. The scenior fit perfectly. Rich father with spoiled daughter. I hope I didn't have to meet a snotty mother.

Charlie returned a smile back but it seemed they both were faking it for the public. "Mr. Denali, I hope everything is good?" Charlie spoke more formally. I frowned a little thinking back to how he called Charlie from first name, but Charlie called him by his last. My dad was the chief, shouldn't he receive the same respect.

"Oh I should be asking you that. I heard your daughter came to town. Well where is she?" Before Tanya's father could finish I went to stand side by side with Charlie. Tanya's face changed into a mocking smile, reminding me of when she made me stand in front of the whole class to embarrass me. Tanya's father eyes grew a little before going back to his stiff poise. "Are you Isabella?" his face grew my wrinkles when he grinned.

I wanted to point out, since I am standing beside him and resemble him from looks, then who else would I be? I cursed my fate from making me mute in situations like this. I gave a short nod in response without smiling back.

"Well, well, you look just like your mother. Isn't she here? Oh yes I forgot, she got married to a player, didn't she?" his face beamed

I instantly knew what this man was trying to do. If I could speak I would throw him curse words that he would remember for centuries. Asshole! He was purposely putting lemon on Charlie's pain. Everyone in this town knew about my mother and me. Furthermore implying my mother married to a player was on purpose too. She married a baseball player! I curled my knuckles in my fist. Just when I took a step toward them I felt a hand restraining my wrist.

"It's called old news Den! Being the Mayor I expected you to keep new information of the environment and residents improvements. But I guess that is too much to expect from you. You just enter wherever you can for free publicity and food." My eyes grew wide looking at the person who was still holding my wrist. Lizzie's face was filled with more rage than I had ever seen. Her eyes were scrunched up in a way that made anyone squirm. To my shock the so-called mayor was speechless, his expression was showing no effect but his posture was no longer arrogant.

"How dare you say that about my dad!" Tanya screeched, it reminded me of dragging nails down a chalkboard.

"No one has to be dared to tell the truth Tanya, you have a problem, why don't I solve it for you?" Everyone's eyes moved to the new voice. It was Emmet's girlfriend. Her expression matched her mother. She narrowed her eyes, daring Tanya to try.

"Quiet down everyone! What is going on? The last time I checked today was harmonious day at a school fair. Mayor Denali do you want to explain to me what is the commotion about?" Ms. White rolled Cole with her and stood next to Lizzie. It made my smile a little when I saw Cole's lips turned a little upward.

"It was harmonious until Mrs. Hale rudely insulted me!" Mayor bellowed causing Lizzie to snort and roll her eyes.

"Shut it Dan, last time I checked elections were over months ago. You won't win anything now." Billy was pushed by Jacob, and stood next to Charlie.

"There is no point either way. You didn't vote for Den to be Mayor," Lizzie stated smugly toward Billy.

Billy smiled unashamed, "As you can see I don't regret it." Several people burst into chuckles. Suddenly everyone started talking at once to each other ignoring the fact that Mayor's face was filled with cold rage.

I walked to Cole, asking what's going on, but he was just ignoring me. I waved my hands in front of his face but he gave no reaction. I took out the cell and started typing but he just sat there as if I was invisible.

"What are you doing honey?" his mother asked me. I sighed in annoyance and showed her what I typed.

She read it then looked at me with resentment "Bella, he can't talk." She stated.

I narrowed my eyes at Cole. I knew for a fact Cole could talk.

"What happen Mrs. White?" Tanya came around poking her nose in the conversation like it was about her.

"Nothing Bella just misunderstood thinking Cole can talk." She said as if it disgusted her.

I looked at Cole accusingly but he didn't move a muscle. "Yes he can!" I signed. I stopped typing on the cell. I couldn't emphasize my words. This is ridiculous!

"Oh my God! Bella how can you lie like that about Cole!" Tanya raised her voice causing all attention going to me. My cheeks flushed looking at everyone.

"What?" Esme came to my rescue. I smiled gratefully at her.

"She is _lying _about Cole talking. I can't believe it." Tanya repeated dramatically. Purposing causing more of a scene.

"Is the chief's daughter lying?" The Mayor raised his eyebrows in interest. I glared at him knowing the situation will now go out of hand.

Esme POV

I wanted to slap the smirk on the so-called Mayor. Everyone heard the humiliating way the Mayor spoke to Charlie. I never liked that man. Even Carlisle warned me to not socialize with them. He and his wife should have lived in a big city instead of showing their fake power in this small town.

I was glad Lizzie put him in his place. She hated him since the time the disgusting man made a move on her. He had no shame. It was known to everyone, his relationship with his wife was open. Both slept with different people, but they are with each other just for the sake of society.

No one voted for him when he sat in election, but he paid off his opposers causing the town votes on his plate. However, Billy or anyone in La Push never gave him the mayor's place. That place belonged to the only Mayor Forks had was Billy's father Ephriam Black. No one in La Push went to vote. He was humiliated everywhere, but unashamedly came where he wasn't wanted.

Right now however I needed to calm down Lizzie who was having the urge to scream curses at Denali. I started to talk when I heard Tanya scream loudly for the second time today. That girl needed to keep her voice down or else I might just lose my hearing before my retirement.

"Oh my God! Bella how can you lie like that about Cole!" Tanya yelled. Making me perk my ears. I walked to Bella's side.

"What?" I said came beside Bella who was blushing red but glaring at Cole.

"She is _lying _about Cole talking. I can't believe it." Tanya emphasized on the word lie.

"Is the chief's daughter lying?" The Mayor walked up to Bella and me. I bit my tongue in effort not to yell at him to mind his own business. When there is a charity show, he doesn't take out one penny, but in the Town's people's life's he is like a honeybee.

"Bella doesn't lie." Charlie said in a loud voice. I was puzzled to hear his voice amused. "Bella doesn't know how to lie, unlike your daughter who lies every night to you about where she is." Everyone gasped at the words.

Denali turned around fully and stomped his feet toward Charlie while Bella and I moved with him. "How dare you say something about my daughter!" he pointed a finger right in front of Charlie's face.

Charlie raised his voice at the same time. "When you don't know your own daughter how dare you say something about mine! Bella doesn't know how to lie; her face is an open book. And why the hell would she lie?"

"You watch it—"

"No you watch it squid, I don't care you're the mayor, you don't talk to my daughter like that. It's called disrespecting public; that I can arrest you with. You might be the Mayor, but you're still a squid who I can squish just like I did in high school. Got it!" Charlie matched face to face with him. Matt and Billy were laughing loudly causing football players around chuckles too.

I forgot Charlie went to High school with him. Maybe that's what this is about, but getting Bella and Cole involved was ridiculous.

"Cole can talk Esme. I know he can; he talked to me, honest." I saw Bella moved her hands in front of me. I could see her fighting back her tears.

I didn't want more attention to her right now, "Bella, right now isn't the time, we could talk about this later." I said in her ears.

"Oh please, Cole can't talk daddy. Everyone knows that. He hasn't spoken a word since his dad died." Tanya forced the topic again in front of others. I started to really dislike that girl. "You can even ask Dr. Cullen." She smirked looking at my husband who was standing beside Elizabeth's husband.

Before anyone could say anything else, Bella moved away from my grip and ran away. I moved to follow her when Tanya once again called attention

"See! Did you see that, she was lying—"

"SHUT UP TANYA!" The whole crowd had grown quiet. We all turned to Cole who was glaring at Tanya. His fists were clenched to the wheel chair. I couldn't believe if what I heard was correct. Did he actually speak? I didn't have to wait to find out, "BELLA IS NOT A LIAR, YOU ARE!" Cole moved his shaking hands toward the wheels. Using all the strength he moved his wheels, moving away from the crowd where Bella had gone.

"He spoke, he moved..." Mrs. White sunk to the ground on her knees. She was whispering and crying as she watched her son go forward slowly.

Just as I was walked toward her for support, I heard Cole scream. I turned around to see Bella push Cole to the direction where everyone was. Bella was running full speed, moving her hands in the air. She stumbled a couple of times but made it to Charlie out of breath.

She pointed toward the bathroom stalls and grabbed Charlie's collar willing him to go.

"What happen Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie started to shake her in fright. Bella was out of breath and pale. She pointed to Charlie's forehead with two fingers, making a picture of a gun. Charlie didn't need any more clues. He ran toward the bathroom stalls. Bella ran behind him. "Johnson! Grab your gun!" Charlie screamed still running. Matt followed suit, both dropping into the cop role.

Just as they were about to reach the door, it opened up with force. "YOU BITCH!" A man ran toward Bella, hitting his fist right in her face.

That's when I ran, screaming for Carlisle. Bella fell on her back toward the ground. She hid her face in her hands. I reached her at the same time as Edward. I cuddled her head on my knees. I could see blood slipping from her fingers.

"SHIT! LEAH!" I heard Charlie scream from the bathroom. "Sam, Sue! Get in here!" Charlie bellowed running outside. By now everyone had surrounded the stalls area.

The man that hit Bella was running full speed toward the forest. I saw him joined by a woman with wild red hair. There was another man hiding behind the trees and all three of them took off.

Matt was running toward them, "STOP THEM!" Matt yelled running. The La Push players took off after them.

Sue and Sam ran toward the bathroom. Carlisle came and kneeled beside me. "Bella, can you move your hands, I need to see if you're okay." He touched her hands lightly. The blood was moving down her wrist now. I looked worriedly at Edward. Bella shook her head in refusal. Before Carlisle could coax her more, Charlie yelled for Carlisle.

We moved to see Charlie who had a regrettable look. Sue came behind him, crying with Leah in her arms. I gasped as I saw Leah wearing nothing but Sam's sports jersey. Between her legs, blood was running down. Sam was holding on to both of them with his dear life.

"Oh god." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Sam!" Jacob and Paul came running.

"Don't spare him" Sam's voice filled with rage. All three boys were starring at the La Push team beating the three people in the forest. The woman with the wild hair had escaped the crowd. Edward left Bella's side and took off running after her.

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been very busy. I started school and was too tired to write or type. Plus, I had lost interest in this story (stress does that) but I finally got my zink back. Hopefully I will keep it up. I read all your reviews. I am sorry last chapter left people confused or not well informed. I really wished I could explain the game better but I am one of those people who just sit on the benchs and cheer when everyone does lolz. Anyways now I finally gave you drama! Yeah! **

**Now if you haven't guessed yet. Leah was raped. What POV do you want to read next?**

**Last chapters review winners—**

**El'EcAAF **

**yeaa i agree with some of thiis lot u really need to get your thing for clif hangers orted 'cause i'm basically checking my account every 10 minutes to see if you have updated is not healthy x lol x**

**luvv**

**El'EcAAF **

**smileycentral234 **

**wow, good story, no offense or anything but when the other team takes the ball it's not called a steal it's called an interception. I love your story! Please continue writing**

**rawrletsmakeascene **

**I love love LOVE this story! Its better than the actual Twilight books! *happyspasm***

**XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX **

**so this is one of those stories that when i see its been updated i have an overwhelming erge to squeal in a very high excited way, huh.**

**Good chapter, did she just accidentally forgive Edward? cool.**

**i really like this story WAY to much for my owm health lol, update soo as you can PLEASE?**

**Laters, Sparkles OUT!**

**Sendmeonmyway **

**Haha GO BELLA! She is way more brave than I am. I would simply have assumed fetal position and rocked slowly back and forth hoping no one noticed I was there and wouldn't try to tackle me. I'm probably the girl Charlie was talking about when he said girls shouldn't play football lol**

**But anyways I digress. Edward was so adorably protective. The way he made sure she was safe and then helped her score that touchdown was so cute. Can I have him? I'd really like my own sweet Protectorward. He makes me melt into a sad little puddle. We are not worthy ; ]**

**And she forgave him! YAY! Now she can be friends with all of them which will be great because Esme is amazing and so are her kids and their other halves. I'm pretty excited and crossing my fingers for some bonding time =]**

**Xoxo- Sendmeonmyway**

**pumpkin595 **

**this story is addictive**

**---Thnx for ur reviews! Luv them. **


	12. Chaos and flashbacks

Challenging Humanity Chapter 12

**A/N: all thnx to my fast beta girlwithoutaname**

Carlisle POV

Everywhere I looked the only thing I could see was blood. Sam wasn't letting me touch Leah, and was shaking with rage while Sue was weeping. He didn't understand that Leah was trying to get away from him; usually the raped victim wanted only women around them. I needed to talk to them about therapy. I hope she was on a pill, because if not I may have to give her date rape pill. I winced at the thought; I really needed to do a proper examination.

Charlie was worrying over his daughter and Leah. Bella refuse to let me see her face and it didn't help me that Esme was crying just like Sue. I needed everyone to let me do my job before it was too late.

"Charlie!" I called. He heard me, unwillingly he left Bella and Leah's side. His face was filled with regret. I knew what he felt, being in his shoes, he had the power to stop all this but now it was out of his hands. I was at the end of that problem in many times.

"What happened doc?" Charlie's face was paler.

"Charlie I need you to make some space, I need to get to the hospital, quick. I don't know how hurt Bella is or how serious Leah is."

Charlie wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the football teams who had caught the guy who was running before. Everyone had tackled them and the coaches were trying to separate everyone, but were failing so far. I could see from here Jacob and Quil were throwing punches more than the others. "What do you want me to do?" Charlie's question brought me out of the crowd actions.

"I don't know," I admitted, "but whatever it is should be fast I need both those girls in the hospital."

Charlie sighed then nodded. "Okay everyone! I need everyone to leave, show is over, in the next thirty minutes any car parked in the parking car will be towed! I repeat everyone leave!" Charlie shouted with his cop authority.

"Yeah, we need to empty this place now, all the booths will now be closed." Matt came beside Charlie. However, no one was moving, every person was watching the scene in front of them like it was a movie premier. Even the mayor.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM, HE SAID TO GO! NOW!" Billy suddenly shouted, making the boys stop fighting. He emphasized each word loudly.

The coaches all stopped there failing efforts and went to each couple to get them to leave. In small groups the public finally started to move past the commotion. However, the boys went back to fighting like nothing happened. The coach pulled one guy off, but he would jump right back into the fighting circle when the coach went to pull another one out. I didn't see anyone of my sons, but I knew they would be helping in the fight. Emmett loves action.

Alice, Rosalie, and Liz were standing behind Esme helplessly.

"I want everyone to close his or her booths and go home now." Charlie kept announcing while Matt was yelling everyone to move his or her cars out of the parking lot. I decided to call the hospital to get the staff ready.

Alice POV

I moved away from mom while Rosalie trailed behind me. Charlie shouted for everyone to close all the booths. I didn't know how I would pack everything since all the guys had helped with the boxes. But I had to do something. I just couldn't stand around and watch mom and Sue cry while Leah was trembling in Sam's arms. It looked like Sam was holding on to her with his dear life. I guess if he didn't he would go and kill those freaky guys that football team was fighting with; actually it was more like beating. It reminded me of those gang fights I had seen in movies with Emmett and Jasper.

Edward had left running deep in the forest. I was confused about why but right now wasn't the time to wonder. Dad was too busy making calls and I was too freaked out over this. Looking at Leah I was suddenly grateful I didn't go to the bathroom at that time. It could have been Rosalie or me where Leah was. I didn't like this selfish thought but I was grateful for security.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked me when we had walked far away from people.

"I am going to pack and close the booth. Maybe I will help others too. We need to clear everything out," I sighed when I saw my booth. We had only made sixty-five dollars. It was good, but compared to last year it was nothing. I was really hoping to raise money for the school to get new printer applications. It would have been used for the new yearbooks because I hated the style of those books. It was too old fashion and the colors reflected more vomit then actual attractive appearance.

"Here why don't I pack the machines while you grab the products and put them in boxes?" Rosalie moved toward the unused machines while I nodded and did as Rosalie suggested.

After a few minutes we had packed half of everything that was in the booth. I turned to Rosalie to help her. Her expression looked like she was in deep thoughts. "A penny for your thoughts?" I raised my eyebrows at her. I admit I am too nosey but its part of my personality as Jasper once said.

She shook her head, going back to her packing, after a few seconds she opened up, "Did you notice the blood that was coming down Leah?" I shivered but Rosalie didn't notice since she was looking at the hair rollers machine. "I was thinking about going to the restroom you know just to fix my hair. That could have been me. Is it selfish for me to say I am glad I wasn't in Leah's place?" Her eyes were pleading for me to understand her guilty thoughts. I threw my arms around her and started shaking with sobs.

Cole POV

I was disgusted with my mom who kept crying and cuddling me like I was a baby. She wouldn't let me move a muscle. How odd, I remember the time when I could move myself freely when my mom was too distracted, but now it would be impossible.

I kept thinking about Bella. I should have told her mom didn't know about me, she didn't know I had recover from head to waist. But my guilt made me silent. I remembered when she first time came to talk to me. She was the first person who didn't take my crap expression and backed away. She was the first person that made me laugh, made me her friend, unlike others.

She took out the cell and typed something that pointed at me to read it. I couldn't help my curiosity and took a look. It said her name was Bella. She moved the cell and typed again, it was a little weird how she knew I was done reading. How did she even know I know how to read? Then she showed me what she typed, it made me laugh. She said she was silent by nature but she has met 99 people who are silent by choice and me meeting her made the number of 100. She thought she must have broken some record. I couldn't help myself to laugh. It was then that I realized she was mute, but she wasn't looking for pity and neither was she giving it to me.

I appreciated it. She kept typing and letting me read, but didn't mind the fact I was not talking back, after a little while I got tired of playing the game. She was better at then me anyway and it had been months since I spoke out loud. It felt weird, but Bella wasn't judging me or letting me crawl back to anger. She refused to let me go to my mom. She was too busy enjoying my silence. She kept ignoring the fact I was there and talked about her friends back in Phoenix. It was refreshing for me to know about someone else. Usually all people did was talk about my dad.

Finally I spilled my guts to why I wasn't talking.

Flashback

"_So I had to move here, I needed to see Charlie, and to see what it's like in a normal school. It's definitely different. Did you know that people follow others like blind mice follows the scent of cheese, it's like they have no life. No wonder people think about drugs and suicide." She typed and showed it to me, the exact time I was done reading she started to type something else. I smiled at her enthusiasm. _

"_You know I used to follow fifth graders when I was in fourth grade." I said out loud surprising myself. My voice sounded so changed to me, it sounded like someone else was talking. I waited for Bella to laugh at me but she just smiled patiently like it was completely ordinary. I glanced around to check anyone was listening, when I knew no one was I continued. "Fifth graders ruled the recess ground; they got to play dodge ball and took the basketball before others had a chance. They would always get first choice to play. It used to get me excited to think I would be one of them. Everyone was scared of fifth graders. They were older and smarter, while everyone else was younger and too stupid for them to even play with. I was tall for my age, so I pretended to be a fifth grader and hung out with them during recess. Once I went to fifth grade the popularity increased. I was a leader for others to follow. Those friends stood with me all through sixth grade but once my seventh grade started, everything finished. I lost my entire life." I whispered, biting my lips to keep from crying. Dad always said that boys don't cry, they are strong and big. _

_I looked up at Bella. I was waiting for her to ask me why, ask me what everyone had tried to ask and never getting any answer. But she just sat there looking at me like I was a piece of fascinating art. I couldn't take it, "What? Aren't you confused? Why am I like this, what happen that year?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my eyes open and not close them to cry. _

_She smiled and typed, then showed it to me, "I don't know what to ask truthfully. But from what I can tell, you have lost people who just are called friends. They weren't real, that is why they are followers. I would rather be alone then be a follower or a leader. Because those people only give smiles when you are happy but true friends are the ones who are their for you when your not. You should be happy you know who are the fake people, in the future you will know to be not a fake leader, but a true friend for someone who needs it." I just sat there scowling, I didn't want to admit she was right. "You know your face is very comical, I wonder how long you can keep your face all scrunched up in rage. Did you ever time yourself?" She looked at me with wide innocent eyes. _

_I knew she was mocking me but I still laughed. I laughed harder and harder until I was nearly close to tears. I had to admit it felt good to laugh. _

Flash back over.

I looked at my mom, thinking about explaining what I couldn't tell Bella or anyone else but I stopped myself when I saw her eyes filled with sadness. She was trying to get me to talk again but I wasn't giving in. I didn't want to spoil my hard work. I had to keep quiet. I would talk to someone, but it will only be Bella. I hope she wasn't mad at me. I regretted not taking her side. I wished I had spoken sooner or told her everything. I didn't want her to give me the silent treatment. My favorite game had turned into my worst nightmare and it was all because of Tanya. I hated the mayor, he always looked at my mom the wrong way, I promised myself I will get even with her.

Carlisle POV

We finally had Bella and Leah on stretchers. Bella had fainted few minutes ago but I refused to let anyone see her face. I didn't want Charlie to go into shock and from the way her blood was coming I could imagine her face was more than just bruised. Leah was now a complete frozen statue. I don't think she felt anyone touch her when they were trying to move her. Sam had finally let her go and went after those guys. He had more rage to get rid of. Sue was just crying and Esme and Liz were holding her together.

I decided to use private rooms for both of them; I didn't want the others to see them yet. I already had nurses ready to examine Leah.

"Carlisle, tell your sons to calm down, because of them the La Push kids are still fighting. No one is stopping each other. Edward is not letting the other women go. We need to arrest them and I can't take dead bodies in jail." Matt came up to me out of breathe. I sighed I didn't have time for this.

"Tell the coaches to take care of it. Right now Johnson and I have to take care of two patients." I went back to talking to the nurse into doing an examination check.

"Carlisle, how are Leah and Bella?" Charlie got into the ambulance with me. I was going to object but if it was my own daughter I would do the same as him. I placed the sheet higher on top of Bella's head to make sure he didn't see her.

"I don't know yet, the nurses and rooms are ready and both are private. That way both of them have privacy and I can take care of them properly, but I have to deny you permission to see her right now. Let me see what I can do then I will let you know." He looked like he was going to object but I wasn't going to change my mind.

Charlie's walkie-talkie suddenly went off, "Chief Swan, are you in? Chief Swan?" It was Johnson's voice.

"Chief Swan here, I repeat Chief Swan here." He took a look at Bella's body covered with sheet.

"Chief Swan, I got the three people arrested. They are going with me. Are you going to be coming for interrogations?" Johnson's voice was hard to hear. In the background I could here some men screaming.

"Johnson I am going to be at the hospital, keep me informed. You keep them in the interrogation cell for the night." Charlie was talking calmly, I guess it was the cop training kicking in.

"Okay, Johnson out!" The walkie-talkie closed.

After a few minutes we had both Leah and Bella inside their rooms. Another gynecologists was looking at Leah, I decided to look at Bella. Charlie was sitting in the waiting room after many arguments.

I dropped the sheet from her head and some profanities escaped through my hissed mouth. _Unbelievable_. From the look of it, I think it was his fist that came in contact with her left side of the face. Her jaw looked broken. The bruise was right underneath her eye. Half of her face was already turning blue and black. This might take weeks to heal. I opened her mouth to look at more damages. I let out a breath when I saw only her jaw was dislocated and not broken.

Some blood was clotted inside the mouth. I touched her teeth to see if any were broken. More blood was gushing out. I did my best cleaning the inside and putting force on the jaw to force it back. Thank god the girl was unconscious. Her writhing movement would have made this difficult. I decided to prescribe some aspirin for the pain and put ice on the bruise. It would take some ointment to clean the scar and damage.

"Doctor Cullen, this patient has a healed rib and her reports are showing more than one breaks in her body. She has had a concussion three times in her head. Should I call the police, this might be an abusive case?" I felt my mouth drop open. I gaped at the nurse who had entered with Bella's medical file.

"What? Let me see her file." I ordered, holding my hand out.

She gave it to me without a word. I looked at the file and she was right. Bella had been in the hospital about once every month, for every year. It was shocking. Some were only for minor things like breaking her wrist or her little finger. Some of them scared me, there were some broken bones too. Her file went on and on about numerous accidents; I was surprised at how big her file was. Even from her childhood medical reports, it showed she has been dropped on her head many times. If I hadn't seen her recent report I would have laughed at this, but I was disgusted. What is the meaning of this?

Lizzie POV

I finally reached the hospital. Esme was yelling at me to speed up and I was scared I might and end up being a patient myself if I keep this up. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to Esme's house with Jasper. Edward took his car and followed them. We had forbidden them to come to the hospital yet. Carlisle had restricted some space. The less people there were meant less tension, but Esme was impossible to shake. She was adamant about coming. The La Push kids weren't any better; they had argued with everyone and wanted to come to the hospital for Leah. But because of Carlisle they all agreed to stay until he was done checking the injuries.

I pulled the car swiftly into the parking area. My mind went to Den, bastard. He even had guts to come to the town's fair. He was lucky that a child and other parents were around. I would have traced back to his ancestors and aired his dirty laundry in front of others. The nerve of him to call on Charlie like that.

We all met at the high school we went to. Everyone in Forks had lived all their lives in Forks. I had left to tour the world and found my love. I was lucky he wanted to live in Forks. That was why I gave Richard a chance; I didn't want him to live in Europe with Rosalie. Hell, I didn't even want to live there either. I was worried about Rosalie. I traveled to Europe but lived in fright because I saw a seventeen-year-old girl raped and dead on the street one night. I had argued many times with Richard about this but he wouldn't change his mind. He was top lawyer in Europe, it would effect him to move locations. I got even more scared when I heard the news stating it was the dead girl's fiancé who raped her in the middle of the street with his drunk friends. Instead Richard enrolled Rosalie to all girl school. I had enough of him and left taking Jasper with me. If he wanted to take care of his daughter he could do it alone. It broke my heart but I knew he would change his mind once Rosalie started to grow. I took Jasper and moved to Texas. It was peaceful but it was no place like Forks. Finally after a couple of years I received a call from Richard, he said he finally understood, his boss was taking interest in Rosalie with his son, but Richard knew for a fact his son was abusive. The only thing Richard now wanted was her safety.

I decided it was time we moved to Forks. Richard had complained about small town but one look at Rosalie and I knew we could never live in the big city. Not without worrying at least. Richard decided he could give it a try. After meeting with Carlisle and Esme, the small town did its magic on him. We even decided to remarry… much to my children's embarrassment. I couldn't help it; it was the feeling of falling in love all over again. Richard has changed so much. He had time to take me to dinners and spend time with me. I was so proud of him to move to my childhood town. He loved all my high school friends. He wished he could have met me then, the carefree person. I knew my worrying got on his nerves but I was a mother after all.

The small town was perfect for my family. I always used to wonder what my parents saw in this small town. It was why I decided to see the world myself, I don't regret my decision. I met Richard and I had two beautiful children. I used to dote on Rosalie when she was little; over the years her looks turned a curse for me. I had spoiled her too much to realize how dangerous her beauty was. The small town was safe for her just like it was for me. Everyone here wasn't just my friend. They were family to me. I was never once scared to walk at night alone in this city. It was like heaven for me.

Since I knew everyone I had told specific people to keep their eyes open on Rosalie, it was a little overboard but the only people I told were the people who understood. Like Mrs. Gennie for example, that old women was like my own mother. She knew where my worries were coming from. However I didn't have any problem with Rosalie. After she met the Cullens my worries flew out the window. I trust the Cullens with my own life. I was not all surprised about Emmett with Rosalie but I was surprised at how serious they were. I had gotten her on birth control pill in a week.

Richard wasn't happy, but seeing how Emmett was on a tight leash with Carlisle his worries were okay. It was also a good thing Jasper fell for Alice. It was shocking how things fell into place for my family once I moved here. Alice is my little bundle. I still think she was the adopted girl then Esme's own daughter. She was my little ball of happiness. She broke Jasper's silent wall. Now Jasper was more of the teenage son that I always wanted him to be. He was completely 'whipped' as Emmett called him.

My entire family was happy because of this small town. If one person got hurt then everyone was hurt. Remembering how Leah looked caused me to shiver again. That could have been Rosalie. Looking at Richard's guilty expression whenever he glanced at her I knew he was remembering the time I had told him about the girl in Europe. He finally understood how serious I was. When I saw Rosalie behind Alice I sighed and thanked god. However, something like that happening here just purely frightened me. No way around it.

I had known Sue from high school too. We all went together, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Harry, Matt and me. There were many others, but over all it was all a small town. Den Denali was one of them. He was a huge freak show in high school. He used to always lust over women. It was because of Charlie and his gang of friends that had saved girls back in high school. Charlie, Billy and Matt used to open up his dirty porn drawing of girls and showed them around. The teachers would have expelled him if it weren't his rich father. His father was a great man. He was no way cruel like Den. Den had always made a move on me. It was because of him my mother made me keep a pepper spray bottle in my bag. Once Renee came into town, Den had held more grudges against Charlie. Renee had been very popular, the girl every guy ran after. However, Renee never gave him the time of day. That was why Den had always held a grudge against them.

Esme and I briskly walk to the hospital doors. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Carlisle's receptionist Karen. Some day I will have murder on my hands and I will have no one but to blame that bitch. She is lucky that she is qualified at her job or I might have convinced Carlisle to fire her.

"I want to see Carlisle" Esme demanded without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry Carlisle had strictly ordered everyone to let him deal with his patients. Even the chief, he is sitting in the waiting room." For the first time she sounded apologetic. She must have heard what was happening. I pushed Esme toward the waiting room before she started to uselessly argue with Karen.

When we reached the room we stopped when we heard Charlie screaming on the phone, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS RENEE? WHAT HAPPEN TO BELLA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY IS DOES BELLA HAVE A MEDICAL FILE THAT STATES SHE HAS BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL EVERY MONTH FOR SOMETHING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! I WILL HAVE THE COPS ON YOU RENEE! HAVE YOU BEEN ABUSING HER?"

At the point both Esme's and my mouths had fell open.

CLIFF HANGER!

**A/N : okay here it is. I don't want to let anyone confused by this, that is why I am blowing the main thing for next chapter. Bella is not getting abused. What is going on will clear up in the next chapter. **

**There is no Edward and bella in this chapter. This reflects more from Rosalie's mom life and charlie's background. Charlie is very important to this story. His background is needed to understand the personality of his daughter. **

**I had a hard time writing Carlisle pov. He's a doctor I am not lolz. Anyway for the next chapter I can tell you there will be Edward and his siblings thoughts. For the three unknown people. Some were right for guesses, some are still confused which will clear up on the next chapter. I wish I could add more to this chapter but it would take too long. I know everyone is waiting for this. **

**Next chapter will have drama. This chapter is more from Cole because everyone wanted to know what was Bella saying to him. Cole is also important but don't forget he is only 13 years old. Cole is happy to find someone who understands. There will be drama on his part. His teen tantrams will be happening lolz. **

**Review winners**

**SomethinSurreal **

**Oh WOW! I absolutely love that chapter! It was brilliant! I ca'nt wait for the next one update as soon as you can!**

**HayloeIvana **

**DAYIIM! didnt see that coming.--drama much--**

**i hope nobody dies.**

**update ASAYC**

**Veronique24 **

**OMG you incorporated so much in this chapter... Love it!**

**Please post more soon**

**joanna.e. **

**WOW this story is great!! I stayed up untill three reading it! keep writing, i love it :)**

**sunkissedchris **

**Oh my God, that was brilliant. I loved it, so pack filled with action and emotion. Great job!**

**Ratava100d **

**those bastards.**

**how very dare they.**

**they have no right.**

**and the mayor and tanya - GET A LIFE!**

**thanx for updating.**

**please update again soon ^**

**EmmaRobison **

**WOW! That is not where i expected this story to go! **

**Poor leah! I hope she is ok! **

**I loved that cole spoke and came to Bellas defence against Tanya!**

**Good work! I am loving this story! X**

**Chellie09 **

**Wow ,this story is amazing! I don't even know what to say, besides WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!**

**I love how you've written each character, especially Bella! Her being mute, I'm not sure if that's a hindrance or a blessing, it seems to change with each chapter. Especially with theses last few chapters; the football game and now this happening with Cole and getting attacked. **

**Tanya and her family need to just leave, cant' they see they're NOT welcome in Forks, or even in La Push? Grr... Especially after this, everyone was backing up Charlie and standing up to them, and Cole even proved that Tanya was the one lying to everyone! Go Cole, proving everyone wrong and Bella right!**

**So James, Victoria and Laurent have shown up. I'm with Sam, "Don't spare him". Don't spare any of them. I hope Edward catches up with Victoria fast, she shouldn't get away that easily. I want Edward POV next, then Bella's! **

**Can't wait for more! Please hurry and update the next chapter! PLEASE!**

**natalieblack2 **

**Holy Mother of Neptune! This is AWESOME! Well, not about Leah or Bella, but to get Tanya told off like that! Damn! GO COLE! GO COLE! GO COLE!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Charlie sighed. He looked like he was nearly coming to tears, "I didn't know, I didn't know anything.." _

"_what happen Bella?" Edward, Alice and Jasper all looked at me._

"_the guy who was with Leah saw me…he told me to be quiet..or else he will come after me.." I signed. Esme translated for me. _

_Charlie took off, so did Sam and Edward…_

**Review and I will update!**


	13. Fights and Rage

Challenging Humanity Chapter 13

**A/N: thnx to my beta- agirlwithoutaname, and the preview from the last chapter is from Bella's POV, I kinda of tweaked it to Edward's POV, when u get to the part u will get it. enjoy!**

Bella POV

Ugh, I groaned silently as I moved my head. My ears were still ringing. Stupid blood. It still surprised me how I always faint at the sight or smell of blood, but still manage to bleed more times than I can count. This is getting ridiculous. I moved my head to look around and instantly regret it; I saw Charlie screaming on the phone. I rolled my eyes up and down to get my eyes to focus the sight in front of me.

I moaned in horror when I saw that I was in a doctor's room with the paper bed underneath me that crunched louder from my movement. This was all Charlie's fault. He just had to take me to the hospital. I felt pain when I tried to make any expression. My left cheek felt like there was a rock on top of it and the inside my mouth felt like I busted my chin. I sighed and winced when I focused on Charlie's words again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS RENEE? WHAT HAPPEN TO BELLA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY IS DOES BELLA HAVE A MEDICAL FILE THAT STATES SHE HAS BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL EVERY MONTH FOR SOMETHING? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! I WILL HAVE THE COPS ON YOU RENEE! HAVE YOU BEEN ABUSING HER?"

I gasped and took off from the bed when three things happened at once; first, I slipped of the bed, ripping the paper with my movements. Then, my bruised cheek came in contact with the floor and Charlie yelled while running up to me. The pain of my face was too much to handle and finally I felt darkness envelop around me.

Esme POV

Oh god, I ran next to Charlie to help steady Bella. I can't believe she would try to move in her condition.

I sighed when I saw that Carlisle was coming inside. In his hands was some kind of bottle. His eyes zeroed in on Bella and widened in surprise as Charlie dragged her back on the bed.

"What happen?" Carlisle immediately ran over to Bella to look at her face. I noticed how swollen it was. Her red cheeks were turning blue and black and her jaw was starting to look like it was out of place. Carlisle gently watered her cheeks and rubbed some ointment on them.

Charlie was looking like a maniac. His hands were shaking and his eyes were changing back and forth from anger to concern every second.

"How is she?" I heard Liz ask while she came up from behind me to take a better look.

"She is okay, her injuries are not as deep as they look. Don't worry, after a couple weeks she will be fine. Her cheeks will hurt if she moves them or her jaw. I would also suggest that she eats easy to chew food since she won't be able to bite anything without hurting herself. Think of it as she has braces, the same thing applies here. Keeping a straight face and not eating anything that will cause her to bite will help to reduce pain. The swelling may look bad, but just keep putting on the ointments that I will prescribe. I will also write down how many times should the ointment be used." Carlisle was only speaking to Charlie like a doctor speaks with a patient.

Charlie didn't say anything; he just nodded while looking at Bella.

"How is Leah?" Liz asked again. I just stood there and looked at Bella while Charlie cuddled her like a baby.

"She is fine, actually I am happy everything happened quickly. She isn't pregnant and the only thing that happened was her body parts are a little rubbed." I looked at Carlisle and waited for him to continue, he looked little uncomfortable. "It just means that her virginal walls are ripped. She was already on birth control pills because her periods are irregular. I am just glad she isn't pregnant. Apparently Charlie made it just in time."

"It was Bella who came in time." We turned around to see Sue standing there, her eyes were red and her hair was all over the place. This was the first time I have seen her this broken. "Leah just told me. She said that Bella came right in time and guy stopped. He yelled something to her, but Bella had already run away. He had a gun too, he almost shot Bella." She started sobbing hard.

Liz and I both reached her before she fell on her knees.

All of us were sobbing but then we froze when we saw Bella move again. Charlie was hugging her and we all went around her bed.

Carlisle was checking her injuries. "Why did you move? You should have waited." Charlie silently scolded her.

I saw Bella roll her eyes, "Whom were you talking to?" Bella signed. Charlie was too busy hugging her to notice her hands move around.

"Charlie..." I nudged him away. "Bella is trying to say something."

"Thanks Esme," she tried to smile but gave me a pained expression. "Whom were you talking to?" She signed again.

Charlie frowned, "To your mother. Why is your medical file saying you were in the hospital every month? Was Renee abusing you, tell me the truth."

Bella gasped silently, then shook her had in refusal. "I fell down a lot, I am clumsy remember. Every month I got into some problem and my friends took me to the hospital. Renee doesn't even know how many times I went. She thinks I purposely find some reason to go to the hospital. She thinks there is some guy I visit." She shook her head.

"Why didn't she tell me then? She knew you were in the hospital. Last visit you broke your leg, four ribs, cracked your skull, bruised almost every inch of your skin, and lost a ton of blood! You were in the hospital for a month Bella! A month!" he exclaimed.

Bella looked confuse, "You didn't know?" She signed.

"Of course I didn't know, I didn't know anything. Do you think I would've been here if I did? I would've been right next to you honey. Isn't it enough that I missed your birthdays? How could you not tell me? You and your mother both."

Bella blushed looking down. Her tears started to drop down her cheek. "I thought you were busy, that you did know but were too busy to come..." she signed too quickly for Charlie to understand.

"What, move your hands a little slower," he narrowed his eyes. Bella repeated her gesture slowly. His eyes widened.

"Is that what you thought, that I was too busy to see my daughter in the hospital? Why would you think that? You are the busy one, always being with your friends; you never had time for your old man. I wanted to visit. God, I had tickets booked every month only to cancel them because Renee would say that you were going to stay with you friends or going to camp." Charlie's voice turned small in the end.

Bella shook her head. She started to shake her head in refusal. She suddenly pushed herself off the bed again, and this time she ran out the door.

"Bella!" Charlie ran after her.

Liz and me followed behind Carlisle, we stopped in the hall when we saw Bella in Edward's arms.

Edward POV

Furious was one way to say how I felt. I never once physically hurt a girl; hurting a girl was a horrible thing, I didn't even dare raise my voice in front of them. I only dared to argue with Rose time and again. No matter what Alice or mom did I never once said a word. Hell I was more afraid of them. They would first get mad, scream at you, and then cry. After all that they would finally give me the silent treatment until I begged for forgiveness. However this woman, she was something else. She knew karate. She kicked so hard that I thought I had broken something in my body. I was trying to restrain her, but she was the one throwing the punches. Finally I just pushed her to the ground and twisted her arms. Officer Johnson was running toward me when the woman again started to fight. I was putting all my pressure on her, but then I just twisted her arm again. I could feel her arm bones cracking. My suspicion was confirmed when she started to scream and shout. Officer Johnson easily arrested her.

After I had let her go, I went to help Emmett fight with the two other guys. Before I could get a punch in, Paul started to fight with the guy who hit Bella alone by holding him by the collar.

After Paul, Sam came in and he charged the other guy. Everyone backed away; Sam was all over the place, pushing and shoving. The coaches and Officer Johnson were trying to break up the fight, but everyone made a circle. We all were giving Sam the chance he should have.

The fight however stopped when Officer Johnson yelled, informing us Bella and Leah were being taken to the hospital. We all took off for the hospital, but mom and Elizabeth stopped us. They both refused to let us to go, claiming that dad needed the space. We all tried to argue saying that we could wait in the waiting rooms, but there was too many of us to wait. As a result we all had to go back home. I helped Alice and Rosalie with the boxes. Emmett went with Jasper and Alice drove with Rosalie. I drove alone.

I didn't go exactly home as instructed. I just drove around to cool off some energy of mine. The scene today just kept on running through my mind. Leah and Bella covered in blood. Both not stable. Leah was just standing there, like all her energy had died. Leah was a fighter; she was always a tomboy from the beginning. No one saw her as a girl until she started to go out with Sam. I remember when she came to my house so Alice could get her ready for her first date with Sam. Emmett had his big mouth open, drooling at her until mom had curled his ears and embarrassed him in front of the others.

Then there was the picture of Bella imprinted in my brain, hiding her face while red liquid was dripping down her hands. It was a horrid sight. I was never scared of blood. Hell, I liked when I went to the hospitals. I was always around blood. I donated blood every chance I got. Dad had yelled at me from time to time because you have to be older than seventeen, but I didn't care. I used to sneak in, using the excuse of community hours and donated blood. It used to give me pleasure knowing I was helping someone else with my extra blood. However after today, I felt sick to my stomach when I saw Leah's and Bella's blood. It was just plain frightening.

I drove inside the drive through of McDonald's. I had a feeling that a headache was on its way.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" The speaker from the menu board questioned, it sounded familiar but I disregarded it.

"One black coffee." I answered curtly.

"Do you want something else with that?"

"No, that's it." I hit the gas a little too fast without waiting for the price. I will just pay at the counter.

The counter window opened. I smiled when I saw Angela standing by the window with my coffee. I had forgotten that she worked here.

"Hey Edward, is the fair over already? I thought it would be all day fair. It's never over this early." She looked at her watch quickly.

I sighed. She didn't hear, but she would soon. I glared at the steering wheel, and then I remembered how Angela had reacted for Bella. "Are you busy?" I asked. Sitting in the car by the drive through wasn't amusing.

"No, why don't you come inside. Believe it or not, you're the first customer that came today. I told my boss no one would come because of the fair. He wouldn't hear of it, and no one would work today either, even him. He decided to use his boss card on me and roped me in."

She shook her head but I smiled when I realized that she wasn't holding a grudge. She was just disappointed. I parked my car and went inside. One of the reasons I liked Angela was because she didn't expect anything in return. She was one of the girls that I was cool with. Alice and Rose would be like sisters but Angela was a nice girl coming close to being a good friend of mine like Jasper or Emmett. My siblings would torture or make fun of me but she was always understanding.

"It was better that you didn't come." I said once I closed the door behind me. I looked around, to see Angela wasn't exaggerating. The chairs were still on top of the tables and everything was looking clean. Angela grabbed me a chair and sat down across from me. She still had my coffee in her hands.

"Why, what happened?" She took of her hat that was part of her uniform.

"Let me ask you this, are you still mad about what happen with Rose and us." I wished that she wasn't. Having her mad at us was just making us feel more criminal.

She gave me some milk and sugar to make my coffee. She shook her head, "Not at you, maybe still at Rose. You guys are good, not at all snobbish or someone who is like Tanya. We started High school together. The first time I was friends with you guys I got self-conscious and was very intimidated by you guys." I grimaced in response. Is that how I looked to people, making them feel intimidated. Maybe Emmett could, but really me? "I am glad I did make friends with Alice and everyone. For once it felt like I fit in perfectly. Because it looked like you all are just as nice as any other shy person. I thought since I fit in maybe Bella could too. I always wanted to be friends with her. It wasn't just for pity. My parents always talked about her when they used to see Chief Swan. I thought that since she was moving here maybe she could be with us. She would fit right in, that she would feel just like she felt when leaving in Phoenix with her friends. But then the episode with Rose happened. The embarrassing part is that I invited her to sit with us that day. She was going to join us if Rose hadn't said those things and even Emmett."

I looked at her in shock.

"I was so embarrassed about it. I didn't even have it in me to apologize. I keep wondering what would have happened if I did bring her with me. It would have been more even disastrous. Instead I walked her out of the cafeteria and came back. After that Ben and I ditched. I didn't want to act like nothing happened. I kept thinking that maybe Bella thinks this is some kind of prank I pulled to make her look bad. I don't know but I felt very, very embarrassed." She looked at her hands that were folded on top of the table.

I took a deep breath and sighed. In one breath I told her everything that happened. From Cole, football, Tanya, and finally Leah. After that she placed a sign on the door that said closed and rushed to lock the doors.

"Come on, run outside." I rushed outside and she started the alarm and then came next to me. "Mind giving me a ride?" She smiled. I laughed and unlocked my car doors.

"Where to?" I asked. I had an idea where she wanted to go, but from my experience with the women I lived with I could never be sure.

She rolled her eyes, "To the hospital! Quick!" She put on the seat belt. I laughed and drove on.

While I was driving I thought about an excuse I would use to give to mom. I know she would be there. I also wanted to know what her reactions were about. She had cried and screamed like it was one of her own children that were put to danger instead of Bella. I was unwillingly getting suspicious. She was too worried. It was unnerving. The last time she had cried like that was when I had broken my leg last year while playing basketball with other guys. I ignored my negative voice. Mom was just caring that's it.

I parked farther away from the entrance. I didn't want anyone to recognize my car and tell Dad or Mom I had come, or else I wouldn't even get to enter the door before security came to throw me out, saying it was my Dad's orders. It wouldn't be the first time. My lips turned up remembering the time when he did that. It was on Halloween. Emmett and I decided to dress like ghosts and pretended to be dead people. The first place to trick or treated at was the hospital. Dad was not amused, in fact he was very furious. He claimed that we scared the nurse that night because a day before she had watched Six Sense and our prank sent her into panics. We were grounded for two weeks, no more trick or treating next year and the hospital security was told to kick us out that night by my own father. Needless to say, the whole community found out about the incident.

"I am going to check out Leah, then I will go see Bella, okay." Angela was rushing inside while talking to me. I nodded.

I stopped walking, "Wait let me get the room number first." I went over to Dad's receptionist.

Receptionist Beth looked at me in shock when I slammed my hand a little too hard on the table. I felt a little bad since she was the nice woman. She always tried to get me off the hook with Dad and sneaked me in for blood donation.

"Sorry, can you tell me the room number for Bella and Leah. I am in a hurry." I ran my hands through my hair. _Please, please tell me. _

To my frustration she shook her head. "I am sorry Edward, your dad gave me strict orders. Right now he will completely lose his head if I tell you. Please understand honey, he said no to any visitors. Sue and Charlie are the only exception. Even Sam came and threw a fit, but I have no choice." I nodded feeling guilty for putting her on this spot.

"Don't tell Dad you saw me, okay." I looked around to see if anyone noticed me. Everyone was busy with his or her own tasks.

Beth nodded, "Take a right," she told me quickly and turned away, pretending she was working on the computers. I smirked. I would have to remember to buy her some gift of gratitude.

I touched Angela's elbow and motioned her to follow me. I knew the taking a right would lead me to the private rooms, the only thing I had to do was find the right room. I looked at each door that I was passing, "Bella and Leah are in one of these rooms. We aren't supposed to be here…" My eyes read some of the paper work that was hanging from some of doors.

"Okay, I will start from the here, I will make an excuse of looking for the restroom. You start at the far end of the hall. Okay?" Angela was looking down the hall at the nurses and carts. I nodded walking to the far end. When I was half way down I stopped walking; when I saw a girl who looked like Bella running in my direction. I concentrated looking closely, my eyes widened when I realized she was Bella, except her face… it was looking like something stung it. Her left cheek was redder than right. And her left eye was more swollen then the right. It looked like she was crying. She didn't see me until she bumped right into my arms. "Bella" I whispered, moving my arms around her when she started to move away.

"Edward!" I looked up to see Charlie, Liz and Esme running. I gulped when I saw Dad coming right behind them. He was mad but in the next second his face turned expressionless. That's not good. I knew I would get it now. He always hid his expression when he was too furious to show anyone. I was going to get called in his office at home. The place of execution as Emmett called it. I would rather have him yell at me in my room. But since Rosalie and Jasper moved here, Dad made a point to call us in his office and yell at us in case there was any unexpected company.

"What are you doing here Edward?" Lizzie asked nicely, I didn't miss the glance she made toward my dad. Her eyes turned to sympathy and I winced; I knew it would be bad if even Liz was giving me that look. She knew how Dad was when he was mad at one of us.

Mom's cooing brought me back to the situation in my hands. Bella was refusing to look at anyone.

Elizabeth POV

That boy was brave; I will give him that. He kept his eyes away from Carlisle but even I could see he was in over his head. Did he want to die at such a young age? Carlisle and Charlie came next to him and slowly took Bella back into the room. She was having problems standing straight anyway. She started signing something to Esme. Esme nodded then turned to Edward.

"Edward could you bring your laptop from home, Bella wants to talk to her friends right now." Edward nodded and turned around walking fast, not saying a word. Good luck buddy I thought, but damage is done. He can run but can't hide.

Edward POV

I was dead. I knew it. I should write a will and give it to my lawyer. Except, I didn't have a lawyer. Maybe I could give it to Jasper and tell him to give it to his dad. I snorted. This was pathetic, a seventeen-year-old guy scared of his father. My thoughts turned sober when I remembered the last time Dad yelled at us. No, it wasn't pathetic to be scared when your dad was Carlisle and mad. I looked sadly at my car. Once I was alone I promised to give it a hug. It wouldn't be driven in a long time.

I took a long way toward my house, I saw Emmett's and Rosalie's car parked outside. I sighed and went in. I knew they would yell and interrogate me for not coming early. I hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it.

"EDWARD! WHERE WERE YOU?" I raised my hands to my ears. Alice ran and hugged me around the waist. Which side of the family did this girl get her vocals from? I bet mom yelled and screamed a lot when she was pregnant with Alice. But she was pregnant with me too. Was it a sister thing then?

Thank god for Jasper, he pried Alice off me, and smiled apologetically. "Hey what took you so long?" I saw Emmett sitting at the dining table and eating a sandwich.

I sighed; I hated this part. "I came to get my laptop. Bella wanted to talk to her friends." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me in disbelief.

"You saw her? How was she? Did you see Leah?" Alice threw questions like a bullet.

"Why did they let you see her? They didn't let anyone from La Push see them." Rosalie stood in front of me crossing her arms.

"Didn't security throw you out?" Emmett asked.

"So what's going on?" Jasper asked.

I just stood there like a moron, "Would you guys give me a break and let me answer the questions one at a time?" They all nodded and then just waited standing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I went to get some coffee at McDonald's and met Angela there and she didn't know about today because she was working—"

"Why would anyone be working on fair's day? Everything is closed." Alice interrupted causing me to groan.

"Please," I begged, "let me finish saying everything then I will answer to everything." I waited for everyone to nod in agreement. I started from where I left off. "Anyway, she was working there and didn't know what happen at the fair, I told her everything and then she closed the shop and said she wanted a ride to the hospital to check both Leah and Bella. I got there, but Beth the receptionist refuse to give out any info saying dad ordered her not to. Then I just took off, taking wild guess where they would be. Beth turned around promising me she wouldn't tell dad. Angela went to find Leah and I went to look for Bella. When I came to the last door down the private room halls, I saw Bella running and she ran right into me." I continued on when I saw Alice about to interrupt. "Right at the same time, I saw everyone come out, Liz, Mom, Charlie and the one person I was trying to hide from… Dad." I internally groaned remembering his expression right before he hid them. "He is really mad. I am going to be grounded for life." I moaned.

"You can complain later tell me about Bella." Alice demanded.

I glared at her, "She was looking bad," I frowned remembering her face. "One of her cheek was bigger and swelling. And she looked like she was crying." I looked at the clock on the wall and a curse slipped from my mouth. "I have to go, Mom said to bring Bella my laptop." I started to climb the stairs.

Everyone rushed after me, "Wait we will go with you." Emmett came behind me.

I shook my head, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with dad right now." I shuddered.

"I don't care, I rather be grounded then sit here. I am coming." I groaned at Alice's persistence.

"Guys, I will be in more trouble than I am now, don't you get it." I started to take wires out from my laptop.

"So what, you are going to be grounded anyway, might as well completely blow it." Emmett the idiot advised as if it was the most logical thing.

I turned around to see they were all guarding the door, I whimpered. If Dad didn't murder me today, I will promise not to broken any rules for the rest of my life.

After fifteen minutes, we made it to the hospital. Everyone decided to ride with me in the Volvo. It was more sensible. I knew Liz would be mad at Rose for driving her car around here. I hope Mom and Liz would protect me today. We all went inside.

"What are you doing here, I am sorry you all are not allowed here." We all stopped at the voice. I grimaced. Was the universe against me today? Karen, my dad's secretary, walked over to us like she was walking on some modeling rank. I wish Mom was here; she would give this woman piece of her mind. Why Dad accepted her is beyond me. Even his patients refuse to talk to her.

"We are here for blood donation." I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. I couldn't believe he said that with a straight face.

"Blood donation?" Karen asked as if that was the most unreasonable thing in the world.

"Yes, you know giving away the red liquid that is in our body." Emmett said slowly. Alice and Rose were hiding their face but their shoulders were shaking.

"You can't donate blood today, sorry." Karen said, not sorry at all.

I rolled my eyes, "Listen we all are here because my dad called us. I am here with the laptop." I pointed to the laptop I was holding.

He face suddenly turned in to a smile, "Oh, I can give it to him." She opened her arms silently waiting.

I held the laptop tighter. "No," I shook my head. "I am supposed to give it to him, so excuse me." I just turned and walked toward the private rooms.

"Wait." I heard Karen's heel's clicking on the floor.

I paid no attention to her and neither did the others; they just followed me. I made it to the door and opened it, but stopped when I saw Bella crying on my mother's arms. Charlie was looking out the window while Dad was rubbing some thing on Bella's cheek.

Dad looked up at us when Jasper closed the door behind him. His expression was again the same as I had last seen. I avoided eye contact. "What are you guys doing here. I specifically told everyone not to come here." Dad's voice was dangerously calm. I took a step back.

"Calm down Carlisle, I asked them." I sighed when I felt Liz's hand on my shoulder.

From Dad's expression I knew he didn't buy it. He knew Liz saved us time to time.

"I want all of you to leave, right now, we all will talk when I come home." I shivered at the meaning behind his words.

"They will, they all will, but first Edward needs to connect the laptop, Alice needs to make Bella's hair. I mean look at Bella. And Rosalie needs to see if make up can cover up the damage from the fair. Also Emmett needs to check on Leah and see Sue or Leah need anything. Jasper can get some food. I bet we all are hungry." I hid my smile at Liz's efforts. I love her more than Jasper and Rosalie. I wonder what she would say if I asked her to adopt me when I am grounded.

"That's fine Lizzie, you can tell me if they need anything since you checked up on them, and the I can tell Karen to get it. Esme can make Bella's hair and makeup. There is no need for them." Carlisle said without emotion, but everyone could tell his voice had an edge to it.

I lowered my eyes to look at the tiles. They looked outdated. I wonder how is would look if Mom had interior decorated this place. The thought made me feel better.

"Come on Carlisle they are already here." Lizzie tried again, this time she was not pushing as much.

"Edward!" I stood straight when dad spoke to me, "Set up the laptop, I want the rest of you to do as Lizzie said. After that everyone is leaving. No arguments. Tomorrow when visitors are allowed, you won't come. Since you already visited today." I sighed, unfair as it was. I knew it was the best deal I would get today. We all nodded.

I got to work with attaching the laptop. I didn't see what others were doing. We all turned when we heard Charlie's walkie-talkie go off.

"Chief Swan, this is officer Johnson, I repeat, is Chief Swan in?" Charlie turned and walked out the door, closing the door with more force then necessary. We saw Lizzie follow him.

Lizzie POV

I sighed in relief when Carlisle agreed to let them stay. I knew they wouldn't gossip or tell anyone. I want to let Sam see Leah too, but it wouldn't be right. Leah was too shaky to be around anyone. She would push Sue away if Sue tried to hug her. The only thing Leah let her do was run hands through her hair. Seth was worried too. The kid was yelling and screaming at home. Harry had called and requested for Seth to visit but Leah wasn't ready for visitors unlike Bella. I wish Charlie would take her home and figure this out. There were too many ears here. No one could be trusted in this town. Everyone made a point to be in everyone's business. I knew something was wrong when Charlie took his walkie-talkie outside to talk. I had a guess it was about those people who made a perfect day into a disaster. I followed Charlie outside. When he started to speak I put my finger on my lips and directed him to the nearest closed room. From the corner of my eye, I saw a nurse pretending to work while keeping her ears open.

Charlie followed me in as soon as I closed the door he started talking. "Chief Swan in, I repeat Chief Swan in," his voice guarded.

"Charlie, I found out who those three people are. I need Bella's and Leah's statement, these are dangerous people. The woman name is Victoria; she is a known killer. She robs local stores then kills any witnesses. She was last caught and escaped from Chicago. The other guy is Laurent. He isn't as big as a criminal, just a thief that mugs people for anything he can get. He is found under the influence of heroine. The last is James. He is the one that hit Bella and Leah. He is wanted in four different states for different reasons. One says he is a serial killer, others say things like, a gangster, drug addict, drug seller, abusive, and many more. Basically Victoria is his prostitute. Laurent is just in it for the hell of it. Right now he claims to not know them but his case history says something else. What do you want me to do? I want to transfer them to some other jail. Jails here are too easy for them to get away. It's danger to keep them here. If they get away, even one of them…" he didn't finish, he didn't need to.

"What did you say about the last guy, what was his name," Charlie went farther away from me.

"James, blue eyes, dirty hair. He killed another person on the way here too. Some guy in Seattle, at least that is what the other town's report says." Johnson sighed; I heard some shuffling of papers.

"Okay, I know someone who can guard all three of them for the day, why don't you come here to get Bella and Leah's statement." Charlie's voice sounded too calm.

"Who can guard him? Come on Charlie, every cop is refusing to waist their time on them. They all are pressuring me to send them somewhere else."

"Look, trust me, just come here, I have someone who can guard him, trust me okay." Charlie said reasonably.

"Okay I am coming, Officer Johnson out." The gadget turned off.

"Hey Lizzie can I borrow your cell?" Charlie held out his hand.

I narrowed my eyes, but suspiciously I gave him what he asked. He started to dial numbers then placed it to his ear.

"Hello Sam, I need you and your friends to take care of something. I have three criminals that need someone to look after them. They are in jail right now; I can have someone give you the keys. You mind looking after them?" I looked at Charlie in shock. I suddenly saw the rage he was hiding. It was the same rage he had in high school when he was getting ready to fight someone.

"Great, and Sam, you didn't hear this from me." Charlie shut the cell and handed to me without any words.

I took it and walked after him wordlessly. I started to picture Sam and his big friends beating the crap out of them. I was jealous I wasn't there.

Edward POV

I finally got the Internet connection going. Alice had finished making Bella's hair. It made me wince when I saw her bruise looked more standing out because her hair was no longer in the way.

Rosalie had made touches with the cheek that wasn't bruised. Dad had refused to let her touch the other cheek. The ointment needed time to heal and makeup might ruin the healing.

Esme was humming the song I wrote for her and dad. It made me smile. I felt guilty for not playing it anymore. I planned to play with her the next time I had my bonding time. Bella sighed quietly but to me it seemed she was forcing to relax. She wanted leave the room. I shrugged off her reactions. It was weird how stiff she was in my mom's arms. Didn't her mom ever hold her in her arms?

Charlie came in, his expression was looking better now. It suddenly seemed excited. "Hey Emmett, Sam called, he wants you to come to La Push right now." Charlie's voice made Lizzie smile. She nodded toward Emmett. I narrowed my eyes. Lizzie's face said it all. It looked like the way Rosalie looked when she played hard to get for Emmett. Not good.

Emmett being clueless as always, nodded and left.

"Hey Bella, honey, I am very sorry, look we will figure this out. I didn't know honey, I really didn't know I wish I did, I would have been there before. Can you tell me how you got these injuries? Just to get my worries settled." Charlie said quietly while wiping Bella's tears away. "The man who hit you was James. I don't know his last name but his first name is James. He is very dangerous. I need you to give your statement but you don't have to. I can handle it." He kissed her forehead.

Bella gestured toward the laptop. I took the laptop to her and placed it slowly on her lap. She moved away from Esme and Charlie. Suddenly a robotic voice came from the speakers. "Voice out loud Speech activated." Bella started to type fast. I was impressed. She typed faster than me. "Dad, honestly I don't know what to say about the injuries, besides they were just accidents. I kept getting myself hurt. Renee didn't do anything. What happen with James character, I am just glad I made it in time. Because if I didn't, he really would have killed Leah. I saw his gun on the ground, he started screaming at me to be quiet and not say a word. That's when I ran, he was going to get me, but Leah grabbed him and bought me enough time to get outside," the robotic voice said.

"Wait," I stopped her, "What happen Bella, really." I didn't know but from the way she was saying this, it looked like she was editing.

Bella sighed and looked at my mom. She started to sign something. My mom looked at us. Her eyes filled with horror. _"_The guy who was with Leah saw me…he told me to be quiet...or else he will come after me..." Bella signed as Esme translated for her.

I think that was all Charlie needed; he took off and Jasper and I followed. I started to imagine the ways I would hurt the guy. Disrespecting bastard. We both sat in Charlie's cruiser. Charlie didn't seem to care. He looked like he wished he could fly a rocket and just go already. I felt him. Even Jasper was fuming. If there was one thing he hated was hurting a woman. Jasper had once told me how worried his mom was for Rosalie, if anything dangerous happen to her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She made Jasper follow Rosalie around everywhere just to keep an eye on her. Even when he didn't like her he still cared about her. He didn't care he had to move to a small town because of her. He just wanted a good happy place to live. He used to be in a gang in Texas. I knew, he was thinking about killing James before Jame's gang might help him out, if there was one. If someone knew how gangs worked, it would be Jasper.

When we reached the police department. All three of us went inside. Jasper and me stood while Charlie passed us casually. In front of us the La Push gang and Emmett were beating James and other two up. I saw Seth and Sam hitting James the worse. While other guys just kicked him. Paul took the girl who I broke the arm of. I was surprised she could still fight. Laurent was getting beaten by Quil and Embry while Emmett was hitting anyone he could get a piece of. Jared looked up when we came and raised his eyebrows as to say, "What are you waiting for" I grinned while taking off my jacket. This will be a very fun evening…

**Preview of the next chapter** (Bella starts talking to her friends again, just like time, everyone over hears. Bella's friends reveal the truth of some of her injuries.)

**A/N: so guys, I hope you like it. I wish I could have uploaded by my great beta put in her extra work to make it the best. Anyway. I was soo happy with the reviews I got for my last chapter. I was only two reviews away from beating my highest score for reviews. I am shocked how many people liked the last chapter. I thought no one would review because there was no bella or Edward together. But you guys surprised me once again. For this I am giving you guys an extra long chapter. **

**another important note, a reviewer cleared up one of my mistakes: **kida mixed up drugs in the begining of the chapter you said "I may have to give her date rape pill." it's actually called the Day after pill. The date rape drug is a bad thing.

**So thnx for clearing that up. Like I said, I am not a doctor. Carlisle is. I love everyone who reviewed. Review winners—**

**blood-velvet angel **

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**. . . we meet again.**

**I think im about to faint and melt into a delicious puddle of goo cuz of tthe awsemoness level in your story! Good job, eh? Update in a heartbeat and i'll review even better. As in, more detail.**

**24-7reader **

**I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna join the La Push kids and make sure they wont be able to move. ANd if Renee ever, I mean EVER, hurt Bella intentionally, or allowed Bella to be hurt intentionally then she will be next on my hit list. What did Tanya do to Cole? I hope he gets his revenge or whatever it is he's planning. I bet it's amazing. :) Aww. Happy thoughts. Revenge. :P**

**Very gut wrenching chapter. Painful. I think you did a good job with Carlisle. I've tried his POV before and it isnt easy. Good job! :D**

**jm1708 **

**Hi, I finally catch up. WOW, this story is like a Telemundo soap opera, so many characters, so many emotions, and stories. Flashbacks and everything. A lot is going on, in like what? and hour, I mean everything happened in a day, the fair, the game, the conversations, the awful thing that happened to Leah and Bella. WOW again. **

**Your story is really good, and entertained, I mean, you always left us wanting for more. **

**Keep going, I hope you can post often.**

**DustiJits **

**Okay, so I have spent the last 3 and a half hours reading this story (with a couple random breaks) and I have to say I LOVE it! I am loving mute Bella, she is such a little firecracker! It makes me giggle like a little school girl when she gets angry! These last two chapters about made me cry! I am so freaking stoked for the next chapter! Please please please update soon... I will give you a cookie!**

**D. Jits**

**A/N: ok the last reviewer one me over, and made me write this chapter longer. The best reviewer winner! Applause! **

**Chellie09 **

**2010-01-27 . chapter 12**

**Alright, I'm reviewing! Now, update already! Lol!**

**Holy crap! I'm glad you said in your AN that Bella was not really being abused. But what in the world is happening, and why does it look like she's been dropped on her head a few times? Wow, I'm not sure if saying Go Carlisle for going off on Renee like that would be right, but from what Bella's thought, and what I've gathered from Renee, it doesn't sound that off - sadly. **

**It was good to hear from Cole. Although, I definitely wouldn't have minded if Bella was a little more curious and actually asked him why, like he was expecting her to. S, he can use his upper body, he's not fully paralyzed like everyone thinks? Wow. He must be a really good actor to be able to pull that off, even from his mother. Way to go Bella, getting him to open up a little bit, even if it is only to her. **

**And getting Lizzie's POV was really great. Knowing what she went through, both at school with everyone, and with her kids. It's amazing how many people don't realize how great small towns like this could be until they've experience big city living. **

**You're so mean leaving this chapter like that. Cliffhangers - not nice at all. But, getting more Edward and Bella, with a little more drama next is gonna be great! And that little teaser.. Lol! Poor Charlie. But figures, as soon as Bella says something like that, all three of them are out of there and on their way to the station to either beat them again or get answers, probably both - and I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie starts it this time. Lol!**

**PLEASE update again, like NOW! :D**

**Love every review, hope to break the record this time. Lov u all!**


	14. Discovering The Truth

Challenging Humanity chapter 14

Discovering the truth

Bella POV

I couldn't stop the tears, leaking down my eyes. I tried everything. I held my respiration, glanced at the ceiling, thought about something else, except I couldn't cease the weeps from inside me. My shoulder joints trembled every part of a minute when I doomed power over myself. I didn't distinguish why I was crying. I merely knew was my entity was really a mess. No distinct word to illustrate it. I didn't do anything. The simply thing I performed was arrive to my dad. Now that I did, I suppose I just might have lost my mother. Even so, I can't think like that. I can't question Renee, she is my mother. The individual who took custody of me the majority of my life…_what about Charlie...you believe he is lying?_ I howled at the messages coming from inside my intellect. Under no circumstances was Charlie lying. Charlie cared. Everything that took place in three days was proving how much he worried. He did love me. He cared about me. What I couldn't grasp was why I couldn't live with both when I needed both of them. Why was this occurrence to me when I eventually received what I had been waiting for years?

"Hey honey, Carlisle said that you can come home if you need. You really have to be cautious of what you consume on account of your jaw..." Esme bundled her friendly hands encircling my shoulder. This time I didn't tense up. I carried on the remaining time relaxed. It felt bizarre to be comforted; it was constantly me who comforted others in Phoenix. Everything was backward; I was always the vulnerable here. The distressing thought of everything was that Esme appeared to be more of my mother than Renee in any case was. She was the single person I took care of. However, Renee would speak to other people for me, making me understand the ignoble position I was standing at. Esme at no time performed that way, she awaited for my consent for restating my movements. Renee would embarrass me by emphasizing out my flaws.

I sighed thinking of the past; at that point I was aggravated at Charlie for not existing in my life, at present the tables were turned. It was easy to be mad at Charlie considering that I contained no proposition how loving he was. Being unreasonable at Renee would be hopeless, understanding I had lived with her. It wounded me to imagine her negatively, except what else is there to swallow. If I possessed one fragment of suspicion in my sense about Charlie, he would take me to the airport as well as agree to all my wishes. However, Renee would duel with me tooth and nail about everything, in spite of the things she was incorrect about.

I inclined my head toward Esme, who removed my dried tears from my cheeks, "Sweety, are you all right… you could come with me, I could cook your favorite lasagna or mushroom ravioli, as well as verbalize with your friends. I don't want you to talk to your friends here." She whispered the last part in my ear as if expressing a secret. I motioned in conformity. I was receiving the sense of someone keeping his or her eyes on me, every minute some nurse arrived in with some justification. They would lurk in a peep at the laptop before departing. I was pleased. I lost the Internet connection. I didn't need anyone hearing to my conversation. I wanted to screech 'it is my life damn it' although I just shut the laptop and laid down. I didn't wish to distress my friends. I knew if Kevin found out what happened, he would come and drag me back. He regarded as a grave proposition, to reside with a character I had no proposition of who he was. However, at that time, I needed to be with Charlie sincerely. It was a missing piece of my life, I was essential to be filled. I had no account of finding the reason would cause me to lose more than I bargain meant for.

I changed my concentration back to Esme, who was seizing out the leads of the laptop. I bit my lip, comprehending at this moment how considerably difficulty I had generated. It was ill mannered of me to demand of her to fetch me the laptop to talk to my friends. I didn't even get an opportunity to talk to them. I halted her by touching her wrist.

"I am sorry" I signed, "I am giving you so much trouble" I budged my eyes to the surface.

She moved my chin until I met her eyes, "Honey, I don't understand what you're communicating about, but trust me. No one thinks of you as a burden. What we do for you, we would do for anyone. Now, I don't want to hear anything about trouble. Let's go, how about you come with me. I don't imagine Charlie prepared anything for you back home. I will cook nice mash room ravioli or some soup as Carlisle wanted. We have to be careful of your jaw, and I need to call everyone…" I smiled while I held the Esme's hands and unhurriedly ascended down the stone bed. Esme carried on her list of planning for the dinner. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Alice trying to cover up her grimace by engaging herself grasping the remains of the laptop pieces.

After a few minutes, I saw the white mansion it took my breath away exactly like it had the last time. Esme had talked to me all drive long. When I enquired about her on Charlie, she averted the question and began to talk about another subject. I had a feeling at the pit of my stomach it contained to do with James. I quivered at the notion of his name. After Charlie had left, Officer Johnson had come to question me. Esme along with Lizzie had shooed him aside saying I required to rest. I owed them. I couldn't contain my tears, how could I testify against James? I pressed my eyes closed at the vision of his red brutal eyes on me. I still recall how close he laid his gun on my face. If I moved once I would have easily lost my life, but it was good Leah was saved. She wasn't pregnant.

All of us strolled inside Esme's house, this time I cautiously took strides up to the doorway. I exhaled and proceeded straight to the living room. I wanted to move to the room that contained the piano, but it would seem truly rude. I couldn't disregard I was a guest in this house. I rested on the comfy couch. I beamed when I saw Alice affixing the laptop near me. She was being extremely nice. It didn't appear as if she was forcing herself either.

"Hey I got the internet connection, you want to try it?" Alice smiled toward me.

I grinned and nodded. Perhaps I was unduly quickly in mistrusting her. She was extremely likeable. It hadn't been a full day and I was missing the hyper liveliness she exhibited me this morning. I patted the room next to me, soundlessly asking her to join me. I wanted my pals to meet her. I hope she responds the identical style to them as she dad to me. While Alice sprang next to me, I moved the laptop closer and initiated the messenger. I smiled at all my friends were on-line, no amazement there, I agreed the view camera invitation and saw Kelly leaping up and down.

"Hey bells, missed you, what happen, tell me everything, did you get back to Emmy's group during lunch?" I stared at blushing. Kelly honestly needed to keep her mouth fasten secure. I didn't risk glance at Alice and began to type to her. I become crimson when what I wrote came on the speaker. I forgot I had the loud speaker turned on.

(A/n: bold Bella, normal her friend)

"**Shut up will you Kelly..." **

"Forget her Bella, how are you?" I smiled when I saw Chelsea coming behind her. She put her hand on Kelly shoulder. "We missed you, you didn't even email back, is everything okay there." Her face turned concerning.

"**Yeah, there has been stuff going on, but I will tell you later, I missed you guys too, sorry I didn't email back, I was a little caught up on things. You tell me, what's going on?"**

"Oh Bella, its horrible, Cherry came back from the hospital." I frowned. Cherry was the new student who transferred to our school back in Phoenix. She was hospitalized the first week and no one knew why. She made friends with all of us.

"**Isn't that good news, how is she?" **The robot voice repeated what I typed. I noticed Esme and Lizzie joining us. I smiled in encouragement to join me.

"No Bella, you don't understand, she came back from the hospital because her parents couldn't afford her hospital bill. Apparently she has CPRS." I gasped. No.

"What is CPRS?" Esme sat on my other side.

"Who is that?" Kelly frowned.

I rolled my eyes, she was too protective, **"She is Esme, you know the doctor's wife I told you about and Alice her daughter." **

"The one that knows sign language, right?" I nodded and typed to Chelsea who answered.

"**Okay forget about that, what is CPRS?" **

"Oh, Bella, it's horrible, our principal, , she tried everything to convince her parents. CPRS is Complex Regional Pain Syndrome. It's a pain that run's all around your body at one point, it starts from minor hands or arms. There is no cure for it besides some pain relieving medicine. She is crying every second. Only two days ago, the doctors found out. They prescribed the painkillers but her parents refuse to buy for it. They don't have the money. When Cherry was in the hospital she overheard her parents saying something about sending her to some asylum and adopting another child. Cherry was adopted too. Now they figured it was costing them too much they are looking to adopt some other. When they asked if they could adopt another kid from our school..."

"**What? Have they lost their mind! No one is going with her parents. Her parents don't deserve children in the first place! They should be arrested or something. Can Cherry live with us in the hostel rooms?" **I started typing fast. I couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't anything new; parents always abandon children in our school. But it hurt to picture Cherry's pain.

"Don't worry Bella, Ms. Charlotte is taking matters into her own hands. She has complained to the child services about this. But it will take a long time for any action. Anyway, Ms. Charlotte is letting Cherry stay with Kevin. Since he can't hear her, he doesn't have a problem to taking care of her. Kevin's mom is working extra hours around school because she couldn't take Cherry's crying. Kevin is taking days off from his work, and took up babysitting again. Basically his home is full of chaos, and our church pastor is getting people to help out with Cherry's case. Ms. Charlotte says there is a charitable hospital where Cherry could go but it's not a livable place. We all decided to hold a charity day to get some donations for her medicines. Her so-called parents have given up. They don't even bother picking up the phone to hear Cherry's progress."

I sighed, controlling my sobs. I trusted Ms. Charlotte. If anyone could help Cherry, it would be her. **"What can I do to help? I can get some support by posting blogs around websites, and I can get some help here by visiting the hospital." **

"Which reminds me, what's with your face?" Kelly demanded. I groaned internally when I saw all attention on me.

"Why, what happen to her?" Chelsea touched the computer screen delicately. "Are you okay Bells, do you want us and come get you. Kevin is waiting for your call."

"**I'm not coming back guys, I just got here. Today was just all over the place, look I don't want to talk about it right now, can you guys tell me where Renee is? I need to talk to her ASAP!" **

"Why the hell do you want to talk to her? She is too busy travelling. Did she even contact you since you came to Forks?" Kristy sneered.

"**She did contact me, I am not going to repeat what she said because I deleted all her messages. But you guys really need to get her on the messenger. I want to talk to her face to face." **

"Why would you delete it? Why didn't you forward it to us?" Kelly eyes narrowed.

**I sighed, "Guys, I will explain later okay…" I dragged the okay out; I didn't want Alice or others to overhear something stupid. "Just focus on getting Renee on the messenger. Okay." I typed. **

"Well, I think your hiding something, and I will find out, anyway, we will get Renee, she calls Kevin's mom every other day, we all will get on the messenger tonight. And you will tell me about your face. Plus, we need to make a plan to help out Cherry." Kelly lazily typed.

**I nodded, "Okay, I will be waiting, bye guys. Miss you" I smiled at them**

"Miss you too!" They all yelled together and signed off.

(a/n: normal)

I turned toward Alice, who had tears in her eyes, and Esme had her hand over her mouth like she was containing back a scream. I rotated my head to the side in misunderstanding. "What's wrong?" I signed to Esme.

She grasped me in her arms, "Oh god, I can't believe this is happening to your friend. CPRS! I..." She broke off and began to cry. I smiled at her reaction. It was a distressing smile, but human beings like Esme constructed the universe a better place. I embraced her back but afterwards removed myself. I stood up and closed the computer.

I turned to all of them, " It's okay, really, and Cherry is tough. This is just a test in life. We all will get through it. Believe me." I smiled in encouragement like I was educated. This is what I learned everyday in my last school, 'don't give up and keep going' the day you give up, is the day everyone gives up on you.

My attention traveled to the noise of an enormous bang of the door. Everyone stood up and started to watch, I could overhear Charlie shouting.

"Oh come on, they deserved it!" I remained next to Lizzie, who was smirking at the scene in front of us.

Dad's friend Matt was pushing Charlie inside, while Emmett, Edward and the additional friends were hauled behind. All of them appeared like someone ran over their puppy. They looked rueful. I noticed their clothes were looking torn. They were sweating like they sprinted a mile and seemed like they were struck. I gasped when I caught on; they just came from a fight.

"Charlie, that was unprofessional, do you know what trouble you will be in when the state authorities get a hold of this issue. They are known and wanted criminals. You can't beat them up, I should have known you would do something like this.'' Matt complained. Charlie just huffed in retort. Everyone could observe he wasn't regretting anything. I rolled my eyes at his response. I should have been mad, except at the same time it felt nice. My father protecting me was something that never happened before.

"Everyone cool down let's go in the kitchen, I already have lunch ready. Richard and Carlisle will be late, but will be joining us. Matt, do you want to call Billy to join us?" Lizzie strolled over talked as if nothing occurred.

"Nah, Billy is giving Seth, Sue, and Harry some company. He was the cause; I got the La Push boys in control. Those big wolves weren't getting off easily." He huffed and walked inside the kitchen alongside Charlie. I just remained there feeling more out of the loop. How could they discuss this so freely? Is this a typical day for them?

"Boys, you are going to change right now! You look like beggars! I laid the clothes down for you, and Edward, I don't want to listen to any complaints!" I heard Alice's yell at the other three guys, my eyes at Rose when I saw each one of them nod and obeyed without a word. I glanced up at the ceiling, where am I? I thought.

We all sat at the dinning table, I smiled and giggled when Emmett was recounting a prank again. I understood following a few hours that Emmett was a large prankster. He was amusing and loved to embarrass anyone. My cheeks were constantly scarlet for laughing so frequently. He might appear huge and mighty, except, he felt like a massive teddy bear to me. It was entertaining to witness Esme's reprimand at him like a five year old in consume his vegetables. Emmett was fearful of Alice as well. When Alice insisted on him to change his shirt after he spilled his drinks on it, he refused, making her face look like a vampire's. Emmett apologized and scurried like he was late for something. It was comical to view a big fellow panic stricken by Alice.

Alice was the most animated person I have ever encountered. She spoke excessively fast and captured all attention for herself. I was envious. She was a 'people person'. I wager that she could get a job at whatsoever career; she enclosed her brains to it. Her personality would never permit anyone turn her away. I was further confounded when I saw her interacting with her boyfriend. Jasper. I finally memorized his name. No one would dismiss his name if they knew Alice. All durations throughout the meal she called his name 'Jasper say something' and 'Jasper what do you think?" She was doing all the articulating but hauling Jasper into it. He appeared more out of the loophole and only bobbed in agreement at whatever, she was saying. Many times I saw him snatch brief looks toward Alice. When his eyes disembarked on me, he realized I had caught him. He laughed apologetically at me and glanced down his plate hastily.

It was also funny when I saw Edward caught it too and glared at Jasper. He would proceed back to keep his face poker-faced when Esme would meet his eyes. It made me feel jealous of Alice to comprehend how many people love and care about her. Where Alice was chatty, Jasper was reserved. They were complete opposite but when their eyes met, everyone could witness the love graduating from them. I understood instantly why Esme and Lizzie were smirking and Edward pointedly overlooked them. I bit my lip from keep my smile off my face.

Rosalie was a definitely harder to deduce. She would just disregard me. It hurt. However, it also made me seethe. Who does she think she is to ignore me this way? I didn't do anything. She should feel ashamed of herself for what she did. I reminded myself that I would receive a chance to get even with her on Monday. She conceives she is gorgeous and that bestows her the right to anything. She was mistaken. I have met more beautiful girls. Rosalie was no rival for Chelsea. I smirked picturing her reaction of seeing Chelsea. Yeah it was a good sight.

Carlisle had come back from the hospital. Evidently, those culprits were obtaining treatment from there. Carlisle constructed an explanation not to aid. When he arrived back home, he grounded both Edward and Emmett for fighting, but it seemed like he was pretending to be furious. I shook my head comprehending that the doctor was in on it. Lizzie went and provided all three boys a hug. It was evident Charlie and all the additional guys had gone back to beat them up after Leah and I were admitted. Now Charlie had a few days off, Matt offered to supervise those creeps up to the time of someone from another state jail arrived in take them. He revealed that James might be too tempted to repeat the performance. This made Charlie genuinely cheerful. Leah was doing well. She wasn't distressing as often. Angela had sent a message of apology to Edward for me. I was touched; I was going to have to explain her that I am not angry with her.

"So Bella? Who is Kevin?" Alice unexpectedly questioned, giving rise to my cheeks to become crimson. I played dumb and only shrugged at her. Even so, I could observe she wasn't letting go, "You know the one your friend said about. He was waiting for you to call him and pick you up?" Her final string of words resulted in Charlie to pause in his discussion with Matt and glanced at me.

I slipped little in my posterior. This was not something I had planned to know Charlie about; I assumed he already knew on account of Renee. However, now I understood Renee at no time told Charlie anything. Judging from his interrogating scrutiny, I was right. I disregarded once more, I seriously wanted Alice to drop this matter. I grasped the glassware of clear liquid in front of me and began to drink from it.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I suffocated on the water I was drinking. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper and Emmett laughing. I rapidly grasped the tablecloth by the bowl and wiped my mouth. Charlie's eyes had grown frightened. I flushed and glanced at the edge of the table, amazing, the edges appeared like they were polished, and I kept my fixed look down, wishing this night would just end.

Charlie gave a troubled chuckle, except it came similarly a strangling noise. "Um, no, of course not. Bella doesn't have a boyfriend, right Bella?" Charlie's eyes became pleading. I exhaled and sat up straight. I shouldn't fib, he will find out anyway.

I jolted my head, and signed back to him swiftly. Expecting he wouldn't catch on.

"What? You went fast their Bells,"

I breathed and look at Esme; I knew she has known in advance. She delivered a sweet grin and turned toward Charlie. "She said that he was her ex-boyfriend."

Charlie didn't take his eyes off me. He jerked to shake his head, "No, Bella doesn't have a boyfriend, right?" His voice deceived his incredulity.

I grimaced at him, "Of course I can have a boyfriend. I mean, I am not seven, I am seventeen!" I turned toward Esme waiting.

"Exactly, seventeen… that is barely an age to have a boyfriend!" Charlie didn't stand by for Esme to translate; I wanted to drop my mouth open in disbelief but my jawbone ache too considerably to open.

Thank God the discussion ceased when we all rotated to Emmett, who was moving his empty plate to the sink and striding toward the living room.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle demanded.

Emmett looked like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie, "To watch TV, the Cubs are on tonight."

"To bad you're grounded. Maybe you could read the score in the newspaper tomorrow..." Carlisle dismissed while continuing to consume dinner.

"Oh come on Dad, it's the CUBS! GAME! CUBS!" he exaggerated the 'cubs' word.

I concealed a grin at the immature way he was talking. If Emmett was a girl I stake that he would be stomping his foot. I rolled my eyes at my random thoughts. Following a little further disputing Emmett accepted and just strolled to toward the steps. I finished my dinner, just as I was moving my bowl; I heard the alert go off. I jumped. I forgot I fix up an alarm on the cell phone to remind me of my friends coming on messenger. I sprang from my chair in haste. Suddenly, everything occurred at once...

My palm struck the chilly glass of water off the table and on to my clothes. I clutched the handkerchief to clean the blouse when I accidentally grasped the cover on the table with it and forced the cover down. Resulting in all the silverware on the table to slope on me. In a knee-jerk reaction, I attempted to walk to one side from the mess when my foot trapped on the fallen covering leading me to plunge down to the floor, tripping to face down on the bowl of heated soup.

I moaned as well as flinched when I felt Carlisle apply the cream on my cheeks. I sensed the bed move with the chuckles evaded from everybody. I rolled my eyes and reddened. This was extremely mortifying. Following I had ruined everyone's feast; Carlisle took caution of the destruction while Esme and Lizzie cleansed up the disarray on the dinner table.

Everyone else just busted out laughing Charlie was concerned for a couple of minutes, although afterwards making certain I was okay he roared laughing until he contained tears in his eyes. Emmett made a remark about me being better than watching a baseball game. Edward was nice enough not to laugh; except I saw his lips twist in an attempt not to. I appreciated the effort. Occasionally, someone would laugh, giving rise to another person to join in the joke.

Finally, I rose up. I was anxious to chat with my friends and Renee. Esme thankfully understood and forced everyone to leave me alone with the laptop.

I started the messenger, but this time I saw instead of my friends being online, their status said away. Only Renee was online. All my friends made a separate chat room. I knew they would want to know what Renee would say, but right now I had my own questions to ask.

I started the speaker.

Silentsound (Bella): Hey mom. What's up?

ForeverPhil (Renee): Nothing honey, is there a reason for you to make me leave my dinner with Phil and chat. My fingers are starting to hurt already.

Silentsound: (rolling eyes) Bare with me, can you tell me when you last talked to my Dad?

ForeverPhil: What dad? Phil? I just talked to him, oh honey you wouldn't believe this. He is traveling to California next. Isn't that great. I heard it's the best place to shop.

Silentsound: (glaring) No mom, my real dad, as in Charlie. Phil was never my father nor will he ever be. How many times will I have to repeat that until you finally understand?

ForeverPhil: (gasp) ISABELLA MARIE DWYER! HOW DARE YOU!

Alice POV

I was fidgeting on the couch. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know what Bella was talking about. I was nosy I admit, but her friends were so sincere. All my life I never made a sincere friend besides Rose. She was only one who didn't befriend me just because of my brother. In Chicago I had many friends, but here girls just approached me because they wanted to get close to Edward or Emmett. Angela was my first friend before Rose, but she was too shy to confide anything to me. It took me forever to guess who she was crushing on until I watched her all day. That was the day I made Edward friends with Ben, that way both Angela and him would get a chance. Edward first threw a fit but once he started to hang out with Ben, they got along great.

I didn't know I was pouting until Jasper kissed me. I turned my hard eyes to him, only making him laugh. I sighed dragging myself down to his chest. He was the only reason I wasn't at Edward's door trying to hear what was going on. I wasn't the only one. It seemed Edward was having an equal amount trouble, he was playing the piano downstairs, but even I could tell he had missed about three notes in five minutes. He was paying attention. Emmett was pleading with mom to let him watch the game. Dad went with Richard to get more ointment for Bella. He said he knew he will run out soon at the speed Bella's been getting hurt. I cracked up again, making Jasper and Edward to look at me.

"Did you see how my plate rolled upside down and slipped on Bella?" I laughed again remembering my salad all over her shirt. Although it was horrible to watch the stains on her blouse, it was very funny.

Edward and Jasper started laughing to. Edward was the only one that was not laughing at the mayhem but once he left Bella in his room, he roared away with Emmett. I can't believe she actually manage to take all those plates and glasses down. Lastly, falling down on hot soup. I still remembered her red face when mom and Liz helped her up. I didn't know what caused her cheeks to go all blood red, the soup? Or the bruise? Or embarrassment?

"I wouldn't believe it, until I saw with my own eyes. Man, it was a good thing Esme didn't light any candles, Bella would have burned the table too." Jasper chuckled, causing Edward and me to double over. It was rude, but very true.

"How can someone manage to take down every dish with only one glass of water?" Edward wrapped his arms around his stomach and continued chuckling.

"I know, I saw, it was only one glass at first then suddenly all the plates were going toward her." I wiped the tears that were appearing on my eyes.

"Guys, come one, behave. It's not nice to laugh, Bella couldn't help herself. It could have happened to anyone." We all turned to Liz in disbelieve. "Okay I know it's a little far fetch, but did you see how red her face was?" All of us started laughing again, this time Emmett joined us. He sat by me, while pulling Jasper away from me. I rolled my eyes but snuggled to Emmett. He didn't mind Jasper, Emmett just liked to take care of me. Jasper laughed and went to sit by Edward on the bench.

"I am glad I got to see all that. Even dad's glass of wine crashed down just when he was about to reach for it." Emmett's chuckles shook my entire body.

"Does anyone want me to make anything for them? I could cook you guys something right now. I just opened my new set of plates, I am glad I save old kitchen ware." Mom walked in the living room. She took off her apron and sat next to Liz.

"Yeah you might want to buy some more for future preparation mom." Emmett suggested causing everyone another round of laughs.

"Poor thing, I was relieved when Carlisle said the soup didn't burn too much." Mom sighed once she caught her breath from laughing.

"I wish I had a camera." Emmett snickered.

"I wonder if someone taped all her clumsy moments when she was little." Edward suddenly asked, but it seemed he was talking more to himself than us.

"If someone did, that tape would be priceless." Emmett sighed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where are Charlie and Matt?" Liz asked mom.

Mom shrugged, "They both went to La Push, and the boys over there want another round. Seth is making a scene to meet Leah. Charlie and Matt went to help Billy out. Charlie is letting Bella spend the night since tomorrow is the weekend and he has some cop business to deal with in the morning. He said Bella could talk with her friends over night if she wants. Besides the boyfriend bomb kind of shook him up. He needs a little space to wrap his mind around it. Renee hiding these issues only deposited fuel to everything."

"I don't know what the big deal is. I started dating Jas when I was sixteen. How is seventeen not an age to date?" I frowned.

"When you get you daughter after years later, you have a hard time believing they are now older than the age you last saw them. I went through the same thing when I met Rosalie after moving here. She was no longer the little doll I used to carry around like a purse." Liz smiled sadly.

"But you didn't react this way when I started seeing Rose?" Emmett asked.

"There is a difference. Charlie is a dad. My dad had a hard time swallowing your news." Jasper answered.

"But he didn't react that way." Emmett insisted.

"You're right, but that was because of me, I cooled him down. When you have someone to reason with the acceptance is easier. Charlie is all alone, no one to argue or any reasoning. For him Bella is still the little girl. He didn't have to go through the phase of letting Bella see anyone. For him to go through everything at once is tough. He just got Bella and he introduced her to everyone not expecting Bella to be the mature young women that has relationships. Today would be harsh for him. The fair day events and then this… I am glad I am not in Charlie's shoes right now." Liz looked at us.

I thought about it, "Didn't Charlie ever visit Bella in Phoenix?" I asked.

"Oh he tried alright. He still has a ticket ready. He bought an open ticket every year. Whenever the day would come close for him to go, some phone call or reason would stop him. When I asked, it was something like 'Bella is busy' or 'Bella is going somewhere.' one time I just told him to go, forget the rest but he never did. He said Bella wouldn't see him. I knew it had something to do with Renee. Looking at Bella now, I know Bella would have never refused to see Charlie." Liz glared at the turned off TV screen.

"You mean Renee purposely stopped Bella for meeting Charlie?" I gasped at the new realization.

Liz snorted, "I wouldn't put it past her. She was one hell of a piece. She is lucky she lives in Phoenix, I came close to giving her piece of my mind."

"Why would anyone do that?" Especially to Charlie, my mind couldn't wrap around this.

"Oh trust me, if you had met Renee you would know. Renee has this problem, when she is not happy; she makes it a goal to make others miserable." Liz shrugged.

That just made my curiosity grow, "You know Bella is talking to Renee right now… maybe we could ask Bella what's going on?" I said slowly. However my mind was made up, I need to hear what was going on. "For Charlie you know..." I reasoned.

"Alice Mary Cullen bit your tongue. I know exactly what you are thinking young lady and we are not spying on Bella." Mom screeched in response but even I could see her curiosity in her eyes. After all I had to get my nosy genetics from somewhere.

"Oh mom, she wasn't saying that, she was saying to ask Bella. Why would she spy?" Emmett pinched my rib a little to shut me up. I knew he was with me.

Mom was about to retort back when the doorbell rang. Mom and Liz went to answer at the same time Edward, Jasper and Emmett huddled near me.

"Have you lost your mind? We are not listening in on her again. The first time we didn't get caught but this time I have a feeling we will." Edward glared at me.

"Didn't you hear her Eddie? She said ask! Okay." Edward eyes flared to Emmett, knowing he was lying.

"I agree with Edward baby, this is not our business." Jasper calmly said.

"Charlie is our business, man, he is the reason I have no criminal record. You know how many times he caught me with alcohol in parties? And even today he let us get some swing shots." Emmett reasoned.

"You guys are still awake?" Dad entered in the living room with a prescription bag.

I giggled, "Dad, it's just nine thirty. And the weekend!"

Dad laughed with me, "I forgot, anyway, what are your plans for tomorrow?" He sat on the couch right before Richard came in and smiled toward us.

"I don't understand why the pixie gets a free pass. She should be grounded with us." Emmett complained.

I turned to glare at him, "Just for that Em, I will get two set of shopping bags for you." I declared causing him to groan in distress and others to laugh.

"It's because she is our favorite." Richard smirked while opening his arms for me. I smiled and went to hug him.

"I knew it." Jasper shook his head.

"Not so fast, your mother said you're grounded too. You were covering up for Rose and Emmett both. Two weeks buddy." Jasper's dad laughed at Jasper's expression.

"That's not fair, why is it that you guys never grounded me before, but now all you do is that?" Jasper made his face disgusted.

"That is because before Alice you did nothing but stay in the house, now you never come back." Richard laughed.

I snorted, "That is not true, right Jas?" I faced him.

He just sighed looking embarrassed. Edward started to choke to hide his smile.

"Anyway, how is Bella, is her jaw still hurting. I bought a new tube of ointment." Dad changed the subject.

"We don't know, after you guys left, Esme made us all leave…" I stopped talking when Emmett nudged me.

"Why don't you ask her, I think she might be awake," Emmett looked toward the intercom.

"What if she's already asleep?" Dad wondered.

"What's the harm in asking?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

Dad nodded and pressed the intercom, as last time the robotic voice came on.

"ISABELLA MARIE DWYER! HOW DARE YOU!" I heard a woman yell.

"Keep your voice down, the name is Isabella Marie SWAN. Swan, Swan, Swan! Do I have to repeat it a million times? I have no problem retyping my own name. I will never be a Dwyer. Never. Do you want me to sign my name in blood! I will." Robot voice repealed.

"I will not talk to you like this. Phil is your guardian father." I was guessing this was Renee

"No mom, you are wrong, my only guardian is Charlie. I never signed the adoption papers and neither did I let Phil sign them. Get over it. And I didn't message you to talk about this. So drop it. What I want to know is why every year you told me Charlie was too busy to see me? Or Charlie didn't want to see me?"

"Because it was true, well I see Charlie is already influencing you. It hasn't even been a month. Really Isabella I expected more from you. Will let a stranger get between a mother and daughter?"

"I wouldn't let a stranger come between us mom. This person is my biological father! Not a stranger. And the only person coming between someone is you. Now tell me right now what kind of game you are playing. Kevin is just one phone call away. Believe me his mother won't be able to stop him. I want the truth. Did you really lie to both me and Dad to keep me away?"

Suddenly I heard loud sobs, "Oh honey, it's not true. Charlie is lying. I would never do that. How could you doubt me? Charlie said it himself that he was busy; it was me who used to plead for him to come and visit you. I know Charlie would just say I was lying. He has no proof!" More sobs were heard.

I rolled my eyes. Liz was right; Renee was one hell of a thing.

"Charlie has prove, he has air tickets to prove it. He is agreeing with everything I said. He even gave me the option to return back. Do you want any more prove? I bet Charlie can provide me that too."

"He is a cop! Bella! He bought those tickets illegally!" The woman screeched.

"Yeah you're right, the same way he bought a teddy bear for me when I was ten. He wanted to give it to me in my birthday, but couldn't come. He couldn't mail it since it was too big. You're right, for being a cop he is completely corrupted man."

"Yes Bella, see I knew you would believe your mother." The woman cheered.

My eyes grew wide; did Renee really believe this Bella is buying this?

"Ok mom, now that I believe you, tell me my doctor's information." The robot demanded.

"What? Why?" Renee voice sounded off guard.

"I need to get my old medical file to give to my doctor here."

"Who is your doctor?" Renee sounded suspicious.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Oh Carlisle, why don't you give me his number, um I could talk to him myself and give it to him." She answered.

I turned to Dad, his face turned disgusted.

"I don't know Dr. Cullen's number, I will get back to you later mom. My friends are on."

Renee laughed, "When are they not? You guys have really nothing to do…"

My mouth dropped open, how can she say that. All her friends are trying to help Cherry who her parents didn't pay medical bills of. And here she was complaining about Bella spending some time with her friends. My mom would never say that.

"Okay mom, got to go bye… Silentsound has signed off." Robotic voice announced. "Silentsound has accepted chat room invitation."

"Hey Bells, oh, I see your back in the view room. I am extremely jealous; can you hear the river from the room?" I heard another voice I recognized as Kelly's.

"Yeah, when it's quiet. How is Cherry?" Robotic voice began once more

"She is in pain of course no change. Sometimes it feels like she is getting a fever, next it seems like she is getting a cold. She is sweating a lot too."

I shut my eyes. It sounded very helpless. I wish I could do something to help.

"Bella, enough stalling, what is wrong with your face, and why was Alice next to you. What is going on?" Kelly demanded.

"Okay this is one long story, let's see, I went to the town fair this place has every year. I enjoyed my time with Charlie. Then played football with boys who were all six feet tall. Almost got crushed by them too until Edward rescued me..."

"Whoooooaa! Stop right there. Who is Edward…?" I started to chuckle but clutched my hand over my mouth remembering Bella might hear the intercom.

Dad shut the intercom off making all of us groan. He turned to me with his eyebrow rose, _uh oh._

"You knew Bella was awake didn't you? You just wanted to eavesdrop. I am very disappointed in you Alice. You can join your brothers in their punishment too. Two weeks of school to home.

"Yes dad" I mumbled. Internally I snorted, that won't ever stop me from shopping.

We all walked to our rooms. Jasper was going home with his dad. Rosalie already left after dinner claiming she had a headache. I felt bad; it was the excuse she used whenever she was Pmsing. Also I didn't miss the fact she was ignoring Bella at dinner, which pissed me off enough to not stop Rosalie from leaving.

Edward would sleep in the guest room. I wanted to stay up with Bella, but I knew she wouldn't be comfortable.

While I was walking to my room, I passed Edward's room. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself. I ran and got a glass from the bathroom. I placed the glass beside my ear then against the bedroom door. A trick I used to do with Emmett to figure out what Emmett was saying to girls on the phone.

"Hey what are you doing?" I jumped and swung back to see Edward looking grouchy.

I rolled my eyes while going back to my task. "Come on, don't you want to know what's going, don't lie to me. I knew it got your attention when she said your name," it was expected.

I heard him sigh and sit on his knees behind me, "Fine, but if we get caught, you're taking the blame. I am going to say you blackmailed me into this." He whispered.

I nodded. Holding back my laugh, '_Like they will believe him over me? Such a gullible brother.'_

I could make out some sounds, but not much. Edward's room was bigger than Emmett's to hear anything.

"You can hear better from my bathroom...it's clear as a bell."

"Ugh!" Both Edward and I fell on our backs at the voice.

Emmett hovered over us grinning like a fool. I beamed back grabbing his wrist to get up. Emmett was always my man in black.

One Halloween Emmett wanted to dress like the men in black. Edward refused to be one of the men. I decided to step in. I had to say, for a man I was very good looking. Emmett always had my back.

All three of us followed Emmett to the bathroom. We locked all the doors incase mom's ability to enter at worst timing caught us.

Emmett was right, I could hear Bella's robotic speaker perfectly.

"Guys I need you to get some information for me. From my old doctor, I need some old records. The doctor here found some abusive signs of my injury. I need to set him clear before Charlie issues an arrest warrant against Renee."

"Why is that a problem Bella, I think it's the best way to send her to jail? I mean, we should have done that years ago. I like the way Charlie thinks. Not a bad plan at all." All three of us snickered quietly at Kelly's suggestion.

"Shut up Kelly, I am not laughing." Robotic voice announced.

"What ever now tell me what happened after this Tanya chick called you a liar?"

I heard Edward's quiet sigh. I held back my chuckle when I realized he was sad for them to move on from Edward's name.

"Well, I tried to explain to them Cole did talk to me, but no one believed me. Charlie did, and he took my side. The Mayor was an asshole, throwing his relationship with Renee in his face. But it was ok since the whole town practically got on the Mayor's case and laughed in his face, but then Tanya started the lying thing again. Finally I couldn't take it and just ran to the nearest bathroom. When I got to the bathroom, that's where the problem started. I saw Leah, you know from the girl from La Push, Sam's girlfriend. She was getting rape by some guy. I entered at just the right time. He had a gun; he pointed right at me right when I was about to go back outside. He ran to my side and pushed me against the wall while putting the gun on my forehead, if I moved an inch he would have shot me. Anyway he said not to make a sound or move until he's finished. Leah kicked him on his leg catching him off guard. He dropped the gun and that's when I ran. I ran straight to Charlie. Charlie came with his friend Matt. Right when they opened the door the rapist came out and hit me right in the face. That is pretty much when I blocked out I think. Now that I think about it. My jaw does hurt. It's good I am silent. I wouldn't be able to talk much anyway right now.

In the hospital the doctor checked my medical record and was suspicious of the injuries. He told Charlie. Charlie called Renee and created some problems. I talked to Charlie and realized some things about Renee and he told me that the person who hit me was a known criminal: James and his sidekicks, Victoria and Laurent. They were right now in jail waiting to be transferred to another state. When Matt came to take my statement Esme and Liz (who is Emmy's girlfriends mother) helped me refuse. I wasn't ready. Later we came to the Esme's house with her. It was nice, we all had dinner and stuff. Oh yeah, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all went with Charlie to beat up those criminals in jail. Edward and Emmett are grounded for two weeks. Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper who is Rosalie's brother. Rosalie is Emmett's, aka Emmy's, girlfriend.

Before I was talking to you I was clearing some stuff with Renee. Apparently she has been bullshitting me with tarradiddle* (?) rubbish about Charlie not wanting to meet me and she said the same thing about him that I imagine. When I called her up on the lie, saying he has tickets to prove he wanted to see me, she started her crybaby crap about he is a corrupted cop doing illegal stuff. If that wasn't enough she called Phil my dad again. My conversation with her just got better and better, now she is refusing to give me my old medical information and wanting Dr. Cullen's number instead to call him personally."

We finally heard Kelly's voice answering. "Wow, an ordinary day in Bell-bell trouble land."

"Shut up" The robotic voice immediately answered.

We heard chuckles from the speaker, and another new voice answering. "Really B, you have to admit. It was ordinary. I mean you get into more trouble here within three hours than you did in a day."

"Oh yeah, well I ruin everyone's dinner too by pulling all the dishes down on me." The robotic voice answered causing me to once again hold my laugh with my hand.

I wasn't the only one laughing. The speakers from Edward's room were giving the same reactions.

"Well that explains the problem with your shirt. Anyway, how are you getting along with the Emmy group?"

"They are all nice; I don't know what happened at school. Alice came and apologize the first thing. Then Edward and Jasper followed too. Except Rosalie and Emmett didn't. Well Emmett isn't bad, he didn't do anything. He was very funny. I was laughing so hard, my sides started to hurt. Rosalie was little, I don't know how to say it...she..." The robot didn't finish

"Don't sugar coat it B, just say it," another girl's voice said.

"Ok, she ignored me, but I don't care. Alice kept everyone preoccupied while Jasper didn't say a word and just followed her lead. It was funny, but sweet, when they both looked at each other. Edward would eye them too until Esme would give him one look. Over all very cute."

I smiled thinking of her description. I saw Emmett roll his eyes.

"Until you took their food down," someone said with laughs following.

"Shut up, anyway I have to get my medical information. Any idea how?" The robotic voice changed the topic.

"Yeah, just give Dr. Cullen your old doctor's name, he could find your old doctor himself and find everything he needs."

"Yeah, that's good. I don't want Renee getting on anyone's back."

"What's the plan with the revenge thing in school and this Cole kid?"

My attention suddenly fueled.

"Oh that is still on. The only thing that is change is the person I am doing on. And Cole, I am waiting for him to come to me. I am not going to stand around and be called a liar."

Emmett shivered.

"What do you mean about the plan? And keep us updated with Cole; I think Nathan could help him." Bella's friends answered

"I will explain later, I need to catch Carlisle. I will talk to you guys later. I am getting tired."

"Oh come on Bella, it's the weekend, and this is the first time you could talk to us openly all night." Kelly demanded.

"I know, but I need to talk to Carlisle about this. I promise, I will find weekends like this. I am just too tired with the events that happened. I keep getting visions of James. I know I am going to have nightmares tonight. I am glad I am silent."

"Okay B, love you. We will keep you posted with Cherry. And please be careful, first Renee, now Charlie, and finally James. This is getting too crazy. And don't listen to any shit Renee says; don't let it get to you."

"I know, I am okay, I stopped talking to Renee right when I was about to lose it and I trust Charlie. He is not like Renee; he wouldn't leave me at the middle of night when I have a sprained arm and running a high fever."

I couldn't help, but gasp at the words. Is that what happen to her? No wonder her friends didn't trust Charlie. How could Renee do that? How could any parent do that? I suddenly felt like going and hugging my mom for everything she did for me.

"Oh Bella, don't you forget, not taking you to the hospital when you twisted your ankle, or making you take ballet lessons and not caring when you fall down…"

I felt my jaw fall open at the list of her injuries.

"Okay okay, don't need a reminder of any of that okay. Just calm down. Anyway, I have to go. Love you guys too. Talk to you later. Love you guys." The robot voice broke my thoughts.

"Yeah, love you too. Miss you B!" All the girls screamed like last time.

"Me too. Miss you…Silentsound signed off."

I turned around to look at both my brothers after the signed off noise. They were both lost in their own thoughts. I walked outside, suddenly feeling stupid standing next to a toilet.

"Come on," I pointed them out when Emmett and Edward just stood there.

"I don't know what to say to all this, truthfully." Edward sat heavily on Emmett's bed.

"Who said anything about saying something now? This is not over." Both Edward and I turned to Emmett in confusion that was standing calmly.

"What are you saying?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go downstairs to Dad and see what happens. Bella is going downstairs to talk anyway. Maybe he will figure out more." Emmett suggested looking at the door.

"They sent us to bed remember, if we go down right now they will assume it is because of Bella." Edward said my thinking.

"We'll just say we couldn't sleep. And anyway it's the weekend. Just because we are grounded doesn't mean we have to sleep early. We could make some noise right now causing Mom to come upstairs and explain how we are bored and just talking. Then just walk downstairs with her."

I thought about Emmett's plan. Then I nodded walking to Emmett's stereo player and started to play the music loudly. I smiled when I heard the song Barbie girl playing. I ignored the groans from my brothers.

**A/N: happy people? I hope I did justice. I was worried sick about this chapter. I know everyone was waiting. I made over 60 reviews for last chapter which shocked me to know how many people are loving it. this chapter had me terrified because honestly my chapters will be getting complicated and I will mention syndromes and illness that some people never heard of. I am sorry, when I started the story I never knew how serious this story could get. If this story offends anyone or doesn't like it, I will take it down. Because honestly I won't write it if someone gets hurt. This is just a fiction story. The story made from my mind and imagination. Just like the stories I read of others that is full of mix drama. I will try to keep it realistic too, because at the same time I am learning. **

**If you read this properly, you will notice some changes from the first half to the second half. On the first half I have used a new grammar software to help me with the story and the second half is normal. I want you guy's feedback on what is better? Through out the story my beta has also helped. **

**My blog- ****twilightfanfiction-mehek18(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**My twitter-** **twitter ( Dot) com(/)Mehek18**

**I have started my own blog where I will give you my huge reasons on why my story wasn't updated. I won't be able to give you teasers because honestly I don't know how to give them. My huge problem is that I can't keep a secret. I will how ever transfer all my pictures there and also other mix stuff about the story, like disable facts and info. I have twitter too, if anyone wants to stay in contact with me, just follow me and tweet me. this chapter was delayed for a reason which is on my blog. **

**Lastly I gave you a very long chapter to make up for the delay. I will try my best to stay on track and updated weekly. But I can't promise. I have SAT and perfecting the chapters for you guys. Thnx for those who waited. **

**Best reviews winners –**

**raro83 **

**Hey,**

**I think this story is amazing. I love the fact that Bella has spirit and isn't afraid to stand up for herself in this story. I think it is also great that Bella has the great attributes that the Bella Stephanie Meyer wrote has. Her care and compassion for others, I think that in this story they are stronger, because she is 'different' to everyone else. I love the fact that she want's to callenge the world, and it's pre-concevied notions. I know many people that in the same situation wouldn't, they would be happy with what feels comfortable. **

**Please keep up the great writing and I really do hope that you update soon. **

**Luv Bec**

**Bella'Swan'22 **

**Just read the whole story in one, without any breaks. Have to say EPOV is definately the best! He's so sweet and caring :)**

**I hope Leah gets better cos we haven't really heard much from her character.**

**And why do you keep giving us cliffys!! XD**

**It's not fair! *stamps foot like a stubborn Mute Bella***

**Update soon or I will hunt you down... Only joking... But nahh, I'm being serious.**

**Bella'Swan'22 x**

**French Shark **

***excitedly reads end of last chapter to date, clicks the review button...takes a big breath, and types furiously***

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST AMAZINGLY FANTASTICAL FANFICS I'VE READ SO FAR! MUTE BELLA ARE THE FREAKIN' AWESOME!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW CREATIVE THIS STORY IS! AND OMG, HILARIOUS, TOO! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA AND LEAH, AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY RENEE KEPT CHARLIE AND BELLA APART, AND I WANT BELLA TO START TO GET TO KNOW EDWARD AND THE REST OF THE CULLEN FAMILY BETTER, AND I DON'T WANT BELLA TO DIE FROM HER EVENTUAL AND INEVITABLE SHOPPING TRIP WITH ALICE, AND...AND...AND...And..and...*stops to breathe, then continues in a more relaxed manner...***

**And I want James, Laurent, and Victoria to DIE. And, oh, woops, that's it for now...**

**~Amy~**

**NO, WAIT! Also, TYPE FAST, MISSY! NO MORE CLIFFY'S FOR YOUU!! Shame on you! How can you live with yourself after all those??!!**

**Again, Awesomely Superbly Amazingly Fantasical story!!**

**(Yeah, this is super long, probably but I've been waiting to review until I'd read it all because I wanted to see what happens next!!)**

**Chellie09 **

**Wow, holy crap, again! And yet again you leave us with another one of those nasty cliffhangers. Grr.. you're so mean. **

**And you were right about the drama. Major drama alert! Along with more Edward and Bella, although I have to say I was hoping for a little more. But, I can understand where Carlisle is coming from in the no visitor rule. And surely Edward is going to get it when Carlisle comes home - I don't think being grounded and loosing his Volvo is going to be the end of it, judging be Carlisle's face and even Lizzie's reaction to it either - she knew it wasn't going to be good either. And I think Edward might be smart in writing a will, just to be safe. Lol! That was funny! **

**I'm glad Angela's not mad at Edward, or Alice, anymore for what happened at the school. She's a great friend, Bella's going to love having her around! **

**And I was right, it was, ultimately, Charlie who starts that fight at the station as soon as Bella tells them what happened. I'm just surprised that he stood there and let it happen like that. Didn't he tell Sam to watch them, not beat them up some more - that is unless there was just cause for more beating like an attempted escape? They are apparently escape artists, or at least Victoria is. And it figures Laurent is there for the fun of it; if you could call it that, and apparently he does. And James is a serial killer? Why doesn't that surprise me? But, guys, just don't kill them. They need to pay for what they've done, not only here in Forks, but in the other states where they are wanted also. I hope Charlie remembers that in his rage and protectiveness over Bella. **

**This certainly puts Bella's previous hospital visits on the back burner, doesn't it. But I'm glad that's getting cleared up and somewhat explained by her friends when she talks to them. But, I also hope, for the sake of Bella's limited privacy, she talks to them outside of the hospital, which seems to be "gossip central", or at least the volume is turned way down so only those that are in the room can hear. She needs her friends right now, the ones she's grown up with, the ones that know her the best. It's good she has a way to talk to them so that they are there for her the best they can be. **

**Now, this review is done (I think), so update again... Soon, like NOW! And thank you for updating so quickly with this one, and with a longer chapter! :D**

**I loved everyone one of the reviews. I could keep going and put all the reviews I received. Everyone of you guys rock. I love all my readers! **


	15. A Mother Would Never Judge

Chapter 15

**A/N: thanx to Beta Anallbr who wrote Soldier Boy. I was making her a banner and she agree to beta this chapter after my old beta disappeared! **

A Mother Would Never Judge

Alice POV

The plan worked as expected. Ten minutes later mom came barging in.

"Guys, what are you doing in Emmett's room. All three of you are grounded; go to your rooms. I am so disappointed. Making your dad eavesdrop on Bella. What were you thinking?" She crossed her arms in front of her.

"The same thing you were." I whispered under my breath.

"Cool it mom, we just thought she was awake. Dad is the one who didn't take his hand from the intercom. How is that our fault? Anyway it's the weekend. We couldn't sleep so we were just listening to music." Emmett pointed innocently toward the stereo.

Mom rolled her eyes, "Okay I will let you stay downstairs since it's the weekend, but no TV or eavesdropping. I want Bella to have her privacy. I will go check her. Edward do you need your alarm or anything? I could go get it for you." Mom looked at Edward.

"No mom, I'm good. I will just get it tomorrow; since there is nothing happening tomorrow I will sleep in." Edward ran his hands through his hair. It was back to normal and spikes wore off.

Mom nodded. "Go ahead, I won't wake you up."

"But we're going shopping tomorrow right Mom? Bella promised she would go with me." I jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Um we'll see, and you're grounded, you're not going anywhere." Mom walked outside while all three of us followed behind her. I rolled my eyes. I was going.

Carlisle POV

Richard left with Liz while I sat down in my office. Charlie had called earlier checking if Bella was in one piece and not had fallen off the bed or something. I chuckled. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

I turned toward the door when I heard voices coming from the living room.

I walked by the room to see my three kids relaxing in there. Esme had brought her drawing pad outside and sat down beside Alice.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in bed?" I still couldn't get over how conniving they were, making me eavesdrop on Bella's conversation. It was a good thing I didn't hear something I regretted; however, if they continue with their acts I just might take out the intercoms.

"It's the weekend Dad. I'm not sleepy." My daughter whined, making me sigh. I forgot again. It was funny how much knowledge I learned everyday about medicine, but forget the days of the week within a couple of minutes.

I nodded, "Okay, tell me about your day. I know Emmett had a good one, right Emmett?" I raised my eyebrows.

Emmett huffed and laid himself on the couch.

"What about you guys? How much money did you make Alice?" I smiled at Alice.

"Less than I made last time, its okay. It was only a few hours in the morning. Maybe next year I could make enough for better yearbooks." She grinned.

I turned to Edward when Esme called me, "Carlisle, you have company." I turned around to see where she was looking.

I smiled when I saw it was Bella, blushing while changing positions on her legs she was standing on. "Are you okay honey, do you need to call Charlie?" I hope she wasn't uncomfortable staying the night.

She shook her head and started to sign something. I turned to Esme while promising myself to learn sign language again.

Esme smiled, "She has the name of her old doctor, and it might help you contact her. Renee didn't have anymore information." I turned back to Bella to find her blushing and avoiding eye contact.

I sighed, realizing she was lying again. Charlie was right; this girl didn't know how to lie. "Okay, give me the name; I will call her right now if it's okay. I don't know if I could find the doctor in the morning."

Bella signed each letter to Esme while she wrote it down for me. I nodded when I read the name.

"Is there something else? Are you okay? Are your cheeks hurting?" Bella shook her head in refusal and gave Esme a small hug. She waved goodbye to us, while we did the same and went back upstairs.

I looked at the name closely and smiled in recognition. It was Siobhan. I went to medical school with her. Like me she devoted her career to working for small clinics. I forgot she lived in Phoenix.

I walked to my office and started to search through my old phone book. I hoped she didn't change her number, but I knew the chances were small. I searched through the names and couldn't find it.

"Esme!" I called while still looking for the number.

"What happened Carlisle?" She came in, I didn't look up.

"Esme where are the old phone numbers, I can't find it in this book." I pointed to the address book.

"I don't know, let me look around, whose number are you searching for?" She started to look toward the same book.

"Dr. Siobhan. She was Bella's doctor in Phoenix."

"You mean the one who went to medical school with you? Oh, what a small world."

I slightly smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded my head.

"I think it's in the old phone book, but I gave it to Liz for some numbers she was looking for, want me to call her?" Esme suggested.

I nodded my head, still searching around my desk.

"Are you sure you want to tonight, I mean isn't it too late?" she asked.

I shook my head, opening my drawers of the desk, "her work is never scheduled. At least I could leave a message for her to call back."

After a few moments I heard the door of the office shut closed.

Next morning

Bella POV

My eyes opened to see the sun shine in front of my sight. It was beautiful. I stretched and silently sighed. I stood myself up and gazed outside the window. I could see the river waters sliding down making it sound like rainforest. The sun was making the water look like sparkles were floating on top of the river. I wonder how someone made a house here?

I sighed again and went to the bathroom. I smiled to myself when I saw a toothbrush tagged with my name. Esme thinks of everything. I started to brush my teeth but winced when I tried to move my jaw. I forgot about my cheek. I thought about going to Carlisle and asking for help but I blushed when I remembered I had morning breath. I sucked it up and started to them very slowly. By the time I finished, I saw my watch for the time. I gasped realizing it took my over 45 minutes just to brush my teeth. No wonder my elbows felt like electric shocks were traveling underneath my skin. I kept my elbows by my side and ignored everything. My hands will be fine after few minutes. I decided to go downstairs and see what is going on. I reminded myself to call Charlie too.

I was froze my step in the middle of the stairs when I heard sobs coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes and tipped toed the rest of the way. I hid behind big vases and looked inside the kitchen. I saw Cole sitting on his wheelchair and looking at the plate of food in front of him. His mom was hugging Esme and sobbing.

I was disgusted with the sight. _Didn't Cole feel anything when he saw his mother weep?_

"Bella's awake!" I heard Alice squeal and ran to hug me.

I smiled at her contagious attitude and smiled too, while returning her hug. It was funny to see her so hyper in the morning. _I wonder if she is like this everyday._

I saw Cole finally look up toward me. I felt my heart squeeze when I saw he had puffy red eyes. He was affected by his mother. I just didn't understand why he couldn't talk to her. Why is it so hard to share his feelings with her? A mother would never judge her child.

Cole sighed while rolling toward me. His movement seemed very natural. I wonder why he would be dependent on his mom to take him every where when he could do everything on his own? I could even have Kelly or Nathan teach him new tricks. I smiled at the thought of my friends. I reminded myself to ask Esme about using the internet later.

"Hi Bella." Cole stopped in front of me. "Look I'm..." he sighed again and started where he left off. "I am very sorry about what happened with Tanya. I didn't know that was going to happen. I would have warned you not to tell everyone but everything just happened too fast. I am really sorry." He looked toward his sneakers.

I stared at him, I didn't understand him. What did he mean about warning me, and why is he apologizing for any of this. He should be apologizing for not taking my side when Tanya accused me. Instead he just stood there. Even his mom was accusing me of being a liar. I pursed my lips and walked over to Esme. I signed to her what I wanted to say. I left the mystery cell phone upstairs. (I still need to return) I grimaced at my memory. I needed to get a planner or something to write everything down.

Esme smiled while giving me a one arm hug. She turned toward Cole; "Bella is asking what you are apologizing for? Not taking her side or keeping quiet? And why are you even talking to her. As far as she knew, you don't speak." Esme voice turned remorse at my words. But they were true. I looked around for something to write on, when Alice smiled and brought me the cell phone from upstairs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, _how did she know I was looking for this?_

She just smiled and whispered, "I'm psychic." I burst into silent giggles at her goofy face. She did seem like a psychic. I would ask her about the numbers for lottery later.

I took the cell phone and started to type when Cole spoke. "I am sorry for both. No one in this town knows I can talk or move. And I did take your side when Tanya said those things to you; the only thing that went wrong was that you left before I stepped in. I tried to come after you but then you ran over and pushed me. After finding out about Leah and watching the fights. I realized what was going on. I wanted to visit the hospital too but I wasn't allowed."

My rage flared, I typed fiercely on the cell and gave it to Alice to read since she was already reading from the corner of her eyes.

"That doesn't explain why I was accused of being a liar? What do you mean no one in this town knew you didn't speak? Are you mute like me too? And you shouldn't have stepped in when Tanya was calling me a liar in front of town. You should have stepped in when you own mother was calling me a liar in front of others. Do you know what hurt? It was the embarrassment of trying to prove someone else did talk to you when you couldn't speak back!" Alice quickly read then gave the cell back to me.

Around me, I saw Carlisle and Liz's husband walk out of Carlisle's office. Emmett, Edward and Jasper stood by the corner of the walls. I didn't notice Liz until I saw her move next to Cole's mother. I blushed realizing everyone was watching this.

"I know, okay, I know. I wished I could go back in time and do that exact thing. Trust me; I couldn't sleep all night thinking about that morning. I told my mom about my progress and I agree with Esme about taking physical therapy again." Cole said a little louder.

"Should I give you a round of applause?" I rolled my eyes and showed it to Alice who started to laugh before reading it out loud.

Cole face turned red in anger, good. "What do you want me to do? I said I was sorry." He wrapped his arms in front of him.

I shook my head at his immature actions. Then I frowned, I was arguing with a thirteen year old. What is wrong with me? Now I realized how Kelly felt when she had a yelling match with Nathan. No matter how wrong he was he would never admit it.

"Why did you lie? I mean, why does everyone even think that?" I signed instead. Feeling too annoyed to type.

Esme eventually translated when Cole watched me in confusion.

Cole just shrugged.

"Ok, look, I don't know why you are doing this, but don't make me come between this. Because truthfully I don't know what is going on. Right now I have problems of my own. A friend of mine is losing her health and her parents. She needs my help. I know I could help you too. But I won't until you ask me. I am not pushing someone who doesn't want to get up." I typed and gave it to Alice. I made my face determine.

Right now, all I could think about was Cherry.

Cole sighed, turning his wheels rolling into the living room. I followed. "Shut the door." I heard him say.

I frowned closing the door on everyone's baffled face. H_e could have just asked everyone to leave._

"Look Bella I am sorry." He spoke, but his eyes were looking at the closed television. "Whatever I am doing, is for my mom. I didn't want my mom to know that I could move my hands or talk. I have been pushing myself behind her back. You were right when you said you don't know. You're the first person that actually said the truth. Everyone just assumes they understand but they don't."

"What do you want others to understand?" I typed and showed it to him.

"I just want to be alone. I didn't want anyone's help. I don't want my mom to bring a glass of water to my mouth and make me drink it like a baby. I don't want to be treated like a baby. If that isn't enough, my friends kept coming over asking for what happen just so they can gossip around. I wanted to do this on my own. Dr. Cullen and everyone tried to help, but the minute I fall down, my mom would come and help me up. I didn't want her help. It feels like I am more of a burden then her son. I wish I had my dad. He would always tell me to man up when I felt like crying. After a few months, it got to the point where I couldn't take it. I decided to help myself without telling my mom or anyone." He moved his fingers to the edges of his shirt. "I saw my mom every night cry while holding my dad's picture. I wanted my life to be the way it was, with my dad I lost my mom too. I got a 24 hour nurse instead. The first months were a nightmare. I kept seeing my dad die in front of me. Therapy helped. It was the only thing that opened me up. Only my therapist knows about my progress. I made her promise me that she wouldn't tell anyone. She said she wouldn't until I fully recovered. I started to act up in front of my mom just do she would leave me alone. It hurt to see her always doing everything for me. She stopped going with her friends too. You know she always used to have women parties with my friends mom. But now all she does is take care of me." His tears drop from his cheeks. Cole didn't bother to wipe it off.

I realized Cole didn't just lose his mom; he lost his self respect and ego when his mom tried to help. Cole's dad was obviously made Cole confident for himself. But all that confidence left him once he had to depend on his mom for everything. At the same time watch her give up her own life. I walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

He smiled sadly at me, "I just want to be left alone. I didn't want anyone to know until I could stand on my own feet. Now my mom expects me to move and talk. The reason I didn't talk was because I wanted her to get tired of me. Maybe she could send me some health care and let me be. But instead when one of her friends suggested it, she screamed and stopped meeting her. Dr, Cullen suggested I took therapy. The therapist covered for me saying that I express my feelings to her moving my eyes, when my mom was refusing to send me to therapy saying I don't talk then what's the point. But I did talk, I yelled and screamed. I begged God to kill me just so I could go to my dad and not make my mom wait for me hand and foot. It killed me to look at a glass of water and not reach it. I hated to hear my mom's sob and not be able to hug her. I wish she would be mad or angry with me. Dad is dead, then why am I alive?" His shoulders started to shake.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt my breath hitch.

"Because that is how your dad would want it to be. He couldn't lose you, just like your mom can't. For your mom, you're her only life. Without you she might lose the reason she wakes up in the morning with a strong face. She wants to take care of you. Cole." I turned around to see Cole's mother whisper the words while walking toward him.

Cole refused to meet her eyes and looked at his lap. Cole's mother got on her knees in front of him and took his face in both her hands and made him look at her. Both her fighting back tears. "Your father was a very proud man. He wouldn't take anything from someone until he believed he earned it. I forgot how much you are like your dad. He always used to tease me how I mothered you. He would always want you to do everything without me helping you. He believed you were strong. I wish he could see you right now. He would be so proud. His son was pushing me away just so he could take his own steps. He would look at me and say, I told you so. You are exactly like him. And I am so proud. You didn't lose your dad Cole, he is in you. He lives in your heart and actions. Everyday I would look at your dad's picture and then I would look at you sitting, frozen in this chair. I was mad at myself for not being able to be yourself. I used to think, how disappointed he would be with me. And here I did exactly that. I just held on to you, thinking that I might lose you too. I have nothing else to hold Cole. You are my life." She sobbed. Cole's shoulders were shaking hard but he didn't make a sound. "Do you remember one time you were running and you fell? I was about to run up to you when your dad stopped me. He yelled at you from where we were standing to get up. I thought he was pushing you too much but he wasn't. He knew exactly what he was doing. After a few seconds you did stand up and started running again. The whole time your dad was glowing. He told me at that day, that you will grow up to be like him. But I didn't want you to grow up. I wanted you to stay my baby. After your dad left, I didn't want to lose you either. I was afraid to even leave you for five minutes." Cole started to shake his head to stop her from talking but she kept going, "Cole look at me! I am not going anywhere. I promise to let you take any therapy and help you recover but I won't stay away from you. I can't. I don't want to be with my friends when all I want to be with is my son. I don't want to send my son to health clinic when I can't think about you being away from me even a few blocks. I can't Cole. I can't. I promise to let you be but don't push me away. I won't leave you alone. I will be alone without you. I won't complain about you not talking to me. I promise. But don't take away my life and sanity please." She begged, dropping her head on his shoulder.

Cole slowly maneuvered his arm around her and hugged her to his chest. He finally let go of his strength and cried out too. "I'mmm sorrrry. I ..looovee… you…mom…" he sobbed. Making his mom cry harder.

**A/N: hey everyone, as promised I got back in schedule with Friday's update. I asked the person who I was making banner for to beta this chapter lolz. My beta went awol. I would have uploaded this chapter on Wenesday instead. I went back to Cole because I don't want to leave anything out. I can't always make Bella the center. The characters play a huge role around Bella. Hope you like it. **

**Review winners- **

**Nara17 **

**May I say WOW this is a strong story!! I just stumbeld on it **

**I have no words to expres how good this is!!:)**

**and about the syndromes and illness as long as you explain them it will be no problem I think it's good you use medical terms, I learned allot I never heared of CPRS but now I do know what it is**

**keep up the good work!!**

**and update soon!**

**Elemental Mutant Freak **

**haha, I've become addicted to this story I think. lol, I had to go to school today and all I could think about was, "Hurry up and let school be over, so I can go read more of the story!" Anyways, it was well worth the wait and I'm absolutely excited to find out what happens next, SO please update whenever you can and thanks for writing this story!**

**Ratava100d **

**is it possible to love this story anymore?**

**renee is a **!**

**why was she keeping bella and charlie apart?**

**didnt she have anything BETTER to do with her time.**

**GOSH!**

**esme is SO NICE!**

**cherrys adoptive parents are [list your choice of profanities here]!**

**thanx for updating.**

**please update again soon ^^**

**French Shark **

**YAY! The amazingly fantastical awesomeness RETURNS! Awesome sm'awesome chapter! But, I'm dying to know what all DID happen to Bella...cause it's still totally sounding as though Renee has been abusing her, etc...Also, Emmett WOULD turn on "Barbie Girl"...I'm just totally unsurprised by this...And poor Bella for taking apart the table with her amazing klutz skills (quite like my own...I could name several of my own not-so-finest moments right here: slamming my forehead on a piano, falling down the stairs of the bus KNEES first-how I managed that I'll never really know-, and managing to trip on a large piece of cardboard in my friend's garage, which caused me to trip on a metal brake thing behind the wheel of a parked car, and landing on a ripstick/waveboard, bruising my knee...and then once again landing on the same ripstick/waveboard a couple weeks later due to slipping on a small spill in the same garage and getting another bruise on my arm. I GOT SKILLS, right?? Well, that or gravity just hates me...)**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**AH, OH MY GOD, I LOVE UR STORY SO FREAKIN MUCH. sorry had to get that out of my system, moving on, eep i can't wait to read more, i absolutely love your story, one of the best on this site.**

**i love how bella isn't just a wimp, she can take a punch sure she went down, but she got back up . . . . eventually, lol. I LOVED IT.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WRITE MORE WITH WHAT EVER YOUR FAVOURITE TWILIGHT CHARACTER ON TOP**


	16. Another Start of a Challenge

**A/N: sorry for the late update. I thought I would upload it around midnight. It's my birthday!**

Chapter 16

Another Start of a Challenge

Bella POV

I sighed while I watched as Alice carefully made my hair. She convinced me that it was important to take care of my hair when she pulled on Edward's and claimed that he never takes care of his causing it to be extremely messy. Edward just whined and groaned in protest. It was funny to see her have her brothers wrap around her fingers.

Cole was having therapy inside Carlisle's office; this time with his mom included. Carlisle was very happy. He said at the speed Cole is trying he might be able to recover fully in few months. I hope it works out for him.

Cole's mom apologized, much to my embarrassment. I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault. Neither one of us knew what Cole was doing, but she still didn't like the episode with Tanya.

I had to admit, the Tanya issue was too much. Emmett, Edward and Alice had an extended grounding period. Apparently word did get around that they all visited Leah and me while no one else got to. Denali himself had called Carlisle accusing him of being a hypocrite. Carlisle kept his face expressionless, but when he called all his kids in his office, everyone's expression was filled with terror.

Liz was the only one who was calm. She didn't do anything besides rolling her eyes at them. What she was upset about was not being able to hit James and others that were in jail. I starred in awe as she told Jasper how proud she was for giving them black eyes. Liz argued to get Alice off the hook with the grounding for two reasons. Reason one, if Alice was grounded she wouldn't be able to visit Liz, which would be unacceptable, and another reason was Alice giving her most heart breaking look. After that Liz was sold. Later on Alice told me she just wanted to go shopping; her dad would have swayed on her favor either way. Liz was just her partner in crime. I smiled at her antics.

Rosalie still bothered me. Not literally. But her presence was more of a thunder on my easy mood. She purposely would talk to Alice about things I didn't know about. And she would get a little annoyed when Alice would try to include me. I didn't know what to make of it. After a while I just stopped caring and went to help Esme and Liz in the kitchen. If she can ignore me, I could do the same. However, the plan wouldn't always go my way since Alice followed me, wondering where I am going. And Rosalie was giving me death glares. Her cold shoulder was on a thin line with me.

Charlie was a little busy with the criminals in town. He wanted to look after since he was the chief and no one else were willing to take responsibility for the killers. I think the real reason was that he wanted a chance for another fight. I texted Ashley with Alice cell. She was saying that the La Push gang is waiting for the same thing. It must be the Y chromosome.

Now my problems were narrowed down to three; Leah, Cherry, and the mystery cell phone. I wanted to meet Leah right now, but she wasn't ready. She refused to leave the hospital room. Sue supported her since she couldn't take Leah's crying. Sam was angry. He wouldn't talk to anyone now or go anywhere. He worked out in his garage all day and didn't let anyone in. Seth was another story; he was fighting and arguing with everyone to see Leah. Jacob and Quil tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Carlisle had to call twice, commanding him to give Leah her space or else it might slow her recovery. Carlisle said it was better if she didn't meet anyone right now until she is comfortable with herself. If they push her right now, it might push her to the limit. I shivered at the thought. When I first met Leah, she was confidant and hung out with the La Push guys all the time. Now it seemed like she couldn't be around anyone. It was tragically ironic.

Another problem was Cherry. I had avoided talking to Kevin. I knew he would ask about me and I wouldn't be able to lie. He would use any excuse to take me back. Kevin was the only one who was against this challenging thing. But it was important to me. I knew no one believed me when I said I am happy with Charlie. I guess it's my own fault; I said the same thing when I was with Renee. I cried wolf too many times, now no one believes me. I needed to know what I could do for her. I needed to arrange some money for her medication. And I won't let her go to some unlivable hospital.

I saw Cole role out of Carlisle's office. While watching his wheel chair, my brain wheels start to turn. I grinned. I knew exactly what I could do to help.

Carlisle POV

I smiled kindly, at Cole and his mother. They had made some real progress. Ms. White was having a hard time hearing Cole's confession but they both held on to each other through out the talk. I also talked to Cole's therapist. She was glad now that she could finally talk to Ms. White. Ms. Heidi was the best therapist near by. She even treated Charlie. I knew she could help Cole. The trust of therapist and patient was running on a thin line with Cole. She wanted to give him time but at the same time wanted to talk to his mother. She was as surprised and I was with the progress he was doing.

I walked them out and making them promises to take it easy today. There was no need to push themselves after so many events. I sighed. It seemed I couldn't get a time of peace besides at night to sleep. Even that was ruined tonight. Denali called in a towns meeting in La Push for letting my kids come to the hospital. I kept my teeth locked in effort to keep the profanities inside me. I wasn't as worried; I will just bring Liz with me. Den never could stand her two minutes before getting insulted. I just hoped the La Push boys understood that what happen was not in my hands.

I walked out my office to see Bella and Cole hugging goodbyes. I smiled. I was glad Cole opened up to Bella. He will now make some real changes in his life. After Cole and Ms. White left, I decided to talk to Bella about her doctor in Phoenix. Dr. Siobhan returned my call after I found her number in Esme's phone book but she was in a hurry. She said she would call at night to explain everything about Bella. Apparently Bella wasn't just a patient. She was close to her. I had a feeling I wouldn't like this talk at all.

Before I spoke to Bella, I had a moment of hesitation. Bella was looking at me the way Emmett would look like before pulling a prank on Edward. I very much disliked that look. It was trouble. I raised an eyebrow expectantly. I had to keep my mind open. Not everyone is as crazy as Emmett. However you never know with teenagers these days.

Bella walked over to me and started to take out Edward's cell phone. I moved my head to the side in confusion thinking how she got Edward's cell but then I moved my attention to hand. I was a little surprised how fast she typed. It was faster than other kids I had seen who were texting. When she was done, she smiled and held the cell in front of me to read.

"I have a proposal for you." I frowned when I read her message.

"What kind of proposal?" I asked out loud.

"First I want to know how open you are to the idea of your patient's health." Her smile kept growing. It was like a trap that was getting deeper for me to fall in.

I sighed, thinking about being positive, "I am a doctor Bella, my patient's health always come first in my book."

She nodded and went to the kitchen. I stood there, thinking did she want me to follow or not. My question was answered when I saw Bella dragging Esme by her wrist and Liz coming in tow. From their expression I could see they didn't know what this was about either.

She stood Esme in front of me and started signing.

Esme nodded and smiled looking at me. "Bella is going to ask some questions, and she expects answers that you would give to adults." Esme smirked.

I fought back my smile. Esme was having fun with me now. I nodded and looked at Liz; she had on a smile like she was watching a very interesting movie.

"What's going on Bella? Come on, I was thinking of braiding your hair next. Which beads do you like? Yellow or blue?" Alice walked downstairs with strings and color full stuff in her hands.

Bella smiled and shook her head, looking at Esme. Esme took that as a queue, "Actually honey, she needs to ask something to you father, you mind telling the boys upstairs that lunch will be a little late." She gave me that smirk again. I shook my head at her, making Liz laugh.

"Ohh! I'll go bring them." She squealed, running upstairs again.

"Alice that is not necessary." I raised my voice a little for her to hear, but she was already out of sight.

Bella smiled and looked at the stairs waiting. Now I really didn't like where this was going. Bella mostly tried to keep herself out of everyone's eyes. Did she want someone to take her side on something? I exhaled, thinking how dangerous teenage mind are these days?

I heard my kids join me. All of them took a seat on the stairs and gave me attention like I was some baseball game. I shook my head at them in mock disappointment. The first time they were giving me more attention without me demanding it when I was on exhibition.

"Ohh, Dad's in trouble…" I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Everyone laughed at my expense. Bella came and stood on the side, then started to sign to Esme.

Esme nodded then looked at me, "Ok, how many patients in your hospital are in a wheelchair?" she asked.

I frowned, but answered automatically, "Ten."

"How many of those are young age?"

"Three," I didn't know where they were going with this, but I hope they didn't start asking personal questions of my patients. I wouldn't be able to answer them.

"Do you know anymore young age kids around here on a wheel chair?"

"I might, I'm not sure, why?" I hope I get to find out now.

"Can you contact other people on wheelchair to come here?"

I was a little frustrated they didn't were ignoring my questions but I played along, for now. "Not without reason" I answered honestly.

"If you had an option to let your patients in wheelchair to go outside, will you?"

My frown deepened, "it depends on the condition of the patient. Patients in wheelchairs are usually able to spend as much time as they want outside. Unless they have a routine for food and some medicine." I had a very bad vibe from these questions.

"How open are you to the idea of all wheel chair patients rounding up."

I stood shocked for a minute before getting my reaction right, "Again, it depends on the patient. I am not open to the idea at all because some patients have a routine to follow and other doctors they go to. It is just not possible. It wouldn't be a field trip of kids. You would have to speak with families and doctors. As I said, not possible." I could feel my mouth forming a hard line.

"What if everyone agreed? From families to patients?" Esme questioned, but this time her eyes were pleading for me to understand.

I shook my head, "It would still be a risk, if anything happen to those patients at anytime I might not be able to help. The only people I can help are my own patients because of the medical condition I treated them with.

"What if doctors come with the patients?" Esme suggested as Bella signed.

I sighed, finally solving the mystery, "Bella," I turned to speak to her. "It is not possible. Doctors have more than one patient to look after; they can't all come with their patients outside. I don't know where you are trying to send these patients, but it's not possible. I am sorry." I shook my head to keep everyone from seeing me roll my eyes. Where do kids get these ideas?

"What if everyone agreed!?" Bella threw her hands in the air.

"When they do, then I will see the situation myself." I said in the tone that meant to close this discussion.

Bella's face turned angry, but then it was back to smiling they way she did before. Uh oh.

"Ok, I have an experiment I want to do on you." Esme spoke, but this time in a serious voice. "Not with medicine or anything. Just an experiment of moving around inside the house." Esme nodded at something Bella signed then both looked at me expectedly.

I let out a long breath and nodded. If this stops the madness, I will do it.

Bella nodded and went to the kitchen while I took this opportunity to ask Esme. "Esme, what is going on? I am not rounding any patients. Are you actually taking her side?" I narrowed my eyes at her, whispering her the words and looking toward the kitchen door.

"Bella has a point to this. If she didn't, she wouldn't have suggested it. I mean look at what happen with Cole." Esme got defensive.

I was a little taken back; she usually defended only Alice. "What happened with Cole is completely different. It could happen with anyone, Bella is new in town; maybe that is what Cole needed, someone new to open up to. Esme, there are many factors and you know it."

"The only thing I know is myself having an open mind." She whispered back before we all turned to Bella who walked over from the kitchen.

My eyes went to the blindfold she was holding. She started to sign. Esme nodded.

"Bella wants you to wear the blind fold and walk around the house. She will guide and ask questions. The questions won't be related to the hospital, they are just about you and out family."

I nodded. I could do that.

"I will put the blindfold on, then Bella will hold you hand." Esme took the blindfold.

"Wait," I stopped her. "I could put on the blindfold." I hope I don't get injured. Is that what they wanted? Me to get hurt then they could take some patients. It was an evil teenage mind I was dealing with.

Esme shook her head, denying me. "It's better this way." She took the blindfold and put it in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the darkness.

Esme tied to knots before letting me go, her hands lingered to my shoulder a little longer, making me hide a smile. I felt Bella grab my hand and move me a little around.

Bella POV

I knew Carlisle would agree. I knew this was perfect.

I moved him around the hallway, looking for something he could touch and feel. My eyes landed on a picture frame of his family. I moved his hands toward the frame, making his fingertips touch the glass. I let go of his hand and started to point at the board I wrote my questions in. Instead of Esme Alice smiled and took the board, I nodded in encouragement.

"What do you think you are touching?" Alice asked while I moved Carlisle's hand around the edge and surfaces.

"A picture frame." Carlisle answered.

I nodded and signed for Alice to continue.

"What picture do you think you are holding?" Alice asked.

" Umm, I don't know..." Carlisle answered.

I smiled and decided to give him a hint. I took his hand, and touched the end if the wall. Not many people know they could tell where materials are at home without looking. I moved his hand to the smaller frame underneath the bigger frame and then I moved it to the tables. I kept moving the same way a few times when he spoke.

"I'm touching a picture of Alice." Carlisle answered making me smile while others looked astonished.

"How do you know?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Your picture is in the middle while Emmett's on top and Edward's on the bottom." Carlisle answered in a matter of fact voice.

I nodded and moved his hand on another frame.

I smiled when I saw it was a picture of the whole family standing around the Christmas tree. I moved his hands around the same way before.

"It's our family picture from Christmas." Carlisle answered right after a minute.

I grinned and slowly took off the blindfold. His scrunched his eyes a little then looked at the picture he touched.

"How did you know it was your family picture?" I signed to him, smiling at Esme.

Esme translated making Carlisle smile, he was still staring at the picture. He shrugged and answered it was the biggest and he had seen the design before to figure it.

I nodded then walked to Alice to write my reasons on the board. After I was done, I sighed and gave it to Alice who was trying to peek behind me.

Alice took it immediately and started to read, "Carlisle, your sense of sight was taken away for a few minutes, but you managed to figure out what things were around you. You used your logic, reasoning and other senses to figure out everything. That is what I learned to do. Sometimes when I am too tired to switch on the lights to read at night, I read the book in Braille. I use my other senses, something that anyone does when some sense is taken away. A person in a wheelchair can do many things, just like you could without your sight. That is just what I am trying to tell you. Right now you have three kids in a wheel chair, let me take them outside with me. You just have to watch, and I promise nothing will happen to them. Instead, you will see more improvements in their health." I smiled at Alice after she finished then turn to Carlisle expectantly.

Carlisle was gazing at the picture then slowly nodded. "Ok, I see your point. Let me talk to the patients and see what I can do, but. If their parents don't agree then I am not going to push it. I will talk and explain, but not push them. What I am doing affects them as much as my patients." I nodded and he continued, "And just because I agree to talk to my patients doesn't mean I will talk to others around here. Not everyone has the logical senses that I do." Everyone giggled making Carlisle smile. "The people you are talking about are under my care and medicine. I don't know other patients who would agree outside Forks." I nodded.

I could take care of others too. But first I needed to start here.

"And it is very important for me to know where you will take them, I could either come or send some nurses, either way I need to know and tell my patients."

I nodded then wrote on the board. Alice read it without taking it out of my hands. "When the time comes I will tell you. I am not sure right now since I don't know places around here, but I have a place in my mind which is not far from here."

Carlisle nodded, "It's still important, let me know as soon as possible."

I nodded agreeing.

"Well, I think it's around lunch time, who's hungry?" Liz asked making all three boys jump from the stairs. I laughed with others.

We all sat down around the table, just when I reached for a glass of water, the mystery cell phone started to ring loudly. I awkwardly took it out, (I really should return this) _maybe it's the person who this cell belongs too_, I thought. I looked at the caller Id, it read _delusional_. I press the green button to turn it on; Alice was sitting beside me with a raised eyebrow. I held up my finger to show her, I am passing the cell to her. Just when I started to move the cell I heard a husky sound coming loudly from the cell. I knew I recognized the voice from somewhere. I pressed it to my ears to check.

The husky voice turned very loud, "_Hey Eddie...I missed you... what are you wearing right now..."_

My mouth dropped open when I remembered where I heard that voice before.

"_Hello? Edward? Edward are you there baby? I miss you so much Eddie. You want to come to my house right now? I am all alone…" _

My eyes grew wide with shock. I turned to look at Edward who was looking at me with green, frighten eyes.

**A/N: no note today, I am only excited because tomorrow I am going to see REMEMBER ME for my birthday (squeals). And I hope you all like this chapter. This is the rise of Edward and bella conflict. **

**Review winners- **

**alittlebitlonger95 **

**OH MY FRICKING EDWARD ANTONY MASON CULLEN! Why does this story have to be so addective?! Ugh lol I stayed up til after 3 this morning and had to force my self to stop only to start reading again :D and I feel bellas klutz pain I fall down the stairs on a daily basis lol but yeah... Amazing story :D update fast or I will feel the need to send you a death wish! **

**Xx kt :D**

**Miss E Robison **

**Wow, That was emotional!! I am so glad that we got to hear Coles story! **

**I am loving this story more and more with each chapter! **

**keep up your good work and update soon!! I need my fix! hehe**

**E x**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**well that was a hu surprise-the reveiw thingy, i did a really random happy dance for it :)**

**now onto my chapter reveiw ah I ABSOLUTELY LOOVED IT. your style is magnifiecent. i love how you have what my dad calls the writers eye. basically its the ability to see everything for what it IS and not the limits it holds.**

**this chapter was plain amazing and it bumped this story as my # 1 fav. i have read over 500 stories on here and only the rare one showed some detqil into the mind of a minor character yours being one of the few.**

**all i really have to say is thanks and keep it up, can't wait to read more**


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE-

NOT A CHAPTER

I am very sorry everyone of my readers. Honestly, I tried a lot to stick with my schedule, but I couldn't. Right now I have a lot of things in my plate. It's almost the end of my last year in high school, and I am focused on school work. When I do have time I read some fics and make a banner or two for people. I don't have time to write new chapters in deadline. Please understand, this does not mean I am going on hiatus or taking down my story. I am just informing everyone that I will upload my chapters but not anymore at a certain day or time. If you don't see my story updated in a month, please don't remove it from story alert. I will continue this story. Just not weekly. I promise this story will be updated and not stop in the middle. If sometime any one of you feel I am abandoning my story, feel free to PM me and ask. You will get an answer within 24 hours, for your questions. I honestly need more time. When I am under pressure with other works I can't concentrate on writing a new chapter.

For those who understand thank you very much. I love all your reviews and everyone who put me under favorites, the story alerts and communities. You all really rock. Lots of luv to all!


	18. Three Musketeers

**Chapter Number 17 Chapter Title: Three Musketeers**

**A/N: hey people this chapter is made possible by my new beta icul8er. I like to give her a big shout out. She's great.**

Bella POV

I hastily my mouth closed before everyone could see my reaction. I couldn't understand why I was upset. My mind had made the connection that second when I heard Tanya saying the name Eddie. The beautiful boy, the popular one, I saw on the first day of school; he was none other than Edward Cullen. However, it still angered me to think that I was around him and didn't know it. Weren't people like him rude and arrogant? They were meant to be in the hated group; the popular group. However, Edward had yet to show that side. He was nothing but nice and friendly the entire time I had seen him. Angela did say the Cullen's were nice, but now I had the sneaking suspicion that it was all because of his parents; that was why he was well behaved. Maybe they were just acting around me, while behind my back they acted in another personality.

My suspicions were halted when, beside me, Alice fumed. "How the hell did you get my brother's number? Don't ever call again. And you better not give this number to anyone. You know what forget it; I bet you posted his number all over Facebook or something. I am getting my brother's number changed and having callers like you blocked!" she spoke quietly, not to disturb the adults around us; who were busy talking to one another. The only people who were watching us, we're Jasper and Edward. Well, Jasper was watching Alice, but Edward just stood there like he was dead.

After a few more threats Alice shut the cell and gave it to me without looking at me; she was glaring at Edward, who was squirming. "Edward can you tell me how Tanya got your number? Do you know what her dad said to Dad about us? You know Tanya found out and told her dad about us. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rat you out and make dad take away your cell?" from her expression, I could tell she wasn't lying.

Edward groaned, "Come on Alice, I got her number, so that I could avoid it; not answer it. And I didn't give her my number. I don't know where she got my number from, but I'm not surprised since she got Emmett's number too and why am I getting yelled at! What did I do wrong?" He whined.

I felt like taking his side but right now I felt too angry with him. He knew the entire time that I was using his cell phone, but he didn't tell me. All of this time I was feeling guilty for using some stranger's cell to text, however, now I couldn't help but feel a little joyous at the thought of Edward saving Tanya's number to avoid it. It did say delusional on the caller id.

"It doesn't matter Edward; I don't want to hear her anymore. This whole week she has been crossing the line. If I have to get grounded by Dad one more time because of Tanya, so help me, I will..."

Jasper didn't let her finish her threat; he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Calm down Al, this isn't the first time Tanya called; she somehow gets the number of everyone on the varsity and annoys them. She must have gotten our number from Tyler or someone from the team. We mostly keep our number blocked. I have Tanya's number too so I could avoid it. I think every guy does." He started to chuckle.

Alice's face softened watching Jasper's laugh, she nodded sighing, forgetting about the whole thing. I looked at the cell phone in my hand and turned to Edward, who was too busy glaring at Jasper's arm to notice me looking pointedly at the cell phone. I snapped my fingers to get his attention. Edward broke out of his daze moment and looked at me then noticed his cell.

Edward smiled sweetly and shook his head, "keep it. I don't use it anyway."

I shook my head frowning. He should have told me, it wasn't mine. I gestured at the cell phone again; moving it closer toward him.

His smile wavered and he shook his head, "keep it Bella, it's okay"

It was hard to keep from changing my mind, when he said my name. Was it, me or did my name sound different when he said it? I shook my head and moved the cell phone toward him.

His face turned from scorn to mischief, he folded his arms infront of his chest and shook his head with a smirk, "I'm not taking it."

I smiled, understanding his challenge. I mimicked his posture and raised my chin in a silent way saying I wouldn't either.

"I won't take it," he promised.

I shrugged in response. I wasn't going to either. Beside me Alice and Jasper started laughing, I turned to them in question.

"Here I thought that Edward was the most stubborn person in the world." Alice laughed; dropping her head in Jasper's arm.

"I guess Edward finally met his match" Jasper smirked chuckling.

"I guess I have" Edward smirked; watching me the whole time.

I blushed in response, and dropped my eyes down to my plate. I had met my match too.

Esme's POV

I laughed at Liz as she teased Emmett about his muscles. At first when he started to work out, I was worried about him using his strength on Edward, but now I see that I had been worried for nothing. He took Edward, against his will, to work out with him. I was still worried about the fights that they could get into, but I was glad Carlisle kept both in line.

Alice suddenly called me, trying to get my attention "mom…mom!"

I turned to her with wide eyes; worried something had happened to her.

Alice jumped up and down on her chair, "mom, I have to take Bella shopping today; remember she said she wanted to go shopping? We have to go now!"

"Shopping? Aren't you grounded?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

Alice's face fell into a heart-breaking expression; her lips trembled and her eyes blurred the precursors of tears. She clenched her hands in front of her chest gasping, "Are you stopping me from being friends with Bella?" she was sobbing now.

Carlisle's eyes widen in horror "No honey, never I was just saying..." he started to defend himself when Emmett started to talk.

'yeah munchkin, he doesn't want you to have any friends." Emmett smirked.

Carlisle immediately turned to scold Emmett when Edward turned toward Alice.

"Yeah Alice, dad doesn't want you, he doesn't love you, he doesn't want you to have friends. He will never let you go shopping; EVER AGAIN" Edward moved his face in front of her.

Alice started to sob loudly, jumping from her seat, "How could you dad?" she screamed; stomping up the stairs loudly and slamming her door shut.

Carlisle turned to glare at his two sons; who were sitting as if nothing happened.

"How could you do that Dad?" Emmett accused his dad with incredulous expression.

Edward gave his two cents. "Yeah, first stopping you sweet daughter from shopping; then making her cry; how could you?"

Carlisle glared at his two sons, "both of you can add another week onto your grounding."

"Alice! Did you hear that? Dad said you're a pain in the ass." Emmett yelled loudly.

Alice opened and slammed her door twice in response.

"Emmett!" Both I and Carlisle snapped at him. I was about to add more when I heard the doorbell ring. I threw my napkin on top of my plate, and went to answer the door. I checked the peek hole to see who it was. I smiled when I saw that it was Charlie. I opened the door.

"Esme, hi, how are you?" Charlie cheerfully walked inside. I smiled following him to the kitchen. My smile fell off when I saw that Carlisle was still arguing with Emmett and Edward.

"What's wrong with you two? Why did you make Alice cry?" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Alice is crying?" Charlie asked confused.

Emmett and Edward nodded shrugging, "yeah, dad made her cry by not letting her go shopping with Bella."

"Yeah he even said that he doesn't want her to be happy." Emmett joined.

"I never said that" Carlisle raised his voice, "you both told her that. I was just asking if she was grounded! I never said anything more!" Carlisle defended.

"You stopped Alice from going shopping?" Charlie sat down and looked at Carlisle while eating a piece of bread off of one of the plates in the middle of the table, "Can you do that?" Charlie asked.

'He did that, and made Alice's cry.' Edward looked at Charlie matter-of –fact.

"I did not!"

Bella POV

I looked from Edward, to Emmett to Carlisle in confusion. I didn't know what was happening. Against my better judgment, I took Edward's cell and typed my confusion to Jasper, who was eating his food peacefully without a care in the world.

_What's going on here?_

Jasper read it and instead of answering, he took the cell phone and typed back, before giving it to me.

_Nothing, just sibling stuff_

I typed in a question mark.

Jasper sighed and started typing, after a few minutes he gave it to me to read, _the guys r jus pulling Carlisle's leg 4 stopping Alice. It's a game to trap Carlisle into letting Alice go. If Alice wins, she won't buy Emmett and Edward any clothes. If she doesn't go then she will bug Carlisle until his ears bleed. It's just a strategy. _

I raised my eyes widely and typed back _but what about Alice crying?_

Jasper smirked responding _Alice is in drama club. She is the best actress._

I shook my head, hiding a smile while reading the message. The little pixie was horrible. _What about you? Aren't you going to check on Alice or something?_

Jasper shook his head and typed giving it to me; _no this is between Alice and her brothers. I have no say. Alice is fine, if I did anything, both Edward and Emmett will beat me up, not to mention that Alice will take their side, like I said sibling stuff; all three of them together are the three musketeers. You don't want to mess with them when they are together._

I nodded smiling _it was very convincing_

Jasper smiled too and went back to eating.

Watching jasper made me realize how wrong I was. The whole time we talked, I didn't feel any pity from him. He was normal around me. He was sweet and very calm guy. His personality brings comfort to me; unlike others.

I started to eat again in order to stop my laughs from bursting out. Alice was dramatically slamming her bedroom door again.

"You see what you did." Emmett accused Carlisle while continuing to eat.

Carlisle stood up and went to the upstairs. After a few minutes, a bubbly Alice skipped coming downstairs. "Hey Bella: come on let's go shopping!" She squealed while grabbing me, she ignored the fact that I was still eating and just took me by the elbow with her out the door

Edward POV

Poor girl, she is going to kill herself. Oh well, I rubbed my left ear to signal Emmett that the mission was accomplished. I was very happy internally, now Alice won't buy us anything and she'll be busy with shopping instead of bugging us. I thought about going to the park or something since it was the weekend, but I knew dad wouldn't let us off the hook for all of that crap we had just pulled. But, he couldn't do anything in front of Liz, so we were safe for now.

"Wait I needed to talk to Bells!" Charlie exclaimed from his chair.

"Well you can always go with them." Liz smirked, while all of us chuckled.

Charlie paled, "actually it can wait." He turned to dad. "Carlisle I actually wanted to ask you about Leah, can anyone see her? Is she okay?" his voice changed to serious.

Dad sighed, "Actually I was going to discharge her. There isn't anymore treatment I can do. Her blood is getting stronger, her bruises are minor. The only reason I am still letting her stay is because she is too afraid to leave. I am afraid if I release her now, she might do something to harm herself. She refuses to meet anyone and goes into panics quickly. I was thinking of putting her on some meds, but I think what she really need is therapy. I am going to talk to her about it but Sue might take it the wrong way..." dad sighed running his hands through his hair.

Charlie nodded thinking, "I could talk to Sue, and I know something that might change her mind. I wanted to record Leah's statement about the event. I made a lot of calls and state police are coming to take the criminals, but they might not get charged with the criminal acts of the fair day. I need evidence and statements to make the case stronger, that way they won't be out on bail."

Dad nodded, "I have the medical report and pictures of the bruises and scars. Did you get statements from other people at the fair?"

"Yeah, that's why I went to La Push; I got the statement from the main people. I thought I could take everyone's statements here too."

Dad nodded. "Sure I know Cole can tell you more since he reached Bella before she ran to you. I don't know if Leah will give her statement though; she refuses to see anyone. How are Sam and Seth?"

"Honestly, they are out of control. Sam just stays in his garage while Seth yells and screams at everyone. Harry is getting fed up. He calls Sue when she leaves Leah to get some food. Sue doesn't let him visit either. They are both worried about her. Plus, school with cheerleading; if Leah doesn't recover soon she might lose her scholarship, she was getting for college. Sam was already accepted but he might not leave either now. It's a complete mess." he slammed his hand on his leg.

"I'm sorry about that but I don't think Leah is ready to be going to school plus the physical activities will be harder to do now too. I could talk to the school in La Push. I was going to go there anyway; the mayor took it as a community issue, about the day I ordered everyone not to come and see Leah or Bella in the hospital. He complained to the La Push elders about letting my kids stay. I don't know how he found out, but he didn't to bother to get the whole story. My kids snuck their way inside." dad glared at us. My eyes instantly fell to the ground in embarrassment. I was a little angry at Mayor Denali; he was taking this too far. I looked at Emmett, who was thinking the same thing by the looks of it; his hands were balled up in fists.

"Don't worry about that. I will talk to Billy and Harry. Anyway I'll have to talk to Angela too; she also met Leah that day. She already told me that she was the one who forced everyone to go with her to meet Bella and Leah. She was working during the fair day. She didn't get to meet Bella because you were still treating her. And Denali is already on my suspect list. Being the mayor, he should have done something, instead of running back to his home, when James and everyone got involved. I plan on getting even with him for the little show he did in front of Bella." Charlie smirked with a threatening glare.

I smiled in response. I had never seen this side of Charlie; but I liked it. There's more to Charlie's Swan that meets the eyes. I thought about what he had said about Angela. I would have to thank her for this. She might have just saved all of our ass's from dad.

"What about Leah's recovery? How long will that take?" Liz spoke up.

Dad sighed, "Honestly, it's up to her. If she is strong enough to overcome this, she will be ready, but the way she is reacting... I think it will take months or years for her to recover."

"Well, we will help her. I can take her to female counselors, if she would be more open and comfortable." my mom took Liz's hand.

Liz nodded in agreement, "I also think that Leah should go to an out of the state university, it will give her a new start. So should Sam. They should both be together on this."

"Yeah that is a great idea; I will talk to Harry about it. It upsets me that everything is happening right now. Harry and Sue were planning to ask Leah and Sam engage this summer since Leah and Sam is so close. Leah was having a hard time dealing with Sam going away for college without her." Charlie took a glass of water from Liz. "How is Bella? From the looks of it, she seems great but her cheek still looks bruised."

Dad nodded. "I gave her some more ointment, since she keeps hurting herself, I don't know if she put some on today. However, she ate some food; so I guess her jaw is okay. I will still call Alice and ask; although, she seemed perfectly fine to me this morning." dad grimaced causing us to laugh.

I bet he was remembering how she made him agree with her. Now that I too was thinking about it, she really was stubborn. The thought brought a smirk on my face. I noticed when Emmett and I were busy messing with Dad, she had been using my cell to talk to Jasper; yeah, score one for Edward.

"Well I never expected her to be so tricky. Her mind is really something else." dad pretended to shuddered making mom and Liz bubble with giggles.

Charlie turned curious, "why? What happen?"

Liz laughed getting animated, "Bella just thought of something, she wanted to take the kids in the wheelchair somewhere. She wanted Carlisle to let her take some of his patients and some from other hospitals. Carlisle refused." Liz laughed and started again. "She stood Esme in front of him!" mom and Liz broke into laughter when dad groaned. Charlie shook his head, trying hard not to laugh. "After a few convincing arguments Carlisle agreed. Oh my god, you should have seen Carlisle's face when Esme took Bella's side." Charlie finally laughed off when dad rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a big deal. I think this might help patients too. It seems like she has a lot of experience with kids in wheelchairs." Dad words sent everyone into a somber expression.

Charlie nodded, "yeah her best friend is in a wheelchair. Renee or Bella sent me pictures of all her friends together. Bella used to help think of quick ways to use the wheelchair."

Dad stood up suddenly, "Charlie can I talk to you in my office."

Charlie's eyebrows rose but he nodded his head following behind him. I don't know why, but I didn't like Dad's tone. I hope everything is okay.

**A/N: hey everyone. Yes I finally updated! I have soo many things to say. First I want to thank everyone who requested banners from me. It was fun to do them and I am still getting request which is making me busy but happy at the same time. **

**I want to say sorry to my readers who had to wait this long for a new chapter. Honestly this chapter would have been uploaded three weeks ago but my old beta lost her internet connection. At the same time I had to worry about other things. But my luck was on my side. I found a great beta ICUL8ER who agreed. I want to give her a shout out I love her. She promised to be my permanent beta and she is really fast. **

**I want to share another thing. I graduated from high school on May 21****st****! The whole week I had been busy with making the most out of my last senior week. I had no time to do other things. **

**I am uploading another story, it was supposed to be one shot but my beta decided to put her effort into the story so we made it into collaboration. It is rated M; so adults only. It was for a contest but I never got a beta in time to send it off. however that's ok, my story is longer now and better with my co writer of the story. Its called **_**Dream to Reality**_**. And it will only be five chapters long. Check it out on my profile! **

**Now I have all my time to focus on fan fiction, and my story. Last good news, I am sending my story in project team beta. They are helping my correct my story. However I won't upload my corrected chapters right now. I think I will upload them once I am done with this story completely. (Which I don't think will be for a very long time) anyway I like to thank all my reviews and readers for there patience and I promise to be back on schedule! New chaps will be posted quickly! **

**My special reviews-**

**-natda132 **

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU NEED TO SERIOUSLY UPDATE NOW! REALLY! **

**love the story so much!**

**please pleasse update!**

**-v-girl98 **

**i love this story i have been reading my fix while im u dont update i think i might get more sick cuz i started to get better when i started reading this so update soon or my parents might feel the need to get on ur case cuz i got :)**

**v-girl98**

**-Elemental Mutant Freak **

**Hmm, I honestly don't know where you are planning to go with this story, so that is unusual for me, but definately a good thing for you. This was a great chapter and I can't wait to find out what Bella's plans are and what's going to happen next. Keep up the good work and update whenever you can!**

**-sparkles107 **

**o.O**

**you just left us in a HUGE cliffhanger!**

**I will throw myself off it if you dont update soon!**

**haha jk i get it, you have a busy schedule right now, It happens to everyone :)**

**write, this is a very good story!**

**-JuStIn-BIebEr iS a LiL' WEINAH **

**TEEHEHEHEHHE**

**I LOVE IT**

**UPDATE OR I'LL LEAP OUT OF THE COMPUTER AND ATTACK YOU WITH MY MOTHERS NEW TROUT**

**DO YOU WISH TO BE ATTACKED BY A TROUT**

**I**

**DO**

**NOT**

**THINK**

**SO!**

**SO YEAH**

**UPDATE**

**-SpenceSince1993 **

**hey just wanted to say i love your story and dont really care when it gets updated because ill do a happy dance and than read it with a smile on my face. besidess a length between each chapter just builds the suspence. so no worries because whether you update in a week moth or year ill still be to darn excited to care :)**

_**I love all my reviews and reviewers. This story wouldn't be possible without you guys and your motivational comments love you all very much. **____** (smiles)**_


	19. Distracted Rage

**A/N: this chapter was uploaded within 24hrs due to my fast great beta icul8er. She is the best. Luv Her! **

Challenging Humanity

Chapter 19: Distracted Rage

Esme POV

I sighed looking around the kitchen, everything was clean and in order; I had left some food in the fridge for Bella and Alice. I knew Bella would be hungry, and I needed to remind her about applying some ointment, I didn't want a scar to be long lasting. I looked at the clock and shook my head. Carlisle had been on the phone since Charlie had left, he still has to tell me what's going on. After his call with Dr. Siobhan, he was acting very different. I don't understand what was going on. I knew in my gut it was about Bella; I just hope it wasn't something bad. I walked toward the office door; determined to make Carlisle explain what was going on.

"I know it's not true Billy."

I stopped by the door; Carlisle's chair was turned away from me. I just stood by the door. Carlisle's voice was filled with distress.

"Billy I know that too, but I don't want to cause problems right now. Bella is not 18 yet, what if Renee pulls the primary custody card? I will call Richard and see what I could do, but so far, all I know is that Renee has her bases covered. The only people who know the truth are the people who are closer to Bella. Yes I know Charlie really well; yes I know Charlie would never do that. Damn it Billy!"

I gasped at Carlisle; he never curses. Well, not unless one of his kids pushes him to his limit.

"Look Billy, I know Charlie well enough. I was not accusing, I was just confirming my own thoughts. Now I want you to calm him down and meet me tomorrow in my office. No not at home, in the hospital. I have rescheduled all of my patients for the afternoon. I don't want anyone to know anything. Yes that is better; I will just come to your house instead." He sighed, "Yes, it's okay; see you tomorrow. Bye." He abruptly turned around; his eyes were shut and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I knocked on the door quietly, trying not to startle him. He suddenly opened his eyes and let his hands rest on the desk, "I didn't know the door was open…" he said, I could see his disproval of my standing by the door.

"I just came to ask if you'd like some coffee," I replied; while walking closer to my husband. Who gave a sigh of defeat and sat down.

"How much of that did you hear?" he pushed his chair and stood up.

I walked over to him raising my arms around his neck while laying my head on his shoulders.

"Enough to know that something had to do with Charlie and Billy; what's going on Carlisle?"

He shook his head, "I can't disclose this; it's a patient confidentiality I'm afraid." He didn't hug me back; just stood stiff.

I moved my arms away, but met his eyes, "I have a right to know, Charlie is more of a family member than some visitor. I want to know what is going on Carlisle."

Edward POV

I scowled at my cell. I put it on charge and just silenced it. Tanya was calling me again, for what reason I didn't know. I guess the threat from Alice was useless. What really amazed me was the fact that she actually thought I would talk to her after everything her dad had put us through. Her thoughts were really quite ridiculous. I looked at my cell again when the light flashed, signaling a call. I looked at it to make sure that it was only Tanya when instead it was Tyler. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hey man, where are you?" Tyler's voice sounded like he was out of breath.

"Nowhere, in my room. I'm grounded. We pulled some prank on my dad and he got crazy mad, why?" I lowered the music on my stereo so that I could hear better.

"We're all here in La Push court. We thought we would play some basketball. Jared called us all to play. Since everything in La Push is tense because of Sam and Leah, we thought this would change the mood. You in?"

"That's great man, I would love to shoot some hoops, but I can't come, my dad would kill me." I sighed, playing with the remote control of the stereo.

"What about Jasper or Emmett? We need some real players..."

"I'll ask, but I doubt it?"

"Oh, hey, how is Alice?" I rolled my eyes; I could practically hear his smugness. The idiot thought he was really funny to mess around with our protective brotherhood. He would purposely flirt with Alice just to get a rise out of me and Emmett. Emmett learned to ignore it, he explained it was better not to give a reaction, it was easier said than done for me. "I don't know I'll ask Jasper for you." I laughed ending the call. Tyler had stopped his annoying antics with Jasper, but it was really me that Tyler loved to torment. He knew I could easily lose my cool. He took great joy in what I did to Mike.

I looked toward my door then decided I was too tired to walk toward Emmett's room. I dialed his number.

"Why are you calling me? Did you actually escape!" Emmett's voice turned from annoyed to exciting.

"No Em, I'm still here. I was just too lazy to come to you, Tyler called. He and some guys are gathered in la push for some one on one in court. He's asking are you in?

Bella POV

I sighed as I looked toward Alice, who was busy in looking at all the clothes carefully and analyzing each, for what reason I didn't want to know.

I recalled the first time I had met her, in her home after I fainted; my hand went automatically to the bruise I had on my head. Which was had now completely disappeared. I've always been a fast healer.

Alice was different. She never acknowledges that I was different. She would only ask me yes or no questions, which I could respond by moving my head. Jasper was nice, Emmett was funny, and Edward was just plain confusing. I thought about my plan to get even with them, but it seemed wrong now since I had hung out with them. The only people who deserved my revenge were Rosalie and Tanya. However, Rosalie wasn't worth the trouble. I sensed there was another personal problem that Rosalie was taking out on me. Tanya on the other hand had it coming.

I looked around the store for something interesting when my eyes fell on a very elegant tie. I immediately thought of Charlie. Charlie would look great in a tie. Renee didn't show me any pictures of the wedding with Charlie. She claimed she burned them before coming to Phoenix. I didn't know if that was true or not any more since I saw some pictures from their wedding in Charlie's living room. Now that I look back it, Renee was very childish, compared to how stable Charlie was. Charlie was smart, sensible and fiercely caring, while Renee was the complete opposite. It only worsened when she married Phil. I think marrying a younger guy, made her pretend like she could act like a child. Which she did. After her last email, that I had promptly deleted, Renee didn't bother to write back. That would have affected me, however I didn't have it in me to care anymore. I had Charlie now, and my gang in phoenix still worried about me, even if they didn't believe me. And maybe I had made friends here too. Angela was already a friend, but now I guess Alice was in the same boat.

I moved toward the rack of ties and grabbed the one I liked. However I remembered I left my piggy bank in my room. I brought it with me from phoenix for times like these and now... I sighed at my stupidity. I looked at Alice, after a second thought; I stopped considering the thought of borrowing money from Alice. No matter how nice Alice was right now, I just wasn't as comfortable as I would be with someone I knew for longer. Times like these I missed Kevin. He would just buy me anything I touched and wouldn't let me touch my savings. He knew the money I saved from all of my holidays and birthdays was for the University of Disabled. I've wanted to go there ever since I found out about it.

I tried getting a job at Wal-Mart once; I worked there for one week until Renee made me leave the job. She cried for hours saying that I was dropping out of school because of money. Honestly I wasn't, and Kevin had suspicions of Renee knowing that too, he said, Renee was just worried that no one would be able to cook and clean the house if I took up a job. I didn't look into it afraid that; it might be true. I loved Renee. No matter how crazy she was. She took care of me until I could take care of myself. It felt wrong to think something bad about her. However now it was different, I couldn't think of anything right about her. Since Phil moved in, she only thought about herself and Phil. It made me resent her even more when she didn't care how Phil's ignorance attitude was toward me. I mean if it was my daughter I would care about her, and ask her what her thoughts were if I married a younger guy, no matter if she talked or not. I would think even Charlie would do the same thing. He would actually give me the upper hand on his life dissection. I already saw how much he loved me, he saved a teddy bear for so many years, and never has one close female friend. Only friend I have met so far was Matt, Billy and Harry. I wouldn't mind if he had a female friend either. He seemed really confident in what he was. In just few days I figured out I was more like him then I knew, we both made the decisions we stuck with. I don't dislike Charlie anymore for not leaving Forks; somehow this wet place was growing on me more than I cared to admit.

I looked at the tie sadly. I really wanted to buy it; I hope it was here next time when I would come with my money (which would be tomorrow). Using my education money on Charlie was worth it, I was really regretting not pressuring Renee into letting me celebrate father's day with him. She would insist I should celebrate it with Phil, which was very uncomfortable and awkward situation. That celebration even stopped when I didn't allow Phil to sign adoption papers of mine. I was always Charlie's daughter, and I will never take that name away. It was the only thing I had of him since I was little. And I was grateful now that I met Charlie; I knew my decision was the right one.

"Hey! What's that?" I jumped startled when Alice came behind me to inspect what I was holding. "Ohh very nice, and it's so this season. We have to buy this." She took it right from my hand and took it over to the counter, while I ran behind her, I couldn't quite reach her since I kept bumping and tripping into racks full of clothes. I reached for her wrist right when she placed the tie on the counter.

I made a stop gesture with my hand to show her to stop; I really wish I brought come kind of writing tool to tell her something. Before I could find something to write, Alice took out her cell from her purse and gave it to me, I raised my eyebrows in question of how she knew I was looking for something to write, but I ignored it when I saw the cashier look at me impatiently. I typed quickly and gave it back to her. I turned my attention to the counter, my jaw dropped when I saw it was filled with clothes I was forced to try on. I shook my head immediately, I won't let her buy everything for me, was she challenged or something? I mean, didn't I make it clear I didn't want to buy these. I glared at her in protest. I was impressed she completely ignored me. She reached her purse and pulled out a Mickey Mouse credit card, it was actually cute. She read what I wrote on the cell, and huffed.

"Really Bella, I mean really? You thought that just because you didn't bring money, you wouldn't shop, like really? Bella I really thought you were smart enough to know that I wouldn't let you spend your money either way? I mean friends do shop for each other you know. And plus I get the most discounts in this mall. It's the only one around here anyway and Edward actually pointers out that I should actually own this place from the money I spent on it. I actually shop every day. I even got a summer job here, which I can join this summer oh and you know remind me to show you the scarf I bought the first time I came here…"

I stopped listening when I watched the cashier scan items after items and the numbers were growing. The final price actually horrified me. I could actually buy my whole year shopping with the money like that.

"Oh stop with the face Bella, ok tell me more about cherry, I am soo dying to know. I mean CPRS? Like wow, and her parents. Did you find out more about her?" I shook my head and typed how she had a fever going up and down, and the pain plus her sweating. I didn't talk much with my friends which reminded me I needed to talk to everyone about that. Alice nodded in the right places while holding my elbow and walking me out of the shop with her. She pushed me to the next shop across. I felt my blush rush when I walked into Victoria secret shop. It was filled with very revealing lingerie.

"Do you think this will be comfortable?" Alice asked holding a pink bra. I flushed but nodded. I always heard about how this company's lingerie was the best. I never tried it. I stuck with Wal-Mart. Cheaper doesn't matter if it's hidden. "I have to find a new swim suit for the summer. And I need to find something very hot for Jasper." I just shook my head in embarrassment at her openness. Shouldn't she keep these personal details private? "I think I will buy some pink underwear, what do you think?" she asked, focusing on the items. I nodded; looking at the perfumes and lotions. I looked at the posters advertising some of the merchandise when some model caught my eye. She resembled Angela a little. My thoughts went to her; I wonder how she knew Alice. I typed and asked her about it. She grinned, "Well I actually met Angela through my dad. Her daddy's the pastor here, and he once came to the hospital for some treatment for his two twin sons. They were running a fever. His dad saw a picture of mine in my dad's office and he talked about his daughter. Angela was in the same grade as me, one day my dad introduced me to her in church. She is really nice. A little too shy, but very nice. She is always thinking about others. I found out she had a crush on Ben, I made Edward and Emmett be friends with him so I could make Angela get closer to him. They just started dating a month ago after a lot of pushes. They make such a cute couple. Sometimes Rosalie or I baby-sit her brothers so she or her parents go out. Rosalie and me worked together to keep Tanya and her little gang to mess with Ben or Angela. They just love to create drama." I nodded in understanding. That much could be seen by anyone. "How is your face by the way? Edward just texted me, saying mom is asking about you?" I shook my head and typed I was ok. I didn't feel pain anymore. Alice nodded, "I still think we should go and put some medicine. I don't want you to have this scar any longer. Ugh I can't imagine anything on my face besides makeup." I bit my lip from stop laughing.

'_I am going to go and chat with my friends. I need to ask about Cherry. And I need to talk to some people for the wheelchair thing.'_ I typed to her, while grabbing some of the bags from her. I was going to return all of them tomorrow when I come back. I will not keep these.

Alice jumped up and down excitedly. I was a little impressed since she was wearing pencil heels. I shuddered remembering how I sprained my ankle the first five minutes when I tried shoes like that in Phoenix. "Ohh I want to help. I can be very persuasive?" she pleaded with her eyes.

I nodded while forcing her to the exit doors, I finally breath a huge relief sigh when I sat in the car, I didn't realize how much my legs were killing me. "Wasn't today fun Bella? Just imagine tomorrow we can do this all over again."

My jaw dropped at her comment.

Esme POV

"Enough Esme, I know exactly what this is about and I am not going to stand for it." Carlisle shook my arm off and walked to the door.

I was confused, "I don't know what you are talking about? This is only about Bella and I have a right to know."

"That is exactly what you don't have the right to, don't you understand! This has to do with my patient. Charlie or no Charlie, I am not going to discuss this!" his retort made me see red.

"Carlisle I have always respected your privacy for your patience, I just don't want Charlie to lose Bella. I know exactly the person Renee is…" he cut me off.

"It is NOT, your problem. Don't you understand, you are a mother to Edward, Alice, and Emmett? You are my wife, but Bella is not your daughter. Renee is her mother and Charlie is her father. No matter what I want you to stay away from this. I don't want you to do something that hurts someone..." he whispered after he had started from screaming.

I didn't realize I had tears I my eyes, until I felt the fury burn, it wasn't fair... "I know where I stand Dr. Cullen!" I sneered his name. "But I still have a right to know, don't you get it. Charlie and Bella are as much family as any. We are standing here because of Charlie!" I screamed back.

He suddenly turned his mad eyes on me, "really Esme, is that what this is about?"

I blinked back my tears, "wh..at do..you.. mean?" I whispered.

His eyes turned challenging, "you know exactly what this means…" his eyes were a reminder of something I didn't want to see.

I shook my head in denial, he wouldn't …he was forbidden..no… "no… I don't know! The only thing I want to know is that you know something about Bella! Something that is important! Even Charlie didn't listen to everything. I saw him run outside. Don't make this about me Carlisle, I warn you. DON'T!" in my rage, I grabbed a hardcover book from his shelve and threw it at him. He ducked his head down, and the book hit the table lamp. He was wrong. He can't tell me this! I grabbed another book to throw, but he stopped my wrist and made me drop the book.

"STOP IT! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! Esme enough." He screamed in my face.

I screamed in response and pushed him away. I couldn't control the fury, it was too much. My fingers shivered and I felt the room shaking. I grabbed a hold of some thing again and threw it too.

"THIS IS ABOUT YOU! This is about the one person you lost!" Carlisle voice was drowned in my screams. I pulled my hands over my ears, twisting away from him. He pushed my hands down, forcing me to look at him, "listen to me Esme, Bella is not him, and she is not your son. YOUR SON IS DEAD!"

The noise of my hand slapping against his face, deafened all other sounds. That was the last thing I saw when I was enveloped in blackness.

Carlisle POV

I looked down at my wife sadly. It was my fault. I had pushed her too much. I shouldn't have done this. I knew what I was doing, but I had to. She didn't see what was happening. She was doing the same thing she did before she got Emmett. I couldn't let Esme go to the first step. We came too far for her to back down. It wasn't right. Tears filled my eyes at the reminder of what happen. I should have called for help, I shouldn't have done this. Edward and Emmett were still upstairs; I couldn't let them see Esme this way. After one minute I put the keys to the car in my pocket and carried Esme out.

I drove around until I found the one place where I found my answers and my nightmares. I forced my tears to stop when I looked out the window.

**A/N: sorry everyone for a no update in a long time. Honestly I hit a writers block. How shocking is that? I have all time and I hit writers block, not just that, I was loosing interest in this story. I realized if I was bored, so would be my readers so I thought I would fast forward to alittle thrill. This is more on the secret of esme. As you can now see, I brought this story to new turn, just more earlier than I thought I would. It was unexpected really. But I was loosing interest. I thought if I made things a little faster, I would be able to gain my interest back. I like to hear what you guys think? **

**Reviews I absolutely love. I am shocked how close I am to reach 500 reviews. Half way near my goal for 1000. I think by the time I am finished with this story, I would be able to get to my goal. Everyone who might be worried about this getting pulled like some of my favorites..dont worry, not gonna happen. This story is here to stay forever. I might go back and make some changes but I wouldn't delete any chapters any time. **

**This chapter was beta-ed real quick by icul8er. She got me this within 24hrs. love her! **

**My updates won't be a week away this time. I am getting my interest back and hopefully will update within a couple of days. **

**Review winners-**

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 **

**I really love this story. I like how you don't make Bella seem weak. I think it is really sweet and I can't wait to read more of it. I ink the idea is really creative and I would love to give the Denali's a piece of my mind if I could. Hey, can't Bella help Leah like she has been helping a lot of people? Great story, I love it!**

**12fanpire21 **

**This is like the absolute best story on this entire website! It's nearly 5:30 in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep because I really really wanted to read this. You have to update soon. Seriously. I will die if you don't. I'm not kidding. I love this story so much and you are like an awesome author! It's true whether you believe me or not. Just ask anyone. Now update. Please please please!**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**lol, i can't believe I took so long to read this chapter. IU have been gone but I still did my five minute long happy dance. My boyfriend loves your story I made him sit here and read ever single word. He kept asking when the next chapter comes out so he's happy :)**

**I LOVE THIS STORY SO DAMN MUCH!**

**Vera-Cruz89 **

**OME! I think Edward is so cute! When he smiled because she was using his cell was funny. Alice is Alice, she is a great power, and not to be messed with. I wonder what is going on in Esme's mind. What was it that she wanted to talk to her kids about? I kind of have a idea but I don't know if I'm right or not. Emmy! lol i have to say is funny as ever. Anyways You Lady are a Goddess among Gods! I love your story and I can't get enough of it. I can wait until you update. I will cry until then. :'(**

**I Love all my reviews and I cant wait for more! **


	20. Hidden Phone Call & Thoughts

Challenging Humanity

**A/N: Read author's note for information on when will Edward and bella be a couple. I like to give a big shout out to icul8er for being the most fast and greatest beta. I love her!**

Chapter 20: Hidden Phone Call & Thoughts

Carlisle POV

I thought back to the call I made to Siobhan. I sighed; I wish Charlie hadn't given up all of his rights to Bella. I wish Charlie had fought even a little back then. Renee would have agreed with everything, because she needed help, however now she was secured. She had a rich husband and a way to hold Bella too. If Phil wasn't in the picture I could bet, Renee wouldn't want Bella. Renee didn't take care about Bella at all. At least I did a good thing by sending Bella where there were other people to help out. Now that I look back I think Forks would have been nice place for her too. There were plenty of people who Bella had won over. Even Esme…

I turned toward my wife, who was asleep unaware of the fact that we both were in a hotel room.

I had called Edward and Emmett to tell them to look after Bella and Alice while I went out with their mother. They didn't mind, it would give them time to watch TV behind my back. It didn't matter to me now. The only thing I was worried about was my wife, who was letting her old self take over.

I ran my hands through my hair and thought back to the conversation I had had last night with Bella's doctor.

"_Hey Carlisle. How are you? I was shocked when I received your call, how long has it been?" her exciting voice went off full speed._

_I chuckled, "one at time Sibi, take a break. I'm fine. How are you?" I sighed, sitting in my chair more comfortably._

"_Oh Carlisle I am so happy to hear from you; how have you been? Are you still in Italy? Or Harvard?"_

"_No I finished my internship in Italy and my medical at Harvard. It was bittersweet, but now it's come full circle. I have two sons and one daughter. My younger son and daughter are twins." I finished._

"_Wow that is just wonderful Carlisle, I will give you my email, and you must send me pictures. I didn't even know you got married!"_

_I winced, giving an uncomfortable chuckle, "yes it was fast and very quiet. We just had too much on our plate at that time to think of inviting anyone. We actually paid some of the people working in the court marriage place to be our witnesses."_

_As I expected, Siobhan started to laugh. It was actually true. "Oh Carlisle, only you could have a wedding like that. If my husband told me to get married like that, I would have divorced him before getting married."_

_I laughed, "Well I'm glad you're not my wife then."_

"_Yes you are, and who is your wife?"_

"_Esme, well Esme Cullen. She is just wonderful. She works as an interior designer, she only works if there is something big, but most times she is happy to be a stay-at-home-mom. What about you?"_

"_Well I am extremely happy for you, and as for me, well you know, like another American story, I got married, but then got divorced after a couple of years. We both fell out of love; he started to like someone else and I gave more attention to my work. It ended in mutual understanding. We are both good friends now. I even met his wife at his wedding. Really they were made for each other."_

"_I don't know if I should congratulate you or apologize?" I laughed._

"_Just email me your life pictures and I will take those for both."_

_I nodded. "Ok ok, I will email soon as I put down the phone I promise."_

"_Good." I could hear her victory smile._

"_Your still very competitive I see."_

"_Believe it or not, it's the only thing that pushes me to wake up in the morning."_

"_Yes I heard your working in Phoenix now? For the charity hospital, near the school for disabled. How is it?"_

"_Can I be honest with you Carlisle? It's not pretty. Money is not a lot, and if I could even get a half of a penny for every one tear drop I see, I would be a millionaire. I try to help as much as I can, but it just feels like no matter what I do, it's never enough."_

_I closed my eyes, "it never is with kids. That is one reason I stay clear of kids injuries. Whenever I see a kid getting hurt, I can't help but think that it could have been mine. It's a terrifying experience." I confided._

"_I know what you mean Carlisle..."_

_I shook my head; determined not to let this conversation stir. "I need to ask you something, as one doctor to another..."_

"_Sure of course."_

"_I have a new patient. I think you know her, Isabella Marie swan?" I breathe in_

"_BELLA? Of course I know her. She's one of my best and favorite patients. What about her? Is she in your hospital? Oh my god is she okay?" Siobhan exclaimed._

"_Wait wait, calm down." I waited until I heard her quiet down. "Yes she is here, but not in the hospital. She is here for her dad. Charlie Swan... he lives in forks. Where I live..." I continued thinking she was listening. "She got into some accident and I found some of her old reports for injuries. I didn't know, but it looked like it was an abuse case?" I drifted off when I heard something slam on the other phone line, "Siobhan" I asked._

"_Abuse? Ha! If you want to call it that go ahead. In my book it's much worse. The word is neglect Carlisle. Neglect. Renee, Bella's mother, never bothered to even come to the hospital. If it weren't for Bella's great friends I don't know how she would have survived. Bella loves her mom; hell a person who never had a parent before would. But Renee is too caught up in her own world; she's so busy that she doesn't have time for Bella. All of the hits Bella took and the medical information you received, I assure you is on her own. She is very clumsy, what I am worried about was Renee neglect._

_The hardest case you know already was that, one where she fell off of the stairs and was in the hospital for a while. Renee barley checked up on her. When I took it up Renee got defensive saying that she didn't hear anything. Bella's friends are the one who got her here. If I didn't know Bella, the treatment would be further delayed. I can't treat someone without parental consent since she is a minor, but she was with her boyfriend Kevin, who is an adult. I honestly hate that woman. Including that so called father of hers," I winced. "I mean he didn't bother to check in at all. I asked Renee about it and she started to show her tears about how he refuses to even answer the phone._

_Sometimes I had the urge to tell Bella to leave her mom and stay with me. That is kid is great. Her friends are her family. I see many families abandon children here Carlisle, but Renee is like a leech who just doesn't leave Bella and doesn't take care of her._

_When I found out that she had left to meet her father, I got even more worried. If her mom was like that, the dad must be worse; right? I mean it's not like she can complain. But, I wish she had. I wish her friends or anyone would say something. I can help, really I can. Hell I will even adopt that girl. You know she has a perfect 4.0 GPA!" Before I could say anything she continued. "Yeah a 4.0! She has more community service hours than a nurse, she has perfect grades, plus she helps out her friends and cooks for charity. This girl has so much potential. I am shocked she is Renee's daughter. They barely even look alike, and they don't even have anything in common!" she went off speaking in her native African language, causing me to wince again. She only speaks that language when she's too out of control frustrated to speak English. I sighed and waited for her rant to end. I had a lot of patience for things like that. Hell I have kids who take hours to say bull just to get out of trouble. "God I could just murder both her parents! And that is saying a lot coming from a doctor who promises to save lives!" she breathes in_ _deeply finally taking a break._

_I took a moment then decided to say something. "That's the thing Siobhan, her dad actually cares! He is a police chief in Forks and is a very nice man. I've know him for many years now. He has been dyeing for Bella. Every year he got a ticket to see her only for Renee to stop him. I swear he didn't know anything about Bella or her accidents. Not ever! That man would be on the next flight if he had known. Renee has sole custody of her though. I don't know why or how, but she does. Charlie wanted to be with Bella. He even stopped coming to my daughter's birthday because she used to remind him of the daughter he never met. Since Bella has come, he has treated her like a queen. I mean literally. I have never seen this man in public as many times I have seen him this time with Bella. It's like Christmas for this man. Can you really imagine a cop not caring for his daughter?" I sighed, playing with the pen absently on my desk._

"_Carlisle I have seen many bad cases and a lot of them do involve cops!" Siobhan's voice made me shake my head._

"_Ok fine, but a lovable father wouldn't do that to his daughter, and that is exactly how Charlie is. If you don't believe me, then send Child Protective Services, or come here yourself. One look and I bet you, you will change your mind!"_

_She started to laugh, "You think I didn't call Child Protective Services? I did Carlisle, not just me, but many people called to separate Bella from Renee. This is a small town Carlisle, everyone knows about Bella and her mother's habits. Many teachers and nurses have tried to get people to get Bella some proper parents. Renee is actually hated by everyone. However, Bella is safe when she is with her friends; which is most of the time. Kevin, thank god is always there. If it wasn't for that boy, I would have really created some volcanoes." She sighed. I guess all of her energy was out._

"_Well I am glad to be wrong in this case. I would hate to think someone abused Bella. She really is tough. She already helped a lot of people here." Siobhan suddenly started to laugh._

"_That is actually normal. She gets more in trouble because of her tendencies to help people who don't want it. That is one of the reasons why everyone loves her here. Kevin's mom already planned out their marriage and children names. I can't wait for the wedding." She laughed._

"_But Bella said that they broke up?" I frowned, remembering how Bella shyly admitted that to Charlie_

"_Oh come on Carlisle, you know how young love is. Its teenage times. They will break up then get back together, then break up again just to get back together."_

_I laughed, "Well I have a daughter who started dating, let's hope the same happens to her and I don't have to worry about her thinking about marriage, or worse..." I gulped while shivering. No Alice is smart and knows she should wait. Or I can just let Edward and Emmett take care of Jasper…_

_She started to laugh, "Hey you better invite me to the wedding in that case. I'd love to see your wounded face. Like when you got one point lower grade then me in chemistry…"_

_And just like that I laughed and teased about the old days. Behind my mind I took note of talking to Charlie about Renee and Kevin._

I rinsed my eyes after emailing Siobhan some recent pictures, and texted Emmett and Edward to go over at Richard's house tonight. I climbed next to Esme and drifted to sleep, hoping tomorrow I would get Esme to talk and take baby steps again. I needed to see Billy too and I had a meeting with the la push elders. In all my medical school teachings, I never once learned how complicated a doctor's life is.

Edward POV

I dribbled the ball and passed it to Emmett while running to by the basket. Paul was blocking Emmett from passing it to me but Jasper appeared from the other side giving Emmett wide gap for the pass. Emmett threw the ball toward the basket, however the ball missed and was falling on the ground, I caught it in mid air and threw it back in making us gain two more points.

"Yeah!" Jasper hissed while running to the middle.

I kept playing game. There were only eight of us playing. Tyler, Emmett, Jasper, me in one team while Embry, Paul, Jared and Quil.

We asked Jacob, Seth and Sam but they were too distracted to play. Seth and Sam were wrestling in the garage for some work out while Jacob was looking out for them not to hurt each other. It must be tough, I couldn't even imagine if it was Alice in the hospital instead of Leah. I shuddered a little causing the other team to score in our basket.

"Edward!" I winced at Emmett's harsh tone. He got too much into the game.

"I want a break!" I gestured toward the water bottles lying on the benches. Emmett glared in response but agreed when Jasper expressed his thirst.

We all took a break and started to get some sips.

"So how did u guys escape the prison cell?" Tyler asked while absently dribbling the ball.

"It was easy; we heard the front door slam, after five minutes I checked dad and mom left. I thought we would leave." Emmett answered while shrugging.

"What if they came back?" Jared huffed wiping the sweats off his forehead.

"No worries, we took some of our clothes and laid it on the bed. We wrapped the blanket on top, making it seem we were a sleep."

The guys nodded. They all did the same thing when they had some bon fire, which was actually every weekend. All the la push boys stayed up all night partying, while tricking their parents. It was a la push thing, as long as the grades didn't get affected, everyone was cool by it.

"So Edward, what's with you and the Swan girl?" Paul smirked causing me to frown.

I shrugged, "What do you mean?" I took a long sip.

"Come on man, we all saw your game of football, plus the fact she was ignoring you before was hard to miss." All the guys laughed causing me to roll my eyes.

I looked accusingly to Emmett before answering, "it was actually all this big goof's fault." I threw my now empty water bottle at him. The asshole caught it easily while smiling at me. I scorned, "he made her all mad at me, Alice and Jasper by making fun of her then Rosalie insulted her. My mom got into the picture somehow and went crazy. I was just trying to apologize since it wasn't my fault." I got another bottle.

"Hey man, I was sorry ok, and she forgave me, I mean she was laughing and shit." Emmett shook his head.

"Okay, but I have never seen you going after any girl man, what's up with that?" Jared joined in.

I scowled at him, "so you're saying I'm gay!"

The guys burst out laughing, causing me to push my self up and stealing the ball. I dribbled and threw it in the basket. _Score_ I smirked.

"No man, we're just saying we never seen you go after any girl like that. Are you into the chick?" Tyler walked onto the court gesturing for the ball.

I passed it, "I don't know she seems nice, not like other girls, the only girl so far that didn't come on to me."

"Do you like her?" Emmett came in, backing me for the basket.

"Well I don't hate her…" I smirked when I stole the ball and made another basket.

"Cut the crap Edward, we mean that you do like her? Like want to date her?" Quil got in front of me. Tyler moved to our side, passing the ball to Embry.

Emmett cut me off, "man I hope not, I like Charlie to bail me out here and there."

I gritted my teeth at Emmett, I purposely passed the ball to Jared, making them score."

"Damn it Edward!" he pushed me away and went toward the ball.

"Cool it Em!" Jasper shouted while helping me. "You ok?"

I nodded rolling my eyes.

He stopped playing, making others follow his standing position. "Seriously man, do you like her? No hard feelings, I'm just saying because of Alice and Rosalie you know. If you are, I will make sure Rosalie backs off, since someone can't control their own girl!" he glared at Emmett.

Emmett took the ball and threw at Jasper. Jasper caught it easily and looked at him with a serious face. Jasper never liked fighting dirty, even for fun and hated Emmett for letting Rosalie have her way. Her attitude is what Jasper had to deal with at home because of it. No wonder he ignored his grounding and came with us today.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Tyler huffed.

"Nothing man, just Rosalie is acting like a real bitch and mom is taking out on me. Emmett instead is making it worse. You saw what happen that day!" Jasper passed the ball to Tyler.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah man, it was actually really stupid and all but who cares; I mean everything was fine during fair day."

We all went silent remembering. The vision of Leah hit me. I closed my eyes shaking of the shivers when the blood red entered my mind.

"God, I heard Leah was frozen and shaking away from Sam. Sam was hurt, he couldn't let go but didn't want to hurt her anymore." Quil turned toward the basket, avoiding looking at anyone.

"Did you guys visit Leah yet?" I asked Embry.

He shook his head no, "we wanted to but your dad said to give some space. Emily and Ashley went a while ago, in pretense of giving food. They said Leah barely spoke a word. She would hold onto sue tightly."

Quil's cell rang; he ran to the benches and answered his cell. All we heard where a series of yeah and ok, finally he turned toward us. "Hey you guys want to come? Kim is baking some cake with Ashley and they invited you guys."

All of us nodded following behind. We all broke in our own groups discussing random things. I stopped when I felt Jasper stopping me. I stopped walking and let others go ahead. I nodded my head for him to talk.

"Are you serious about Bella?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "I don't even know her man, I can't even call her my friend. I am just messing with her honestly. I mean she is very hot and you know with her little actions with others is kind of I don't know..." I shrugged looking at him. "Why?"

He started walk with me, "I'm just wondering, it seems as if Alice is getting close to Bella while Rosalie is going behind the picture, I just want some heads up. I don't want Rosalie to create issues, Alice really likes her. I don't want Rosalie giving Alice stupid ideas you know."

I starred at Jasper, I realized Jasper had figured out the same thing I did, except unlike Emmett or me he just kept it to himself and made Alice understand.

I nodded silently telling him I got his message. In a way to hurt Bella, Rosalie would hurt Alice too. I needed to talk to Emmett alone. He was the only one who could make Rosalie come on the right track.

**A/N: contact info: I have twitter, follow me to know what I am upto at MEHEK18. **

**I have made my own blog for my banners that I update regularly. I would love people to follow me to MEHEK18 (DOT) TUMBLR (DOT) COM. And follow alimansoor (dot) tumblr (dot) com –this blog has great pictures that inspire me.**

**A/N: Recs & banners- I recently made banners for-**

**Homecoming – by dontrun (m rated)**

**Wedlocked – by chynnadoll36 (m rated) (great fanfic buddy) website – (http:)(/)www(dot)wix(dot)com(/)chynnadoll33(/)wedlocked**

**Creating A Mate – by rmcrms5 (m rated)**

**A/N: Hey everyone, early update! I am glad you guys like the story and want to know about esme but give it time. I cant forget about the main leads bella and Edward. Now the important thing, many people are asking about bella and Edward being together. If you guys read all the chapters again, you will realize its only been four to five days since bella came into town. It doesn't seem like that because I am writing a lot of different povs and their story behind it. Edward and bella will be together but not this soon. I will update more quickly now. So no one week wait (smiles)**

**Review winners-**

**Foever-and-Always ily **

**!1 ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh you i ahhh i LOVE this story i couldn't stop reading it! i freaking love this shizz! its fan-fuckin-tastic! there im doe... :)**

**chynnadoll36 **

**I'm so glad your writing again!...love the chapter too!...Keep going!**

**mollyybabyy **

**with that cliffy, i'm now thinking that carlisle has dragged esme's body off to bury in the woods. :P i cant wait for the next chapter. i love this story, its inspiring and an amazing plotline. :) keep going with it! Xx**

**Goldmoon Reader **

**hello ... i started reading this story this morning and i just cant stop thinking bout edward removing his jacket to kick some ass! damn it ... he's soo nice! *sigh* i just love him!**

**anywho ... this story is really amazing ... i this is the 2 story i've read with bella being a mute and to tell you the honest truth i never thought it would've been like this ... but i'm glad it is ... makes it unique.**

**great story and keep up the great work ... though i'm dying to know about 'the son that was lost'**

**12fanpire21 **

**I loved it. I loved it. I loved it. You are seriously an awesome writer! I don't care that I said that last time. But I have some questions. Are esme and Carlisle gonna get a divorce? Or is gonna like kill her or something? I just can't really imagine that, but it's your amazingly awesome story so please please please update soon!**

**SpenceSince1993 **

***gasp* Bad Carlisle, bad bad Carlisle, lol, Poor poor Esme. Edward will always be Edward I guess and Wow I feel so bad for Bella reminds me when my friend tortured me with endless shopping trips. You have me extremely curious now though and I'm honestly so happy I found this story can't to read more.**

**Haha I wouldn't let my boyfriend read the chapter like he wanted to until I made him do the properly deserved happy dance, he's still angry with me but likes the chapter.**

**Spence**

**Thank you all for your kind words. I love all my reviews! **


	21. Jasper's Past

Challenging Humanity

Chapter 21: Jasper's Past

Edward POV

After we all ate at Kim's, Emmett got a message from dad explaining that he was spending the night somewhere with mom. It was odd since their plans were usually informed to us before time and dad would never leave us when we were grounded, but I shrugged it off when Emmett reminded me how busy dad had become and mom must have gone all teary on him, demanding for time alone together.

Alice sent a text saying that she and Bella would meet us at Rosalie's house. I was actually happy to go over to Liz's house. Knowing that we were grounded, she would still let us do what we like. She always said it was her job to spoil us while my parents played the bad cops. It was actually the same way for Rosalie and Jasper in our house.

While driving down to Jasper's house, we were all quiet. Emmett put on some loud music to fill the silence.

After we reached their house, Jasper and Emmett started opening the door, "wait," I looked toward Emmett. "I wanted to talk to you." Jasper nodded at me in understanding and left. Emmett closed his side door and looked at me. "I wanted to talk to you about Rosalie."

Emmett nodded rolling his eyes.

"Look man, Bella is Charlie's daughter. Charlie is very happy to have her. It pisses me off to see Rosalie's reaction. It hasn't even been a week since she came to town and Rosalie is acting nuts. I love you Em, I really do, but you have to do something about her. What happen with Alice and mom.." he cut me off.

"What are trying to say? You have a problem with Rose." He narrowed his eyes.

I glared back, "what I have a problem with is your Rose is filling MY sister's head with nonsense against mom." He hit my head against the window on my side, making me groan in pain. "Damn it Em!" I twisted my arms to rub my forehead.

"Shit" I heard Emmett whisper; he opened his door and came around my side. He opened my door took the bottle lying by the side. Opened up the water bottle I had. He dropped some water on my head and rubbed away the pain. I tried to push him but he wouldn't budge. "Sorry man. Look Alice is not just your sister ok. She is our sister. And I care about her too. But Alice is Alice, she just got a little sentimental with mom."

"Don't you get it Em?" I groaned, shaking my wet hair a little. "Rosalie made her react this way. Why does Alice hang out with Bella and not with Rosalie anymore? Why is Rosalie acting like a bitch? She didn't apologize and she went against mom! Our mom Em, who treats other people like family. The only time I have ever seen mom be rude to anyone is Karen. She is even nice to Mrs. Stanley knowing how she gossips all the time. That's royally messed up." I sighed, grabbing my shirt from the bottom waist and wiping away the wetness.

"So what do you want me to do? I talked to her okay, she is sorry and she didn't mean anything by it. I took her for a drive during the fair and she explained that she will apologize but later all those things happen. And you have to see it from her side; Alice is not giving her a chance to explain. Whenever Rose tries to be alone with her, Alice follows Bella. I mean it's the girls' problem. I don't want to get into it."

"It is your problem. It's hurting Alice. Fine I believe you when you say that Rosalie wanted to apologize, but why did she fill Alice's mind with bullshit? Did you see her crying most of the day?" I sighed looking straight toward the windshield.

"Fine I will talk to her again. But get Jasper to cool it." He gave me the water bottle.

"Emmett we don't know how Rosalie is with him inside the house. Jasper is completely opposite. Jasper gets pissed at Rosalie all of the time. The only reason he is still here is because of Alice and us. If it wasn't for us, he would have left for Texas long ago. You need to get Rosalie off of Jasper's back too. Alice leaves us be, knowing we need our space, but Rosalie is on PMS twenty- four seven. Even I couldn't tolerate her in our house. You know it since you ignore her too." I accused.

"Maybe she is on PMS..." he suggested sarcastically.

"Well the timing is just perfect isn't it?" I replied back. "I'm serious, just keep her cool and I don't want Alice crying over mom or Bella. I won't sit back and take it!" I gave him a serious look then stood up and started to walk towards the entrance to Jasper's house; rubbing my forehead one last time. It hurt like hell but I ignored it.

I rang the doorbell, at the same time the door flew open and my tiny twin hugged me. "Whoa Ali" I hugged her back while balancing myself.

"Where were you?" I winced as she screeched in my ears. She let me go and attacked Emmett, who just raised her and swirl her around. "Em!" she yelled laughing. I chuckled while walking in. Emmett still held the pixie and walked inside.

"Who ordered an elf?" Emmett asked loudly, causing Alice to protest and everyone to laugh.

"Oh that would be me, come here you!" Liz came flying in and taking Alice from Emmett. "Now you boys have some explaining to do. Where were you? And why did you take so long, all of us were worried sick, do you know how late it is?" she pointed out her window.

"Sorry Liz" Emmett and me said together.

"We were just hanging out in La Push. Then Kim invited us to eat cake. We got a text from dad saying to spend the night with you guys."

"Yeah Alice told me." Liz kissed Alice's forehead, then let her go. "Usually Esme informs me ahead of time. This is sudden, I hope they are both are ok..."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "you worry too much. Stay like that and everyone will start noticing the gray hair you hide by coloring them."

Liz gasped making all of us laugh, "I do not! You little!" she went after him, Emmett started hiding around me and laughing.

"Chill Liz, it's nothing, mom probably would complaining about dad's work time and dad would have arranged some surprise." Emmett chuckled, finally standing.

"Hmm, it's true. Your father is known to give spontaneous surprises." She winked. "Now are you guys' hungry? I have made dinner?" she went walking into the dinning and kitchen.

We all walked after her, "come on Liz who are you asking?" Emmett beat us to the table.

Liz laughed, "True. So did you guys met Sam and Seth?" she asked seriously, all traces of humor was gone.

I shrugged, "there are taking it hard. They didn't play with us. Just messing around in the garage. Jacob was giving them company."

Liz nodded, turning around and warming up food. Jasper came downstairs after he changed. He threw both me and Emmett our clothes. We always left extra pairs in case we had to stay over.

"Sit down Jasper Hale!" Liz screeched when Jasper was getting something from the fridge, we all flinched at her tone. She was easy going, but when she was mad, even dad feared her.

"What? What did I do?" Jasper demanded sitting down to the chair next to mine.

"You want to tell me where the hell you were? Do you know how mad your dad was when he called for you but you where gone. He grounded you didn't he? Jasper I have told you before and I am telling you for the last time, you do not disobey him." She pointed the wooden spoon she was using when cooking.

Jasper stood up pushing his chair, without a word he went to his room.

Me and Emmett stood up to go after him but Liz already set the table. "Don't you guys dare interfere. Let me have a talk with him." she placed some sodas then followed to where Jasper went.

I looked toward Alice and Bella who joined us. "So how was the shopping?"

Alice smiled sadly, "it was fun. Bella was more interested in just looking around then actually wanting something, but I changed her mind." Alice nodded to herself while Bella shook her head in no. Emmett and I laughed.

"Where is Rosie?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

Bella shrugged, Alice answered at the same time, "we don't know. I think she's in her room. I haven't seen her since I came in."

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far? Too small?" I laughed remembering how I used to describe this place by comparing to an ant.

She shook her head. She took out Alice's cell and started typing. I frowned, she could use my cell. I took out my cell ready to give her; I stopped when she gave Alice's cell I read over it.

_No it's actually same as where I used to live. I'm used to always stay in town too in phoenix._

I nodded, giving her Alice's and my cell. I shook my head when she tried to give it back, "just take it Bella, Alice always uses her cell to call Jasper. I don't use mine. Anyway what did you like to do in Phoenix? Like for entertainment." I took spoonful of food and ate it, looking at her expectantly.

_Same things like here. I hung out with friends and had sleepovers. Renee didn't care, so I used to invite my friends over. We would sometimes help each other out or others. There was always activity around us to keep us busy. One day we even pretended to be reporters, trying to find a big story. The only thing we found was a kid who thought it was funny to keep telling everyone 'he sees dead people'_

I read it out loud and all of us laughed. I could imagine a kid doing that.

"God I hated the movie the _Sixth Sense_. Emmett thought it would be good for us to watch it on Halloween night. I had nightmares for a week!" Alice shook her head.

I laughed, "It didn't help that Emmett kept bringing his history book and flipping to random pages and pointing out dead people. Claiming he sees dead people too."

Bella was shaking with quiet chuckles, while Emmett, Alice and I were full out laughing. I had to admit those were really good times.

"Emmett was horrible!" Alice accused.

"Hey!" Emmett pointed his fork at her.

Alice shrugged it off. "One time I bought two shirts for him to wear on the first day of school. One was orange and one was pink. I asked him which one he likes best. He said he liked my sense of humor."

We all burst out laughing.

Liz POV

I sighed, walking into my son's bedroom. His room was a mess. All over the place there was trash, magazines and clothes all over the place. His room even smelled funny. I shook my head. Jasper was lying on his bed while covering his head with the pillow; from here I could see the wires of ear plugs, going all the way to his pant pockets. I shouldn't even say bed. It was one box mattress. He didn't want anything else.

I rubbed my forehead. Why couldn't I have a normal child? Jasper was the weirdest child I had ever seen. He was sweet and protective but very quiet. My mom always told me it was the quiet ones that were trouble. Jasper was truly always a trouble. The first time I started worrying was when I lived with him in Texas. I saw him drawing violent pictures that were hidden middle of his bed and mattress, and his dark colors of clothes. I had a bad feeling about it. My feelings were confirmed when I saw him hang around some Maria girl and other people that were dressed all alike in dark colors.

I asked around for information on the group, but no one gave me a straight answer, they all had so called guesses. Thank god for Charlotte. Charlotte was my neighbor's daughter; she was in the same grade and age as jasper. She always had a crush on Jasper. One day she came to me teary eyed spilling her guts. She used to always follow him around in attempts to get his attention, however she stopped when she saw Jasper with Maria. Word around school was Maria was a gang member, who pulled Jasper in. at first I didn't believe it but charlotte assured me it was true. Now all she wanted was Jasper to be safe. She made her parents move to another state, in hopes to starting over. She made me swear I would do anything to make Jasper get out of the gang before he got himself killed. I had been lucky the situation was around the same time I started to talk to Richard. Richard contacted some officers that busted the group in a drug raid. Jasper was arrested but he was let go under conditions. He had to leave town and never return or ever caught in any act of gang activities. The police arranged some act to make the gang members believe he had died. Richard had arranged for everything to make Jasper safe. He even made the police monitor and destroy the gang after we had moved. Jasper didn't know all this. He thought it was all real, the police let him go just like that but he didn't know it was all Richard's planning. I didn't tell him, I never will. Jasper had broken my trust when he had hidden the fact he had joined a gang, placed himself in danger knowing he was my only reason I was waking up every morning. I hid the fact; it was his father who had saved him.

Jasper didn't like Richard. I had always made Jasper feel as if he was the one in charge, now I didn't do anything without taking Richard's advice. That is how it worked with couples; Jasper was too young to understand it. However since Alice had came into his life, I have seen him do the same thing. Now he even called Alice asking what he should wear for school. But Jasper still didn't like Richard, he refuse to acknowledge him as his father. He claimed if Richard was a true father, he would have contacted his son long ago, not wait until his daughter was in trouble. Rosalie was another dessert on the side for him. She was spoiled, daddy's girl who had him wrapped around her finger; another reason for moving in this little town. Jasper hated Forks the minute he set foot in it. He threatened me, saying that he would run away, join another gang or worse go back to Texas. He claimed it was where he belonged. His little outbursts were only until he met Alice on the first day of school. Since that day I never once heard Jasper say a word about leaving.

However, Jasper's emotions were all over the place with Richard and Rosalie. Richard would try everything to make up for all of the years he wasn't there for him, but Jasper was always pushing him away. It got to the point Richard stopped trying and went with the flow. Richard realized the way to get close to Jasper was Alice. Richard would always welcome Alice just to get a little close to Jasper. It seemed selfish to me, but I understood he was gasping on straws. After meeting Jasper, Richard had realized how much he had missed on Jasper's life. Richard saw himself in Jasper, when Jasper read something, or his little habits, even when he argued back Richard claimed that he was acting the same way as Richard did when he was Jasper's age. I could understand that, I felt the same way when I looked at my little Rose.

Rosalie was always at Jasper's bad side. Jasper never complained a word about anything, where Rosalie did nothing but that. Jasper never asked for any materials. Rosalie demanded anything and everything. Rosalie would always taunt or remark toward Jasper. Jasper wouldn't exchange words but his actions spoke louder than words. He would go full violent. Drawing disturbing pictures, hard music and excluding himself in the house. Emmett and Richard would keep Rosalie from getting on Jasper. But sometimes even they couldn't control her. Being her mother, I would lose it too. I would lash out on her causing her to act like a drama queen 'you're not my mother, you left me' her common mantra. That little comment would go unheard since her father would take my side. Richard and I both agreed to never let the kids divide and rule over us. It was both of our mistakes to separate them, now we were paying for it. I had to threaten Rosalie, that I will tell Alice about her attitude toward Jasper, to control her. Alice was the one and only honest friend Rosalie ever had. She treated Alice like a sister. Rosalie knew that if Alice found out, she would never forgive Rosalie. Alice was loyal to the people she loved. Rosalie's actions would hurt Emmett too since he was protective over Alice. Edward was the only person Rosalie would bitch too and he would fight back. Emmett and Alice would ignore her little spoil self if it goes too much just like Jasper, but it was Edward never went down without a fight.

Sometimes I had a feeling Edward knew about Jasper's past because of Edward's words. He would insult and irritate Rosalie until she ignored him. No one would jump in and defend Rosalie against him. It was an unspoken rule. If someone had power to put someone down it was Edward. He was smart and intelligent. Rosalie's little expressions would annoy him. Edward made it a point to make Rosalie look bad in front of everyone if she did anything to piss him off. His confident attitude won me over completely. At first I thought Edward and Rosalie would be together but that thought left as soon as it came. Emmett and Rosalie adored each other. Emmett would make her smile and laugh, while Rosalie's personality would give Emmett a challenge to win. Edward never cared about winning; he just cared about getting even. His actions send only one message, 'don't mess with anyone I care about or deal with me.' His temper was given to him from Carlisle's side. Edward was like Carlisle in many ways but I yet to see him disrespect or question Carlisle about anything. Richard admired this quality in Edward. If Carlisle told Edward to jump off a cliff, he would do it without asking. There always his rebellious actions about disobeying but if he didn't do that I would worry if something was really wrong with him. I was jealous of Esme having such loving and close sibling kids. They would take each other's sides in everything. Even Esme could demand things from her children and they would give it to her. All her kids happily spend time with her without complaining. I had yet to go shopping with Rosalie without getting into an argument. She would start first by telling me how I changed Richard for worst, I would finish by stating I blame Richard for the same thing he did with her. Yup, I could be a bitch. I couldn't spend time with Jasper either because he didn't like to talk. The only thing I could make him talk about was Alice. Anything besides that was a lost cause. I confided in Esme about it, she just said it was a boy thing. But I knew it was a jasper thing. He was quiet that way.

I took in a few breaths and walked over to him. I pulled the plugs, making him jerk up.

**A/N: hi everyone. Srry I didn't update early but its update in less than a week. So enjoy. I am finally making a blog for this story where all pictures will be posted for character and places. The blog is still under construction right now. Next update will be soon too. Follow me in twitters. I post a lot of things. This week I had posted a chance to win a teaser for this chapter. **

**The 20****th**** person to review will win a teaser for next chapter. I post all my activities in twitter. **

**A/N: contact info: I have twitter, follow me to know what I am upto at MEHEK18.**

**I have made my own blog for my banners that I update regularly. I would love people to follow me to MEHEK18 (DOT) TUMBLR (DOT) COM. And follow alimansoor (dot) tumblr (dot) com –this blog has great pictures that inspire me**

**People to thank – I want to thank my fanfic buddy, without her my blog for this story wouldn't be possible. She is helping me with everything and everyone. Luv her. Read her story - Wedlocked – by chynnadoll36 (m rated) (great fanfic buddy) website – (http:)(/)www(dot)wix(dot)com(/)chynnadoll33(/)wedlocked**

**Review winners-**

**Silent Shootting Stars **

***this is me wishing I was pauseing for dramatic affect but really my imageination tolled me to write something stupid in the being OvO* **

**Ok i just went through and read every single chapter and its 2:36 in THE MORNING! Thank goodness i dont have work tommorw ( this is is me useing telepothy to show you a smiley face whipping its brow and leting out a puff(PUFF what a funny word)) Ok i LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this Fanfic. I think it is one of the best plots on this crazy freaky creepy awsomely cool website. I cant wait for edward and bella to get togther. This whole story has inspired me and now i want to go help out charitys ( unless its donateing blood cause i really do faint when i see it ask your mom (by the way that was a joke so dont go all oh no that mean sarcastic x cromasones didnt.)(that was also a joke :P) Ok back to your awsome story i relise you cant see your readers reactions to each chapie but really you had me laughing and cry all the way till TWO IN THE MORNING! Also this review is going to sound a little crazy from my lack of sleep. I relise that bella and edward have only know each other a few days but i hope they get togther soon. I hope you post again ASAP. **

**V**

**I love you for wrighting this fanfic but you still cant have Edward cause he mine isnt that right edward? "Yes it is my love but she is a very nice lady for entertaining you with her lovely plot!" " Ok i agree but why does everyone pair you with bella and not me?" " Well that is a long story but lets just contine reading our fabulas writers Mehek18's storys" " Ok i like her she writes well"**

**Thanks hope you update soon and ABSOFREACKING GREAT FANFIC :D**

**Twilightgurl1917 **

**Omg write more soon please what's going to happen,Poor leah and Bella[i just wanted to put omg cuz my pet turtle Bob told me too]**

**XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX **

**Man, the esme plot is thickening. I am so ready for Renee to be murdered! -cough- I am so intothis story! I will be waiting excitedly for the next update.**

**Pinkywinnkie **

**I LOVE YOUR STORY! Your story is fantastic and i couldn't stop reading once I started you are a seriously awesome writer! UPDATE SOON PLEASE!**

**I luv all the reviews and I will update next chap soon! **


	22. Memories & Conversations

Challenging humanity

**A/N: this chapter is updated fast all to my great beta icul8er. Luv her too much. She is the best and should get paid at the speed she edits! **

Chapter 22: Memories & Conversations

Edward POV

We all joked around until Emmett left to talk to Rosalie, who hadn't bothered to join us at all tonight. I knew that she knew that we were here. She was acting like a bitch, just wanting us to call her ourselves and treat her like a princess. I hated her; I don't know why Emmett bothered. I sighed watching the football game that was on. Alice was painting Bella's nails on the couch, while I was sitting on the floor _away from the horrible smell_.

I shook my head focusing on the game when the phone rang; I looked up at Bella and Alice, who were looking at me with that go-pick-it-up-moron look. I huffed and got up. I didn't think that Liz would answer it, since she was in Jasper's room for over an hour. I felt sorry for him; Liz must really be pulling his ears either by screaming or lecturing.

I picked up the phone, "hello Hale residence. Who is this?"

"Chief Charlie Swan; who is this?"

"Hey Charlie, Edward here, what's up?"

"Oh, Edward; what are you doing there? This is Liz's house right?"

"Oh yeah, me, Emmett, Alice, and Bella are staying over tonight. Mom and dad went somewhere."

"Oh I didn't know. I called over at your place, but I got the answering machine. So, I got worried and I thought that Liz would know what was going on. Do you want me to pick up Bella, and isn't tomorrow school day?

I rolled my eyes; I wonder if he noticed how easily his voice goes into a cop mod. "Bella is fine and so is everyone else. Something could have come up with my parents and told us to call Liz. If you want, you could pick up Bella, and then deal with Liz's question. While you're at it you could even ask her what she's thinking letting us stay over here on a school night and what that says about her parenting skills..." I bit the inside of my cheek really hard. My stomach was clenching in effort to keep from laughing.

He cleared his throat, "Edward, I really like you kid. I always say Dr. Cullen's youngest son is the most perfect kid in town. Let's not ruin that impression now...alright?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing. I threw back my head and laughed loudly. I just intimidated the chief of police! This was hilarious!

"What's wrong? What happen?" I was laughing when, Alice, came by me and pressed the loud speaker, "who is this?" Alice chimed.

"Oh hi Alice, its Charlie." he cleared his throat again. I put my head down on my arms and kept laughing. "Edward was just being funny. It's obvious that he is spending too much time with his older brother." my laughs continued.

I didn't notice that Bella was coming up behind me and smiled. She showed me my cell screen,

_Tell my dad I said hi…_

"Bella's says hi Charlie." I slowly stopped my chuckles.

"Hi honey. Are you okay?" Charlie's voice went soft. I smiled remembering Dad doing the same for Alice. "I didn't know that you were at Liz's, I got worried."

Bella typed again and passed it to me, "she says she's sorry, she thought you knew. Where are you right now?"

"I'm actually at the office right now. I was thinking of going somewhere tonight. I know a great place around Seattle. You can only see it at night. What do you think? You up for it?

I looked up at her in surprise, didn't he just point out that it's a school night? Bella showed me the screen again. _"_She says she has school tomorrow."

"Sure you do, so what's your point?" I looked at the phone like it was broken. I might be hearing things.

Bella patted my arm and pointed toward the cell screen, "she says she is going to school. With all caps on the 'IS'." I added.

"Hey Bells, I'm not stopping you. I'm just saying that I know a great place I can show you tonight. No one is stopping anyone from going to school, with a capital 'NO ONE'."

I looked up at Bella, who was blushing like crazy, but her eyes looked my anger.

"Bella will go." Alice suddenly answered; making both me and Bella look at her in surprise. "Bella is very excited, but she needs time to get ready so come here in like 20 minutes. Yes. Ok Charlie, bye. See you later. Oh yeah Bella says bye too." she pushed the off button and placed the phone back on its hook. She didn't even wait for Charlie to say another word. I gaped at her.

"What was that about?" I exclaimed.

She looked at me in surprise, "are you kidding me Edward! Like really! Charlie is letting her hang out late tonight. And she is refusing! I would love to go somewhere late at night, if Dad took me. This is a perfect opportunity to have fun. If you had a chance like this would you turn it down? I did her a favor and agreed for her. Let me see, what should I do tonight? Wake up early for school tomorrow, or hang out with my dad, who I haven't seen in a long time? Yes a really hard decision." she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Bella looked at Alice in anger; she typed something and gave it to me. "She says it was her decision to make, not yours." I looked pointedly at Alice then sighed turning to Bella.

I touched Bella on her shoulders and brought her in front of. I made her look into my eyes, "look Bella, I agree that it was your decision to make and Alice shouldn't have answered for you, but truthfully Bella, I would do what Alice suggested. I would go with Charlie. If my dad gave me this opportunity I would not even think about it, night or daytime it wouldn't matter. I would even leave my finals for spending a day with my dad. And that is saying a lot since my dad is a doctor; a person who is filled with boring facts. I know you want to spend time with Charlie Bella. Everyone does. Playing football in mud, food-fight in the yard, coming to the fair with your dad's shirt. Why all this? Because you want to spend time with him. You never would have stayed up late before, but isn't this the first time with your dad? What if it were your mom? Wouldn't you be thinking about it then?" Bella's eyes changed to sadness making me regret my words. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, but Alice is right. Spend time with your dad. He's a great guy, and you have a lot to catch up on." I moved my hands from her shoulders and turned toward Alice, she was looking at us like she was watching her favorite drama series on TV. "What?" I asked creeped-out by her.

She shook her head, "nothing, those were perfect reasons. Are you sure that you want to be a doctor? I think you might have a future in Law."

I rolled my eyes. "You're right, just like you might have a future at being a school guidance counselor and thinking of careers for other kids." I replied sarcastically.

Bella started to laugh silently when Alice smacked me behind the head, making me yelp in surprise.

"Oh come on Bella, you can wear the new clothes that we brought today." Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and took her toward the guest room.

I shook my head and went to lie down in front of the television. I smiled happily when I noticed the smell of nail polish was gone.

After a few minutes I heard the doorbell ring, I rolled my eyes and went to open the door, "sure I can get the door; I should apply for the butler's position!" I yelled sarcastically opening the door.

"Or a standup comedian, I think you can do both."

I laughed when Charlie came in. "You're right chief, next open show will be next week in your station." I answered locking the doors and coming in behind him.

"You're most welcome; we could all use a laugh. There is only so much people can do that is funny in daily life." he took off his coat and sat on the couch.

"So there are some humorous stories?" I took some popcorn and passed it to him.

"Sure there are, I remember I got a call from someone, it was a woman who was drunk. She called for someone to drive her home safely since she was waisted and couldn't sit behind the wheel. I think she was around 19. I gave her a normal procedure and called her parents, then dropped her off. It was scary for me too, since I was worried that she might vomit in my car." he laughed when I started laughing. I couldn't believe someone had actually called the police when they were drunk. It sounded too funny.

"Do you get those calls a lot?" I asked wondering.

He shook his head, "not really its the holidays that the mayhem starts. Especially New Years, something about start of a new year sets people on fire."

I nodded in agreement.

We stopped talking, when we saw Liz coming down. I hid my smirk when Charlie threw me a warning look for my earlier words.

"Hey Charlie, is everything ok? Is it Esme or Carlisle?" my eyes rose at her question.

"Oh no no, don't jump to conclusions. I'm just here to get Bella. Why would Esme and Carlisle be in trouble? Do you know something?" Charlie went into police mode again.

Liz rolled her eyes, "now who is jumping to conclusions. I just assumed it was for them. I forgot about Bella when I had to take care of my older son's drama. Did I tell you how fun it is to have teenage children?" she smiled and sat beside me on the couch.

"Oh thanks Liz; that means a lot!" I teased.

"Oh just you wait." she smiled teasing back.

"Well I don't have to deal with it. Bella is just perfect." Charlie grinned.

"Oh I know. Who knew you would get a perfect child out of all of us?" she looked completely surprised. I started to chuckle at Charlie's annoyed gaze.

"Laugh it up, jealousy never affected me." he smiled.

"Don't worry Charlie, that little roller coaster will turn completely on you when Bella starts dating around." Liz started to laugh, but she stopped when she realized she was the only one.

I was thinking back to Jasper's words. If I started get interested in Bella, what would Charlie do? My thoughts were cut off short when I heard Liz argue.

"What do you mean you are taking Bella? I didn't even get to spend five minutes with her to talk and why do you have a problem with her staying over? Charlie I am going to kick you out of here, don't think I won't just because you have are armed!" she screeched standing up.

"Whoa!" he threw his hands up in surrender, "I was just taking Bella to City Point. Just to some place to visit with her. I didn't get to spend time with her all day. I thought I could show her some good side of this little city." he grumbled.

"Oh Charlie, that's so sweet." she cooed.

"What's City Point?" I asked.

"You're not going!" both Charlie and Liz yelled. It was my turn to raise my hands in surrender. God, I was just wondering.

"But Charlie it's a school night. Have you lost your mind?" she went back to talking to Charlie.

"Hey I'm not stopping her from going, I just thought of going tonight. You know explain her some stuff. But I can't believe you know about that place. How?"

She rolled her eyes, "Charlie, Renee had actually posted it in the girls' bathroom. Are you really thinking no one would find out? Charlie everyone knew. There was a reason why girls were disappointed they never asked for dates in dances, when it was the girls choice."

Charlie laughed. "I should have guessed. Renee did go all dramatic. Anyway I was thinking of taking Bella tonight and not delay it more. It would be just easy on me now than later."

Liz nodded in understanding. But I just sat there very confused. This made me feel like it was better I didn't know. "Well tomorrow or sometime in the week I want her to stay over again. I want to talk to her and you and Alice keep hogging her. It's not fair. I want to know more about Renee and you know what.." she narrowed her eyes.

"It's fine, whenever I have a night shift I will let her stay over at your place or Cullen's. And about Renee, I don't care. Bella is here and happy. Dr. Cullen is taking care of the medical information. He is going to come tomorrow to talk about it with Billy. We'll see what would happen and what's going on. Right now I am as much in the dark as you are. That is one of the reasons I rather not wait."

"Ok, you call me immediately after the meeting. I mean it Charlie, now I am here and I am in this as much as you are." Liz demanded.

Charlie looked toward the TV, and then nodded. "I don't promise anything but I will do what I can."

Liz patted Charlie on his arm, "don't push me away Charlie, I might not be around before but you would be surprised how much of your old friend is still in me."

Charlie smiled sadly, "it's not you Liz, I'm just scared it's _your_ friend that is not there anymore in me."

"You are Charlie, you still are, and with Bella, its coming out slowly." she smiled.

"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked interfering, I couldn't help it.

Liz nodded, "since we were in high school. Actually I knew Charlie since I was in elementary but I started being friends with him in high school."

"And the friendship grew stronger each year." Charlie grinned.

I thought about questions to ask but they ended when we all heard the doorbell ring.

Liz jumped up, "that must be Richard." she went to the door.

"Charlie! Bella's ready!" Alice came downstairs with Bella.

Charlie sighed, "Finally, you ready honey." Bella nodded and came to hug Charlie.

I smiled but it became forced when I saw Bella's red eyes.

Jasper's POV

I lay on the bed with a pillow over my head. I thought back to things mom said.

"_Your right Jasper, Richard's not your dad. Tell me Jasper, what is a dad? Someone who cares, loves, and takes care of you. Someone who is there for you. News flash Jasper Lillian Hale, that is what Richard does. He cares about you."_

_She sighed, nudging me a little to move and give her some room to sit. "I made a mistake Jasper. Me, not your dad. me. I was pushy and egoistic. I took you and left.-_

_I cut her off, "if he loved and cared about you, he would come after you!" I yelled._

_She nodded, "your right he should have come after me. He shouldn't have let me go, but it is always the mistake of two in a marriage. A wife doesn't leave her husband in marriage just because of an argument. You're supposed to talk and communicate. That is what marriage is. Your suppose to be an adult and talk it out. You made the decision of living together through sickness or health, till death do us apart. That is the promise I took when I got married Jasper. I do us apart when I made the decision for both of us. It was his mistake too but ego sometimes come in the way. Something about winning who is right and wrong lets you lose more than you have. Ego is like gambling, the more you win, the harder it is to walk away from losing. I walked away and look where it got me, look where it got you? At the end Richard did come, but I made a huge mistake to just walk away Jasper. Richard loved me, he really did. Before marriage he spilt the earth in two just to make me happy. I acted immature, thinking if I leave he will follow. I made the mistake of going, but at the same time taking control of your life. What mistakes a parent makes, shouldn't affect you. You're a child that needs both parents took you away in hopes of making Richard follow. That was me acting like a teenage girl. That is what girlfriends do to their boyfriends to get a reaction, a mother taking a child with her is not right._

"_Richard could have come after me. But reality stopped him. His job, his daughter, his ego. Just like my attitude. If I up and left now, what is the guarantee I wouldn't do it again after he came after me. Don't you get it Jasper? It was a fear of rejection too. For some rejection holds on you is very strong, just like worry. It never goes away. One wrong word can lead someone into thinking about rejection._

"_What I am trying to say is, Richard is trying, he really is. Can you just give him the benefit of the doubt. He sees Carlisle and he sees you, he just wishes for you to be a son."_

_I glared at her, "I call him a dad, first month when I moved here, everything was fine, why is he being this way now? I mean grounding me? Why? This grounding never happened at the start, damn it, I didn't even do anything. It was all Rosalie. And I didn't cover for her, I was with Alice. No one asked me if they had seen Rosalie or Emmett." I sighed, hiding my face in my pillow._

_She moved her hands through my hair, "actually I grounded you. It was a way to ground Rosalie too for disobeying me and meeting Emmett. I wasn't even going to let her go to the fair if it wasn't for Esme. But Richard admonished the grounding. You going and disobeying it feels like you don't think of him like a dad. Calling him dad doesn't mean anything then. What if he did ground you? Would you do the same thing if I grounded you specifically? No, you wouldn't."_

"_I would!" I moved the pillow off me, "I would because I can't stand it in this house when that little rich spoil girl is downstairs. I want to get away from her. I don't care if you ground me for in entire year mom. I would stay in this room and even eat here if that makes you or dad happy. But I don't want to be near her. It's hard to share the same air she breaths in. just let me live with the Cullen's mom. I swear I won't ever get in trouble again. I will be like invisible person. I will go to school and straight home. No fights or loud music or anything. I promise." I groaned moving my back toward her._

_I heard of sharp intake of breath. "I don't want you to be invisible; I want you to be my son. Play and study. Have a good life. I want you to be happy. But don't give Rosalie the importance of ruining your life. Rosalie might be bad but Richard isn't. It makes him feel like he is a stranger when you disobey him. I will talk to Rosalie and Richard again, but please just do what you are told. I know you don't mind, and you just want some peace, but don't do this to Richard, he doesn't deserve it, just like Richard doesn't deserve this reaction because of Rosalie." I heard her stood up. After a few seconds I heard the door of my room open and close._

_I closed my eyes and tried to sleep._

Bella POV

I shut the door of the bathroom and put my back against it. I let my tears and sobs go as I started to cry. This was one of the benefits of being silent; your sobs are silent too. I started to really cry and slid down on the ground.

I was such a bad daughter; I didn't deserve Charlie as a dad. I couldn't believe I was thinking about not spending time with him. I was just thinking he was stopping me from going to school, but when Edward pointed out if it was Renee asking me instead of Charlie I would have jumped at the plan. Why didn't I react the same for Charlie? Because I am the most ungrateful person, I am already taking Charlie for granted. Renee never took me anywhere to spend time with me, and here Charlie was giving all I ever wanted. I cried for my selfishness.

"Bella! Hurry up. I want to see how you look. Do you want me to come inside? Knock twice if yes." I chuckled while wiping my tears. Alice was too funny. I changed into the clothes she choose for me. I was glad it was a long sleeve shirt. I knew it must be a little chilly outside tonight. I tied my hair and looked in the mirror, taking a last glance while opening the door.

I promised myself I won't ever take Charlie for granted again.

**A/N: hey everyone updated chap. I am happy with how many people loved last chapter of Jasper's past. That was honestly just to give you guys the background of his character. Many people loved his gangster past and connected to twilight saga, that was fantastic. This is a little short chapter compared to others but I will make it up in my next chap. **

**A/N: contact info: I have twitter, follow me to know what I am upto at MEHEK18.**

**I have made my own blog for my banners that I update regularly. I would love people to follow me to MEHEK18 (DOT) TUMBLR (DOT) COM. And follow alimansoor (dot) tumblr (dot) com –this blog has great pictures that inspire me**

**People to thank – I want to thank my fanfic buddy, without her my blog for this story wouldn't be possible. She is helping me with everything and everyone. Luv her. Read her story - Wedlocked – by chynnadoll36 (m rated) (great fanfic buddy) website – (http:)(/)www(dot)wix(dot)com(/)chynnadoll33(/)wedlocked. Another person I like to thank is idealistic4ever, she is helping and teaching me about grammar. Hopefully I will improve my writing more. Its amazing, I learn more from twilight fiction world then in school. See you in next chap. **

**Review winners-**

**Silent Shootting Stars **

**Ello matie,**

**Ok so that was another EXTREMLY FANTASTICAL AWSOMELY TRY TO FIND MORE WORDS THAT MEAN COOL IN BIG LETTERS SO WHEN YOU READ IT YOU WILL THINK I'M SCREAMING WHEN REALLY THE ONLY SOUND IN MY HOUSE IS THE KEYBORD KEYS AND MY LITTLE SISTER SNORING ok I'm done with the big font ;D. I lovely dovelyed this chapter it was spectacular. It's kinda hunting how you could just think if anything happened to Alice or if they were to break up ( which they never would...RIGHT( haha I fooled you with more big letters)) Jasper has the posability of leaving everyone and going back to texas and getting himself killed ( kinda like Edward in New Moon with the Voltrua ( I honestly have no inkling on how to spell that ?-? - haha I made a funny face haha) well again great chapie and can't wait for the next one also thanks for putting up my review on the last chapter it made me fell love :) 3 can't wait till the next chapter LIGIT haha more capital words :D**

**~ Charlotte**

**SignedByFate **

***I'm Sorry But there perso reaadig your story is now *  
a)Hypervinalating  
b)blank-minded  
c)dead  
or  
d)dead  
yup the person readig this is dead ad gone to heave because this story is freakin heaven! I LOVE IT :))))**

**sunkissedchris **

**I love Jasper's story. It really works, it's realistic, yet you can see how it relates to his story in the books. Jasper seems to suffer in silence, kind of the misunderstood kid. Update soon.**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**This is getting good :) I'm bouncing just waiting for the next chapter, I can't wait. Jasper is one of my favorite characters and I'm glad he's getting a part in thins story because Ilove it so much.  
Can't wait to read more, update when you can please and thank you  
Spence**

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 **

**Great chapter! Wow, poor Jasper. I like how you turned his past from the book into this hough, it fits him well in this story. I hope that everyone will get closer. Poor esme, and Liz is sure having a hard time. Great chapters keep it up! :**

**12fanpire21 **

**LOOOOOVVVVEEEE IT! At this exact moment it is 1:06 in the morning and I have to get up at about 6 tomorrow. Oops. Oh wellll! PLEASE update soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! And now it is 1:07!**


	23. City Showing a Point

**A/N: Chapter made possible by my great beta Icul8er (Hugs and Kisses) **

Challenging Humanity

Chapter 23: City Showing a Point

I fully opened the window and let the wind blow on my face. It was exhilarating. I was glad Liz convinced Charlie to take Rosalie's BMW for the drive. Rosalie wasn't happy, but accepted with an eye roll.

Charlie was driving ten miles above the speeding limit, much to my surprise.

"So where are we going?" I signed to Charlie. His carefree attitude was rubbing off on me.

"It's a place I like to go when I have had a bad day or something; it has good memories," from his tone, I could tell that he wasn't ready to elaborate.

Charlie drove in silence. There was an awkward moment when he put on some country music, but I couldn't hear anything because of the wind going through me my face.

Once we reached out of town we finally stopped. I ignored the welcome sign to Seattle. He parked in a dark area, it wasn't a parking lot. It was more of an open ground of dirt. It seemed like we were in the middle of a forest.

"Step around carefully, I hope you're not wearing heels," his voice was filled with humor. I rolled my eyes, following his lead. I was glad I that I had made Alice agree to let me wear my shoes. After I promised to go shoe shopping with her.

The trees slowly cleared away, and the view beyond took my breath away. I could see the entire city; I think we were standing on top of a hill or cliff. The whole city was lit up and little houses resembled to ants. I remembered when I had seen sights like this on TV, I had wished at that time I could see it in real. I smiled realizing my wish had just been answered.

"This is amazing!" I signed, standing closer to the edge. I wish I could yell and echo my name.

"Be careful, step back a little," Charlie warned. He sat against a tree and looked at the view wistfully.

I smiled, walking over to him, and sat down next him. "So why here?" I questioned.

Charlie smiled back, "the view here is best at night. When I was training to be a cop, I had to wake up early and run couple of miles to keep in shape. I used to drive here and run, just so I could watch the sun rise from here. This place is where my dream had begun." His eyes didn't move away from the point ahead.

I waited for him to continue.

"The first day I witnessed the sunrise, I promised myself I would build a house here for my family." I gasped silently at his confession. "At that time I didn't know what the future ahead of me would be." He smiled, putting his arms around and hugged me. I hugged him back, absorbing the feel of having a real dad. He let go and moved back into sitting position.

He sighed, "the house I live in now, belongs to my parent's. It was the house I was born in. I used to go to school in the La Push Reservation. At that time, there were no schools or even people in Forks. That had been one of the reasons my dad chose to live here. He was very private, and he liked to keep to himself. My mom had a different personality; she liked to care for everyone. She used to be a nurse in the army that is where she had met my dad. He was a general in the US army. He was known and respected by many people. After he fell in love, my mom had made him leave the army, because she had wanted to live safely together. My dad wanted the same safety for my mom, so they had resigned together. My dad found this small town, and they never looked back."

"Where did he live before he moved here?" I asked, intrigued by the idea of my grandparents in the army.

"My dad used to live in New York, but my mom used to live in one of those army academies. Her home was in Italy. That is where you got your name from. Isabella is Italian. _Beautiful._ I named you after her."

I smiled at that little trivia. I always had wondered who had named me. It made me feel proud to be named after her. I didn't remember anything about her, if felt good to know that I had something connected to her. "Did she ever meet me?"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head, "They both died in a car accident one month before you were born. I think that was when it stung me. I always had my dad's support, now I was really an adult. You know since I was a kid, I had all these rules like military type. Waking up at the crack of dawn, and making the bed right after. Basically, I was a trained solider at the age of seven. But, little by little my life turned to normal. My mom involved herself in the community. She joined the elders' council, which was like the law court in La Push. It still is. No one allows anyone outside their ancestors to join the council, but my mom was tough. I don't know how or why they accepted her.

I became friends with the guys in the reserve. I joined sports, and basically, was being an ordinary kid. Dad was still strict, but only when it came to school and chores. My dad started to work in Police force, but it was on special cases. Like one or two cases here and there. If it was too big for them to handle, my dad stepped in and it was believed in those cases, he didn't have a family.

That was another reason for the move to Forks. He wanted safety for us. Only close friends know about me and Mom. When I joined high school, I started to think about what I wanted to be? I always had admired my Dad. I thought about joining the army, but my Mom didn't want me to. She had decided since I was little that she wouldn't let me join the army.

My dad humored her, because she was the one who cooked for us." He chuckled, and I joined in. "Honestly, he told me to do what I want, but never settle for anything less. That is the only mistake I had made. I had settled for better. I met your mom in my junior year. That was the year I was going to New York. I told my dad I wanted to be a cop, he knew people that could have train me perfectly. Before I graduated college, I would have been already part of the force. My mom made me promise to be a cop in Forks; to be always with her. I agreed because I loved Forks too.

All of these people were my family; I would have happily protected them. My goal went into…well actually it was just changed for better or for worse, I still don't know. When your mom came into my life, my life changed over 360 degrees around. She was one of those girls that everyone hated, but always gave attention to. I lost all my attention on her. She was the first girl I approached, who I wanted to beyond a friendship with. She made me feel, and question things I never thought about. Little by little, I started to change my ways to be with her. However, there were things I overlooked, the way she would look at this town, like it's just a temporary hotel to stay at. Or the way she would talk about traveling the world. I ignored it all, because that is what everyone thinks; everyone, who hasn't seen the world anyway. My parents had seen it, even the worse side, for them this place was the world. I wanted to see the world once too. But, that changed when I thought of leaving the only place I knew. Renee was excited for me about going to New York, she said she was applying to New York university for interior designing," I raised my eyebrows at him.

He started to laugh when he had caught on, what I was implying, and "I should have asked her to show me some of her sample work." He chuckled, causing me to nod in agreement.

"But she just was so full of life. She was funny and unpredictable. She had kept me guessing. I did the craziest things with her, and for her. For me, she was perfect."

I smiled sadly for him.

I wish Renee could be here right now, I wish Renee would say the same thing to him. However, the rational part of me was glad she wasn't. Charlie was too good for Renee.

"It was also the year, when she told me she was pregnant."

I gasped silently and looked at the view ahead. I didn't know if I was ready to hear this. But the other part of me was anxiously waiting for him to say the worst. I didn't know if I could handle it if he did.

Charlie continued on, "I don't remember the date, or the time, what I do remember is seeing Renee's crying face in my bedroom that early morning, my brain going numb that day. I had never been this confuse before, but then I could picture it all, Bella. I could see myself ahead." He turned toward me in excitement. "I didn't go to school that day, and came here. I thought about you. How would it be to be a father? If I can protect my family, why can't I create one? I mean, that is the main goal right? Get a career, make money and then family. Why not take the last step first? Why let time get in the way of something I might not get later? I was at that time ready to take on the world. I went, and told my parents. My dad was disappointed, but didn't disown me like I had expected. My mom was silent, and then she looked me right in the eye and asked me what am I going to do? I told her I wanted to give you my name. I was going to marry Renee. My mom didn't say anything, but she didn't have to she just hugged me to her. After that I went to Renee. I knew she wouldn't agree,"

I bit my lip but my eyes must have asked the unspoken explanation.

He laughed when he saw my expression, "your mom was kind of a drama queen. Nothing came easy with her. I had to fight tooth and nail with her on everything." I laughed too.

"With me too," I signed in surprise.

"Really?" Charlie laughed.

I nodded in confirmation.

"Well I guess some things never change. Anyway, I brought her to this place at night. I made her stand right in the middle. I got on one knee and I proposed." I smiled at his blush.

"That was the time of day, I really felt the change; the responsibility of being an adult. I promised myself, I will be all I can be for your mother and you. Renee moved in with me. She used to live with an old couple here, I think they were her adoptive parents or something but I rarely met them. Renee went to and told them her news. They kicked her out, and Renee was seventeen so she decided to get herself emancipated. Her adoptive parents moved away. I brought her to my home. My mom had tried everything to help her. My dad agreed to let me still live with them, if I kept my goals straight. He still wanted me to go to New York. I agreed, because I knew I had to do something for my family. I got married, I wanted something small like court marriage, but Renee made a huge event out of it. She invited everyone in Forks to the wedding. My mom kept worrying about Renee's condition. I just went through it, and next day I left for New York. Renee wanted a honeymoon, but my dad wanted me to complete my course and come back when Renee was having you. Truthfully, I was more excited about you, than my wedding. I already asked my dad to make sure I had time off, if I didn't complete the course in time, to make it on delivery day. Mom promised to call me if there was any problem, and I left. Renee wanted to come with me, but I couldn't take her with me. I was going there for training. After I left I got busy with trainers. I came back when I got the worse news in my life." Charlie's voice started to get a little choked up, I waited until he was back in control.

"My trainer told me, my dad and mom died in a car accident. I left my course and come back to Renee. Renee was not the same girl I fell in love with, she was this bitter woman that I couldn't recognize. My dad had left a will for me, he named everything to me. My mom's will was not given to me. That will was named only for you." He looked at me expectedly.

I gasped. My grandmother had left something for me.

"I could only read her will when you are present and at the age of eighteen."

I bit my lip, thinking. I had just turned seventeen a month ago. It made me sad to think I still had a year to wait. "What happen then?" I signed. I couldn't let him stop now.

"My dad had thought of everything. After you had turned one year old, I could have still continued my training. He had arranged a trainer to come here for me, and train me for Forks police. I joined my high school back, to continue with my education. I was eighteen by then. All my friends in Forks, pitched in to help me. Billy's wife used to come and cook for me, when she also had two kids of her own. Sue came around to take care of Renee too. Renee was very difficult. She would always do something crazy, which could have hurt you. During those days, I used to stay in the house, and help around with planning for you. That was when I had met Carlisle."

He smiled fondly, "he was starting to join the internships, and my dad had called him to live in Forks, before he had died. He was one of my dad's special cases too. After my training had ended I had decided to take on all of my Dad's cases. I made Carlisle think about moving here again, Esme was pregnant with Edward and Alice too. And Liz also knew them. She used to visit them in Massachusetts for winter breaks."

"Edward and Alice are twins?" I interrupted.

"Bella, honey, isn't it obvious?" he asked slowly, holding back his laugh.

I blushed at my stupidity, now that I thought about both of their appearance, it was quite obvious.

He laughed a little, "yeah they are twins, and Emmett I think was barely one year old. They rented the house beside my house. Esme took care of Emmett and herself, plus Renee. Esme always made Renee take her pregnancy seriously. Carlisle was like me, he was learning his way into the medicine world. Nevertheless, he moved to Chicago, but use to come and visit Forks every summer."

"That's how you know Alice since she was little?"

He nodded, "Alice and Emmett were always a handful. One time I remember, I came into my room. I saw Alice; she had taken all my clothes from the closet and piled them on the middle of my bed. She had been jumping up and down, and singing something that sounded like _twinkle twinkle little star._"

I started laughing, trying to imagine a little Alice ripping off clothes from the hangers.

"I began searching for the camera like a mad man. I had finally found one, and started taking pictures. Emmett advised me to hide it for blackmailing, in case she would force me go shopping with her in the future," he grinned evilly.

I shook my head and laughed, "I might have to borrow it sometime," I sighed.

Charlie laughed, "yeah, I forgot today was your first experience with Alice shopping. How was it?"

I rolled my eyes, "it's shocking, and I can still feel my hands and legs,"

Charlie nodded, and looked back at the view, "I was happy too Bella, somehow I was making it through, as close you were coming to this world, Renee started pulling away more. She didn't want to live in this little town. I tried Bella; I tried to explain to her, that my mom is here. I can feel her in this land, but she wanted to move. Finally, I even agreed to move, but it was too late. She didn't want me either."

I tried to hold back my sobs, when I saw Charlie hiding his tears.

"I just wanted her to be happy, so I gave her what she wanted."

"Why didn't you fight for me?" I signed, fisting his shirt sleeve in my hands and shaking it desperately.

"I couldn't stay away from my mom, how could I have made you do that?" His shoulders started to shake, I cried with him.

All my arguments had escaped my mind, at his words.

"What about the fact of my being a mute? Wasn't that the reason for your divorce?" I asked, after we both had quieted down.

"No Bella, you're the reason we lived together as long as we did. We were actually over before then," he stated.

"But, I always thought it was because of me? I thought you didn't want to move, because of my school?"

"Is that what Renee told you?" He furiously accused.

I shook my head in refusal.

"Did you ask her?" He looked at me.

I shook my head again, "she didn't want to talk about you, at all!"

He looked back toward the cliff with a disapproval frown, "she should have, she should have made sure you understood," he kissed my forehead. "Nothing was ever your fault. You're the one gift that had made my dreams into reality. I missed you so much kiddo. You're the reason I had kept fighting."

I arms tightened around him, then loosened my grip, "what happened after we left?" I wiped away the wetness from my cheeks.

"Well, right after you left, things turned difficult for me. I was always use to seeing your smile when I first walked into the house. After you left, it was pure torture just to see the empty rooms. I had started to distant myself, until my friend Matt, asked me to help him join the police force. With him, I started to work more in the force too. I traveled a lot; I went back to New York and reworked through my courses. I did what I could to keep myself busy."

I avoided looking at him, after that confession. _That is where I got my habit, of keeping myself busy, from. _"What about the Cullens?" I shifted the topic.

He was thoughtful, "actually it was then I had started to get closer to them. Carlisle was the one, who had found your Phoenix school and Renee her job. He also found me a good therapist…"

"Therapist?" I looked at him with widen eyes.

His cheeks turned a little red, "like I had said, it was very difficult for me. I started therapy. I also had started going back to my friends," he had a faraway look, "Do you remember when you first got the chicken pox?"

I shook my head in confusion, "why?"

"I think you were three. That was the first time I felt like, I was getting a heart attack from worrying. If someone would point a gun toward me, I won't even blink, but a 3 year old getting all red, and shaking, had sent me straight into panic."

I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"I didn't know what was wrong with you. You started to get a temperature, and started turning really red. I didn't have my car either, that day. I had a flat tire and had to leave it at Billy's garage. I'm glad it was during the summer. I ran to Carlisle, bare feet. Carlisle was shocked. He had just reached to Forks a couple of minutes ago, and was starting to eat. It was the first time he was seeing you. He had made a joke about, how I had given you my blush. He treated you right away. I was just standing there, hoping I wasn't not in the way. That night you stayed over at the Cullens. Emmett kept touching your cheek 'to change the color.' Edward and Alice shared their toys with you."

"Renee told me, that was the age we had moved to Phoenix?" I signed.

His smile change to pain, "yeah, that was the last summer I was with you. Carlisle had arranged everything with the lawyers and the divorce papers. Esme had tried to talk to Renee out of it, but Renee wouldn't hear it. Everyone just gave up."

"Why didn't I meet the Cullens before that summer?"

"I used to take you to the La Push area, or the Cullens were busy. Carlisle wouldn't have even come, because he started his practice in Chicago. Esme just had her heart here." He sighed.

I waited for him to explain, but he never did.

**A/N: Hi everyone. I delayed this chapter for many reasons, one I wanted it to be perfect and two, I received a negative review which made me to lose my inspiration to write once more. My friends in this fandom stood by me and helped. Ofcourse your reviews were the best medicine to make me feel better again. **

**I have been busy with my websites. Challenging Humanity website is now ready and running. You can find teasers, quotes and songs for chapters I will update from now on. You can also see what fanfiction I am currently reading. Check it out ChallengingHumanity (dot) tumblr (dot) com. **

**(I need help with my website, if anyone is interested please PM or email me) **

**I am trying to make my website for my banners big too. I joined affiliate with many other websites and I am looking for more. PM for information on this. My website for my banners is Mehek18 (dot) tumblr (dot) com.**

**I am active in tweeting too. Join me in tweet world (at mehek18) **

**Review Winners (Love you all soo much *smiles*)**

**InhaleLoveExhaleHate **

**Oh. My. Gosh. I absolutely fell in love with this story ! It's just such a great plot and it's written better than a lot of stories I've read on FanFiction ! This story needs an award ... Oh , look , I found something !**

**Here's An Award To mehek18 ; For the Outstanding Story 'Challenging Humanity ' / Best Story Mackie has read this month (OCTOBER) !**

**Awww , what a great award *wipes tears from eyes* Please continue and update soon (: Mute Bella is my favorite out of everything .**

**Mackie.**

**2brown-eyes **

**Best Bella is story I have read, so far. I love the depth of the other characters. Definitely a lot of drama to keep you interested. Looking forward to Bella and Edward getting together soon, but I understand why the wait. Looking forward to more to come.**

**msfleabite **

**i love this sorry it is awsome and i cant wait to read more of it! 3 3 I LOVE THIS STORY! its so diffrent then the ones i normaly read!**

**twilightJoker **

**I absolutely love this story! You are a really amazing talented writer! I really hope that Edward and Bella get together soon cause am waiting for some fluff! ;) LOL! I really want to murder Renee...grrr! Loved this chappy it was awesome as usual!**

**Please, please please update soon cause am waiting to read! **

**Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of hug and kisses from meee! :)**

**jediahsokaroxx **

**okay.. i dont know the right word to describe how AWESOME this story is! I absolutely LOVE IT! :D I would've have stayed up all night to read it if i had to, but my dad caught me and sent me to bed :( Sooo sadly i had to wait till morning to finish the story! It was torture! Plus i LOVEE the dialogue in this story, its hilarious and brillant! I still cant get over "And thats how you stop a food fight!" It still cracks me up! :D No pressure, but PLZ update soon!If you do i will be the happiest person in this planet!(k maybe im exaggerating a little bit but you kno what i mean) Again, no pressure... :)**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**Wow, go Charlie, but now i'm beyond curois as to what Charlie wants to say. I love Charlie but hate renee, actually i love to hate her it makes everything funner. **

**GO JASPER! *cough* *cough* all better. Jasper is always hotter when he has a darker past, haha.**

**Can't wait to read more please update when you can.**

**Spence**

**7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 **

**Great chapter! Wow poor Bella, I would go with my dad, even if he does embarrass me a lot I love him and I would love to skip school for a day. She is not selfish, but I feel so bad. Why didn't alice notice her red eyes? Edward is really noticing things about her and now is he realizing that he likes her? Charlie is a great dad, and liz is just plain awesome! Rosalie is an annoying brat, but I hope she changes. I really feel for jasper, I hope that he can feel better about Richard and Rosalie and that his life will get better. I still think renne is a jealous bitch. Charlie is sooo sweet. I hope esme will feel better, and right now I am in a car that bumps a lot and I keep having to go back to retype words because of all the miss hit keys. But it is so worth it. :) great chapter! Update soooooooon. Oh, I hope Leah, Sam, and Seth are getting better.**


	24. Overdue Laughs

Challenging Humanity

Chapter 24: Overdue Laughs

**A/N: Music (need to listen to on my blog for this chapter!), Quote and Picture can be found for this chapter, on the story blog http(:/)ChallengingHumanity(.)tumblr(.)com. (take out the()**

**A/N: I like to thank my fastest beta Icul8er and my newest Beta, who is really pushing me for improvements, . Lots of Luv to both 3 3**

Edward POV

Around two o'clock, I heard the doorbell ring in Liz's house. I jumped up at the loud sound, but carefully stood up when I saw the two dweebs sleeping on Jasper's so-called bed. I stood up and walked to the door.

Emmett and I had decided to sleep in Jasper's room while Alice took the guestroom. Alice didn't want to share the room with Rosalie since she was still being a bitch to Bella. Emmett and Jasper had already taken Jasper's bed, leaving me the floor to sleep on. I slowly walked down the stairs since the lights were closed and it was dead silent. I finally heard the voices when I made it to the living room.

"Hey, honey. Did we wake you?" I smiled sleepily to my mom. She was sitting beside my dad on Liz's couch. I shook my head and walked over to her. I lazily slumped down next to her. I saw Charlie sitting across the room. Bella was sleeping on the couch and her head was on Charlie's lap.

I sighed when Mom ran her hand through my hair, and kissed my forehead. She pushed my head on her shoulder to let me sleep.

"You should've kept sleeping, Edward." Liz gave me an blanket to wrap around me. I noticed Bella was wrapped in a similar one. I shrugged sleepily, shutting my eyes close.

"That's okay, Liz, we will take Edward with us. Alice and Emmett can come tomorrow. They have to pick up their school bags anyway." I heard my dad moving my blanket closer to my neck.

"Both kids are dead on their feet," Richard chuckled.

"I don't know why you guys just let them sleep here." Liz sighed.

"Bella can stay over if she likes, but I know she's determined to go to school tomorrow. She will need to come home to get ready, and her books. I don't want you to drive Bella to two different places. It's just easier that I take her now. I promise next time I will tell her to bring her stuff here, when she stays over," Charlie muttered.

"What's your excuse?" Liz demanded.

"Don't have one. Emmett and Alice both brought their own cars so they can come home on their own. If Edward wants to stay we don't mind," Dad answered. "What do you say, Edward?"

"I'm too sleepy to decide…" I mumbled.

"Well its okay if you want to leave. I'm so embarrassed you had to sleep on the floor. Rosalie was in one of her moods, and Alice slept in the guestroom, leaving Edward to sleep on the floor in Jasper's room." Liz's voice was filled with embarrassment and anger.

"It's fine, Liz." Mom fidgeted a little. "All the boys can adjust. They are used to sleeping on the floor. Remember last Christmas? You came to see all the boys sleeping on my living room floor, while Alice and Rosalie were spread out on the couch."

Liz started to laugh. "Yeah, and Jasper's feet were right in front of Emmett's nose!"

We all burst out laughing, but quieted down for Bella. "And the next morning, Emmett woke up saying he did smell something funny." We laughed some more.

"How was your night, Charlie?" my dad asked, once we stopped laughing.

"It was a long overdue." Charlie sighed. "All through the drive, I kept wishing I hadn't listened to Renee and actually went down to see Bella. I wouldn't have to go through hell so many years."

"I had told you before not to trust her words. I even asked Richard to find some loop hole in this custody case," Liz huffed.

"Did you find any?" Charlie's questioned silenced everyone.

"Are you serious?" Richard was all business.

Charlie let out a deep breath. "I don't know. Bella is already seventeen, in one year it won't mean anything. However, what Renee did to Bella and I makes me crazy. Do you know what Carlisle found out from her old doctor? I had to wrestle with Matt to let go of my aggression."

_I wish I knew what the doctor had said._

"You could have come to my house; you know Emmett has made half of our garage into his personal gym. Just last month, he had ordered a new punching bag," Dad chuckled.

"I liked it better when he tried to order pizza from Chicago online." We all started to laugh again.

"Don't remind me," Mom moaned. "It had taken hours for me to convince him to let me make the pizza, instead of ordering for hundreds of dollars."

"That was one of the reasons I had to cut off the internet for days. Emmett and Alice both got a little crazy with online shopping," Dad joined in.

"Either way, they are good kids. I know both of them help kids around them. Emmett volunteers to go on rescue trips for the police department and Alice even suggests designs for the uniforms," Charlie murmured.

"They are good kids. I don't know how I will survive after these one or two years. I can't imagine waking up and not making breakfast in the morning or seeing my house all empty and silent. I'm so scared of them going the colleges or universities." I felt Mom's shoulders shake under my head.

I opened my eyes to see tears in Mom's eyes. I wiped them away. "I won't leave you, Mom. I will take you with me." I kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry, son. In the real world, you will be on your own. I think we will finally have time to buy a dog. What do you think, Esme? I think it will be easier to train it than Emmett." Dad smirked, making all of us laugh.

"Mom..." I whined, "Dad's replacing me with a dog. You won't let him do that, right?"

"Well..." Mom smiled. "I always wanted one of those German Sheppard..."

"Moooom..." I whined again, making her chuckle and the others around her.

"Don't worry, baby. I can't ever replace you." She kissed my forehead.

"Charlie," Richard spoke up when I put my head back on Mom's shoulder. "If you're serious about finding a loophole, just let me know. I have studied your case very carefully. I just need some information from your side."

Charlie nodded. "I'm happy with the way things are. I just want to make the best of time I have with Bella. I don't even know what she would like to major in." His voice grew sad.

"You will, Charlie. Whatever she will do, she will be the best at. It's one quality of yours that she has." Mom smiled.

"She is the best. She is the best daughter I could ask for. I wouldn't change one thing about her." Charlie ran his hand softly on her head, as to not stir her. She was in very deep sleep.

"I was surprised too. She is completely like you, Charlie. It makes me upset to think Renee not letting her meet you sooner." Liz moved over her blanket over Bella's feet.

"Believe me, talking to her today and explaining everything was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I left a message to the therapist to give me the next appointment as soon as possible." He sighed. "I can feel myself on the edge."

_Therapist? _I looked at Charlie in surprise.

"Oh, Charlie. Why don't you take tomorrow off and go hang out with Billy? I don't think you should work right now with your mind all mixed up." Liz moved over to him.

He nodded. "I know. I'm waiting on my therapist, but I already informed Matt I might not come to work tomorrow."

"I think it's about time we leave. Come on, Edward, get your clothes together." Dad took away the blanket from me.

I nodded ,standing up and stretching with a long yawn.

"Bella...honey, come on...time to go." Charlie carefully shook her and stood up.

"I can carry her to your car?" I suggested.

Charlie nodded looking down at Bella; she had snuggled closer in the couch. I carefully took her in my arms, and carried her to Charlie's cruiser.

After a few minutes, I found myself sitting comfortably in my dad's car while he drove us home.

oOoOoO

Bella POV

I woke up with the alarm beside my bedside. I whimpered silently and got up. I felt so tired. I didn't remember how or when I got to my bed last night. Stretching my legs, I stood up and quickly started to get ready. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found Charlie's note, saying he had to leave early and drive carefully to school, if I woke up on time...

I shook my head sometimes for a cop, Charlie had a very funny sense of humor. I looked inside the refrigerator to find some milk to pack for lunch. I froze when something caught my eye, hidden in the corner was six pack of beer.

I closed the refrigerator in shock. All the way to school, I thought about the beer. It did belong to Charlie, and Charlie was a grown man. However, for days now, I have been living with him. How could he bring that in the house knowing I was here? We needed to talk, a long one.

By the time I made it to the office doors, I was very disappointed in Charlie. I expected much more from him.

I went to the office to see Ms. Cope. I wrote down on my notebook, asking who is in charge of the announcements. Mrs. Cope looked curious, but thankfully didn't ask. She let me know it was Ben. I smiled in relieve, that made my plans very easy. I went to my classes and got all my makeup work. It wasn't much; I finished all work in my other classes. It surprised me that AP classes had more stuff to read than actually write anything. The teachers didn't call on me for any answers. Having enough, I wrote answers big and clear in my notebook and raised it up for everyone to see, until the teacher finally got it and called on me.

Right before lunch, I saw Angela and Ben waiting for me by my locker. Angela looked as if she was waiting for me to yell at her. I smiled and hugged her to tell her without words I'm not mad.

"How is your bruise? Did you meet Tanya? Were there any comments about Fair Day?" Angela fired away questions.

I moved away to show her my cheeks. It was getting better. I had rubbed some ointment right after I had brushed in the morning.

_No comments._ I wrote down. _But Tanya was whispering something to her wannabe when I came in this morning. _

I chuckled silently with Ben when Angela rolled her eyes.

_I need a favor, Ben. _I took out the CD from my backpack. _Can you play the first track on the school speakers?_ I looked at him pleadingly.

He shrugged. "What is it? Will I get in trouble?"

I nodded. It would get him in trouble.

Angela laughed. "Blame it on Newton."

Ben started to laugh too. "Okay, you guys go to the cafeteria and save me a seat. I will get Newton somehow to the media room."

Angela took some of my books and walked with me to lunch. "So, what's on the CD?" she whispered as we walked.

_A little payback_. I wrote down smirking.

"Bella! Angela! Over here." We looked toward Alice's table. She was waving to us. "Edward, move over." She moved his half eaten lunch over to the other side of the table.

"Alice!" he glared, while people around them laughed.

Angela looked at me, waiting for me to decide. I nodded taking Angela to sit with me. I smirked at Tanya on the other table, waiting for my plan to take place. I didn't have to wait long. The school speakers went on full blast.

**(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_

_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybodys talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know its not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_And she could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, no way, no way_

"This song is dedicated to Tanya, and Rosalie!" The speakers turned off.

Everyone started laughing and clapping. Rosalie shrugged it off, and looked at Emmett.

I was disappointed since I was waiting for a reaction. My little wish was answered when Tanya screeched and stomped out the lunch room.

She demanded who had done this? This caused a new round of laughs.

Everyone grew quiet when the principal announced Mike Newton to come to his office. They started to laugh once again. After a few minutes, Ben came in with my CD and a huge grin. Angela moved over on the window side to make some room for him.

Every guy gave him hi fives.

"That was great man. How did you pull it off and blame it on Newton?" Tyler smiled at him.

Ben shrugged. "It was easy, once I saw him sneaking around in the principal's office. I just mentioned I saw him leave the media room to Ms. Cope. Rest was just getting the CD." He smiled giving me the CD.

Everyone gasped in understanding, besides the Cullens, which was confusing.

"Damn, girl, you're a sneaky Swan. I like that." Tyler winked at me causing my face to go red.

"You know what they say; it's always the quiet ones that are trouble." Rosalie's comment caused my face to blush in rage.

_You know what they say about bitches._ I wrote down and showed it to Angela and Alice, making them both laughs loudly.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Eric asked biting down on his apple.

"Grounded." Emmett huffed.

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom found our dirty clothes from yesterday's game, and plus we were messing around a lot this week. So all three of us were warned about a lecture after school and grounded until further notice. But Alice will be saved, as always." Edward grumbled.

Alice shrugged. "It's not my fault. I'm Daddy's favorite."

He began to copy her in high pitched voice, making all of us laugh.

oOoOoO

After school, I decided to get some groceries and wait for Charlie at home. I couldn't get those beer bottles out of my head. Alice and Angela both asked me to come over but I used the grocery as excuse.

Once I made it to the grocery store, I didn't get out of the car. I remembered I forgot my money at home. I wondered how Charlie eats without groceries. My stomach grumbled in agreement. My temper was flaring minute after minute.

I made it home, and decided to make a sandwich. While waiting, I started to work on some homework and emailed to all my friends on what was going on. I replayed all the conversation that I had with Charlie. I didn't mention the beer bottles, because first I wanted to hear what he had to say for them. The time went fast after I read all my emails. Kevin's email brought tears in my eyes. Cherry was still suffering. They were all at loss on what to do. Kevin was worrying she might overdose on painkillers on purpose. Kevin's mom had lost hope too. I said a little prayer for her in my mind.

After my emails, I went downstairs to make cookies. Charlie had come in and smiled when he saw I was making more chocolate chip cookies. I pointed to him to sit on the chair. He shrugged taking off his coat, and sat down.

I sighed, wiping my hands on the apron and went to the refrigerator. I pulled out the beers and placed them on the table. I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Charlie looked at me sternly, "Bella, I am not sharing my beer with you."

**A/N: I know I am bad, but inspiration has been a b** to me. However, this time I am completely in order. I wrote out all my chapters for this whole month. Every Friday you will get an update. The 20****th**** reviewer will get a teaser for the next chapter. **

**I am also actively participating in the fandom and writing one shots. Please read and vote for me. My entries could be found under Fandom One Shot Contest and Final Countdown entry. Please check out all my entries. Mostly are funny and fluff! Rated M for language!**

**I am active in tweeting too. Join me in tweet world (at mehek18). I am buried under banners this week! **

**Review Winners (Love you all soo much *smiles*) (I will post winning reviews in TwificPimps (dot) com on Wednesday Hump Your Readers, too.)**

**.BEASTXx **

**I absolutely, positively, craziltivultily love this story! I've read the entire thing in such a short time it's craziness! I love how you incorporated so much information about Charlie intothe story and then Bella's entire background. I love it. But please let Edward and Bella realize they like eachother. I know iight be just a little impatient. But hey! We all deserve to be at times. Please update soon. Can't wait!**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore **

**Truly amazing. This is one of my favorite stories every. The details that you show in this story is brillant. Update soon.**

**asherandjeanclaude **

**This chapter was great. I really love how you go into detail about EVERYONE's PAST not just on persons. I feel for poor Jasper because Rosalie is spoiled and selfish. I feel for Carlisle and Esme because they have been through a lot. I annoyed at Emmett for being a pansy and letting Rosalie get her way. I think Jasper should confront Rosalie very strongly about her behavior. It's a bit tedious that Alice always get her way. Can't she just not shop for once? This Bella is great because she is very strong and noble, but she can stand up for herself. I like this Charlie because he is more open and closer with Bella. Renee sucks! And Finally I feel for Edward being between a rock and a hard place wanting to ask Bella out. Please update ASAP**

**VampyMusiK **

**Okay so basically i love this !**

**I stayed up till the early hours of the morning reading!**

**after lots off caffine and sugar i read the story!**

**So then i sleep through my alarm miss my first period!**

**Forgot to do my homework! so that is dedication i missed school for this story! So i love it! Yeah, this is a long review! but now you know how awesome it is xxxx**

**Ema11 **

**Hi,**

**You know that you made me register to the website only because I thought you deserved a review?**

**Your story is amazing! I like a lot of things:**

**-the way manage to stick to the books but at the same time to do something completely different. Like for you characters: you keep the way they are in the book (exagerating sometimes, like renee that become too excentric!) but manage to change them somehow!**

**- The way you seem to know very well the books and try to keep some part of the action. Like James, Laurent and Victoria...**

**-The attention you pay at the details. I am usually really good at seeing the mistakes of the plot. For yours, I was confused because you described the cullens' first day of school, and they were already old and after, you said charlie had know them since Alice was a kid! But after this chapter, everything is cleared up!**

**- Besides, you write very well! I am often desapointed by stories I read because it's often full of mistakes and I just stop reading after a while. But yours was something! I couldn't stop! (even at 3 AM :( )**

**All that to say: Thank you and good luck! I will be waiting for the continuation!**

**mommyof3boys **

**As always great chapter. I love this story. It's one of my favorites. I love that it makes people aware if children/people with disabilities. Being a mother of a special needs child myself, I appreciate the wonderful job you're doing and the time you've put into the research and everything. So once again, thanks and keep up the good job.**

**Mommyof3boys (James, Benjamin and Taylor)**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I will be posting more reviews on twificpimps (dot) com on Wednesday for appreciation! Love my readers!**


	25. Careers Ending With Slaps

Challenging Humanity

Chapter 25: Careers Ending With Slaps

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta's for this chapter. Icul8er and Pastiche(.)Lethe. Check my blog for this chapter's song, quote and pic (smiles)**

Bella POV

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he had just said that with a straight face.

"Dad," I signed, "Do you know how many people die on a daily basis because of alcohol? Do you? How could you keep beer in the house? I expected more from you." I crossed my arms in front of me and stared at him.

Charlie looked at me for a few minutes. To my incredulity, he started to laugh, loudly. He threw back his head and just laughed.

I started to tap my foot impatiently. _This is ridiculous._

Charlie was in tears and was trying to stop his howling. I shook my head, stomped to my room and slammed my door shut. Downstairs, I thought I heard Charlie fall down from his chair and he started to laugh loudly again. I laid down on the bed and didn't realize when I went to sleep.

Emmett POV

I took some cheese out and placed the tray carefully inside the oven.

"Turn the oven to 350 degrees bake. We will keep checking on it every few minutes," Mom said as she finished cleaning the kitchen counter.

I nodded, turning the oven to bake. I couldn't wait for the pasta to bake. I could feel my mouth water as I looked at the oven getting warm.

"Edward!" Mom yelled in the direction of the living room. "Come on, it's time for lessons," she ordered.

I laughed as Edward groaned but went to his piano. I decided to go to my gym to work out.

"Emmett." I moaned as Dad called me. _Oh no, the lecture!_

"Dad, I am not letting you poke me with a needle again. I know donating blood is a good thing, but damn it, everyone on the team is saying I am taking steroids because of the needle marks. My muscles are getting insulted!"

Edward and Alice broke into laughs. _Evil Twins._

"Emmett, shut up and come inside my office," Dad ordered.

I pouted, walking to his office.

"Close the door behind you, please," Dad said, once Edward started to hit the keys on the piano.

I sulked into his chair. Everything about this room felt like the principal's office. "What's up?" I sat up straighter and decided to get it over with.

I winced as Dad pinched the bridge of his nose. _Not a good sign._

"Emmett, you already know you are grounded for a month. Two weeks for what Rosalie and you did to Bella..."

"But Bella got her revenge!" I protested. "She played that Girlfriend song during lunch today and credited it to Rosy and Tanya."

Dad smirked. "Good for her, but that doesn't count toward you. What you did caused me and your Mom a lot of embarrassment. We expect more from you, especially since you are older than Alice and Edward. And you know how I feel about attitudes toward others. You treating Bella that way was very hurtful to us."

I played with the paper holder on his desk to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to tell him I was hurt too. I did feel bad. I couldn't even make myself to apologize to her. I had yelled at Rosalie repeatedly on Fair Day. I hit the punching bag for hours too. I wish I could take it all back, but I couldn't. It made me feel better she wasn't holding a grudge against me when she didn't add my name after the song. If she hated me as much as she hated Tanya, which would hurt like hell. The song did cause a lot of annoying idiots to laugh at me during practice today, but I laughed it off. I deserved it anyway.

"Because of that issue," Dad continued, "You are grounded for two weeks. You can add one more week when you didn't listen to me and came to the hospital after the Fair. I had told everyone not to come."

I rolled my eyes. "The fair ended, Dad. Bella is here and fine. How is Leah by the way?" I smiled.

Dad huffed in frustration. "Leah is doing better. The point is, you didn't listen, Emmett. You're grounded one week for the Fair." I knew from his tone that his decision was final.

I shrugged in acceptance.

"You're grounded one more week for leaving the house yesterday. Basically you're grounded for a month instead of five weeks as you should be. You can thank Liz for that."

"A month? This is bull!" I threw the paper holder on the floor.

"Watch it!" He stood up, pushing back his chair.

I sighed closing my eyes. _Rosy Rosy Rosy_. I thought about her soft hair and her lips. I opened back my eyes once I knew I was cool. "Sorry, Dad."

He sat back down again. He moved some papers and took out one. "For this month, I want you to really focus on your school work. You're a senior, Emmett."

I sighed. _Again the career lecture._

"Emmett, I am serious. Since last year, colleges have been sending information for you. Your athletic abilities are huge part of it, but I would like you to focus toward your SATs and grades. I know you can do it. I received your grade sheet today."

I groaned, in understanding.

"Your grades are good, Emmett. They are mostly mid eighties; just bring them up to high eighties. I just want you to get an education to back you up in the future. I don't want you to rely on just your physical abilities. God forbid something happens and injures you? Your scholarships and colleges for sports won't be there to help you. I want you to have a second option."

"Dad..." I moaned, "I know that. I will try, okay?" _Please just end this._

"What career are you choosing?"

"Dad..."

"I am curious, Emmett. I honestly want to know. Are you serious about NFL Football? That is what your plan was during sophomore year."

I sighed. "I changed my mind."

He nodded. "Okay, so tell me what you want to do now?"

"I'm confused."

"On?"

"I found other careers that sound interesting."

Dad smiled. "Yes, you have many careers to choose from. Son, I will be proud of you on whatever you chose. I just want you to be serious about it and stick with it."

I smirked. "I was thinking of going into something that has to do with Football. Like playing in NFL, coaching football teams, fitness professional trainer, or sports medicine."

Dad's smile grew. "Each and every one of those careers sounds good, Emmett. You can choose any of those. I will be biased if I said to think about sports medicine; however I like the idea of coaching too. I have coached your little league sports. I wasn't very good at them since I was more worried about kids getting hurt."

I laughed with him, remembering the times he coached and every child had stopped playing because he made them sit on the bleachers every time they fell.

"Regardless, I have watched you with Edward and Jasper, teaching both of them how to play sports. I will be happy with anything you choose and you will be good at it. I know you will be the best in them. I will give you an idea, how about you make a list of pros and cons of each career you like. You can then concentrate on the one with the most pros. However, make sure the pro is strong too. It can't be something like 'its cool'"

I laughed, nodding. "Thanks, Dad."

"Can you send Alice in?" I laughed at his grimace.

"Sure. All the best, Dad."

I laughed again as I heard him say he'll need it under his breath.

"Munchkin!" I shouted. "Dad's calling you in his office. He's sending you to boot camp for being obnoxious!"

"Daddy!" Alice shouted horrified.

"Emmett!" Dad and Mom shouted together.

I sat next to Edward on the piano bench and laughed with him.

"Rosalie's waiting for you in your room." Edward started to play music again.

"Rosalie? Isn't she grounded?" I pressed a white key.

"Here, put your hand like this." He straightened his fingers and moved my hand to put it right on the piano keys. "Yeah, she's grounded. She had a huge fight with Liz again, and came here. Mom is on the phone with Liz right now."

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "I still don't understand this piano habit you have." I started to climb the stairs.

"I still don't understand this attraction you have with the bitchy doll. I mean Barbie doll." He laughed as I flipped him off.

However, right now I seriously agreed with him. These days Rosalie was being more bitchy than usual. I went to my room and sure enough, there was Rosalie, ripping apart my pillow with her nails.

"Rosy?" She looked up at me. I walked over and jumped on her. She squealed, laughing. I sat up straighter, looking sadly at my pillow. "Rosy, I think you need serious help." I pointed to my ripped pillow.

"Emmy!" she pushed me back. "That pillow didn't smell like me."

I looked at her. I couldn't decide if she was serious or not.

"Emmett!" I smiled as Alice came running into my room. She smacked me behind the head. "That's for telling me Dad's sending me to boot camp."

"Ew...you're going to bootcamp." Rosalie's face scrunched up.

"Nope, she's going to hell. Alice did you take one of my CD's?" Edward glared walking into my room too.

"Maybe." She shrugged, hiding behind me.

"Alice." He started to walk toward her.

I stood up. "Edward, you see that shelf over there?" I pointed to my shelf of CDs. "Go take any CD you want, okay?" Alice laughed jumping on my bed.

"Emmett! She keeps taking my CDs and doesn't give them back."

I sighed, pushing him to my bed too. "Forget it, man. What career did you choose, Ali?" I tickled Alice, making her laugh and squirm.

"Fashion designing. I got some letter from a company. Dad's not letting me see it, but he said it's a good career for me. I signed up for SAT prep online to get into a good fashion designing school."

"Good for you, Alice." I kissed her forehead. "What about you?" I looked at Edward.

"Mine is clear. I just have to pick one. Musician then apply to Julliard or Doctor then apply to New York University."

"New York," both Alice and I said at the same time.

He groaned. "The sooner I go to Julliard, the better chance I have to being a musician. The experience is really needed."

Alice jumped in before me. "Edward, your music is your hobby, but your passion is medical. You can help so many people. Music can be studied anytime. Hobby is always there. Passion can be easily lost."

"Wow, Pixie, when did you turn so smart?" I grinned.

"Mom…Emmett thinks I'm not smart!" she yelled loudly, while we all laughed.

"So how long are you grounded for?" Edward sighed, pushing Alice a little to make room for himself on the bed.

"A month." I shrugged. _I've had worse._

"I got three weeks. And I have to interview a musician to see what I think about it."

"I can't decide on one career. I just have to find the advantages and disadvantages for each career I like. I don't know if I am ready to even choose one." I kissed Rosy, who looked she was deep in thoughts.

"Wait." She stood up. "Why the hell did you get one month and Edward got three weeks? He should get a month too."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you even here? Aren't you grounded?" _Why is she getting bitchy again?_

She sat back down. "I wish my mom was dead."

"Rosalie!" All three of us stood up and looked at her in shock.

"Can you be any more of a bitch?" Alice shook her head.

"I'm a bitch? Your Dad just gave Edward three weeks of being grounding because Edward's his biological son, and you're calling me a bitch?"

My jaw dropped as I witnessed Alice slapping her.

No one said anything. Everyone was silently staring at Rosalie, wondering what her reaction would be. I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me.

"Get out," Alice whispered harshly. "Get out of my house, right now."

Rosalie just sat on the bed, holding her cheek.

"I SAID GO!" Alice screamed.

All of us jumped at once.

Rosalie ran from the room. Alice fell on her knees, tears were running down her cheeks but no sound was coming from her. This was not Alice. This Alice scared me.

"Ali…" Edward touched her softly.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Edward jumped back.

Alice stood up and ran out the door too.

"Alice!" Edward and I started to run after her. "Alice." I stopped on the middle of the stairs when I saw Alice crying and hugging Dad.

"Sweety? Shh..." Dad rubbed her back. "What did you guys do now?" he demanded.

"Dad...we-" I was cut off when Alice shouted at me to shut up.

"Shh..." Dad slowly walked her to his office.

Mom had just got off the phone. She was standing in front of us with questioning gaze. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

Edward went back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door loudly.

I shook my head and decided to go to my gym.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I loved all your reviews for the last chap. I promise there is a build up on Bella and Edward's friendship. I hope everyone liked the twificpimps? Let me know. You guys should also check out the Twificnews (dot) com site. It is soo freaking organized! I sent out like 3 teasers from that website. Next update will be on Friday and 20****th**** reviewer will get a teaser for the next chap. **

**I am working on writing a one shot for My Bloody Valentine contest, so I am very busy with writing and in between I make banners and read fics. I am active in tweets too, when I am not too busy.**

**Review winners (they will be posted on Twificpimps Wednesday Hump Your Readers, too)**

**RunEdwardRun **

**I would like to tell you how much I love this story, I think the fact that Bella is mute, has made her a strong person. I like how Edward and Bella are friends for awhile and they can get to know each other, I always hate stories that make them get together in two second. SO well done! I can't wait to read the next chapter! I hope Bella and Edward start having thought about their feelings soon! Well, BYE! (I'm talking way to much hahah)**

**Runner**

**kaylie kay **

**You're story is awesome! I stayed up until 2am on a school night reading it! I love your story so much:) its very captivating and insightful:) update soon before I go freaking mad!**

**JOJOsponge **

**Great story! I love the way you have set the pace, and how everything just flows together perfectly. You won't believe this, I have got IMPORTANT exams coming up this week, and now all I could do is stick my eyes at the computer screen while I was supposed to revise. I was up until 5:30am on a school day trying to finish your story, so technically I am going to earn myself a big fat ungraded, with a lot of big circles and puffy eyes on my face _" Any way, that is just plain old boring life for you, I guess,keep up the good work!**

**Jojosponge**

**BTW I'm going to look forward to Bella and Kevin interaction, and see how will Edward respond when Kevin comes to Bella- He will right? I mean, I'm usually a strong Bella- Edward supporter, but this Kevin is somehow getting to me ~_~**

**Layfra02 **

**OMG! I finally could log in to review. I love, love, love this story! I have it on alert cause I logged in in another computer but because I couldn't log in in my cell phone wish is where I read ff I couldn't review. Thanks for writing it for us! Love from Puerto Rico!**

**Silent Shootting Star **

**Omg I've been waitting like months just standing at my computer screen wait for the email to pop up saying that there was a new chapie! *well sorta• I do have a life... Sorta... Don't judge me alright like don't be my roselie ok capich.. Haha* ok I really love this it was sweet with the whole Eddie being adorable and sleeping on his Mommys shoulders haha soo cute! I also thought the Christmas memory and such were coolio. But of chore my eanchalata was Avril's Girlfriend cause I absolutely love Bella and Ben for that. Thought I think they should have give her more props and maybe ask for an encore haha. But one thing that kinda made me sad was the whole beer thing but I'm sure it will get better. Alright I CAN'T WAIT TILL NEXT FRIDAY :D**

**Love all my reviewers and reviews (smiles)**


	26. Disastrous Pierce Around Alcohol

Challenging Humanity

**A/N: Hey everyone, no teaser was posted because of RL but I did update my blog with the picture, song, and quote for this chapter.**

**This chapter is made possible by my two great betas, Icul8er and Pastiche(.)Lethe**

Chapter 26: Disastrous Pierce Around Alcohol

Alice POV

I was crying hard as Dad hugged me. I couldn't stop repeating Rosalie's words in my head. Those words didn't just hurt, they killed me. How could she say that? How could he tell her? How!

My breathing hitched as my sobs came faster. I hid my face in my hands and kept crying. Dad had sat me down on the couch.

"Honey, quiet down. Drink this." Mom started to rub my shoulders and brought a glass of water to my hands.

I shook her off and just sobbed.

Dad slowly helped me get back into control. "Deep breaths, honey. Calm, deep breaths." Dad slowly helped me get back into control. Mom held the cup to my mouth as I sipped the water. "There, now, can you please tell me what happened?" Dad wiped my tears and gave me tissues.

My eyes filled up thinking of Rosalie's words again. "Rosalie..." I choked out.

"Easy, easy," Dad crushed me to him.

"Dad...Rosalie...she said…she sa...id...that...that...you you gave…Edward three weeks…of grou...nding...but Emmett...a month…because because … Edward…biological…" I wrapped my hands to my face.

I felt Dad let go of me, and Mom wrapped her hands around my shoulders. I heard Dad call Edward and Emmett both in his office.

Both of them came at once. They both tried to touch me but I moved closer to Mom. They both noticed and gave me my space. My sobs slowly subsided but I couldn't help but look at Edward in betrayal. He had always fought against Rosalie, but today he had just stood there like a statue.

"What?" Edward asked as I continued to glare. He shook his head, finally giving up and moved his eyes to the floor.

"Okay, I have no words for this," Dad began, looking between the three of us. "Tonight, I want all three of you to just go to your rooms and stay there. Leave each other alone. I will be having a long talk with Rosalie and Liz about this. Does anyone have anything to add?"

"I'm sorry, Alice," Emmett whispered, softly.

I ignored him and walked out of the office to go to my room. The tears were again beginning to slowly make their appearance. I locked my bedroom door and jumped on my bed, hiding my face in my pillow.

Edward POV

I moved closer to the edge of the stairs. I was getting tired of hiding here, but I needed to know what was going on. Alice was crying in her room and Emmett was busting himself with the punching bag that he had dragged from his gym to his room. I wanted to play my music but I needed to know what my parents were going to do. It was horrifying to see Dad's deadly gaze and Mom's sadness.

After Alice had left, they both had given us a lifetime of tongue lashing. We couldn't meet our parent's eyes by the time we left the office.

Mom had been on the phone with Liz and was screaming her throat out. Dad had locked himself in his office. I hope they didn't do something drastic.

"Is it my fault, Liz?" Mom's voiced cried.

I moved a little closer to hear her properly.

"I have done everything, Liz. He is my son. I don't care what the hell those birth certificates say. I have never made any difference in my children."

My teeth clenched at the sound of Mom's sobs.

"Just because of some few words, there is a wall building in between them. I am at loss at what to do. I don't think I will take it if they start fighting amongst themselves…no...I won't be able to take it...these kids have saved my life, Liz. I just..."

I held the staircase as hard as I could. I couldn't keep myself from crying with my mom's sobs. I had a sudden urge of going to Rosalie and beating the shit out of her.

"Esme," Dad's voice made me jump.

_Shit_.

I tiptoed to my room as quickly as I could, and shut it closed.

**Next Day**

Bella's POV

"Stop laughing!" I scolded. I almost stomped my foot again. He had woken me an hour before school this morning and was still laughing about yesterday.

"Bella…I'm sorry..." He chuckled. "I wanted to talk about this. Come on, sit here." He pointed to his special place in the corner of the couch he usually sat on. I sighed, sitting down. "Okay, now let's start from the beginning, you don't want my beer. Am I right?"

I glared in response.

He laughed, opening the beers one bottle at a time. "Look, first I want to say is that, I want you to tell me if something is wrong. I don't want you to be ever afraid of me. I want you to get to know me, like I am getting to know you." He opened up all the bottles and lined them up on the ground. I was afraid he might just drink all of those in front of me. "Now, tell me what do you think about these bottles? Be completely honest." He grinned, waiting expectantly.

"I don't like them." I signed. "I hate alcohol. I have seen what happens when people are out of control, and I don't like it. I want a sober father, a responsible one. Finding this in your house, I was really shocked and disappointed," I answered honestly.

"Okay, two things; First this is our house. You were brought here first time after the hospital. That is also the other reason why I love this house, because I have memories of you here. Before you came from Phoenix, your bedroom still had your crib and your baby toys. I had moved them to the basement right before you came. Second, you have seen people that lost control with alcohol? That one, I need a complete explanation on. I don't like that one bit. Bella, one thing I can promise you, I am a sober, responsible man. I am an officer, and I know my duties. If I drink, I am responsible about it. These beers are actually for my friends if they ever come over to watch the game. When I drink, my car keys are safely with Sue and I stay over at Billy's." He smiled patiently.

"I will explain how I know about alcohol, but I still don't want you to drink, or to keep that type of thing in the house. Guest or no guest."

"Even on occasion?" He sat comfortably across from me.

"No, no alcohol not anytime."

He smiled. "Bella, I drink beer, like I drink coke or something; I like to have it sometime with my dinner. Do you still say no?"

I shook my head. "No."

He got up. "Okay." He then took all the beers in the kitchen.

I followed him. I smiled as I watched him pour all the alcohol from the bottle, one at a time, down the kitchen sink.

"Thanks." I signed, once all the alcohol was gone.

"Bella, come here." He sat me down on the chair. "Do you really thing I could be alcoholic?" He didn't look upset, just curious.

I shook my head. "No, but I still don't like the idea of you drinking at all."

Charlie kissed my forehead. "Remember last night? I told you about my dad being strict on me?"

I nodded.

"Alcohol wasn't his favorite either. I suspect he did drink on occasion too, but I couldn't be sure since I had never witnessed it myself. I had accidently found a wine bottle hidden in his closet. I showed it to my mom. Since that day, I have never seen any alcohol again in my house. In high school one day, I went to a party and, got drunk, came home and threw up all over the place. Mom had made me sleep on the living room floor as punishment. My dad wasn't as easy. He was very mad. He made me walk from home to school and back. It...was a ten mile walk." I looked at him sadly as he grimaced. I patted his shoulder.

"The punishment was supposed to last two weeks but I kept taking rides from my friends, which pushed my dad to keep adding days to my punishment. Mom volunteered me as a designated driver for any parties. After that, I have never once lost my control on alcohol. I have also witnessed many drunk- driving accidents to last a lifetime. Right now, I know my parents would be watching you and be very proud. I am very happy that you know how dangerous alcohol is and how you care about me and yourself. I am very proud of you." He stood up and hugged me.

"Yesterday, you looked exactly how my mom looked when she was upset with me. You were standing in the kitchen and confronting me. Your godmother always told me you were like my mother. Last night, I saw it."

"My godmother?" I asked.

"Renee didn't tell you about your godparents?" Charlie let go of me.

I shook my head.

Charlie grinned. "No problem. How about I take you to meet them after you come back to school?" I hugged him in answer. He laughed, hugging me back then sat back down. "Okay, now you tell me what your explanation about alcohol control is."

I bit my lip. "Kevin...you know my ex." I signed slowly since Charlie wasn't as accepting of that fast as I thought he would. I ignored his wince and continued. "His dad was an alcoholic. He used to beat Kevin and his mom all the time until Kevin fought back one day and ran away with his mother. It is very scary because I have seen the scars of his beatings. And..." I blushed sheepishly, "I did some stupid things a few years ago."

His eyes grew wide in understanding.

"But, I learned my lesson." I signed quickly. "It was very, very wrong, and I will never do it again."

"What? Did you get drunk too?" he slowly asked.

I nodded, looking at him sheepishly.

"How drunk?" he asked, as if he was afraid of my answer.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to show him, but it would be better if I told him now. I didn't want him finding out from someone else. I had already made a few people unhappy. I slowly stood up and started to raise my shirt a little. _Please don't scream. Please don't scream._

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I pursed my lips and opened my eyes in defeat.

"What the hell is that? Is that a ring? Or piercing? Or whatever the hell you call that? Take it out right now," he ordered.

I sat down again and waited for him to cool down.

"Bella, are you listening to me? Take it out right this minute. How Renee could let you do this? I will...I will…I don't what I am going to do but it won't be good!" he bellowed.

"Dad, please sit down and listen to me. Hear me out." I signed.

He started to take deep breaths. Finally he sat down and waited for me.

"Thank you," I signed, sarcastically. "First, Renee doesn't know I have this belly ring." I bit my lip to not laugh at his disgust at the name. "Second, I was drunk when I got this done. How did Renee let me get drunk? Easy she didn't know, just like your Mom didn't. It was New Years and we wanted to do something 'grown up.' Trust me, we all suffered a great deal. I am very scared of a needle that is why I am scared to take this out. It's been a long time since I got it, and I am used to it now. I don't mind. I don't want to take it out because I know it will hurt. I started liking it too."

He looked at me in shock. "No no no, take it out. I don't want to see it, Bella."

I shrugged. "You didn't see it until I showed it. I promise you won't see it again."

"Bella..." he moaned, rubbing his face with his hand. "Why is this happening to me?" he moaned, more quietly. "Okay, okay, just. Let's pretend this didn't happen, and you promise me you won't ever get drunk again." He looked at me sternly.

I nodded. "I promise I won't do it again."

He sighed. "Okay. Do you want me to drop you to school or you want to take that piece of truck that I bought without using me head?"

I smack him on the arm and pouted. "I love that truck. I'll drive myself. Want some cookies? I made a lot of them last night."

He already stood up and took cookies out of the tray. I laughed silently. I had the world's best Dad.

**A/N: hey guys, told you will get regular Friday updates. I started college this week (First year) and it was overwhelming. I am still trying to get used to my teachers and the class lectures. In between classwork I actually work on writing the next chap for Challenging Humanity! Lol I am bad, but I promise I pay attention too, its only when teachers go off topic is when I start going off to twilight world. When I get home, I am too much into homework to actually work over the fanfiction. That is the reason there was no hump readers, or teasers. I am trying to get into things so I can't promise I will do that. However you can find me over at tweet world, sending thru my cell on what I am doing. **

**My schedule is all jumbled up right now since its new, but I am getting into it. Sundays will be banner days, while Fridays will be fic day. Saturday will be again homework day (too much class reading needed). **

**Reviews make me want to have a fic day! Love you. Like always 20****th**** reviewer will get a teaser for next chapter (yes, I do have time to do that since I read all reviews and love them)**

**Review winners-**

**SkyBraker **

**Are you going to update? Any time soon? Like.. today? Yeah just a suggestion. And if you ask me (which for the purposes of this one-sided conversation you ARE) there isn't any other option. So yeah- update. Pronto. Uh-uh. **

**Rosalie is being a double-crossing bitch. Maybe not double-crossing but I just love making assumptions about people and stuff.. But she's self-centered, cold and HEARTLESS. I still can't believe she just said that about Emmet. Did it just slip out or was she purposefully trying to hurt him? I feel sorry for him. And Alice- she really does love her brothers. Aaaw. **

**When are Bella and Edward finally getting together? It's already chapter 25! (Not that you knew that or anything) .. It's not like anyone is waiting for that.. *cough* me *cough*. So make them bond? While you're at it- make them bond after you've killed Renee and Charlie marries his therapist whose name is JOAN. **

**Yeah thanks for killing Renee- btw, the best way to do it .. is to just do it. Throw her of a cliff or something and make her die before she hits the surface. Her body should be left to eat by some random insect that crawl over her body and eat out her organs. At her funeral there should be this massive party and banners that say 'RENEE IS DEAD' with 'finally' written underneath it. And- Okay. I might be losing it. So update*?**

***Upon reading the word 'update' refer back to the first few lines. Chain-reaction this. Goes on and on in cycles. Keep reading. You'll get to the end... someday. **

**Lol. So yeah that's it from me. **

**Laterzz ;D**

**kaylie kay **

**Great chapter:) I don't think Charlie has his head screwed on correctly... hahaa ... Alice slapped Rosalie! FINALLY! That's just what was needed to slap the bitchiness out of her conceited head! Woo hoo! For Alice! ...though I hope she's okay... you make me love your story even more with all your freaking fantastic ass kicking updates!**

**And I agree with reviewer Jojosponge:) I want to see Edward get jealous with interactions between Bella and Kevin!**

**Update soon before I die of not getting my dose of, my very much needed, Challenging Humanity prescription on time! ...ever heard of it?... anyways UPDATE asap:)**

**SpenceSince1993 **

**Aww, poor Alice. Why does Rose have to be such a bitch? I love her but I hate her. Carlisle reminds me of my dad who actually asked me yesterday if I picked my carrer yet, when I said not for sure he flipped and gave me a four hour lecture then took me around town to show me my 'options'. lol. Loved the chapter keep up the great work**

**RunEdwardRun **

**Agh can Rosalie get hit by a car or something! She is a pain in the freakin butt! Kill her off, haha.**

**Runner**

**Love all the reviews. (Check my blog to see Bella's piercing ; ) )**


End file.
